EL MAS TRAIDOR SE LO LLEVA TODO
by AidaZamayoa
Summary: Faltan tres capítulos para el final. El equipo ha fracasado constantemente en sus misiones, los mismos integrantes estarán al borde de la muerte ¿quien trata de aniquilar a los pingüinos? ¿Quien sabotea las operaciones y por que lo hace? ¿Podrán mantenerse ilesos y seguir juntos a pesar de las adversidades? ¿Que perderán para ganar?
1. PRIMER FRACASO

Esta serie es creación de Tom McGrath y compañía, producida por DreamWorks Animation. Realizó esta historia sin fines de lucro, con cariño y homenaje a esta hermosa serie de televisión. La historia es después de la tercera temporada y antes de la película de dicha serie. ¡Bienvenidos a esta nueva aventura!

 **Capítulo 1: Primer fracaso.**

— ¡Abortar misión! ¡Abortar misión! — ordenaba Skipper a los miembros de su equipo. Los rayos laser seguían disparando descontroladamente hacia cada uno de los pingüinos quienes a su vez, se movían con agilidad—. ¡Esta locura acaba ahora mismo! ¡Abortar misión! ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Ya! —exclamaba con mayor intensidad el jefe de los pingüinos con su típica voz y mandato, como si se tratara de un veterano en guerra.

—Negatorio Skipper, aún no hemos concluido con el objetivo. Esta misión es tan simple como resolver una ecuación de primer grado, es evidente que alguien nos colocó una trampa —razonó Kowalski.

—Ggrrrr— fue lo único que artículo Rico.

— ¿Quién hubiera querido sabotear nuestro plan? — preguntó dudoso el adorable Cabo.

— ¡No es momento de obtener conjeturas! — se desesperó el líder— tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que….

Skipper no pudo concluir sus palabras cuando se dio cuenta que el metro, el cual se suponía que ya habían detenido, volvió a rodar sobre las vías con el objetivo aun dentro del vagón.

—Kowalski, opciones— pidió como siempre.

—Sugiero una maniobra instantánea, lanzar a uno de nosotros en dirección a la ventana del tren, quien después procederá a detener completamente el sistema.

—Ya lo escucharon señores— Skipper observó su alrededor antes de idear el plan— ¡Rico maneja el auto! ¡Kowalski determina la trayectoria del objetivo! ¡Cabo prepárate para el lanzamiento!

Inmediatamente Cabo sacó del auto un casco para colocárselo— ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Ya! — añadió el líder. Todos tomaron la posición que su capitán les había indicado, el auto corría a gran velocidad pero no alcanzaba al metro—. ¡Rico, sorpréndeme! —Rico regurgito una especie de misil, el científico alcanzó a sostenerla en el aire tras salir del estómago de su compañero, finalmente entre él y Cabo amarraron el misil detrás del auto.

—Skipper— advirtió Kowalski—. Solo tienes una oportunidad para lanzar a Cabo.

—Tú solo cuenta hasta tres y deja el trabajo pesado para papá— sonrió Skipper enigmáticamente— ¿Estás listo muchacho? — pregunto al pequeño.

—Si señor. — Contestó firmemente a su comandante.

—3… 2…. 1…—el misil funcionó justo como el científico había calculado, la velocidad del auto aumento en un cuatrocientos por ciento, logrando alcanzar el metro. Skipper agarró a Cabo y lo lanzó por la ventana quien exitosamente entro al vagón del metro sin un solo rasguño. El auto se detuvo justo después debido a que el efecto del misil ya había terminado.

— ¿Dónde estás pequeñín? —preguntó Cabo tranquilamente con su típico acento yucateco. (En México Prívate tiene acento yucateco, muy común en el estado de Yucatán, México)

El joven pingüino observó los asientos vacíos y se percató que un pequeño perrito se escondía, el cachorro temblaba de miedo mientras tapaba sus pequeños ojos con sus patitas peluditas. Su pelaje blanco estaba claramente empolvado.

—Vamos cachorrito, prometo que vas a estar bien.

—No… —acotó el perrito temblando de miedo, su mirada se topó con la de Cabo, quien perdió el equilibrio al sentir todo el temor y nerviosismo que el animal transmitía.

—Tranquilo, te sacare de aquí amiguito. Confía en nosotros—quiso reconfortar mientras se acercaba al perrito.

— ¡No me toques! — Exclamó el perrito saliendo de su escondite para enfrentar al pingüino—. Largo de aquí, este tren debe perder el control y accidentarse, será una muerte más rápida y menos dolorosa— dijo pausadamente y con mucha rabia en su interior.

—No entiendo— se limitó a contestar.

—De cualquier forma yo voy a morir, y prefiero que sea así.

El perrito ladró con fuerza provocando que Cabo diera unos pasos hacia atrás. No sabía exactamente que hacer en esta situación pero era muy claro que el animalito no deseaba ser rescatado. El perrito lo desafiaba con la mirada dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento. Cabo era demasiado noble para lastimar a un pequeño ser que solamente estaba siendo consumido por el miedo. Su misión era el de salvar al indefenso cachorro, no el de atarle y dejarle morir, una torrente de preguntas se formularon entre sus pensamientos ¿por qué el cachorro estaba seguro de que iba a morir?

—No voy a lastimarte. Si mordiéndome te sientes más tranquilo, entonces dejaré que suceda.

— ¡No necesito que me salven! —el cachorro se lanzó contra Cabo quien ágilmente lo esquivo, se limitó a correr y a ser perseguido.

— ¿Por qué Cabo se demora tanto en salir del vagón?, ¿Kowalski? —preguntó, esperando que tuviera la respuesta.

—No lo sé, Skipper— De pronto un grito conocido proveniente del vagón se escuchó.

— ¡Santa madre naturaleza! ¿Cómo es que el "salvador" puede ser la presa?

—Eg Caboo— acotó Rico contestando la pregunta de Skipper.

— ¡Rescate doble! ¡Ahora! — ordenó el líder.

El auto del equipo volvió a correr tratando de alcanzar la velocidad del tren, Skipper manejaba esta vez el auto, dio vueltas y vueltas alrededor de una de las columnas que servía de sostén en aquel lugar subterráneo.

Mientras el auto giraba alrededor de la columna, Rico regurgitó una enorme y gruesa liga que serviría de resorte, con ayuda del más inteligente enrollaron la liga en la columna de cemento mientras que Skipper con mayor velocidad seguía girando el auto.

Llego un momento en que la elasticidad de la liga ya no dio para más y con mucha fuerza la liga trato de volver a su estado original provocando que el auto diera vueltas de reversa para finalmente ser impulsado en dirección al tren.

El auto cayó sobre el tren y Skipper logró detener el auto antes de que no tuvieran más "pista" para aterrizar.

Una vez que estaban arriba del tren se bajaron del auto agarrándose con firmeza de lo que podían, lentamente se arrastraban sobre el techo del vagón hasta llegar donde su amigo, y con rapidez y agilidad lograron entrar por la misma ventana en la que Cabo había entrado momentos atrás.

La escena era muy graciosa, ver a Cabo correr y gritar mientras que el canino lo perseguía era para reírse un gran rato. En respuesta, el líder del equipo salto para darle una patada al cachorro y salvar a su amigo.

El canino cayó hacia atrás mientras que Cabo se levantaba de donde estaba tirado.

— ¿Crees poder detener este tren, Kowalski? — preguntó Skipper.

—Por supuesto, siempre ando conmigo este dibujo representativo de cómo apagar un tren en movimiento— el pingüino más alto mostró un mal dibujo pero gráficamente entendible para manejar la situación.

Mientras la elite de pingüinos dialogaba, el canino sin previo aviso se esfumó de sus vistas para atacar nuevamente—. ¡No quiero morir de otra manera! ¡Quiero una muerte rápida y segura!- volvió a exclamar el cachorro mientras agresivamente mordía a Rico, este comenzó a correr con la finalidad de quitarse de encima al animalito.

— ¿Ahora entienden por qué gritaba? — Dijo Cabo algo herido emocionalmente.

—Muy bien. No estamos para pedir disculpas caballeros, estamos tratando de salvar a alguien que quiere suicidarse, esto es más complicado de lo que yo creí.

—Ordenes Skipper— solicitó Kowalski.

—Ve a cabina a detener este tren. Nosotros le daremos una dosis de medicina violenta a este canino, quizás así se le quiten las ganas de suicidarse.

Skipper volvió a irse en contra del canino, lo montó como si de un caballo se tratara, Cabo por su parte fue auxiliar a Rico quien regurgitó un par de curitas y alcohol para curar las mordidas.

— ¡Oh, Toro! ¡Tranquilo cachorro! — decía como si estuviera en un rodeo.

El cachorro se sentía frustrado, empezó a dar vueltas persiguiendo su cola, provocando que el pingüino se desestabilizara y a su vez, saliera volando hacia atrás. Cabo se deslizó hacia su comandante para amortiguar su caída.

— ¡Ustedes no entienden! — ladró el canino una vez más yendo hacia Kowalski para detenerlo, el pingüino no logró verlo y fue detenido.

La lucha fue cada vez más agotadora para los pingüinos, ya que la ventaja de su oponente era su agilidad, las grandes garras que poseía, sus afilados colmillos y las poderosas mordidas naturales del canino. Era como si el cachorro estuviera fuera de sus cabales.

— ¡Mamáaaa! — gritaba desesperadamente el genio, digno de él en momentos de apuro.

— ¡No pierdan de vista la misión! —dijo Skipper mientras el canino se balanceaba contra él.

— ¿Y qué acher? — preguntó Rico mientras que el canino ahora se iba a su dirección.

—El canino no permite ser salvado, Skipper ¿Y si abortamos la misión? —el pingüino líder no contestó la pregunta del genio.

— ¡No podemos hacer eso! — dijo Cabo—. Ayudamos a todos los animales, tenemos la capacidad de eso y mucho más, el perrito no… no está en su sano juicio— vaciló—. Recuerden lo que dicen los lunacornios "Salvar a veces significa salvar a las personas de sí mismas" — recapacito lo dicho— bueno… en este caso al animal de sí mismo.

— ¡Ya oyeron al pequeño! ¡Detengan al cachorro! ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Ya!

Los pingüinos estaban listos para ir contra el canino pero Skipper detuvo al más joven.

—Escucha joven cabo, necesito que tú intentes llegar a la cabina donde están los controles y detén este tren.

—Pero Skipper…— quiso contradecir—. Yo no se manejar estas cosas, lo más ideal es que vaya Kowalski.

—Tu nos convenciste de seguir con esta misión, y tú eres demasiado noble como para realmente lastimar a alguien, no puedo permitir que tu… — se detuvo y lo miró fuertemente tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para no lastimar ese pequeño corazón—. Que tu bondad nos perjudique, para salvar de "si mismo" a ese cachorro, hay que usar la violencia ¿Estás dispuesto a golpearlo si es necesario antes de que este tren llegue al final de su camino y mate a todos los que estén dentro?

—Hay otro camino Skipper, quizás si dialogáramos un poco más...— quiso convencer.

—Negatorio soldado, no estás listo para usar la fuerza contra la razón. Es una orden muchacho, ve a la cabina de controles.

—Mira muy bien el dibujo Cabo…—interrumpió el científico— lo único que tienes que hacer es aplastar el botón más grande y de color rojo ¿entendido? — el pequeño solo asentó—. Solo tienes que hacer eso. Aplastar el botón rojo más grande, es inconfundible, no habrá ningún problema. Te lo prometo.

—Basta de charlas muchachos, usemos la fuerza bruta y tranquilicemos a ese canino antes de que cometa alguna locura.

La escena se volvió demasiado violenta para la vista del pequeño soldado quien solo se limitó a observar, luego, decidió marcharse hacia su nueva misión.

Llegar a la cabina fue de lo más sencillo, en cambio para los otros tres pingüinos detener al canino fue complicado, el canino se dio cuenta de que faltaba el pingüino más pequeño y trató de ir hacia él sin embargo, con golpes, patadas, engaños, los tres hermanos lograron tomar al canino para tirarlo al suelo, manteniéndolo ahí mientras se detenía el metro.

Cabo llego a la cabina, y ahí estaba, el único botón rojo y grande, tal y como su hermano se lo había dicho—. ¡Estupendo! ¡Lo voy a lograr! ¡Al fin algo me ha salido bien! — celebraba.

— ¿Por qué Cabo no detiene el tren? — se desesperó Kowalski.

—Wow, wow, tranquilo cachorro. Pronto estarás bien—le dijo Skipper mientras detenía con fuerza al canino.

Mientras tanto Cabo, después de divisar y asegurarse que era el único botón rojo y con el tamaño que Kowalski le había dicho, aplastó el botón con agilidad y fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Se esperaba que el tren disminuyera la velocidad hasta detenerse lentamente pero no fue así. El tren se detuvo de golpe haciendo que el pequeño pingüino saliera volando del tren rompiendo el cristal que estaba al frente de esa cabina.

Cuando el tren se detuvo de golpe en el vagón de atrás, todos perdieron el control soltando al perrito que estaba con ellos, dentro de ese mismo vagón un humo gris se dispersó opacando la vista de los pingüinos. Todos tosieron ante el olor que despedía dicho humo.

—Silencio— Skipper tosió nuevamente—necesitamos silencio para recuperar al canino—trataba de ordenar el líder.

—Imposible Skipper— tosió Kowalski— mi garganta se cierra ante el humo.

—Cof— corroboró Rico robándose la mirada de todos.

Los pingüinos divisaron al canino entre el humo, el cachorro se encontraba tirado en el suelo llorando.

— ¡No! ¡Mi oportunidad de morir dignamente no!

—Saquemos al canino de aquí— ordenó Skipper tosiendo una vez más.

El tren se había detenido justo dentro de un túnel oscuro, curiosamente se encontraba en un buen estado. Bajaron con el perrito que seguía revolcándose en su propio llanto, cargaron un poco al animal alejándolo de los vagones y notaron que a unos metros se encontraba Cabo tendido en el suelo.

—Probablemente salió volando en cuanto se detuvo el tren— explicó el científico ante la pregunta mental de todos.

— ¡Al diablo con su amigo! El estará vivo yo no. Yo de cualquier forma voy a morir ¡Los odio! ¡Yo debía morir! ¡El tren debía chocar e impactarse con lo que sea para que yo junto al tren, nos hiciéramos añicos!

Los ojos del canino estaban por saltar del coraje, incluso su rostro se había tornado de un color rojo por la cólera. El perro estaba a punto de explotar metafóricamente hablando.

— ¡Ustedes…!—de pronto el canino volvió a caer al suelo para retorcerse del dolor. Ya no hablaba, ni siquiera lloraba, solo hacia muecas tras muecas irreconocibles pero que sin duda transmitían angustia, el dolor en sus ojos, sus muecas retorcidas, sus ojos casi chispando de sus órbitas, decían que, el perrito estaba a punto de morir.

— ¡Creo que está teniendo un infarto! —Concluyó Kowalski.

— ¿Y qué podemos hacer al respecto? — preguntó Skipper.

—Con un par de descargas eléctricas quizás— ante lo dicho, Rico regurgitó unos cables que Kowalski tomó para invertir los polos, tocó los cables y salió una chispa.

— ¡Con esto va a funcionar! — dijo el científico y electrocutó el cachorro.

No sucedió. El canino no dejo de revolcarse en el suelo.

— ¡Quiero respuestas! — Skipper se estaba desesperando.

— ¡Ya no estoy seguro de que sea un infarto! — contestó el más alto.

— ¡AAAHH! ¡ME ESTOY QUEMANDO! — gritó el perro mientras se jalaba el pelaje, literalmente, el cachorro se quitaba su pelaje quedando al descubierto su piel. El acto duró por varios minutos, ellos tratando de detener el dolor que el perro sentía más todo intento era totalmente inútil.

Mientras tanto, Cabo abría los ojos, lo primero que escucho fue un grito, salvaje y lastimero, y lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue al perrito desvanecerse y morir en agonía.

Nadie se percató de nada, solo se limitaron a dar un minuto de silencio por esa muerte tan espantosa, los pasos de una multitud de gente ya se iban acercando al túnel, eran las cuatro de la mañana en Nueva York.

—Vámonos de aquí muchachos. Ya no hay más que hacer— anunció Skipper al ver el peligro que ahora se acercaba, no podían permitir que los humanos se dieran cuenta de su existencia.

Tristes cargaron a su amigo y al perrito para llevarlos al zoológico y hacer lo que correspondía hacer, sin saber que alguien más haría de sus vidas una pesadilla de ahora en más.

 **¡hola!, primero que nada… ¡gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia! Es la primera vez que escribo para esta gran serie, y se lo debo a mi pequeño hermano quien me da una dosis diaria de esta caricatura. Tengo la trama algo elaborado (al menos en mi mente) y espero continuarlo exitosamente con ayuda de su apoyo.**

 **¡Estoy muy emocionada! Normalmente escribo historias de amor para fandoms como "Jimmy Neutron" "KND" "Oye Arnold" pero mi hermano me dijo ¿Y si te aventuras a escribir una historia de misterio? ¿De misterio y drama? Así que en fin…. Aquí me tienen. Claro que habrá amor pero del fraternal. Estos pingüinos son una familia de admirar.**

 **Por ultimo recuerden que dejar rewiens es gratis, espero que les haya gustado, y sin duda pronto sabrán más de este fic. Espero tener éxito en este fandom. ¡Muchas Gracias!**


	2. OLVIDAR

**Esta historia es después de la tercera temporada y antes de la película. Sin embargo, tomaré los primeros diez minutos de la película.**

 **Capítulo 2: Olvidar.**

Skipper aun recordaba la tranquilidad que se respiraba esa misma noche.

 **∞ Flash Back ∞**

Todos estaban dentro del cuartel general como de costumbre. Kowalski inventando algo dentro de su laboratorio sin ser molestado, el científico había dicho que la humanidad cambiaría la visión de ver el mundo gracias a él, explicando algo que nadie entendió.

Por otro lado, Rico peinaba a su muñeca, su eterno amor por ella sin duda nunca terminaría. Cabo, miraba la televisión lo cual a Skipper le fastidiaba mucho. De verdad odiaba los lunacornios pero la sonrisa de su pequeño soldado no tenía precio. El líder solo bebía una taza de café mientras se comía un robalo.

—A dormir muchachos— dijo el pingüino mayor.

Todos con aire de tristeza, decidieron ir a sus camas para descansar. Cada uno se encontraba en un profundo sueño. Todo marchaba con tranquilidad hasta que se escuchó una pequeña explosión fuera del cuartel. Skipper despertó de sobresaltó y en respuesta salió del cuartel con rapidez, detrás de él lo siguieron sus elementos.

Curiosamente, afuera no había rastro de algún desastre, sin embargo, una pequeña nota de color azul se encontraba a solo unos metros de ellos.

—Cabo, toma la nota.

—Sí, Skipper— obedeció el más joven preguntándose "¿Por qué siempre he de ser yo el cebo?"

—¿Qué diche? — Rico estaba bastante interesado.

—No tengo idea. Es solo un dibujo.

—Dame eso— pidió el líder al notar que no se trataba de una trampa—. Tiene razón. Es solo un dibujo, parece ser un perrito dentro de un tren ¿Puedes descifrar que dice, Kowalski?

—Bueno…— el más alto observó el dibujo con mucho detenimiento, después de analizarlo por varios minutos dijo—. Por los edificios que se encuentran alrededor del tren, yo diría que se trata del nuevo tren que está por inaugurarse en el centro de Nueva York.

— ¿Pero por qué hay un perrito dentro de él tren? — se preguntaba Skipper.

—A mí me parece que está asustado. — menciono el pequeño pingüino con ternura.

—Rico…—dijo Skipper, el experto en armas le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza al novato.

—No Skipper, Cabo tiene razón. Esto parece ser un aviso, o algo parecido. Como si, como si nos pidieran rescatar al cachorro que se encuentra dibujado.

Skipper pensó un poco—Muchachos, la noche es joven— sonrió—. Esto me parece de lo más raro y estoy seguro que esta nota no llego a nosotros por casualidad— decía con su típica voz de reflexión—. Seguramente la explosión que se escuchó, en realidad solo fue un llamado para encontrar esta nota, me hace pensar que si era para nosotros.

—Pero Skipper…— el científico quiso contradecir— es peligroso ¿Y si es una trampa?

— ¿Acaso tienen miedo, señores? — se burló el líder.

∞ **Fin flash back∞**

Skipper hubiera deseado hacerle caso a su teniente, recordaba perfectamente como todo se complicó hasta llegar a la estación del tren, desde los rayos laser que les arrojaban, lo difícil que fue entrar a la sala de controles y apagar por primera vez el tren. Lo misterioso fue que el tren empezó a andar después de haberlo apagado y recordó lo complicado que fue abordar los vagones.

Apenas estaba amaneciendo, el cielo empezaba aclarase y Cabo había recobrado la memoria. Enterraron al pequeño cachorro tras regresar de la misión. Todos en el zoológico estaban dormidos así que nadie los molestó en aquel triste momento.

Entre Skipper y Rico cavaron la fosa, para luego dejar el cadáver con ayuda de Kowalski.

—No deberías estar viendo esto, joven Cabo—Llamo el líder.

—No estoy viendo Skipper— dijo el pequeño mientras que tapaba sus ojos con sus aletas, y muy de en vez en cuando dejaba un pequeño espacio para espiar.

—Creo que en estos casos, se dicen unas palabras de— tosió para ser un pausa incomoda— despedida—sugirió Kowalski.

— ¿Qué podemos decir? — Miraron a Skipper— apenas y lo conocimos.

—Podríamos disculparnos— murmuro el más pequeño.

— ¿Disculparnos? —Skipper estaba indignado—. No vamos a disculparnos, hicimos lo que pudimos, nosotros no fallamos. Técnicamente lo salvamos de morir dentro del tren. Lo que paso después no fue culpa nuestra— contesto con su típica voz.

—No quiero rechistar, pero la misión era salvarle la vida.

—No señores. Suficiente hicimos con arriesgar nuestra propia vida. No tomare este episodio como un fracaso ¡Claro que no! —se indignó.

Rico solo movió los hombros en señal de que todo le daba igual—. Olviden lo que ha pasado. ¿De acuerdo? Es una orden.

—Las heridas de Rico y mis huesitos no podrán olvidar esto— Rico asentó concordando con el pequeño.

—Es una orden muchachos. Kowalski, elimina de la bitácora esta misión.

El científico arrancó una hoja de su libreta con la intención de colocarlo en la boca del pingüino explosivo, para que así, la hoja fuera despedazada en pedacitos.

—No podemos borrar toda evidencia—Intervino el más joven deteniendo la aleta de su amigo—. No se preguntan ¿Quién envió la nota?

—Algún amigo del cachorro, quizás— dijo como hipótesis el científico.

— ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan respondón, niño respondón? — Miro fuertemente el líder—. He dicho: eliminen— e inevitablemente el expediente del suceso fue eliminado.

— ¿Cómo puedes simplemente olvidar a alguien que murió ante tus ojos? — desafío Cabo.

—De la misma forma en que he olvidado a Manfredi y a Johnson. Estos ojos que los gusanos se comerán vivos olvidaron a dos de las personas que más admiraba.

— ¡Gracias a ellos volvimos a estar todos juntos! ¡Gracias a ellos dejamos de ser simples pingüinos que vivían para salvar su vida, para convertirse en un equipo sólido de combate! — exclamó el pequeño, tapó su pico tras escuchar su propia voz.

—La vida continúa Joven Cabo, la vida continua. Y nadie es indispensable. Ni siquiera yo ¿entendiste? — la voz de Skipper se escuchó de lo más sereno y tranquilo, con esa dosis de mandato y grandeza—. Regla personal de la vida misma, nunca te detengas por nada.

Skipper quiso arrepentirse de lo que había dicho, pero era muy tarde. Como líder siempre tenía que tener la razón y no podía permitir que sus elementos se desboronaran por haber fallado. Lo único que él deseaba, lo que en verdad deseaba. Era el bienestar físico, emocional y social de sus elementos. Y si portarse de forma ruda para darles una lección de vida significa decirles palabras tan crueles. Entonces, lo haría.

—No puede ser cierto, Skipper. Ustedes me enseñaron que somos una familia, ustedes me salvaron, pusieron su vida antes que la mía sin conocerme. Sin ustedes yo no existiría. Para mí ustedes si son indispensables. — La voz del joven pingüino se quebró al decir lo último. Luego se deslizo con dirección al cuartel para quedarse ahí. Rico fue tras él.

—Fueron muy duras tus palabras, Skipper— le susurro Kowalski cuando quedaron solos.

—Yo nunca quise que Manfredi y Johnson murieran, nunca lo hubiera deseado. Pero tenía que volver, aquí, con ustedes. Yo tenía una familia que proteger, debía volver hacia ustedes con o sin ellos. Era apenas un jovenzuelo, y esas pirañas… y lo que pasó entre Manfredi y Johnson…. Ellos me enseñaron eso Kowalski. Ellos me enseñaron que nadie es indispensable cuando se trata de tu propia vida ¿y sabes?… —Skipper no quería recordar.

—Como tú dijiste, olvida Skipper. Olvida. — Kowalski poso su aleta en el hombro de su líder.

—Es lo que he hecho todo este tiempo para ser valiente y cuidar de ustedes— Skipper se deslizo para irse, quedando Kowalski solo ante la tumba del cachorro.

—Skipper ño quicho dechir echo— dijo Rico para calmar las lágrimas de su hermano.

—Ya lo sé. Sé que a veces suele decir cosas para hacernos fuerte. Es solo que yo creo en esos tres pingüinos que salvaron a un indefenso huevo. Y creo que son capaces de salvar a cualquiera.

Kowalski seguía frente a la tumba del cachorro pensando en quien había enviado la nota, se levantó para ir hasta el centro de seguridad del zoológico para revisar los videos de todas las cámaras de seguridad que estaban dentro y fuera del lugar. Apenas entró el pingüino y notó que algo raro sucedía en las instalaciones del museo, eran aproximadamente las siete de la mañana y ya había actividad dentro del lugar. La cámara dos del interior del museo estaba dañada, no mostraba imagen alguna, la cámara que estaba fuera mostraba un pequeño auto de color azul. La cámara tres del museo solo percibía sombras.

— ¡Skipper! — llamó Kowalski mientras iba por su líder, primero busco en el cuartel general encontrando solo a Cabo y a Rico—. Debemos buscar a Skipper. Debe saber algo.

— ¿Qué es lo que debo saber, Kowalski?

—Hay actividad sospechosa dentro del museo. Los intendentes llegan hasta las ocho de la mañana y no a las siete.

—Seguramente habrá una inauguración o algo así—contestó Skipper despreocupado.

—Imposible— Se apresuró a decir intranquilamente el genio— Las cámaras tres y cuatro han sido saboteadas, la uno muestra rastros de que alguien realmente pequeño ha llegado.

Rico se puso en posición de pelea, Cabo dio un pequeño grito ahogado y Skipper terminó de bajar las escaleras.

—No es asunto nuestro— fue la respuesta del líder.

— ¿Qué? — dijo el genio.

— ¿Qué? — secundo Cabo.

— ¿Qué? — finalizó Rico casi audible.

—Son las siete de la mañana y apenas hemos dormido. No nos corresponde averiguar eso. Para eso están los vigilantes del museo, que hagan su trabajo.

—Skipper, las sombras que vi en la cámara tres era una silueta muy pequeña.

—¿Y qué hacías revisando las cámaras?

—Bueno…—Balbuceó.

—Te dije que olvidaras ese asunto ¿querías ver las ultimas grabaciones, no es así?- Skipper vio a Kowalski muy fríamente—Después hablare contigo. Al museo señores.

Los cuatro pingüinos se deslizaron con rapidez, Skipper hasta delante, seguido de Kowalski, luego Rico y por ultimo Cabo. No entraron por la puerta principal si no por la parte de atrás.

—Muy bien, divídanse. El punto de encuentro es la zona de pinturas antiguas.

Cada pingüino se dirigió hacia una dirección, Cabo quien fue hacia la zona de los esqueletos de dinosaurios, notó muy lejanamente, que una silueta acababa de correr. Al no identificar la silueta corrió lo más rápido que pudo para chocar contra Skipper.

—Lo siento— murmuro el pequeño.

—No te disculpes, soldado— lo limito su líder, tomó el pico del joven pingüino para callarlo y escuchar con más claridad. A lo lejos se escuchaba una pelea y algunas cosas romperse.

Ambos corrieron hacia el ruido hecho, momentos antes de llegar solo escucharon un fuerte gritó.

— ¡Kowalski!- Gritó Cabo al identificar la voz apurada de su hermano. Skipper quiso decir algo para tranquilizarlo, sin embargo, solo podía ir hacia la zona del conflicto para proteger a sus hermanos.

 **Hay muchas que no han quedado claro, pero de a poco mis estimados lectores, responderé. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES POR DARME UNA OPORTUNIDAD! ¡Me hacen tan feliz!**

 **PD: Iré de viaje, por unos días, pero ya tengo el cap 3, así que actualización segura.**


	3. SEGUNDO FRACASO

**Capítulo 3: Segundo fracaso.**

Rico llegó hasta Kowalski antes que Skipper y Cabo, solo vio que alguien escapaba mientras que su hermano se encontraba tirado en el suelo, en uno de sus arranques, Rico decidió ir tras el villano.

Skipper solo alcanzó a ver como corría Rico, luego sus ojos se clavaron en Kowalski.

— ¡Esta inconsciente! —exclamó Cabo tratando de despertar a su amigo —. ¡Oh, Kowalski! vamos, despierta. — La preocupación en la voz del pequeño era audible.

— ¡Quédate aquí! Voy por Rico—ordenó Skipper firmemente, aunque su interior dudaba. Cabo transmitía tanta preocupación que le partía el corazón.

Por otro lado Rico identificó al villano que no era nada más ni nada menos que…

— ¡Parker! —llamó Skipper para detener la pelea que había entre el Ornitorrinco y Rico.

Rico cayó desmayado cuando el ornitorrinco alcanzó a tocarlo con sus espolones venenosos que están en sus patas posteriores.

—Nos encontramos de nuevo, Skipper— dijo Parker.

— ¿Acaso Espiráculo al fin ha logrado llegarte al precio?

—No necesito a ese delfín para tener mis propias ganancias—dicho esto, se abalanzó contra el pingüino quien exitosamente logró esquivarlo.

Parker dio vueltas hacia atrás mientras que el pingüino lo seguía, en un movimiento, Parker alcanzó a Skipper con su cola lanzándolo lejos, para ese entonces Cabo había llegado al rescate.

Cabo se deslizó hacia el mamífero, este pensaba que el pequeño llegaría por delante para golpearlo, cuando en realidad el pingüino se deslizó hacia un jarrón antiguo que se encontraba a su lado. El objeto cayó sobre el ornitorrinco.

Cabo fue hacia el mamífero para intentar darle un golpe en la nuca y esto lo hiciera dormir, para ese entonces el villano ya había logrado quitarse de encima el jarrón atrapando al pequeño.

Skipper reaccionó rápidamente dándole un fuerte aletazo al mamífero quien se desestabilizó para caer inconsciente hasta atrás, como cualquier líder, debía corroborar el estado del enemigo, cuando llego lo suficiente cerca para verificar el estado del animal, el ornitorrinco lo hizo dormir con el veneno de sus piernas.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntaba Cabo quien aún seguía atrapado dentro del jarrón que se encontraba boca abajo, cuyo objeto no se rompió al caer.

— ¿Mucho mejor? — dijo Parker al ayudar a Cabo.

— ¡Oh si, muchas gracias! — Contestó inocentemente, luego se desmayó con el veneno del ornitorrinco.

Ninguno supo cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, el primero en despertar fue Skipper, quien fue hasta donde Cabo para verlo despertar.

— ¿Estas bien? — Le preguntó automáticamente.

Rico llego a ayudar para levantar a su joven hermano. Los tres pingüinos fueron en fila hasta donde estaba Kowalski. Se detuvieron de golpe al escuchar que el ornitorrinco aún seguía allí.

Sigilosamente siguieron la voz que escuchaban, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando notaron que el mamífero estaba sentado a un lado de su hermano, el genio, hablando con alguien más desde un mini teléfono celular.

El corazón de Cabo se aceleró, Skipper pensó lo peor y la ira en Rico incrementó. Sin embargo, los tres solo podían esperar un poco más, si algo habían aprendido en todos estos años en sus operaciones militares era: Aprender a tener paciencia.

La paciencia fue la clave de mucho de sus éxitos, esperar a que sin darse cuenta, el enemigo, diera más información de la debida. Esperar solo un poco más.

— ¿Seguro? —preguntó la otra persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—Completamente seguro— contesto Parker.

— "_ "—contestó la voz.

—Muy bien. Eso hare— fue la respuesta del villano.

Ninguno de los pingüinos restantes sabía a qué se refería su enemigo, pero con Kowalski a un lado, podía pasar lo peor. La espera para los pingüinos no sirvió de nada para esta ocasión, lo cual significaba, que debían cambiar de estrategia.

Sin decir palabras y solo haciendo señas con sus aletas, el líder había ordenado que se dividieran, uno en cada puerta de la sala para que el mamífero no escapara bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Muy bien Parker. Aleja tu asqueroso cuerpo de nuestro hermano— ordenó Skipper—. Sea la razón por la que estás aquí, no importa. Te atraparemos y cantaras como un canario, sabandija.

Parker apago el teléfono y se lo guardó. — ¿Aun tienes sueño, Skipper?

—Creo que a ti te vendría bien una siesta— dijo con elegancia el pingüino.

El siguiente movimiento fue por parte de Rico quien golpeo la nuca del mamífero, este cayó al suelo y ya tirado en el suelo jalo las patas del pingüino para derribarlo, ambos ahí comenzaron a ponerse uno sobre el otro para golpearse. Skipper intervino.

Cabo sigilosamente movió el cuerpo de Kowalski, alejándolo de la zona de peligro. Su hermano solo estaba durmiendo. — Kowalski…— susurro como si su hermano pudiera escucharlo.

Parker combatía contra los dos pingüinos, al fallar uno de los golpes, Skipper y Rico tomaron, cada uno, uno de los brazos del ornitorrinco doblándolo hacia atrás.

Parker se hinco en el suelo, haciendo muecas, reusándose a soltar gritos de dolor, trató de balacearse para alcanzarlos con sus patas y hacerlos dormir nuevamente pero era inútil.

Todo parecía marchar a favor de los pingüinos hasta que unos grandes pasos parecían haber entrado al museo.

Skipper no podía permitir que su equipo fuera descubierto en pleno combate, eso pondría en peligro sus identidades, con la mirada, el líder le indicó al pingüino explosivo que arrastraran al ornitorrinco hacia el cuarto de limpieza. Cabo, con mucha fuerza, arrastró a hacia los baños a su hermano, quien aún dormía. Pensó que allí estarían a salvo y que tan solo debía esperar a que los demás fueran por Kowalski y por él.

Rico y Skipper solo pudieron divisar escobas, trapeadores, cubetas, jabones y toda herramienta de limpieza. Parker aun forcejeaba.

Lo siguiente no se lo esperaban, y tampoco supieron como Parker sabía la debilidad de Rico: La verborragia romántica sentimental.

Cada vez que Rico escuchaba cosas demasiado melosas, su estómago se revolvía, vomitando en automático cosas al azar. Rico agradecía tener esa debilidad, ya que gracias a eso y a Cabo, logró vomitar una bomba activada que estaba dentro de él, la razón por la cual no podía regurgitarlo era que Alice le había dado un medicamentó "Anti vomitó"

En esta ocasión Parker comenzó a declamar: —¡Vida mía! ¡Dulce amor que te nutres con la misma dulzura que tú me llenas! ¡Tú serás mi cielo! ¿Acaso te he dicho que mi cariño hacia a ti se nutre de tu propia ternura? ¿Qué no hay vida sin ti?

El estómago de Rico comenzó a revolverse, Skipper que rápidamente advirtió el objetivo del ornitorrinco, intentó hacerlo callar con la aleta que no sostenía a su enemigo.

— ¡Morir por ti quizás sea mi mayor anhelo! Siempre y cuando estés a mi lado…— dramatizó Parker.

Rico no pudo cohibir las inmensas ganas de vomitar, su estómago hacia más y más ruidos y como resultado regurgitó una pelota de béisbol, seguido de una raqueta de tenis.

— ¡Dichoso seré si mañana muero en tus brazos! ¡Con un cálido beso de ti me despediré! —Finalizó.

Rico vomitaba sin parar diversas cosas, desde juguetes, comida, herramienta, incluso dinamita. Rico comenzó a sentirse mareado, su fuerza y concentración se dirigía en controlar su estómago y no a su rival, sin más, Rico soltó a Parker.

Skipper trató de detenerlo pero era muy tarde, el ornitorrinco había dado un giro de trecientos sesenta grados, soltándose de las aletas que lo tenían preso, luego le propinó a Skipper una patada justo en el pico.

Parker sacó una especie de pistola, por el tamaño se podía presumir que era una pistola de juguete a la vista de cualquier ser humano, sin embargo, Skipper sabía que no era una pistola ni un juguete, lo más seguro era que fuera un rayo.

El arma apuntaba fijamente a Rico, quien trataba de mantener su postura e inhibir la regurgitación de objetos.

Skipper a pesar de su temor poseía su mirada fría e intensa, negándose a mostrar una sola pisca de temor y nervios. Rico no tomaba atención a la escena, tampoco se daba cuenta de lo que Parker estaba por hacer.

El pingüino líder no podía siquiera moverse por que en cualquier momento Parker dispararía hacia su soldado. El ornitorrinco a pesar de que el arma se dirigía en dirección al pingüino explosivo, su visión estaba fuertemente dirigido hacia el líder.

— ¿Sabes cuánto he deseado aniquilarlos? — preguntó Parker para atemorizar aún más al pingüino, mientras que Rico aún seguía sin darse cuenta.

—Lo suficiente para indicar que eres un animal miserable— reto Skipper, tratando de desconcentrar a su oponente.

—La próxima vez que lo veas— viro la mirada rápidamente hacia el soldado explosivo para luego volver a cruzarse con la atenta mirada del pingüino mayor— no será en esta vida "amigo".

Skipper quiso actuar rápido, se deslizó hacia su amigo para salvarlo, la oportunidad de Parker para atacar a ambos, era única e irrepetible. Parker predijo los movimientos, Skipper llego a dar hasta donde Rico para empujarlo contra la puerta del cuarto de limpieza mientras seguía vomitando cosas. Una especie de luz salió del interior del arma que poseía Parker, el lugar era tan pequeño que Skipper no pudo escapar, sin previo aviso y sin salvación la luz del arma había llegado hasta él líder.

El silencio era sepulcral, no había señal de nada, ni de peleas, gritos, ni de un rescate próximo, tampoco de un escape. Simplemente todo el lugar estaba siendo embargado por un profundo silencio. Eso a Cabo le estaba dando miedo. Se preguntaba por qué sus hermanos tardaban tanto en volver por ellos.

La orden de su hermano mayor había sido muy clara, su misión era mantener a salvo a Kowalski hasta que esté despertará pero tampoco podía irse del museo sin sus otros dos hermanos.

Mientras tanto, Rico se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Skipper, y su sorpresa fue muy grande.

El pingüino líder podía ver como la luz verde que salía del objeto que portaba el ornitorrinco lo tocaba, sin embrago no sentía nada. Apenas la luz llego a él y el rayo se hizo mucho más doble, como si de un escáner se tratará.

Velozmente, Parker realizó el mismo procedimiento con Rico, quien simplemente se mantuvo inmóvil cegado por la luz que le llegaba. Skipper aun anonadado sólo observo como Rico era escaneado.

¿Acaso era una estrategia por parte de Parker para distraerlos y hacer su próximo movimiento?

La siguiente escena corroboró los pensamientos del pingüino, Parker sonriente arrojó una bomba hacia el centro del cuarto para poder escapar, la explosión iba ser cerca de Rico así que Skipper fue hasta allí para sacar a su elemento, ya que este aún estaba debilitado.

La bomba perforo todo el suelo de la habitación, Rico y Skipper cayeron hacia el estacionamiento subterráneo después de que el suelo cayera en pedazos junto a ellos.

Cabo escuchó la explosión, no sabía si ir hasta los hechos o quedarse allí. La última vez que escuchó una explosión había sido justo antes de encontrar la nota azul, así que concluyó que podía tratarse de una trampa.

Le habían dado una orden y debía cumplir, cuidaría de su hermano tal como su hermano lo haría por él, además, la última vez que desobedeció una orden, Skipper lo vio con mucha decepción.

De pronto la puerta se fue abriendo lentamente, una parte de él se alegraba, pensando que eran sus amigos y otra parte de él le decía que algo estaba mal.

Sumergido en un mar de emociones, el pequeño pingüino, se colocó en una posición de combate, frunció el ceño para demostrar enojo, sus aletas se encontraban por arriba de su cintura indicando que en cualquier momento daría un golpe.

El pico le temblaba de miedo, respiró profundamente para armarse de valor. En la puerta apareció Parker con él arma.

—Y aquí tenemos al pingüino menor— se burló el ornitorrinco.

—Te acercas a Kowalski y prometo que desearas nunca haber nacido— dijo para intimidar a su oponente.

Cabo había aprendido, que el engaño y la mentira eran parte del juego sucio y que de igual forma, eran indispensables para ganar a los némesis. A veces él mismo se sorprendía de la naturalidad con la que Skipper mostraba valor hasta en los momentos de mayor peligro.

Parker tenía la intención de dar unos pasos hacia adelante con la mayor cautela posible, para ese entonces, Cabo ya había cargado a su hermano y lo llevo hasta los lavabos, dejándolo debajo. Así Parker tendría que pasar sobre de él para llevárselo.

Cabo no esperaba que Parker le "disparara por la espalda" sin embargo, se puso en una posición de tal forma que el "rayo" (escáner) le llegara soló a él.

Los pasos humanos detuvieron la escena, estaba por entrar un hombre a ese sanitario. Parker dio piruetas hasta llegar a la ventana, abrirla y salir.

Cabo, cargo a su hermano y lo escondió aún más. Los grandes pies se pusieron debajo del lavamos en la que estaban ellos escondidos. Cabo pegó su cuerpo y el de su hermano contra la pared, escuchando como el grifo era abierto y como el agua pasaba por la tubería. El hombre se fue sin percatarse de los animalitos que estaban allí.

A trompicones, caminó llevando a su hermano por su hombro, si bien Kowalski era mucho más grande y pesado, el pequeño, tenía fuerza suficiente para aguantarlo. Eso gracias a que Skipper los entrenaba bastante bien. En ocasiones, los obligaba ponerse uno encima del otro haciendo una gran pila de pingüinos, y en más de una ocasión le había tocado ser el cuarto de la columna pingüinesca.

Una aleta lo tomo por detrás y otra le agarro su pico, eran Skipper y Rico. En silencio lograron salir de allí.

El joven Cabo era el único pingüino ileso. Por eso le tocaba a él curar a sus hermanos. Si bien, las heridas solo eran un par de rasguños, el pequeño era muy exigente cuando le tocaba hacer de "enfermero" ordenando a los demás que descansarán.

Para el científico eso no era problema, puesto que aún seguía durmiendo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo— cedió el líder de mala gana—. Me acostaré con la condición de que me relates todo lo que mis ojos no hayan visto.

La historia fue contada, mientras que el pingüino explosivo dormía como a un bebe.

—No tomare esto como un fracaso— finalizó Skipper—. Tenemos pocas horas de sueño, era evidente que no funcionaríamos del todo bien. Al menos, gracias a nosotros ese rufián no se llevó nada— dijo con egocentrismo mientras que bostezaba.

—Como tú digas, Skipper—dejó por la paz el más joven.

—Te diré algo Cabito— solo le decía así cuando se ponía sentimental— cuando creí que sería pulverizado por el rayo de ese mal viviente, solo desee que Rico saliera de allí con vida. Eso significa que, si puedes considerar a un ser vivo….

—Ya no digas nada. Solo descansa— le sonrió, adivinando lo que su hermano quería decir. Skipper agradeció con la mirada, no le gustaba contradecirse, el pequeño acaba de salvarle de ello.

Con una sola mirada profunda, Cabo sabía que Skipper le estaba agradeciendo por dos cosas: Por entenderle sin palabras y por salvarlo de tirar su egocentrismo.

Skipper podía notar en los ojos de su elemento, esa pisca de victoria, una victoria que seguro festejaba en su interior. Y antes de dormir se grabó a fuego esa sonrisa. La misma sonrisa que le daba razones para creer ciegamente en otro ser.

Al mismo tiempo, diferente espacio, Parker se debatía en una guerra interna. La información que tenía valía oro puro. Su misión no había fallado en lo absoluto, obtuvo lo que tenía que obtener del museo sin que los pingüinos se dieran cuenta.

Para su paupérrima miseria, no estaba soló ni tampoco lo había logrado por sus propios méritos, debía de sacarle el mayor provecho posible a la información que ahora tenía. Era algo ineludible no decir la verdad, pero Parker, sabia, muy en el fondo, que los planes no podían cambiar.

El ornitorrinco decidió sentarse un rato y pensar seriamente lo sucedido, ¿sería para bien o para mal? ¿Cómo podía hacerle para salir ileso? Y ¿qué tan bien Skipper, Rico, Kowalski y Cabo se conocían? De ello dependería quizás, todo. Incluso, hasta su propia vida. Por ende, debía pensar muy bien, el próximo golpe que daría, y también guardar un poco de información para él.

 **¡Y estamos de vuelta! ¡No me maten por favor! Ya sé que las incógnitas son demasiadas, pero cada capítulo es clave para entender los que vienen, la verdad es que este capítulo está un poco más apegado a mi estilo de escribir, adoro tratar de describir lo que sienten los personajes.**

 **Sean sinceros ¿Les gusto este capítulo? Trate de detallarlo un poco más y de hacerlo un tanto más largo. ¿Ideas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Observaciones? ¡Es bienvenido!**

 **PD: El viaje estuvo maravilloso, conocí muchos lugares y anduve mucho tiempo con la familia. La verdad es que adoro el mar, =) ¡Saludos!**

 **Ahora si a contestar rewiens:**

Jessyhenderson: Gracias por hacerte tiempo de leer este fic, estoy muy emocionada y llena de ideas. Gracias!

KimPantaleon: Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, aun no puedo revelar quien es el traidor, honestamente, estoy pensando en cambiar al traidor que originalmente tenía en mente, pero aun no sé. Necesito desarrollar un poco más la historia para decidir.

Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: Mi estimadísimo amigo, me alegra tanto que también leas este fic, siempre eres muy observador, y tienes mucha razón, los pingüinos están tan acostumbrados a ganar, que perder le es algo…. Difícil de aceptar. En especial para Skipper. ¡Gracias por estar a mi lado!

MariPie 85: Si las palabras de Skipper son muy duras pero… recordemos que él es un poco más frio en cuanto a sus sentimientos, en más de una ocasión a dicho cosas que hieren, en especial para Cabo. =/ Pero…. Prometo hacer un lindo capitulo donde sonrías de dulzura, solo para ti =)

Zyar: ¡Yo también estoy intrigada! La verdad es que me emociona mucho la idea de unir la serie y la película, será todo un reto, pero espero dar una versión de una fan, satisfactoriamente. La verdad es que adoro como eres, y espero seguir llenando tus expectativas con base a este fic. Tú también eres muy observadora así que me imagino que has de tener un par de ideas, pero lo que espero es sorprenderte.

 **Y a todos los que leen muchas ¡Gracias! Juntos crecerá esto (Hechos no palabras) OK NO! Pero espero haberlos hecho reír, ahora, si ¡Adiós! (Los extrañaba, por eso alargue las palabras del autor jeje )**


	4. LA PROMESA

**Capítulo 4: La promesa.**

Kowalski despertó de sobre salto, nunca supo por cuanto tiempo había dormido pero se juraba a si mismo que las cosas no volverían hacer como antes.

No estaba seguro de que había pasado, ni del como ahora se encontraba en el cuartel general "durmiendo" plácidamente en su cama. Se frotó los ojos con sus aletas para observar con mayor atención. Skipper dormía tranquilamente como si nada le preocupara mientras que Rico abrazaba fuertemente a su muñeca mientras descansaba.

La cama de Cabo estaba vacía, lo cual lo alarmó fuertemente, no quiso despertar a los demás así que se escabulló por la escalera para salir. Afuera encontró a Cabo durmiendo en el piso, a su lado estaba una taza de café con un pescado.

—"Cabo no toma café de esa manera, debe estar asustado" —Concluyó el genio en un pensamiento.

Con un suspiro pesado, decidió llevar a su hermano a su propia cama para dejarlo descansar, se sentó cerca de la mesa para visualizar esa imagen ¿quién diría que esos tres seres vivos serían tan apegados a él para llamarlos: hermanos?

— "Es todo muy confuso" —se dijo tratando de recordar lo ocurrido.

En ese mismo momento, Skipper observó la escena sin dar señales de que estaba despierto, vio como Kowalski fue hasta una de sus blancas pizarras, para escribir un par de garabatos en ella. La presión en el genio se podía oler.

Sigilosamente, Skipper se levantó y se escabulló para poner su tibia aleta sobre el hombro de su elemento. El genio estaba por dar un grito mas no fue así, ya que hizo el esfuerzo por ahogar su miedo.

—Lo siento. No quise levantarte— dijo el científico.

—Al laboratorio, ahora— susurró el líder de forma audible.

—No recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió, Skipper. Estoy divagando, trató de recordar pero todo lo que veo es sumamente borroso— Kowalski dijo, con un tono de preocupación. Ambos pingüinos guardaron silencio en cuanto entraron por la puerta del laboratorio—. Solo recuerdo que llegamos al museo, nos dividimos y encontré a— carraspeó, — bueno. No estoy seguro si era él—la última palabra se escuchó con enojo.

—Parker— pronunció, provocándole a su compañero otro grito ahogado—. ¡Deja de comportarte como una señorita! – abofeteo Skipper, tal y como era de costumbre cuando uno de sus elementos perdía la compostura.

—Gracias, Skipper— apenas mencionó dichas palabras y sintió otra abofeteada—. ¡Ya no estoy gritando!

—Solo quería asegurarme—se excusó el líder.

—Como decía…— dijo seriamente, mirando a su comandante—. Encontré a Parker, él rápidamente se balanceó hacia mí, sin darme tiempo de contra atacar. Trataba de envenenarme para hacerme dormir, yo intente no darle lugar. Y luego dijo que— calló mientras pensaba, Skipper lo observó.

— ¿Qué dijo, Kowalski?

—Es lo que no recuerdo, Skipper— contestó dudosamente—. Solo recuerdo haberme dormido, o eso creó.

— ¿No recuerdas nada más?

—No, nada. Salvo una pequeña pelea contra él, pero nada más.

El líder remiró a su elemento, lo conocía bastante bien y juraría que algo omitía–. "Esta demasiado tenso, para ser solo un recuerdo" —concluyó.

— ¿Me puedes explicar que sucedió, por favor? — suplicó el genio.

—Básicamente, Parker nos neutralizó a los cuatro. Cuando despertamos estaba junto a ti haciendo una llamada telefónica, estoy seguro, que quien estaba del otro lado de la línea, le ordenaba que hacer.

— ¡Espiráculo! — gritó asustadizamente el científico, colocando sus aletas sobre su cabeza pensando lo peor, o al menos eso observó Skipper—. Seguramente es Espiráculo, eso explica por qué Parker estaba en el museo.

— ¿Y cuáles son tus conclusiones?

—Bueno— pensó, — quizás trataba de robar algo, o probablemente solo trataba de llamar nuestra atención y hacernos recordar su existencia. Recordemos que Espiráculo es ridículamente laborioso. Traza planes con elegancia e inteligencia sin embargo, es tan exigente, que siempre trata de predecir lo que sucederá, se enfatiza en usar estrategias y no en hacer las cosas simples y efectivas.

—Es bastante probable. Me gusta cualquiera de las dos hipótesis.

— ¿Logro Parker llevarse algo? —trató de investigar.

—No, la misión fue un éxito. Salimos todos con vida del museo y los objetos del museo están completos. Cabo se encargó de revisarlo.

— ¿Qué buscaba entonces? —el genio se preguntó, en voz alta.

— Escanearnos— contestó, confundiendo a su amigo— Parker nos enveneno a todos. Suponemos que usó una pequeña dosis en nosotros pero en ti no, ya que, hasta hace unos minutos, seguías durmiendo.

— ¡Cobarde! — exclamó Kowalski, enojado—. Sabe perfectamente mi odio hacia él y seguro, tiene un especial odio hacia mí. Debí de haberlo visto venir.

— Basta de egos Kowalski, Doris terminó con él porque era un rufián, tú no tuviste nada que ver en ello. Además, Doris te demostró que nunca va a funcionar una relación entre ustedes dos.

El más alto lagrimeó—. "No tenías que ser tan cruel" — pensó sin decir palabra.

— Es chieto— dijo Rico, asustando a los otros dos.

— ¡Soldado! — recriminó Skipper—. Te he dicho cientos de veces que no te aparezcas sigilosamente mientras conversamos. Asustas, compadre— dijo esto último riendo.

— Lo chento.

— Disculpas aceptadas.

— Independientemente— Prosiguió Kowalski—, de si Doris me amó o no ¿qué buscaba Parker?

— Escanearnos— volvió a responder el líder, mientras que Rico asentaba—. A Rico y a mí nos escaneo una luz verde, a Cabo también lo escanearon, aunque, él no sabía que eso era hasta que se lo dijimos. Asegura que ese rayó le dio por la espalada, tratando de protegerte.

— ¿Y a ti te escaneo? — logró Rico articular.

— Probablemente— respondió el genio—, le digo a Skipper que no recuerdo nada. Ni siquiera del como llegue aquí.

Un quejido se escuchó fuera del laboratorio, luego se volvió en un pequeño llanto, los tres pingüinos salieron para darse cuenta de que se trataba de Cabo teniendo una pesadilla.

El joven pingüino movía las aletas de un lado a otro como si dentro de su sueño estuviera tratando de alcanzar algo, sus facciones mostraban angustia y miedo, mientras que el chillido incrementaba paulatinamente.

Su respiración entre cortada preocupaba a sus amigos, temiendo que se ahogara con su propio llanto. De en vez en cuando pataleaba un poco y se movía de un lado a otro.

Minutos atrás, Cabo soñaba con sus hermanos, recordando sus viejos tiempos de añoranza. En esta ocasión soñaba con el épico momento en el que todos ellos llegaban por primera vez al zoológico, todo lo vivido tras salir de la Antártida hasta llegar al zoológico, fue un lapso de tiempo muy cruel para los cuatro pingüinos más sin embargo, Cabo soñaba con el glorioso momento en que llegaron a su hábitat para ver los ojos curiosos de todos los adultos y niños.

—Bonitos y gorditos muchachos. Sonrían y saluden— dijo Skipper con una sonrisa, mientras saludaba a la multitud de gente que los miraba llenos de curiosidad.

La escena cambio a uno de sus momentos favoritos, la primera vez que comieron un gran banquete dentro del zoológico, había pescado por donde quiera, mucha bebida y un gran espacio para descansar. Sus hermanos estaban sonrientes, llenos de vida y alegría, la familia celebraba con júbilo, el hecho de que estarían los cuatro juntos en un buen lugar.

De pronto todo se rompió para transportase a un lugar completamente oscuro, un pequeño huevo se encontraba en medio de tanta soledad, el huevo temblaba, quizás de frio, Cabo por instinto trató de ir por el huevo para arrullarlo en sus patas. Para su infortunio, se dio cuenta que entre más caminaba, más lejos del objeto se encontraba.

Comenzó a correr y el camino se hacía aún más largo, podía sentir el cansancio y la pesadez en su patas, y de a trompicones trató de seguir avanzando. Su esfuerzo fue en vano.

De pronto unos grandes y musculosos cuerpos se acercaban al inmóvil huevo, se trataba de unas focas leopardos ansiosas de comer, los hocicos rasgados de estos cazadores se abrían para saborear la victoria de conseguir su alimento.

— ¡No! — fue lo único que pudo articular el pequeño pingüino, que seguía con temor—. Vamos Cabo, salva a ese indefenso huevo. Tu puedes— trataba de alentarse el pequeño. Sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, por alguna rara razón el pingüino se encontraba petrificado, permaneció inmutable, no sentía sus músculos.

De pronto a lo lejos, tres pingüinos aparecieron de la nada, Cabo los identificó rápidamente, eran sus hermanos: Skipper, Kowalski y Rico.

— "¡Estupendo!" — intentó decir Cabo, pero no pudo hablar. Su voz no salía de sus labios, solo podía leer sus pensamientos—. "Tranquilo Cabo" — se dijo—, "ellos jamás dejarían que algo le pasará a ese indefenso huevo"

—Hey, miren— dijo Skipper—. Es un huevo.

—Por la forma del huevo—explicaba Kowalski—, diría que es un pingüino, o lo era. Pasará a la historia cuando sea digerido por las focas leopardo.

—Chieto—secundó Rico.

—No es asunto nuestro— contestó Skipper—. Si tratamos de salvar al huevo, seremos comida para focas leopardo. No van a dudar en hacernos pedazos.

—Es la naturaleza. No podemos ir en contra de madre naturaleza—Kowalski secundo la excusa de Skipper.

— ¡Mamá! — exclamó Rico, haciendo referencia a la madre naturaleza.

El cascarón del huevo comenzaba a quebrarse, para mostrar el nacimiento de un pequeño pingüino que se parecía mucho a…

—Tenías razón, Kowalski. Es un pingüino.

—Mi cerebro nunca me defrauda— el científico acariciaba su propia cabeza.

— "No pueden dejar que muera" —Cabo solo podía pensar, seguía sin poder hablar—. "Ustedes no son así. Nunca permitirían que un ser vivo muriera sin intentar salvarlo" "Sé que ustedes son buenos, vamos hagan algo" —Pensaba Cabo desde el fondo de su corazón, esperando que algún rayo divino hiciera entender a esos tres pingüinos que era lo que debían hacer.

—Hay que irnos de aquí, antes de que el desarrollado olfato de esos cazadores nos detecten— informo el genio.

— "Espera Kowalski. Aquí es donde tú das una brillante idea para hacer el bien. Tienes el potencial para ello" — más sin embargo, el científico fue el primero en desaparecer a la vista de Cabo.

—Lo chento— Rico dijo adiós con su aleta hacia el pequeño pingüino que acaba de nacer, para también alejarse y desaparecer.

— "Skipper, mira a ese pequeño e indefenso pingüino, te necesita. Necesita de tu grandeza. De tu heroísmo" — Skipper miraba detenidamente al pingüino del huevo—. "¿Acaso no ves lo que yo, Skipper?" "Tú eres el tipo de ser que hace lo que su instinto le dicta" "Estoy seguro que no lo dejaras" — seguía pensando con el corazón.

Las focas leopardo estaban a escasos metros de su alimento, el olfato de uno de ellos identificó a Skipper y le lanzó una mirada asesina provocando que en respuesta, Skipper se fuera de allí.

El corazón de Cabo se fragmentó en miles de pedazos, ya no alcanzó a ver como devoraban al pequeño nacido por que cayó en un profundo abismo, todo le daba vueltas y peor aún, seguía sin poder emitir su voz. Sus gritos no podían ser escuchados por que nunca gritó. Y sus hermanos nunca escucharon sus suplicas porque él nunca habló.

Normalmente, Cabo deja que sus emociones hablen por él, aunque en muchas ocasiones trata de ser positivo y ver lo mejor de la situación. Para su infortunio, este hecho lo superaba y no podía decirle a sus ojos que no lloraran.

Su llanto cesó hasta que vio la silueta de un pequeño canino, a simple vista reconoció que era el difunto cachorro que no pudieron salvar. El canino sonreía con malicia.

—Ninguno de ustedes, hizo algo para salvarme ¿qué hubiera sucedido si a ti nunca te hubieran salvado? —preguntó el canino con furor—. Ustedes serán responsables de mi muerte para siempre y eso quedara en sus conciencias, pagaran muy caro el hecho de dejarme morir.

—No somos esa clase de seres, somos buenos—se defendió—. Nuestra intención era salvarte.

— ¿Intenciones? —se burló—. Dices que tenían ¿intenciones? ¿Y si intencionalmente no te hubieran salvado? ¡No estarías aquí! ¿Por qué tu si estas vivo y yo no? ¿Por qué?

—Hicimos hasta lo imposible—aseguró el pequeño.

— ¡Por culpa de ustedes yo estoy muerto! Es culpa suya, sin excepción—ladró—, ¡Es culpa tuya! — reclamó—, el mundo no necesita a cuatro pingüinos latosos, caerán uno a uno, sin su propio apoyo. El equipo debe pagar muy caro el dejarme morir. Si dejan morir a un inocente ¿qué no pueden hacer?

—Me estas escuchando Cabo—decía el perrito con doble voz—Cabo, ¡Cabo!— se mezclaba la intensa voz del canino con la de Skipper—. ¡Despierta, Cabo!

El joven pingüino rodó de la cama siendo salvado por los brazos de Rico. Trastornado, recobró la costura para sentarse y darse cuenta de que todo fue una pesadilla. Una pesadilla demasiado real.

— ¡Fue culpa nuestra! ¡Solo nuestra! — exclamó en un susurro, más para él que para los demás.

— ¿Qué diches? —trató Rico de entender.

—Estabas en una pesadilla Cabo. Nada fue real—sonrió Kowalski, tratándolo de reconfortar.

—Fue mi culpa. Es mi culpa. No actué rápido. La misión era simple, debía de salvarlo pero me cerré, no hice lo suficiente. Me limite.

Todos entendieron que el pequeño se refería al canino.

—Hey—le hablo Skipper, colocándose a la altura del más joven para mirarlo directamente a los ojos—, no sé qué hayas soñado, pero aquí estamos todos. Juntos. Uno sirviendo al lado del otro.

Cabo trataba de sacarse de la cabeza aquellos pingüinos insensibles y tuvo la firme convicción de creer en las palabras de su líder.

Los tres pingüinos, tanto el científico, como el de la cicatriz y el de la cabeza plana, regalaban una reconfortante sonrisa al más pequeño. Esa era su manera de decir "todo está bien" y él se los creía ciegamente. Ellos no eran los mismos pingüinos de su sueño—. "No lo son" —pensó.

—Es verdad, todo fue una pesadilla—admitió pesadamente—. Sin embargo, todo lo que ocurrió no pudo ser coincidencia, todo se ha complicado más de lo normal desde que—carraspeó—. Lamentó decirlo, pero desde que fracasamos todo se ha vuelto confuso.

—Muy bien—razonó Skipper—. Este caso se ha vuelto nuestro. Resolveremos todos los misterios, la aparición de Parker, averiguar qué fue lo que ese rayó hacia exactamente y lo más importante: La razón y la causa que provocó la muerte del cachorro.

La sonrisa natural del más pequeño volvió hacer acto de presencia—con la condición— continuo el general al mando—. De que nos regales de tu buen corazón, tu sonrisa y tu positivismo sin igual ¿de acuerdo? — Cabo asentó ansiosamente—. Y antes de trabajar arduamente, ve a prepararnos unas de esas malteadas de amor, que solo tú sabes hacer.

—Skipper, nos ordenaste olvidar y eliminar todo archivo con respecto a nuestro primer fracaso. Dijiste que no era asustó nuestro.

—Lo se Kowalski, sé lo que dije. Más sin embargo, es más importante para mí sacar esas horribles perturbaciones del joven Cabo. Si su conciencia se cura, investigando la muerte del canino. Entonces lo haré. Todo asuntó de mis elementos son mis asuntos.

Rico abrazó a Skipper en un impulso y Kowalski estaba muy de acuerdo en empezar esta misión. Cabo regresaba con las malteadas ya hechas, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Joven Cabo ¿estás mejor?

—Si Skipper—le sonrió—. Siempre que estemos juntos, estaré bien—sonrió.

—Odio las cursilerías, pero si te sirve de algo pequeño, te diré que te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos, como una familia.

—El para siempre es relativo, Skipper. El para siempre puede ser incluso, solo mañana—Skipper golpeo al teniente con un aletazo—. Lo siento. Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo es para siempre— volvió a golpearlo.

—Dije "para siempre" — enfatizó el comandante—. Para siempre.

 **Y esta vez actualicé rápidamente. =) Contestare rápidamente las dos preguntas que me hicieron dos adorables personitas =)**

 **R: Si, a Cabo también lo escanearon. Quien no se vio que lo escaneara fue a Kowalski.**

 **R: Aun no puedo decir para que era el escáner.**

 **Muy bien. Este capítulo también fue meloso. Los pingüinos están metiéndose cada vez más en la misión más grande de su vida, y Cabo está comenzando a presentir que el equipo tendrá problemas. Sé que voy diciendo lo mismo pero "Ojo" con todo lo que leen. Incluso la promesa de Skipper es importante, ya que como saben habrá un traidor. Por último: He tratado de hablar un poquito sobre la primera vez que llegaron al zoológico. Necesito primero revelar algunas cosas antes de hacer Flah Back sobre sus pasados.**

 **Estoy contenta porque hemos llegado a los 14 rewiens en solo tres capítulos, esperaba que fueran 15 para romper mi marca de 5 por capitulo pero no se me hizó =( Actualizare mientras pueda ;) ¡Saludos! Los adoooro =)**


	5. PISTAS DE UN TRAIDOR

**Capítulo 5: Pistas de un traidor.**

Los cuatro pingüinos se escabullían en fila pegados a las frías paredes de las escaleras que daban al tren recién inaugurado. De uno en uno con sus respectivas herramientas en mano y con un auricular en sus orejas, los cuales servirían como radios para cada uno de ellos.

—Regresar al lugar de los hechos es peligroso. Estén atentos y desarrollen todos sus instintos, cualquier cosa puede suceder aquí—advirtió Skipper paranoicamente como de costumbre.

Cada uno se fue hacia una de las direcciones, Rico se dirigió hacia la sala de controles que ponía en marcha todas las estaciones del tren, la puerta a pocos metros del pingüino explosivo se encontraba atascada y en un impulso muy propio de él, colocó una bomba para abrir la puerta con violencia.

— ¡Kaboom! — exclamó con alegría, mientras entraba a la sala de controles. Adentró todo parecía de lo más normal y eso creía, hasta que notó algo extrañó en los controles, una de las palancas estaba forzada, como si alguien en primera estancia lo hubiese tratado de mover mientras estaba "apagado". Rico recordó que cuando llegaron allí por primera vez para detener el tren, lograron mover la palanca y detenerlo.

Por el momento, todo indicaba que alguien más había entrado allí para volver echar andar el tren y por si fuera poco, atascó la palanca y la puerta también. Eso explicaba por qué el tren volvió andar después de que supuestamente lograran detenerlo.

Por otro lado, Kowalski había ido a la escena del crimen, entro en el mismo vagón donde sucedió la terrible pelea con el cachorro, el lugar relucía de limpio—. "Posiblemente en la mañana, los humanos debieron de haber hecho limpieza" —dedujo.

El científico usaba unos lentes que le servían como lupa y rastreador, identificando debajo de los asientos unos cuantos cabellos del canino, los cuales los tomó con mucho cuidado con unas pinzas, para luego meterlos en una bolsa como evidencia. Luego, viro hacia las ventanas, más arriba había algo extraño. Cerca del techo del tren y en fila a lo largo de la fina línea que separaba el techo de lo que era la "pared" del vagón, se encontraba una pintura grisácea.

— ¡Y es por eso que amo a la ciencia! — exclamó mientras arrojaba besos hacia la nada. Con unas maniobras llegó hasta la ventana para que sus lentes pudieran ayudarlo a observar con mayor claridad lo que veía. Esa mancha grisácea solo indicaba una cosa: alguna especie de sustancia había quemado el metal del tren en tan poca medida que, ante la vista de cualquiera era invisible.

Hizo algunas anotaciones más para seguir revisando el vagón.

A Cabo le tocó revisar la cabina del tren, los cristales rotos de enfrente ya no estaban y el enorme botón rojo que había aplastado esa noche para detener el tren ya no estaba, en su lugar, solo había un enorme agujeró como si los humanos aun no hubiesen puesto una pieza allí.

Skipper revisaba las vías del tren, el comandante suponía que quien estuviera detrás de todo el caso, debió de haber dejado alguna pista, algo que delatara al autor de toda la locura. O al menos así pensaba el pingüino. Cuando creyó que la confusión lo estaba invadiendo e intentó marcharse de allí, algo lo detuvo para robar su completa atención. Encontró una nota azul.

Los cuatro pingüinos se deslizaron para llegar al punto de encuentro, Cabo nuevamente era el más temeroso pues sus pequeños ojos azules se arrugaban pensando en quien sabe que cosas, mientras mantenía sus aletas en sus picos.

—El botón rojo, el que aplasté para detener el tren ¡no está! — Skipper abofeteo al soldadito para tranquilizarlo un poco—. Auch—murmuró.

—Explícate, Cabo—pidió el genio.

Con su acento yucateco, explicó— El botón rojo debía detener el tren paulatinamente tal y como me lo dijiste pero no fue así. Se detuvo de golpe. Por eso salí volando y lo peor es que el botón rojo no está. Era parte de la trampa—dijo como hipótesis.

—Es imposible— reía Kowalski—. Este tren está diseñado por mentes humanas, es probable que los mismos mamíferos hayan hecho mal en colocar todos los controles en el mismo tren. Ya sabes, errores técnicos— contestó como si fuera lo más natural.

— ¿Y tú informe de avance, Kowalski?

—Encontré una muestra del pelaje del pequeño canino, con una prueba de ADN sabremos quien estuvo cerca de él en sus últimas veinticuatro horas de vida, claro, ignorando que nosotros también tuvimos contacto físico con él. El canino no estaba en ese vagón por coincidencia, alguien tenía planeado traernos hasta aquí.

— ¿Rico? — el loco pingüino explicó lo que vio, con sus acortadas palabras, ruidos y su raro estilo del lenguaje.

—Ahora necesitó que analicen esto— pidió Skipper tras escuchar a su elemento, luego sacó la nota azul que encontró.

—Parece ser el canino, pero en la otra vida—tartamudeó el científico. Rico tapó los ojos de su inocente hermano. No deseaba que su joven corazón se lastimara aún más.

—Significa que todo estaba planeado. El final del cachorro era inevitable—Cabo se dio la vuelta para abrazar a Rico, puesto que era el pingüino que tenía más cerca.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso, joven Cabo—Habló el capitán—. Es la ley de la vida. Y es ahora donde la fuerza bruta y la violencia acompañada de un delicioso sabor de venganza hacen acto de presencia—dramatizó.

— ¿La violencia no genera más violencia? —Razonó el pequeño.

—Sí, pero el autor de todo esto merece un castigo ejemplar. Al cuartel general muchachos, tenemos piezas que reunir— ordenó despreocupado.

La noche acaba de caer en todo Nueva York sin embargo, nada detendría las investigaciones de la elite de pingüinos. En el zoológico, todos llegaron a entrar al témpano de hielo que se encontraba en su hábitat, el cual disfrazaba su cuartel general.

— ¡Por los calzones de Newton! — se sorprendió el científico, gritando como de costumbre con su voz aguda—. ¡Hay rastros de ADN de un ornitorrinco! — su enojo volvió hacia él—. Parker estuvo con el cachorro, probablemente antes que nosotros.

—Yo no vi a Parker mientras intentábamos salvar al cachorro— mencionó Cabo.

— ¿No es obvio, Cabito? él es el autor de todas las trampas, la puerta atascada y todo lo demás—Skipper dijo triunfal.

— ¡Oh, no! —volvió Kowalski a asombrarse—. ¡También hay rastros de un mapache, de un ave y de otro canino!, aunque claro, también hay ADN de pingüino pero es por la pelea que tuvimos con el difunto— explicó.

—Muy bien. Vamos al plan B: preguntar a todo el zoológico si alguien escucho la mortífera explosión que en realidad no era una explosión pero que sirvió de señuelo para llamar nuestra atención—Skipper estaba cada vez más atento a toda clase de pistas.

Marlene, algo molesta por la hora, dijo que no había escuchado nada, lo cual era creíble puesto que tiene el sueño un poco pesado, al igual que Bada y Bing, los dos enormes gorilas. Joey, el canguro, les dijo "amistosamente" que no sabía nada y con una patada en el trasero mando a volar a los pobres pingüinos. Burt, el elefante, admitió haber escuchado la explosión pero se asustó tanto que prefirió esconderse y cerrar los ojos.

Todos los animales del zoológico de Central Park parecían decir exactamente lo mismo, gracias, seguramente, a que el hecho sucedió a altas horas de la noche mientras la gran mayoría dormía.

Lo curioso sucedió cuando hablaron con los lémures.

—Muy bien ojos tristes. La última noche, a altas horas de la madrugada ¿escuchaste alguna explosión? — Kowalski interrogaba.

—No— acotó Mort, con su típica y tonta sonrisa—. Dormía como un bebe acostado sobre mi cola. No escuche nada.

— ¿Y tú, Maurice? — ahora Skipper interrogaba al lémur gris oscuro.

—Si. Lo escuche—admitió el lémur.

—De acuerdo monjitas—interrumpió Julien—. ¿Quieren información? yo les daré información— dijo estrepitosamente el lémur, poniéndose encima de Skipper tomando la cabeza de este, encorvando la suya y obligándolo a ver su rostro para que lo escuchara con atención.

—Muy bien— accedió con fastidio—. ¡Pero que sea rápido! —ordenó—. Te exijo que me digas ¿Qué viste anoche, cola anillada?

— ¡Que insolencia, monjita!... a mí nadie me manda.

—Entonces obliga a Skipper para que escuche lo que tienes que contar— Skipper agradeció al genio con la mirada.

—Muy bien pingüinos latosos, siéntense en el frio cemento mientras me acomodo para contarle la historia que mis ojos vio. Mort… sírveme de asiento—ordenó con rapidez.

El pequeño lémur se acostó en el suelo mientras que Julien se ponía cómodo.

—Por la madrugada, mientras hacia uno de mis rituales para los espíritus del cielo, escuché una gran explosión. Creí que ya no era el consentido de la majestuosidad de los espíritus del cielo, observé al cielo con mucho miedo y una nube gris apareció. Entonces….

— ¡Al grano cola anillada! — se exasperó el líder.

—Okey, okey, okey. ¡Qué pingüino tan más latoso!

— ¡Si no me dices algo importante invocare a los espíritus del cielo para que hagan llover eternamente! —amenazó Skipper dramáticamente para espantar al lémur.

— ¡No! — se cubrió la cabeza el lémur—. Lo único extraño es que vi a uno de ustedes fuera de su cuartel ¿contentos? — escupió rápidamente.

—Eso es imposible. —razonó Kowalski—. Todos estábamos dentro de nuestro cuartel antes de la explosión.

—Antes de la explosión sí. Pero mucho, mucho, mucho, más antes, uno de ustedes estaba afuera dibujando algo. Todos me parecen tan iguales que no sé quién era. Luego seguí con mi ritual hasta que se escuchó la explosión pero no había fuego, porque los espíritus del cielo, nos salvaron.

—Un segundo—el capitán pauso el habla del lémur—. ¿Estás seguro que viste a uno de nosotros fuera del cuartel a altas horas de la mañana? —preguntó, quería estar seguro.

—Si.

— ¿Y viste que hizo ese "Pingüino" antes de la explosión?

—No. Repito, estaba concentrado viendo el cielo. Solo lo vi dibujando pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció.

—Skipper, ordenaste que durmiéramos. Ninguno de nosotros desobedecería una de tus órdenes— animó Cabo, no aceptando lo que el rey decía.

—Cabe la posibilidad de que Julien por el efecto del sueño, se lo haya imaginado— secundo Kowalski.

— ¡No estoy loco! —miraron a Julien como si hubiese dicho algo ilógico, otra vez—. Yo vi a uno de ustedes despierto a esas horas ¡Lo juro! Si no que me parta un rayo— un rayo se escuchó en el cielo provocando que Julien se escondiera tras Maurice.

—Tienen razón— se auto quiso convencer Skipper tras todo lo escuchado—. De todos modos Rico, necesito que llenes el cuartel de armas, que haya un arma cada cinco centímetros de la habitación. Cualquier cosa podremos protegernos. Kowalski, reajusta las alarmas de seguridad, que nadie entre y salga del cuartel sin ser detectado, incluyéndonos. Cabo, reconocimiento, revisa todo el cuartel, cualquier cosa extraña, algo que falte, colores, papel. Cualquier cosa extraña, infórmalo.

Cada uno fue hacer lo que su líder le había mandado, Skipper mientras tanto vigilaba fuera del cuartel por si algo raro ocurría.

¿De verdad Julien vio a un pingüino fuera del cuartel? ¿Podía ser uno de sus elementos quién saboteara la misión?

— "Creo que estoy frente al misterio más grande que he tenido" — se dijo.

—No hay señales de nada, Skipper—Cabo sacó a Skipper de sus propios pensamientos.

—Las alarmas están activadas, nadie puede salir o entrar del cuartel sin ser grabado.

—Las armas están listas—corroboró Rico.

—No van a creer lo que dice el rey Julien ¿O sí? —preguntó inocentemente el más joven, temeroso por la respuesta.

—Claro que no Joven Cabo. De ser así, ya hubiéramos descubierto al traidor ¿acaso nos vez acechando a un traidor? No ¿verdad? Entonces no hemos descubierto nada. Porque nada de eso es verdad— dijo para tranquilizar a Cabo.

—Me alegra que lo estén tomando así—sonrió—. Somos hermanos. Es imposible que uno de nosotros ande en malos pasos—balbuceó al recordar—. No somos así—el sueño de Cabo volvió a su mente, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro alejando toda clase de malos pensamientos. Su sueño con lo dicho por el rey Julien no debían de significar nada.

— ¿Y ahora cual es el plan, Skipper? —preguntó Kowalski.

—Esperar que los monstruos hagan ruido y nos direccionen hasta ellos. Quieren jugar con nosotros ¿no? Entonces, no tardaran en provocarnos.

Rico estaba sorprendido, esperaba a que su líder diera hipótesis exageradas y que desconfiara de ellos. Parecía tomar todo con calma. Y Rico no fue el único que se dio cuenta.

—Iré al laboratorio, inventaré todo lo que se me ocurra y que pueda ser de nuestra utilidad.

—Yo me voy—movió los hombros Rico, en señal de que le daba igual lo que hiciera en los próximos segundos.

—Skipper, no creo que ninguno de nosotros pueda ser capaz de hacer males—le sonrió el pequeño para alejar las exageradas ideas de su Capitán, ideas que también pasaban por su cabeza sin embargo, no podía permitir que ello se apoderará de él también.

El comandante dio una sonrisa cuando Cabo hizo una de sus graciosas muecas que hacia cuando de bebe y que tanto le gustaba—. Puedes retirarte, Cabito—volvió a sonreír.

—Bitácora de Skipper—el líder había ido a su oficina para tomar su grabadora como de costumbre—. Todo parece ser que lejos de una misión, esto es una prueba. Una prueba de un pez grande— apagó la grabadora ya que algo le perturbaba. Y todo le recordaba a la primera vez que vio a sus amigos.

 **Flash Back:**

Skipper acababa de nacer, al parecer era el hijo menor de dos grandes pingüinos. Su madre y su padre no lo recibieron como lo esperaba, al contrario, apenas nació el polluelo y los papas pingüinos siguieron con su ruta acompañados de un montón de pingüinos más.

Él bebe notó que montones de huevos lo rodeaban y que varios padres se encontraban a la espera de sus hijos, cuando estos nacían llevaban a su polluelo hijo de la aleta para mostrarle el camino.

La naturaleza de los pequeños era el de seguir a los seres que les habían dado la vida, por alguna razón Skipper no quiso seguir a sus padres, y estos, no hicieron nada por llevar a su hijo.

Desde que el pingüino nació, sentía, que él era diferente. Y al nunca reconocer el verdadero rostro de sus padres. Nunca los volvió a encontrar ni tampoco le preocupo. La vida de pingüinos parecía estar basada en una vida de individualidad pero en conjunto.

El pingüinito trataba de descubrir los secretos de la vida y la naturaleza, por ello durante sus primeros dos días de vida, el pequeño se dedicó a observar.

Los pingüinos adultos anidaban con naturalidad uno o dos huevos, algunos ponían el huevo en sus patas para darles calor, otros solo llegaban a supervisar, lo más interesante era que cuando nacía un huevo, el otro lo dejaban allí a la intemperie. También escucho muchas conversaciones, allí se dio cuenta que todo era natural, que habían reglas, reglas donde el más rápido, el más fuerte, sobrevivía.

—Quiero esperar a que mi otro hijo rompa el huevo—dijo una pingüina.

—Querida— tranquilizaba el esposo—. Ya sabes cómo son las cosas, cuando una pareja pone dos huevos solo uno debe nacer y sobrevivir, y el que tarda en romper su cascarón es porque tardará en independizarse y no podrá adaptarse a la ruda vida en la Antártida. Los papas pingüinos se llevaron al polluelo nacido para dejar al que aún estaba en el huevo.

El polluelo que observaba iba hacer algo por ese huevo, pero accidentalmente un pingüino lo pasó a traer haciendo que el huevo resbalara y desapareciera de su vista.

— "Independizarse" "Supervivencia" "Adaptarse" "El más rápido, ágil y fuerte" — Esas palabras de muchas de las conversaciones que el pingüino escuchaba, quedaron muy grabadas en su memoria. No estaba de acuerdo con mucho de lo que observaba y ya se daba cuenta de lo injusto que era la vida ¿Y cuantos años tenía? Solo dos días de nacido.

— ¡Es lo maravilloso de ser pingüino! — decía otro pingüino papá algo fastidiado cuando nació su hijo—Los pingüinos crecen, se desarrollan, maduran y se independizan rápidamente.

—Familia querías, atente a las consecuencias— abofeteó la esposa cuando tomo a su cría. Eso le causó gracia al polluelo observador.

Al tercer día de nacido, la mirada del pequeño fue robada por unos amorosos padres que arrullaban a un pequeño huevo, estos a diferencia de otros, esperaban con ansias el nacimiento de su hijo. La mujer pingüino fue por comida mientras que el papá sé quedaba para arrullar, todo parecía estar perfectamente bien hasta que el señor pingüino se resbaló, provocando que el huevito cayera.

Instintivamente el pequeño pingüino se deslizó hacia ellos para salvar al huevo de una terrible caída. Lo cual no pudo hacer. El huevo cayó abriéndose, la mujer pingüino alcanzó a ver la escena y se acercó con velocidad hacia al huevo caído, milagrosamente, notaron como un pequeño pingüino salía dentro de los pedazos del cascarón. El polluelo que trató de salvar al huevo no vio el nacimiento ya que había cerrado sus ojos por el miedo.

Los padres preocupados, pero aliviados, levantaron a su hijo para darle un beso en la frente. El pequeño solo gruñía y balbuceaba y al parecer era imposible que articulara palabras completas. Su lengua lo mantenía afuera de su boca y su respiración era entre cortada como si estuviera hiperactivamente cohibido.

La mamá pingüino lloró en el hombro de su marido—. Te llamaras Rico— le dijo papá pingüino a su hijo—. Porque serás Rico de muchas virtudes. Y tú—se dirigió al pingüino que intento salvar a Rico de la inevitable caída— ¿Dónde están tus papas?

El pingüino alzo los hombros en señal de no saber—Bien, ¿tienes nombre? —el pingüino negó—. Te llamaras Skipper.

Durante dos días, los papas de Rico adoptaron a Skipper como su hijo, los dos pingüinos bebes parecían entenderse a la perfección muy a pesar de que Rico tenía problemas para comunicarse.

La única forma en la que Skipper robaba la atención de Rico era contándole alocadas historias, solo así el pequeño parecía olvidar su ansiedad de romper y destruir cosas que se encontraba a su paso.

Ese mismo día, los papás pingüinos se fueron por comida diciéndoles que nunca salieran de los témpanos de hielos, y mucho menos que nadaran en el agua. Los señores nunca regresaron.

Mientras buscaban a los padres de Rico, encontraron a un ser humano estudiando un huevo, Rico y Skipper se escondieron para observar lo que el humano hacía, el huevo tenía unos enormes audífonos alrededor de él, de donde salía diferentes ruidos, clásicas canciones, explicaciones de muchas cosas. En fin, Skipper y Rico no sabían cuánto tiempo ese ser humano había estado manipulando al huevo, pero era claro que lo había sacado de su nido o de donde estuviera para hacerle cosas horribles, o eso pensaban ellos, lo que no sabían era que el humano estaba haciendo un experimento con el pingüino para desarrollarle una inteligencia diferente a de toda ave pinguinezca.

—Ahora vuelvo Kowalski—fue lo único que escucharon decir del humano antes de robarse el huevo. Cuando el científico volvió, el huevo ya no estaba.

El ser humano se entristeció, su intención era llevarse al pingüino cuando naciera y demostrarle al mundo sus investigaciones—. Muy bien, a trabajar de nuevo—concluyó el científico.

Cuando los pingüinos bebes pusieron el huevo robado en un lugar a salvo, decidieron ir por comida ya que morían de hambre, cuando regresaron el cascaron estaba abierto.

Desesperadamente buscaban al bebe pingüino entre todos los niños pingüinos, hasta que encontraron al bebe pingüino hablando de una manera extraordinariamente formal e inteligentemente incomprensible para los otros dos pingüinos.

—Al parecer estamos en la Antártida. El hogar natural de los pingüinos. Aunque me siento raro, incompatible con todas estas mentes inferiores— decía presumidamente el recién nacido.

—Bienvenido al club de los incomprendidos. Tu nombre es…—Skipper tenía la esperanza que fuera el polluelo que salvaron.

—Kowalski— saludó—, tengo la impresión de que me llamó Kowalski— Rico abrazó a Kowalski "¡Claro que es él! — pensaba el hiperactivo.

A los tres meses, los pingüinos bebes se convirtieron en grandes amigos, se les dificultaba sobrevivir sin una protección adulta en aquel lugar, pero los tres se la apañaban solos para siempre salir ilesos.

Tenían locas ideas, juegos extraños, una indiferencia por los otros pingüinos, un enorme sentir de que los tres habían nacido para ser diferentes.

Los tres tuvieron que madurar solos, aprendiendo a errores, sustos, peligros y al filo de la muerte. En más de una ocasión habían salido ilesos de ser atrapados por los humanos, habían tenido que luchar por su comida, incluso en una ocasión habían tenido que sobrevivir al ataque de una foca leopardo.

Como esponjas aprendieron todo lo que tenían que aprender, en especial Skipper, quien innatamente tomo un papel de liderazgo.

Un mes después. Cuando apenas tenían cuatro meses, descubrieron que nuevamente tenían que mudarse. Una larga fila de pingüinos caminaba con rumbo fijo, parecía ser que los pingüinos sabían a donde se dirigían. Los bebés pingüinos aprendieron que los pingüinos solo vivían para seguir las reglas de la madre naturaleza, lo cual fastidiaba a nuestros tres personajes, en especial a Skipper.

Lo que no sabían era que gracias a que los obligaron a caminar en fila con todos los otros pingüinos, gracias a ello, encontrarían un regalo del cielo que les haría saber minuto a minuto que no todo seria de color gris. Encontrarían a alguien que les enseñaría que debían de estar agradecidos con la vida después de todo, y que no se necesitaban tener de unos padres para formar una familia pues aún estaban a tiempo.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Skipper volvió a prender su grabadora—. Una familia es tenerse el uno al otro y aun nos tenemos, aun somos cuatro—terminó de grabar.

—Señor…—Maurice le pasaba una fruta a su Rey—. Supongo que por la estatura del pingüino que usted vio, puede al menos deducir que pingüino era el que estaba sobre el tempano de hielo a altas horas de la noche.

— ¡Claro que lo sé Maurice! —exclamó Julien felizmente, como si eso no significara nada—. Sé que pingüino era, pero me gusta dejar el misterio. Es divertido pensar en la incógnita que he dejado en sus pobres y pequeños cerebros— se burló el rey.

— ¡Sí! — dio brinquitos de alegría el pequeño Mort—. ¡Me encanta el misterio! ¡Viva el Rey Julien!

—Me parece algo malvado su majestad. Es información que ellos podrían necesitar.

—Maurice ¿Me ves con cara de que me importe? No ¿verdad? Ahora tráeme un mango—acotó con su fastidiosa forma de ser.

 **¡Que emoción! Este capítulo se escribió solito. ¡Al fin pude escribir algo sobre su pasado de forma más detallada! Investigue sobre pingüinos para escribir sobre el flash back, la verdad es que son animalitos sorprendentes. Sobre lo que le paso a los padres de Rico, Skipper y Kowalski se los dejo a su imaginación, realmente no quiero ser tan cruel. Me pareció buena idea de que fueran pingüinos abandonados en cierto modo, así el significado de familia tiene un valor para ellos. Sobre el pasado de Cabo, quiero pensarlo muy bien, la película lo describió con grandeza pero quiero escribirlo desde la perspectiva de mi cabito, y hablar sobre los padres de Cabo. Y lo que dije es verdad. Muy rara vez los pingüinos dan dos crías, o más, y cuando es así solo uno sobrevive. También me pareció buena idea hacer que ellos tres aprendieran a cuidarse solos, eso hará que concuerden con su instinto de supervivencia, supervivencia que Cabo nunca aprendió por que no estuvo solo, además es cuatro meses menor (según yo) y aunque parezca poco tiempo si es mucha ventaja.**

Zyar: ¡Preciosa! A mí me encanta que preguntes linda, adoro tus comentarios, tu forma de escribir, de expresarte, todo, en verdad, gracias por el apoyo que me has brindado, y por la oportunidad dada. No te cohíbas, a mí me encanta todo lo que dices y piensas.

Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: ¿Qué te puedo decir? Estaré agradecida contigo toda la vida por leerme desde mis inicios, nunca me dejas de sorprenderme. Eres increíble como lector y como escritor. Te admiro mucho.

Kimpantaleon: Talvez y si hable sobre lo que ocurrió entre Doris y Kowalski dependerá del desarrollo de la historia. Gracias por apoyar!

 **¡Y al fin hay pistas de un posible traidor! Ya tengo escrito el cuarto capítulo pero todo dependerá de algunos factores, "La ciencia del amor" llego a sus cien comentarios y se merecen un tiempo =P pero no se preocupes, este fic se está escribiendo solo =P ¡SALUDOS!**


	6. ENTRENAMIENTO BASICO

**Capítulo 6: Entrenamiento básico.**

— ¡Buenos días, señoritas! — gritó Skipper con un megáfono, despertando a los otros tres pingüinos. Rico quien estaba hasta arriba cayó de la cama fuertemente.

— ¿Qué sucede, Skipper? — el pequeño se preocupó por su líder—. ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó con dulzura.

— ¿Lo está? — Confundió el líder a los demás—. Tenemos cosas que hacer ¿y ustedes se duermen? ¿Qué clase de soldados son? —indignado.

—Dijiste que solito se darían las cosas, que los villanos nos ayudarían—respondió el listo.

—Echo es cierto—secundo Rico.

—Si. Eso dije ¿y van a esperar a que nos den un golpe en el trasero? — reprochó el Capitán—. ¡Debemos estar un paso adelante! Como en un juego de ajedrez, pensar y revisar las diversas opciones y posibilidades de cómo ganar el juego conservando nuestros elementos.

— ¿Y qué propones? — Preguntó Kowalski—. ¿Qué entrenemos arduamente para el próximo ataque?

—Me gusta tu iniciativa— aplaudió el líder, mientras el científico se lamentaba haber hablado—. Afuera hay montones de ninjas que esperan recibir unos golpes, quien derribe a más ninjas gana.

Los menores salieron rápidamente de su cuartel, los ninjas eran pinos de boliche vestidos de ninja, Rico sacó de su estómago mucha dinamita, hacia explotar cada uno de los pinos haciéndolos añicos. Kowalski por su parte, sentía que era hora de utilizar su nuevo rayo congelador que había inventado, congelaba el pino, daba un giro, pateaba con fuerza y los pinos caían al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos.

Cabo, no tenía ningún arma especial, como acaba de levantarse aún mantenía en su pecho su peluche favorito, un pequeño lunacornio rosado. Con su juguete derribo un primer pino mandándolo al agua, al darse cuenta que le funcionaba, decidió realizar la misma operación con todos los demás ninjas que tenía al frente.

Skipper hacia sus anotaciones, escribía ideas, observaciones y un conteo de cuantos caídos había por elemento. El ganador fue Rico.

—Muy bien hecho. Si hubiera un ataque de ninjas ganaríamos el tiempo record ¡EN MORIR MAS RAPIDO! —lanzó el líder su libreta al suelo, con violencia. Los soldados hicieron un buen trabajo pero eso no era suficiente para él, necesitaba más de sus soldados, el doscientos por ciento de sus capacidades, si era posible.

— ¡Kowalski! — llamó Skipper a su teniente—. ¿Qué pasaría si por casualidad no llevaras tu rayo congelador contigo? ¿Eh? —manoteaba con furor—. Necesitó que no te fíes de tus armas. Mantén la idea de que no siempre tendrás con que derribar a tu oponente y tendrás que hacerlo con tus propias manos. Si no, pregúntale a Manfredi y a Johnson cual fue su final por no tener con que atacar a esas pirañas asesinas.

El teniente trago saliva con pesadez, mientras trataba de no mirar a su capitán a los ojos, cuando Skipper entrenaba con paranoia podía ser muy rudo.

—¡Rico! — se dirigió esta vez a su segundo soldado—. ¿Y si hubiera gas en la misma habitación del enfrentamiento? ¿Con que atacarías a tu oponente? ¿Estarías dispuesto a hacer explotar toda la habitación contigo adentro? – razonaba el pingüino de cara plana imaginándose el peor de los escenarios.

—Si lo haría— dijo Rico muy contento por su triunfo, el cadete no dimensionaba lo que su líder había dicho.

—Y Cabo— el pequeño miró al suelo, esperando su regaño—. Si este escenario fuera de vida o muerte, matarían a todos por tu terrible lentitud y tu patética arma—Skipper le arranco de las aletas el peluche de unicornio—. ¿En enserio? ¿Lunacornios? ¡Eso no tiene nada de hombría! — meneó su cabeza en negación—. ¡Dame diez sentadillas, soldado! — le ordenó.

—Si señor— respondió el niño con vergüenza y timidez, tratando de hacer lo imposible. Sus pequeñas piernas que conectaban su cuerpo con sus patas, son tan cortas que se le dificultaba flexionarlas. Cuando iba por la sexta sentadilla se cayó rodando por el "hielo" para caer al agua.

— ¡Un punto menos, soldado!

—Aah— dijo triste, saliendo del agua. No soportaba que su líder se decepcionara de él, eso le frustraba.

—Mi trabajo aquí, es entrenarlos para cualquier tipo de pruebas. Para que estén despiertos, la muerte no les vendrá a advertir— actuó—. ¡Prepárense, que me los llevaré!

—La— Cabo trago saliva—, ¿muerte? —el pingüino plano reconoció la sensación de angustia por la que atravesaba su amigo tras escucharlo hablar—. ¿Vamos a morir, Skipper? —preguntó lagrimeando ¿por qué todo últimamente daba a entender que un trágico final acechaba? ¿Skipper ocultaba algo que él ignoraba? — se preguntaba.

—Solo está siendo paranoico, nuevamente—el listo calmó al pequeño, acariciando su cabeza. Si algo no le gustaba era el llanto de su hermano.

— ¿Esa es tu forma de enfrentarte a la muerte, soldado? —recriminó al pequeño por hacer que su elemento flaqueara, ahora actuaba como un capitán, como un entrenador, no podía inmiscuir sus emociones—. ¿Cómo enfrentarían, señores, a alguien sin rostro y sin previo aviso? — desvió la mirada hacia los demás. Ninguno contestó—. ¡Rico! — llamó.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Cuántas veces has estado al borde de la muerte? — le preguntó.

El lunático poso su mano sobre su cicatriz, quizás y él había estado a punto de morir cientos de veces pero esa cicatriz era el recuerdo de su supervivencia. Su manera de enfrentar lo inesperado consistía en hacer todo con poca cordura, sin advertir las consecuencias, solo siguiendo su instinto.

— ¿Y tú, Kowalski?

—Infinitas veces, capitán, y es una completa mentira lo que dicen los humanos, no ves tu vida correr frente a ti. No lo ves— respondió cabizbajo, aun en línea.

— ¿Cabo? — sus ojos se clavaron en el pingüino adorable, mientras que la mirada de este solo observaba la nada.

—Un par de veces, Skipper. He tenido miedo pero me mantiene vivo la fe de que ustedes llegaran a salvarme— contestó con la mayor sinceridad de su corazón.

— ¡A ese punto quería llegar! —exclamó, señalando con sus aletas hacia Cabo—. ¡Deben estar listos para lo inesperado!, ¡No confiarse! ¡No esperar a que por milagro divino alguien más te salve, o algo caiga de la nada y evite tu cruel destino! ¡La muerte es alguien a quien no se le puede ganar cuando está decidida! ¡Alerta para todo, muchachos!

¿Acaso sus muchachos no entendían lo que trataba de enseñarles? ¡Solo quería mantenerlos con vida a través del miedo! A él le funcionaba día con día ¿Por qué a ellos no?

—Skipper, me estás dando miedo— la voz del chico se quebró.

—Dejaras de tener miedo cuando te des cuenta de que la vida misma es una lucha interminable, constante y siniestra. Nosotros a pocos días de nacidos ya estábamos solos tratando de sobrevivir en la Antártida mientras que tú has estado bajo la protección de nosotros, aun no sabes lo que es estar solo, soldado. Aun no estás listo.

—Skipper, basta— Habló con firmeza el científico, el pingüino plano fijó la mirada en su teniente, quien hizo gestos indicándole que estaba siendo demasiado rudo con el pequeño soldado. El líder no cambio su expresión, si su teniente no quería entender la lección que le otorgaba al pequeño, era su problema.

—Tienen diez minutos para bajar y descasar, iremos por pescado, necesitamos mucha comida para enfrentar lo que se venga.

El líder movió el plato de comida a un lado para que pudiera pasar por el agujero, bajo por las escaleras metálicas seguido de sus elementos.

Cuando pasaron los diez minutos, todos esperaban a Skipper para marcharse al almacén donde empaquetaban los pescados para venderlos. Los barcos siempre iban allí para depositar lo que atrapaban. La mayoría de comida era pescado, muchos pescados de diversas clases, tamaños e incluso colores, en una ocasión encontraron a una bebe foca leopardo, camarones, pulpos, entre otros animales acuáticos.

Llegar al almacén fue sencillo, tomaron un taxi, noquearon al conductor, manejaron. Finalmente dejaron dinero en el taxi junto al conductor dormido.

—Quiero mucho pescado en casa, señores—ordenó el líder.

—Acaba de llegar un barco, Skipper. Si esperamos un momento podremos tomar pescados frescos—Cabo salto de alegría y Rico sacaba la lengua en señal de hambre.

Escondidos pudieron observar como del barco bajaban unos hombres cargando cajas de madera, en pila los colocaban dentro del almacén, posteriormente estos mismos hombres recibieron dinero por parte de un señor que se encontraba todo trajeado, cuando el humano se marchó, los pingüinos se adentraron al almacén antes de cerrarlo.

El almacén estaba completamente automatizado, no contaba con trabajadores humanos en su interior, habían manos robóticas que tomaban de a montones los pescados para ponerlos en carretillas elevadoras, de allí el pescado pasaba a una bandeja metálica que se movía a una dirección, frente a esas bandejas habían otras manos robóticas que tomaban a los pescados que pasaban por allí para acomodarlos en charolas, esas charolas se depositaban en un contenedor, donde otra mano robótica, apilaba esos contenedores para luego ser metidos en cajas de madera. Estas cajas de madera se ponían en pila, listas para que después un camión llegará y se las llevará como mercancía.

A la vista de los pingüinos, había montañas de pescados frescos, listos para comerse. El plan era sencillo, tan solo consistía en llevarse de allí los pescados. Para ello Kowalski seria de mucha ayuda, quien había inventado una bolsa negra amarrada con un listón amarillo, a simple vista humana se pensaría que era una bolsa para recoger basura, quizá, sin embargo en realidad era una herramienta con un espacio tridimensional infinito. Esa bolsa podría soportar miles de pescados y no pesar nada en su exterior.

Entre Cabo y Rico llenaban la bolsa, los pingüinos juguetonamente ponían tres pescados adentro y el cuarto se iba directo a su estómago, rutina que les encantaba aunque tardaban más tiempo.

— ¡Estómago lleno, corazón contentó! —exclamaba Cabo feliz.

—Sabias palabras— acotó Rico, comiendo un pescado más.

— ¡Un arenque! — Kowalski se fijó en el delicioso pescado que se encontraba justo en medio del almacén—. ¡Sera mío! —advirtió el listo, luego se deslizó con su estómago.

—No será así— Archie apareció frente a Kowalski antes de que tomara el arenque—. ¿Buscabas algo? —preguntó retóricamente, mientras apuntaba al pingüino con su pequeño y afilado cuchillo. El mapache cargaba en su espalda un arco y flechas, también traía consigo su sombrero de arquero y hablaba con su acento francés.

Los otros tres pingüinos, aun pasmados por la repentina aparición del mapache, se limitaron a escucharlo atentamente. El pingüino más alto retrocedió unos pasos.

— ¿Desde cuándo hay rencor entre nosotros? — Skipper recuperó el habla.

—No tomen este episodio como algo personal—sonrió sínicamente, con agilidad guardó su "espada" y tomó el arco con su flecha. Los pingüinos se dispersaron hacia diferentes puntos del almacén, Cabo subió a una de las bandas para caerle de sorpresa a Archie, pero fue el primero en caer hacia atrás sepultado por unas cajas, tras tratar de evadir un flechazo.

— ¡Estará bien! — gruñó Skipper al ver que sus otros dos elementos iban por el pequeño. Rico y Kowalski asentaron, luego se abalanzaron sobre el mapache, quien con agilidad, logró esconderse tras una pila de cajas de madera.

Aprovechó la oportunidad de no ser visto para continuar y lanzar flechas al azar, cuando Rico localizó de donde provenían las flechas, se escabulló hacia él para dejarle como regalo un par de dinamitas, las cajas explotaron, lloviendo pescados sobre el mapache.

El pingüino hiperactivo no esperó ninguna orden y tomó al mapache del cuello para pegarlo contra la pared, entre pataleos, Archie se quitó el sombrero que llevaba puesto, debajo del sombrero había un pequeño frasco de perfume, lo presionó rociándolo hacia los ojos de Rico.

Rico sentía arder sus ojos, retrocedió en respuesta, dejando libre a su oponente.

El mapache giro por el suelo mientras esquivaba las patadas que ofrecía el científico, en un descuido alcanzó a empujar al pingüino para sepultarlo entre una montaña de pescado que había hacia un lado.

—Nuevamente depende mí— se engrandeció Skipper, después agarró un pescado como arma.

— ¿Pescado contra cuchillo? ¡Por favor, no me hagas reír! —dijo Archie.

—Deja de hablar con ese ridículo acento francés, ambos sabemos que es totalmente falso. No te queda bien—aconsejó con burla.

—No me pagan para agradarte, Skipper, pero agradezco la importancia que me das.

Sin más palabras, Skipper fue contra el mapache, el pingüino usaba con tanta fuerza el pescado que este servía como una espada natural. Después de batallar un poco, Archie decidió partir el pescado, cuando Skipper notó que su arma había sido destruido dio una patada a los pies de Archie, quien cayó.

No dejando a un lado la espada, Skipper se montó sobre el mapache, colocando el cuchillo sobre el cuello de su adversario.

— ¿Quién te mando aquí? — preguntó.

—Me sorprende que no supieras que alguien llegaría aquí, Skipper ¿acaso no te avisaron? ¡Lo olvidaba! ¡Si lo hicieron! —recordó para enfadar al pingüino—. ¿O acaso le hiciste creer a tus elementos que vendrían aquí por casualidad?

— ¿Cuál era tu misión? ¿Matarnos? — concluyó Skipper, presionando el cuchillo aun más al cuello del mapache.

— ¡Mi trabajo es confidencial! —respondió con dificultad—. De algún modo tengo que ganarme la vida, no soy un pingüino que gustosamente vive en un zoológico y que nada le hace falta.

— ¡Debí imaginarlo! ¿Cuál fue tu precio? — El mapache intentaba quitarse al pingüino de encima, agradecía haber perdido el arco y la flecha que estaban tras él porque de haber estado allí, su espalda estaría adolorida.

En un movimiento desesperado, Archie escupió el rostro de Skipper, quitándoselo de encima brevemente, después lo empujó con sus pies.

— ¡Eso fue asqueroso! ¿Qué clase de luchador eres? — gruñó el pingüino.

Skipper no pudo escuchar la respuesta por que un flechazo le dio justo en la aleta, su cuerpo quedó pegado a la pared.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó, mientras que intentaba quitarse la flecha que unía su aleta de la pared.

Archie no perdió más tiempo. Se acercó a Skipper apuntándolo con el cuchillo, un movimiento en falso y el cuchillo perforaría el corazón del pingüino.

—De verdad Skipper, yo solo recibo órdenes. Lo siento— el líder cerró los ojos. No suplicaría por su vida.

Archie levantó el cuchillo para tomar vuelo y clavarlo en el cuello del pingüino. De pronto, sin previo aviso, una pequeña bola de grasa se abalanzaba en contra del mapache para derribarlo, salvando así al líder.

—Creo que mataré primero al pingüino sentimental— escupió con veneno el mapache, mientras que tirado en el suelo, trataba de quitarse de encima al pequeño.

— ¡Nadie va a morir hoy! — la voz de Cabo no era dulce como de costumbre, su voz ahora sonaba más gruesa, como si la exclamación saliera de lo más profundo de su ser aunado a su miedo—. ¡Y menos Skipper! —aseguró. Jamás permitiría que algo le pasara a uno de sus hermanos. No importaba lo que su hermano mayor dijera, él era ahora ese milagro para Skipper.

Cabo golpeó la mano del mapache para hacer que el cuchillo volara lejos, para ese entonces, Kowalski había ido por su Capitán para quitarle la flecha enterrada en su aleta, el pingüino dio un grito de dolor, sacudió su aleta y aparento estar bien.

Rico también llego a escena para auxiliar al pequeño.

El mapache se sintió acorralado, notó que todo estaba perdido para él y por ello decidió escaparse. Usando manos y pies, corrió hacia la salida, los pingüinos se deslizaron con ayuda de sus estómagos para perseguirlo, a Skipper se le dificultaba un poco poder seguir el paso de sus compañeros, por esa razón iba hasta atrás de la fila.

El mapache fue a dar hasta la calle, donde muchos carros corrían en ambas direcciones. Si el mapache lograba cruzar rápidamente antes de que los pingüinos le pisaran "los talones", entonces, podría perderlos.

Solo tenía que calcularlo bien y cruzar para dejar atrás a los pingüinos, seguro, con tantos carros, a estos se les dificultaría cruzar con la misma agilidad que él, o al menos eso pensó.

Con rapidez corrió, esquivando los carros, pasando por alado de ellos mientras los humanos conducían sin percatarse de nada. Justo a la mitad de la calle, donde la gente normalmente se detiene para cuidarse del carro que ahora viene dirección contraria, sucedió lo inesperado.

— ¡Ah! — exclamó de dolor Archie, mientras se arrodillaba al suelo.

A pesar de que los pingüinos escucharon el lamento del mapache, la idea de atraparlo y sacarle información aún estaba en pie.

Cabo al tener miedo por su adversario, cruzó la calle deslizándose rápidamente, para su fortuna, cuando el cruzó los autos pasaban justo debajo de él no sobre él. Las llantas nunca llegaron a tocarlo y se detuvo justo en el lugar donde estaba Archie.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó Cabo inexpresivamente.

— ¡Me duele! —Archie chilló.

— ¿Por qué querías matarnos? — Interrogó rápidamente.

—Me lo ordenaron ¡Auch! —volvió a chillar—. Le debía.

— ¿A quién? ¿Para quién trabajas? — Cabo sentía que debía darse prisa para obtener información lo más antes posible y así no hubiese afectados—. Podemos ayudarnos mutuamente— Ofreció.

— ¡No!, ¡Cielos, me duele! — el mapache se apretaba fuertemente del estómago—. ¡Muy bien, te lo diré pero sálvame! — suplicó.

— ¿Me lo dirás? —preguntó incrédulo.

— ¡Sí!, trabajó para alguien que aún está dentro del almacén, ¡Que dolor! —se escuchó el quejido nuevamente.

Cabo trató de levantar al Mapache para interrogarlo en un lugar más seguro, temía que fuese a pasar lo peor, si bien era un villano y minutos atrás estaba dispuesto a terminar con la vida de una de las personas que más admiraba, eso para él ya no importaba, era un ser vivo y debía de ayudarlo.

Rico alcanzó a escuchar cuando el mapache aseguraba que había alguien más dentro del almacén. Su poca cordura estaba siendo reemplazada por una fuerte locura, atravesó la calle alocadamente, un conductor alcanzó a ver al pingüino y el pequeño auto frenó de golpe, otro auto se impactó con el que había frenado para empujar el carro con dirección hacia donde se encontraban Cabo y Archie.

El pequeño pingüino miraba del lado izquierdo de la calle para esperar y cruzar. De repente, escuchó el accidente y vio venir el carro hacia ellos. El mapache tomó con fuerza la mano de Cabo y supo en ese instante que su destino estaba sellado.

Rico estaba consciente del accidente que había provocado, mas no esperaba que Cabo ayudara al mapache.

El pequeño se aferró a escapar con el adolorido animal, trató de huir pero los carros del otro lado se lo prohibían, el auto venia contra ellos.

El adorable pingüino sintió un fuerte golpe, de pronto corría sangre por las calles mientras que los ojos humanos se apenaban por la desgracia que acaba de suceder.

Todo mundo atendía al humano que estaba dentro, sin percatarse que bajo las llantas también había sangre.

Cabo suavemente y con dolor, abrió los ojos mientras que Kowalski lo abrazaba aun, a unos metros de ellos estaba el mapache atropellado, probablemente sin vida.

El genio no sabía ni como salvó a su hermanito, su instinto solo lo impulso hacia él arrancando al pequeño de los brazos del mapache. Archie sin fuerzas solo pudo quedarse allí a esperar el terrible final mientras que Cabo gritaba un —, ¡NO! El auto había pasado justo por delante de ellos arrollando solo a Archie. Después sintió como su cuerpo era recibido por el suelo.

El pequeño pingüino no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, miró a Kowalski y lo vio salpicado de sangre para luego percatarse de que él también tenía de ese líquido entre sus aletas.

Los carros se habían detenido, ninguno circulaba, por lo que cualquiera podía percatarse de que dos pingüinos se encontraban justo en medio de la calle. Para evitar ello, Skipper fue por sus amigos para sacarlos de allí, Rico siguió a sus hermanos. Lograron esconderse justo a tiempo, y a su vez, notaron como una ambulancia sacaba al humano del auto, quien aún seguía con vida. Uno de los paramédicos se percató de Archie, lo levantó y lo subió a la ambulancia.

Skipper y los demás lo daban por muerto, pero tenían que corroborarlo. Cabo seguía a sus amigos pero no podía quitarse aquella imagen, sus aletas aun manchadas de sangre lo señalaban como culpable de aquella tragedia.

¿Por qué todo lo que trataba de salvar terminaba en un mal estado? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él, causante de tantas tragedias épicas? Era un maldito solidario, corruptor de sus momentos placidos. ¿Por qué no pudo ser más precipitado como Rico, más inteligente como Kowalski o más ágil como Skipper? ¿Por qué?

Así de miserable se sentía, mientras que su exterior reflejaba inexpresividad de su parte, como quien está en un estado de shock tras recibir la peor de las noticias.

La ambulancia fue a parar a un hospital, mientras que el paramédico bajaba a Archie envuelto en una sábana. El final de su cuerpo no querían saberlo. Así que se dieron la media vuelta para marcharse de allí, terminado por esta ocasión el entrenamiento básico.

 **¡No me maten! Ya sé que pensaran que estoy obsesionada con matar animales, pero no es así, pensaba matar a Parker pero fue tan bien recibido por ustedes que quiero darle mayor protagonismo en próximos capítulos, por ahora prometo no matar a nadie en el próximo capítulo =P todas estas muertes servirán para darle desequilibrio al equipo.**

 **No sé qué conclusiones obtengan con este capítulo, no estaba dentro de mis planes pero me han estado sucediendo ciertos eventos desafortunados que necesitaba plasmar ello, y bueno, este fic pago las consecuencias. ¡Saludos! Y sin más me despido.**


	7. DUDAS, CULPAS Y ARGUMENTOS

**Capítulo 7: Dudas, culpas y argumentos.**

El silencio era sepulcral, por inercia los pingüinos caminaban con rumbo hacia el zoológico. Nadie decía nada, ni tampoco se atrevían a mirarse.

Skipper se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿dónde estaba él cuando sucedió todo eso? ¿Por qué no evitó el accidente? ¿Cómo diantres se le había ocurrido llevar allí a sus soldados sabiendo que les esperaba una sorpresa? ¿Qué clase de líder era al exponerlos así?

La mirada del pingüino mayor se posó en la de Cabo al verlo así, tan triste, cabizbajo, sin una pisca de alegría, sin brillo en sus ojos, sin su sonrisa tierna y dulce que curaba cualquier mala racha. Lo deprimía, no podía soportarlo ni tampoco se lo perdonaba.

Su sensación de culpa era mucho mayor a comparación de la culpa que sentía cuando Dave, el pulpo, había "matado" a su hermano. En esa ocasión, sintió su vida desvanecerse ante la supuesta inexistencia del pequeño, sin embargo, algo muy dentro de él le hacía no quebrarse, quizás, por que conservaba la esperanza de que estuviera vivo, o tal vez por qué estaban en plena operación contra el villano—. "Un pingüino nunca deja de luchar, aunque pierda uno de los nuestros" —le decía Manfredi, tiempos atrás. Quizá y por ello cuando lo de Dave, su única fuerza era, vengar la muerte de su hermano, grande fue su sorpresa y feliz se sintió su corazón cuando estaba frente a él deteniéndolo para que no comiera un gato, y así fue, pero ambas historias (Dave y Manfredi) son anécdotas que se contarán después.

Mientras tanto, su frustración incrementaba aún más con el recuerdo. Una tormenta de malas ideas se asomaba a sus pensamientos ¿qué hubiera sido de él si Cabo hubiera muerto? ¿Qué seria del equipo? ¿Cómo sobrellevaría esa culpa de no estar al pendiente del pingüino?

Se odiaba. Simplemente se odiaba por tratar de darle una lección al pequeño cuando este daba todo lo que podía. Skipper tan solo quería evitar que algo malo le sucediera a cualquiera de sus elementos y al final, todo resulto contra producente. Quería enseñarle una lección de vida más sin en cambio, Cabo no iba tener más vida y todo porque él había decidido dejarlo solo. Solo quería que su hermanito fuera autosuficiente.

—"Imbécil" — se ofendía Skipper en sus propios pensamientos—. "¿Cómo pudiste olvidar ese factor tan importante? Sabes que el corazón del joven Cabo es tan grande, noble y bondadoso que, más de una vez ha arriesgado su vida tan solo por desear hacer lo correcto. ¿Olvidaste acaso que eso lo hace aún más susceptible al peligro?" —el furor contra él mismo incrementaba—. "Cabito te salvo la vida ¿y dónde estabas tú? "— se reprochaba mientras que su expresión externa era de firmeza.

Rico por su parte, se sentía aún más culpable que todos los pingüinos juntos, él había provocado el accidente automovilismo y había sido su culpa el hecho de que Archie, el mapache, muriera. Era una culpa indirecta, pero lo era. Honestamente no sabía que le había pasado, solo quería alejar al mapache de Cabo, no quería que cruzaran palabras. Quería evitar que el mapache envenenara al ingenuo de su hermano.

Remiraba a Cabo y veía la sangre seca que este aún tenía entre sus aletas, quizás y Cabo jamás le perdonara, confiaba en que su hermano comprendería y que sabría que todo había sido un accidente, un terrible accidente. Un accidente que pudo haber sido tragedia para el equipo y para él. Quizás y a veces no comprendía al joven pingüino, eran polos totalmente opuestos pero eso no significaba que no amara a su hermano. Lo amaba y perderlo hubiera sido sin duda el más trágico episodio de su vida.

Kowalski también tenía miedo de que el pequeño pingüino le reprochara, sabía que había sido su héroe pero también reconocía que su egoísmo y su temor se habían apoderado de él al salvar solo a su hermano y no a ambos. Y es que debía admitir que también temía por su vida y que su acto de heroísmo había sido decisión de último momento.

Se agradecía a si mismo por haber sido valiente, no se imaginaba que impactante hubiera sido para él ver el cuerpo atropellado de su hermano, con tan solo pensarlo un escalofrió se apoderaba de su cabeza a la punta de sus patas. — "Lo importante es que él está a salvo" —se decía.

Aun así, ese pensamiento no le era suficiente, cuanto no daría para que esa tragedia no perturbará el estado emocional del joven pingüino, tanto que había luchado para tener intacto la inocencia del niño como para que dé un momento a otro este viera una terrible muerte. Cada vez que algo fuerte sucedía, él le tapaba los ojos a su hermano, no quería que tuviera traumas que afectaran su personalidad.

Para Kowalski Cabo era Cabo, un pequeño ser lleno de ilusiones, con alocados sueños y creencias, apasionado por poesías que no entendía, acreedor de una infancia eterna que no se alejaba del pequeño por más que corrieran los años, una ternura siempre fresca, tuviera ya los años que tuviera.

Y Kowalski temía, temía que su hermano cambiara para siempre.

Finalmente lograron llegar a su hábitat, por lo regular Cabo siempre era quien movía el plato para dejar que sus hermanos bajaran hacia el cuartel con cuidado. En esta ocasión no hubo cortesía por su parte, abrió la escotilla y bajo rápidamente para adentrarse al baño.

Los otros tres pingüinos se miraron desconcertados, apenados, y tristes pensando lo peor.

Dentro del baño, Cabo se lavó la cara tomando agua de una cubeta que estaba cerca, el agua caía al suelo yéndose por el drenaje, el agua que caía tenía una coloración rojiza, indicando que la sangre se desprendía de su rostro y de su aleta.

Aun no podía entender como habían sucedido las cosas. Archie estaba por decirle la verdad ¿por qué de pronto este no pudo siquiera moverse del dolor?

— "Debí de actuar más rápido" "Sacarlo de allí primero y luego interrogarlo" "Todo me tomo de sorpresa" —el espejo lanzaba dardos de reproche hacia su persona, recriminándose el hecho de estar vivo. Su existencia parecía perjudicar las vidas de los demás últimamente. Sin embargo, su preocupación no era esa, su preocupación iba más allá de lo imaginable. Sentía sobre sus hombros un gran peso, una gran culpa, deseaba estar muerto. Eso deseaba.

Cabo se mantuvo perdido dentro de sus pensamientos por mucho tiempo. Concluía que la vida era cruel, injustamente cruel. Deseaba arrancarse el corazón, no tener cerebro para no pensar, poder ser fuerte y no llorar, no derrumbarse dentro del abismo que estaba cayendo. Sentía como se le iba la vida de las manos sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Repasaba la escena una y otra vez como si de allí pudiera obtener alguna información, miraba a Archie, el miedo que leía en sus ojos, volvía mirar a Archie esta vez muerto en el suelo. Lo peor de todo es que lo conocía, sin dudar alguna recordó la primera vez que lo vio cuando se hizo pasar por un arquero ladrón que robaba para dárselo a los pobres, y aunque sintió derrumbarse cuando descubrió la verdad, Archie y él nunca quedaron como enemigos.

El joven sentía que podía haber hecho algo más para que esto no sucediera. Y que fuera de una serie de eventos desafortunados, esto era, una prueba ¿cómo superarlo?

Todo parecía decirle, ¡Hey, cuídate, pronto te quitaremos lo más preciado!, era como si la vida misma le dijera a gritos ¡No seas iluso! ¡No existen los cuentos de hadas! ¡Ni los finales felices de las típicas caricaturas que tu vez! ¡La vida real es cruel, siniestra, que se encarga de dejarte caer y demostrarte que nada es fácil!

Su pequeño y frágil corazón se encontraba en pedazos, literalmente, en pedazos, estaba desplomado dentro de su ser, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa, solo el miedo lo mantenía con vida, en sus propios ojos miraba desfilar el cadáver de todas sus ilusiones.

Odiaba sentirse así. Odiaba sentirse rendido, con ganas de claudicar, odiaba que su corazón colapsara a merced de la tristeza ¿por qué él? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le debía pasar eso a él, si nunca en su vida había hecho daño a nadie? Si toda su vida se había desvivido por hacer siempre lo correcto y lo que le dictaba el corazón

— "¿Y qué es lo que dicta tu corazón ahora?" — se preguntaba.

La respuesta lo vio en sus ojos a través del espejo, esos ojos tan rojos y nublados solo distorsionaban su físico ante él ¿acaso iba morir sin intentarlo? Porque eso sentía, que se moría lentamente, que agonizaba, que se caía y rompía.

Se abofeteo— ¡No Cabo! — se regañó— ¡No puedes permitir que esto te supere! ¿Tú crees que Skipper lloraría como una niña tal y como tú lo haces? ¿Crees que Kowalski no buscaría una solución para superar esta amargura? ¿Crees que Rico le daría tanta importancia? ¡Eres aprendiz de las mejores personas del mundo! ¡Esto tiene que ser un evento desafortunado y nada más! —exclamaba golpeando sus aletas contra la pared, rompiendo después el espejo.

Necesitaba sacar toda su impotencia, todo su furor, todas sus emociones por medio del llanto y la desesperación, eso necesitaba. Deseaba limpiar su corazón dejándose llevar por el frio momento.

— ¿Estas bien, joven Cabo? —Preguntaba Skipper al otro lado de la puerta. El chico no contestó.

—Vamos Cabo, todos están preocupados por ti ¿necesitas algo? ¿Estás bien? —insistió el líder con visible preocupación en su voz—. Cabo, por favor abre la puerta, no nos obligues a romperla.

— ¡Estoy bien, ahora voy! —contestó, aclarando su voz lo más que pudo. Se dio una última mirada en el espejo para decirse—. "Puedes ser más fuerte que esto" "¿recuerdas las obras de teatro que se instalaron cerca del zoológico la última vez?" "Ahora es igual, la función tiene que continuar"

Cinco minutos después, Cabo salió del baño para ir hacia la "sala" y antes de dejarse ver, alcanzó a escuchar una conversación entre sus amigos.

—Si Cabo hubiese muerto de verdad cuando Dave intento matarlo, si la operación hubiera fallado, desde entonces—comentaba el listo—, ¿Se han preguntado que hubiera sido de nosotros? Es decir, a mi punto de vista nunca me he imaginado una vida, una vida sin todos ustedes. Y hace tanto tiempo que eso sucedió que, no los había vuelto a valorar, hasta ahora—Kowalski comentó con filosofía pero parecía que nadie le hacía caso.

—Apenas teníamos diez años—respondió Skipper sin su tono de voz autoritario—. Aun estábamos aprendiendo de la vida, buscando nuestro camino, para darnos cuenta que el único lugar al que pertenecíamos era aquí, el zoológico. Solo aquí podríamos vivir bien. Nunca volvimos a fallar en una operación desde entonces, en aquella ocasión todos teníamos un objetivo: Acabar con Dave.

—No entiendo, ¿a qué analogía quieres llegar? —preguntó Kowalski desconcertado. Cabo escuchaba atentamente, escondido, se daba cuenta que él no era el único sensible ante las peores situaciones, solo que él no temía demostrar sus emociones.

—Lo que yo quiero decir es que, si hemos podido contra todas las adversidades, las operaciones con Manfredi y Johnson, Madagascar, Dave, Espiráculo y todas las misiones de éxito, han sido por que los cuatro trabajábamos en perfecta coordinación conjugado con mi liderazgo, claro está.

— ¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo? —preguntó retóricamente el genio.

—Después de tantos años de experiencia, no creo que estemos fracasando por pura casualidad ¿entiendes? Son fracasos injustificados, que nunca nos había sucedido salvo cuando éramos unos polluelos, pero ¿fracasar ahora? ¿Ahora que nos encontramos mucho más capacitados que años atrás? Dudo que sea coincidencia— terminó de analizar el líder, para luego mirar con sutilidad a sus elementos.

— ¿Estás diciéndonos, que hay un traidor entre nosotros? — trataba de digerir su propia pregunta.

—Tu eres el genio, deberías de saberlo— Kowalski notó el tono sarcástico de su capitán.

Rico también escuchaba atentamente, recordaba muy bien lo mucho que les costó convertirse en una elite, y que desde entonces, Skipper ponía por delante sus operaciones antes de cualquier cosa.

— ¿Un traidor? —repitió Rico.

—A estas alturas del juego cada uno sabe las debilidades del otro, la única razón que justifica nuestras constantes derrotas es la existencia de un traidor ¿han visto como muchos grupos de música quedan en el olvido porque entre mismos integrantes se abandonan para buscar su oportunidad como solistas?

—Se lo que quieres decir Skipper, tu analogía suena muy descabellado, no creo en la existencia de un traidor, no creo que alguien aquí hubiese querido ver muerto a nuestro propio hermano—razonaba el científico—. Además te recuerdo, Skipper, que tu querías darle una lección de vida a Cabo.

— ¿Y ahora quieres engañar al equipo siendo el héroe? —recriminó tanteando al teniente.

— ¿Y tú me vas a acusar de traidor por desobedecer y salvar a Cabo después de que le dijeras que no siempre lo salvarían? —sonrió al ver que el pingüino plano no contestaba.

El pequeño pingüino no quería seguir escuchando, por ello decidió hacer acto de presencia. En cuanto llegó a la sala, pudo sentir lo densa que se encontraba la atmosfera, también olfateo un olor a alcohol etílico, seguramente Kowalski se había quitado la sangre con ese líquido. Luego se dio cuenta que sus hermanos lo veían como si estuviera enfermo y a punto de morir, con una media sonrisa caminó hacia la televisión para prenderlo y mirar su programa.

Todos desconcertados ante tal actitud se limitaron a seguirlo con la mirada.

Kowalski, cansado del momento apagó la tele, ganándose una mirada de fulminación por parte del pequeño—Tenemos que hablar—comentó el científico, muy decidido.

—Te escucho, Kowalski—accedió amablemente el pequeño, los segundos transcurrían y nadie rompía el silencio—. ¿Sucede algo? —dijo para entablar conversación, fingiendo prestar atención.

—Las posibilidades de que Archie sobreviviera era de 0.0005 %, no podía salvar a ambos. De haberlo hecho ninguno de los tres estaría con vida—fue la respuesta del genio.

—Y te lo agradezco Kowalski-—Cabo sonreía de oreja a oreja—. Como dije hoy en la mañana, me mantiene vivo la fe de saber que ustedes siempre van a estar ahí, para mí.

Esas palabras fue un baldazo de agua fría para Skipper, Kowalski y Rico, aun avergonzados.

— "Nunca nades solo" ¿acaso no es la regla de oro para este equipo? —Cabo miraba fijamente a cada uno de sus compañeros, tratando que la charla de hace minutos, se olvidara.

—Cabo preferiría que tu…— el genio aún estaba en vuelto por la tristeza.

—Y así es joven Cabo, pero también recuerda que "un amigo, es un enemigo que aún no te ha atacado" —interrumpió el líder a su teniente.

Rico, aun molesto por la fuerte declaración de su líder sintió la necesidad de hablar— ¡Kowalski salvo a Cabo! ¡Y Cabo te salvo a ti! ¡No pueden ser enemigos!

Las miradas se clavaron en Rico, aun sorprendidos por la cantidad de oraciones que el soldado acababa de completar. Nada normal en él.

— ¿Alguna vez no he tenido razón? —recordaron las veces en que Skipper, a pesar de sus paranoias, tenía razón—. ¡Aquí hay un traidor! ¡Un saboteador! ¡Un informante! Ese ser que ha decidido traicionarnos, por poco provoca que Cabo muera—su voz gruñona y aguda aún se escuchaba en los oídos de sus compañeros.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando queríamos hacer nuestra buena acción del día como esos niños exploradores y preguntaste que si alguna vez te escuchábamos y nos cuestionábamos "de que rayos hablaba ese loco"? — citó el genio—. Bueno, ahora lo hacemos—generalizó.

— ¡Los tengo en la mira! ¡A los tres! —exclamó paranoico—. ¡Rico es responsable del accidente, Kowalski tiene información que yo no, y Cabo… bueno él no ha hecho nada pero lo tendré en la mira!

—Skipper, tranquilo—se acercó el pequeño sigilosamente hacia su hermano mayor—. Todo está bien, no hay razón para dudar—le hablo con dulzura, esperando que este reaccionara.

—No me hables así, jovencito—Skipper se sintió atacado—. Recuerda quien es el líder, yo no soy el niño mimado.

—Sí, lo sé. Sé que eres el líder que dejaría que me mataran solo por darme una lección—dijo con ironía y sarcasmo, aunque su voz, ajeno a ello, más bien se escuchaba nostálgica y cansada.

— ¡Como si yo hubiera provocado el accidente! Esa culpa es de Rico, reclámale a él.

— ¿Yo? — se indignó Rico con un puchero. Cabo miró al demente para decirle con una mirada que todo estaba bien.

—Un momento—el científico se tomó la cabeza, como recordando algo importante—Archie dijo que trabajaba para alguien que aún estaba dentro del almacén ¿dónde estabas tú antes del accidente, Skipper?

— ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿El de molestar al Capitán? ¡No he otorgado ese juego! —el pingüino plano empezaba a mostrarse colérico.

—No evadas la pregunta, Skipper—el pingüino alto miraba seriamente a su Capitán.

—No quieras limpiar tu culpa y quedar bien ensuciándome, estaba tras de ustedes, me costó trabajo salir del almacén, eso fue todo. Además ¿quién lanzo la flecha para darle ventaja al mapache? ¿Quién de ustedes pequeños traidores, fue?

— ¿Te salvo la vida y dudas de mí? —Cabo se fue a sentarse frente a la mesa ya harto de la situación—. No me decepciones, Skipper.

—Archie dijo que Skipper sabía que había una sorpresa en el almacén ¡No fuimos a comer pescado de verdad! —Rico dijo entre balbuceos, con su típico gruñido pero lo bastante claro para ser escuchado.

Frustrado y ofendido, dispuesto a limpiar su honor dijo—, ¡ahí tenemos al traidor!- a señaló Skipper, acusando a Rico—. Tenías tu plan perfectamente medido ¿verdad? ¿Qué ganabas con matar a Archie?

— ¿Qué? —Rico ofendido, cruzó sus aletas y le dio la espalda a su líder.

— ¡Tu capitán te está hablando! ¡Eso es un acto de insubordinación cadete!

—Me da lo mismo—Fue la respuesta de Rico.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo, Skipper? ¿Tienes información que nosotros no? —preguntó Kowalski.

—Miren quien está hablando—dramatizó como si se hubiese sorprendido—. ¡El señor honesto! ¡Tú tienes información de Parker que has omitido! ¿Acaso creías que lo iba pasar desapercibido?

— ¿Me estás diciendo que soy un traidor? —completó el genio.

—Bueno, si quieres que te lo confirme— hablaba como si se lo hubiesen suplicado—, Entones, ¡Si, pienso que eres un traidor! ¡Tú has de haber lanzado la flecha!

— ¡Por primera vez en tu vida razona! —se exasperó Kowalski

— ¡BASTA! —las aletas del más tierno hicieron ademanes para señalar que la conversación había terminado después de darle un fuerte golpe a la mesa de cemento que allí tenían. Una lágrima corría visiblemente por su rostro hasta llegar a su pico—. ¡No hay ningún maldito traidor entre nosotros! ¡No existe! Somos hermanos, amigos. Esto no es más que un evento muy desafortunado y todos se sienten emocionalmente acorralados ante la situación debido a la escasa información que se nos ha proporcionado. Piénsenlo un segundo, los hechos, todo lo que ha sucedido son acontecimientos perfectamente planeados y ejecutados. Nuestros enemigos también han crecido, Parker por ejemplo ha logrado llevarnos ventaja. No es momento para dividirnos, no ahora.

Los demás callaron ante la admiración y determinación con la que el pequeño hablaba, quizás y fuera el pingüino más inocente e incrédulo de la faz de la Tierra, pero era sin duda un pacifista y como tal, sabia como unir al equipo.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo, sabiendo que pudiste haber muerto?

— Estaré intranquilo, el día en que ustedes se dividan. Hay dudas, hay culpas y hay argumentos, pero no siempre podemos confiar en lo que nuestros ojos ven.

Todos hubieran querido que esta charla no hubiera sucedido, hubieran deseado haber apapachado al pequeño soldado, decirle lo mucho que lo amaban, desvanecer ese recuerdo cruel. En cambio estaban ahí, parados frente a él, desconfiando de cada uno, perdiendo de vista lo importante, dejando que el pequeño sobrellevara sus problemas solo.

Hubieran querido decir muchas palabras, pensamientos, otras cosas diferentes, no atacándose uno al otro, pero era tarde. Cabo esperaba más de sus compañeros pero ellos a diferencia de él, habían crecido mucho emocionalmente, algo que a él le faltaba.

Rico, fue el primero en cerrar la página del suceso yéndose a recostar en su cama. De pronto, todo su cuerpo comenzó a picarle, tenía una picazón terrible. Por más que se rascaba no podía quitarse ese deseo, se rascó en las paredes, con un pescado, rascó su espalda con el televisor, se rascó la cabeza con una piedra, se rascó sus aletas con un cepillo, en fin, hizo todo lo posible.

— ¡Pica, pica! — anunció el loco pingüino, logrando que el discurso del pequeño se fuera por el caño.

 **Este fue uno de los capítulos más difícil que he escrito, escribía y borraba, escribía y borraba y aun así no quede satisfecha con el resultado aunque por desgracia, no puedo eliminar este acontecimiento. Al principio caí en una exageración melancólica, lo cual a mí me encanta pero no sé si ustedes estén acostumbrado a ello, de no estarlo avísenme, ya que estoy acostumbrada a caer a dichas exageraciones y no quiero aburrirlos si no les gusta.**

 **En segundo, sé que dije que la historia seria después de la serie y antes de la película, lo cual veo imposible, ya he visto la serie por más de dos veces, y si se dan cuenta, hay capítulos que citan que los pingüinos ya estuvieron en Madagascar, además de que Skipper alguna vez tuvo como una alucinación sobre Alex, el león. También decidí ello porque viendo la película me doy cuenta que Cabo apenas tiene diez años, además, también es apenas donde empieza a tener importancia como elemento en el equipo. También he decidido ello porque en la serie se ven mucho más experimentados, con más enemigos, más entrenados, por eso y por muchas razones, unir la película con la serie es más difícil de lo que creí, y lo veo más factible que del circo regresen al zoológico, claro apegándome a Madagascar 3.**

 **(Ahora entiendo por qué prefieren que la serie sea un mundo alternativo, pero no me daré por vencida ¡No señores!)**

 **En tercero, tengo un dilema, no sé si ir revelando más cosas del pasado para contestar a todas nuestras peguntas sobre la serie y película, o avanzar más con el traidor, aunque eso sí, ya hará más acto de presencia pues saboteara con más frecuencia. O la otra opción es que revele cosas sin tanta narración y mejor progrese la historia actual, eso me gustaría que lo dijeran ustedes puesto que esto es para ustedes.**

 **Bueno, hable mucho, nuevamente, =) mejor me despido. ¡Los amo!**


	8. SABOTAJES Y ESPIONAJE

**Capítulo 8: Sabotajes y espionaje.**

El cuerpo de Rico no podía soportar aquella picazón.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kowalski? —preguntó Skipper tragando un poco de orgullo al dirigirse al teniente.

El científico fue hacia su laboratorio para ir por unos lentes verdes que ayudaban a ver con más nitidez cualquier cosa diminuta o microscópica—. ¡Es una mezcla polvorienta de _**cythilicus**_ proveniente de los bulbos de los pétalos de una rosa y polvo molido de semilla de Arce! — exclamó paranoico como de costumbre.

— ¡En Español! —replicó el pingüino plano.

— ¡Es polvo pica pica! —gritó mientras se escondía en su laboratorio. Cabo también comenzó a rascarse

—Ahora que lo mencionan, a mí también me pica—comentó con su tono yucateco.

— ¡No te rasques, Cabo! —avisó Kowalski desde el laboratorio—, entre más te rasques más picazón tendrás.

—Owww— se lamentaba el pequeño, tratando de que sus aletas no ahuyentaran su escozor—. ¡Esto es irritante!

— ¡esa cosa se expande, Kowalski, ábreme la puerta! — pedía el líder mientras golpeaba la puerta que daba al laboratorio.

El genio no daba acceso y Skipper ya comenzaba a tener un poco de picazón, para Cabo ya era demasiado tarde puesto que se había estado rascando desde hace algunos minutos. Rico estaba realmente alterado y aunado a su poca paciencia, el pica pica había sido peor que cualquier explosivo para él.

De pronto el genio salió con una bolsa, detrás de él también traía una aspiradora. La aspiradora lo prendió al dar su primer paso dentro de la habitación, posteriormente lanzó una especie de bombas a los pies de cada uno de los pingüinos los cuales desprendía talco.

El pingüino alto con un pequeño cepillo, limpiaba el talco que Rico llevaba encima para así quitarle el polvo pica pica que hubiese quedado atrapado en la piel y pelaje de su compañero, después a Cabo y finalmente a Skipper mientras que la aspiradora absorbía todo el polvo del ambiente.

Tiempo después, los cuatro pingüinos tuvieron que darse un buen baño y colocarse un poco de crema para la irritación.

— ¡Kowalski, eres un genio, todo lo conviertes en un invento productivo para salvar u animar el día! — Cabo sonreía de oreja a oreja a su hermano, el aludido ya estando acostumbrado a su grandeza y a los cumplidos del pequeño.

—Sí, Kowalski es genial, más no pierdan la cabeza señores, en primer lugar ¿qué hacia esa cosa dentro del cuartel general y por qué? O mejor aún ¿Quién lo puso?

—Vamos Skipper, es hora de cenar, ¿por qué no nos preparas de tu sorpresa de pescado?- pidió con una mirada tierna a lo que Skipper accedió de mala gana para dirigirse a la cocina.

—¡ñooooo! ¿Por qué? — zangoloteó Rico a Cabo, limitándose a querer golpearlo.

—Sabes que la sorpresa de Pescado de Skipper es horrible ¿por qué lo has pedido? —lamentó el genio.

—Para apaciguar las cosas, tener un buen momento como familia y hacerle olvidar sobre su teoría ¿O acaso ustedes creen que hay un traidor?

—No— contestaron al mismo tiempo los otros dos pingüinos.

—Bueno— prosiguió Cabo—darle por su lado a Skipper no nos vendrá mal—comprendiendo al niño decidieron hacerle caso. También les dolía que su líder desconfiara de ellos.

La noche pasó de forma tranquila. Muy a pesar de que la cena les asqueaba y les daba ganas de vomitar, tuvieron una cena muy a gusto. Rico los hacía reír con sus gestos y su locura, Skipper no olvidada su teoría pero veía tan sonriente al más pequeño que decidió dejar por un lado su paranoia y descansar ese día, sabía que mañana lo necesitaría. Por otro lado, Cabo, atesoraría ese momento por siempre.

—Buenas noches a todos, dulces sueños— deseo Cabo, sin embargo, no todos durmieron esa noche.

Julien, el lémur, tenía problemas para dormir, apenas se levantó y notó que en el hábitat de los pingüinos había movimiento. Una silueta pinguinezca parecía verter algo en el agua que rodeaba el hábitat de sus vecinos.

—No sé por qué siento que debo hacer algo—Julien se dijo para sí—, pero como soy el rey, no quiero hacer nada— y como si esto fuese escrito cómicamente por una cruel escritora, el lémur se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente como si nada hubiese ocurrido todos se levantaron para ir a desayunar, subieron por las escaleras para abrir la escotilla de metal y darse cuenta que en su plato de comida solo había restos de pequeñas espinas, espinas de pescados a medio comer.

— ¿Quién desayunó sin autorización alguna?

—Imposible Skipper— acotó el pingüino más alto— todos dormíamos.

El líder miro de reojo a sus tres elementos esperando a que algún gesto, alguna mirada, alguna palabra los delatara. No fue así.

Cabo temía que la felicidad que habían construido durante la noche se desvaneciera en esos momentos. – Estamos demasiado gorditos ¿No creen? —trató de alivianar la atmosfera— comer un poquito menos no nos hará mal ¿qué tal si nadamos un poco para hacer ejercicio?

Como si de un pequeño niño se tratará, Cabo dio brinquitos sobre el cementó antes de saltar hacia el agua. Los pingüinos restantes solo pusieron sus ojos en blanco al ver a Cabo, véase la ironía, de color blanco.

Las risas empezaban a presentarse.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntaba ingenuamente el más pequeño.

—No nada—respondió el genio evitando esa risa burlesca.

— ¿Por qué se ríen? —pregunto curioso y en respuesta, Rico regurgitó un pequeño espejo de mano.

—¡Ah! ¡El agua tiene cloro! —chilló el pequeño.

—Sal de ahí soldado— ordenó el líder—. Basta de carcajadas señores, este es otro pequeño ataque hacia nuestro cuartel. Kowalski analiza el agua, Rico y Cabo, traten de cambiar el agua—dicho esto bajo hacia el cuartel.

—Kowalski, no quiero ser completamente blanco, me veo ridículo ¿me ayudas?

— ¡Te ves adorable! —fue la respuesta del alto mientras que el pingüino loco seguía riéndose. Cuando terminaron sus deberes y el estómago les exigía una buena dosis de alimento, decidieron bajar para abrir unas latas donde almacenaban sus pescados.

— ¡Skipper! —exclamó Cabo mientras miraba un atún tirado en el suelo con un mordisco y a unos centímetros más, a su jefe inconsciente.

— ¡Kowalski! ¿Qué sucede? — preguntaba angustiado mientras que intentaba proporcionar aire con sus aletas.

—Supongo que el atún estaba envenado, quizás—Rico vomitó una granada para arrojarlo si algo extraño pasaba, como medida de defensa, claro está.

El científico fue hacia el panel de controles del cuartel, aplastaba botones y del techo bajaba una pantalla de plasma, luego, pulsaba varios botones mostrando todos los rincones del hábitat y de su cuartel—. No hay señales de que haya algún intruso—anunció—y la alarma de intrusos tampoco reconoció nada.

— ¿La desactivaron? —razonó el pingüino híper activo.

—No. —Acotó en respuesta el listo.

—Skipper aun respira, supongo que solo se intoxicó—dijo aliviado el pequeño—pero por favor Kowalski, determina que hay en el atún. No me gusta ver a Skipper así.

Desconfiadamente, el más listo tomo el pescado con una bolsa y junto a la muestra del agua que llevaba, fue hasta a su laboratorio para determinar que contenían ambas cosas. Rico y Cabo cuidaban del líder, irónicamente. Más tarde despertó.

—Ag—se quejó adolorido— ¿por qué me duele todo el cuerpo? — exigió una respuesta.

—En efecto, el agua contenía cloro y al atún le inyectaron un potente analgésico. Te desmayaste porque tu sistema nervioso y tu masa muscular se deslindaron de sus responsabilidades un momento.

El silencio volvió a reinar. En un día dos elementos habían sido atacados. ¿Qué podía pensarse?

— ¿Algún indicio? — preguntó pero todos negaron con la cabeza—. Muy bien— pensaba quien sabe en qué cosas—, está claro que estos fueron bromas más no atentados, de haberlo sido ya habría un muerto— razonaba en voz alta—, espero que sean lo suficientemente listos para no ser estúpidos de dejar huella. Pero como el traidor insiste en hacerse notar. Haremos que se haga notar.

Desconcertados, miraron como su líder a duras penas se levantaba de su cama para ir al panel de control, aplastar un botón y hacer que toda la habitación quedara en completa oscuridad

"¿A que jugaba Skipper?" – se preguntaban. Ninguno miraba ni escuchaba nada. Sabían que los cuatro estaban allí pero ¿pasaría algo inusual?

—Skipper, esto es ridículo—comentó el listo—. Así no veras movimiento alguno, eres presa fácil— argumentaba como si adivinara lo que su líder trataba de hacer.

—Ag—articulaba el loco.

—Tengo miedo Skipper—chilló el pequeño.

Los minutos se hicieron eternos, no se entendía cuál era el punto que el líder quería probar pero tras esperar, unos rayos salieron del techo.

Todo parecía indicar que alguien había ido hasta el panel de controles para así activar la trampa para intrusos. Todo el cuartel era un campo minado, lleno de bombas que eran arrojadas por unos pequeños cañones que salían de las paredes, unos rayos que salían de un pequeñas armas que salían del techo, de gases extraños que salían del suelo, de lluvia acida que salía del techo, en fin, todo el cuartel era una habitación en guerra. Ningún pingüino se salvó de recibir golpes, quemaduras y caídas, esto por cortesía de las múltiples herramientas que se activaban con la alarma de intrusos.

En un movimiento rápido Skipper logró llegar al panel para desactivarlo, el campo minado ahora era un campo de cuerpos tirados al suelo.

Cabo se chamuscó su pelaje blanco, Rico se frotaba su parte trasera que había recibido fuertes golpes tras todas las caídas que tuvo y Kowalski lloraba pues un poco de esa agua acida (instalada por él en alguna ocasión) había caído sobre su piel.

Skipper apenas y tenía algunos rasguños aunque si había recibido algunos golpes por parte de la mano robótica golpeadora, instalado en el mismo cuartel.

Se miraban de hito en hito con lastima y desconfianza. Todo estaba demasiado claro.

Uno de los cuatro pingüinos había atentado nuevamente contra el grupo, la pregunta era ¿por qué?

—Ya no hay nada más que demostrar—dijo Skipper con voz grave, luego se retiró hacia la cocina con una media sonrisa por demostrar que su paranoia decía la verdad.

Rico cruzado de brazos y adolorido fue a acostarse a su cama, se acercó con mucho cuidado, temeroso de que descubriera otra pequeña sorpresa en su litera.

Kowalski fue hacia afuera, cerrando de golpe la escotilla. Y Cabo se quedaba solo. Nuevamente solo.

—Skipper…—tartamudeó el pequeño antes de hablar con su líder, quien aparentemente cocinaba—. Lo que sucedió hace un momento, yo no creo, más bien, yo meto las manos al fuego de que todo tiene una explicación lógica—Skipper se volvió hacia el pequeño mirándolo detenidamente, la postura de su cadete parecía firme.

—Hijo…—pausó y suspiró—, siempre me has escuchado decir que la base de un buen trabajo en equipo es la confianza. Sin confianza entre mismos elementos entonces, nada tendría sentido, nada resultaría adecuadamente—el líder cuidaba las palabras que iba a decir, ese corazón estaba demasiado herido como para seguir lastimándolo.

—No me enorgullece descubrir que entre nosotros hay un traidor, tú lo viste. Alguien activo esa alarma de intrusos en nuestras propias narices con luces apagadas porque atenta contra nosotros, y dudo que el traidor desee seguir escondiéndose.

— ¿Y qué harás? —Retó el pequeño con rapidez—. ¿Qué harás cuando se presente? ¿Cuándo tengas que luchar mano a mano con quien crees que es tu amigo, tu familia? ¿Pelearas? —la voz de Cabo se perdía entre sus propias palabras, era visible el miedo ante la respuesta más sin embargo sus facciones mostraban valor para no flaquear ante su líder.

— ¿Tu lo harías? —quiso saber el pingüino plano—. ¿Pelearías con uno de nosotros con tal de salvar a los demás? —la pregunta era muy fuerte, estaba usando una psicología demasiado cruel con el más pequeño.

El joven enmudeció, no podía responder tal pregunta—. "¿Qué es lo que Skipper quiere escuchar?" —se cuestionaba—, "¿Y si lo decepciono?"

—Puedes retirarte joven Cabo—sacó al pequeño de sus pensamientos, la decepción se vio en él al darse cuenta que había ido con su líder para saber nada—. Y un favor, soldado.

—Dime, Skipper.

—Vigila a Kowalski, vigílalo a sol y a sombra con esos dos ojos que la naturaleza te ha dado. Cualquier cosa que te diga, cualquier movimiento en falso, cualquier minuciosa sospecha que te dé. Házmelo saber.

Cabo sin palabras inteligentes para cambiar la situación, solo asentó y se marchó.

Mismo tiempo diferente espacio.

—Rico…—llamó Kowalski a su hermano—, necesito hablar contigo.

— ¿Conmigo? —Rico se desconcertó un poco.

—Sí, es algo sobre Skipper, a Cabo no puedo decírselo porque bueno, el no cree en la existencia de un traidor, y menos si sospecho de Skipper.

Rico miro a su hermano como si de un loco se tratara lo cual es irónico tratándose de un genio.

—Debemos vigilar muy bien a Skipper, tengo la intuición de que se ha estado contactando con alguien más. Rico… necesito que confíes en mí y vigiles a Skipper.

El loco aceptó algo dudoso por la petición de su hermano, aunque, confiaba ciegamente en Skipper, le daría el gusto a su hermano y lo vigilaría para que al decirle que no hay nada sospechoso, Kowalski se tranquilice, o al menos eso le apostaba Rico. Apostaba que Skipper no daría razones.

El día fue tedioso, nadie se hablaba y solo se limitaban hacer sus deberes y sus hobbies en silencio, mirándose de reojo uno al otro. A la hora de dormir, todos estaban acostados en sus correspondientes lugares pero nadie se atrevía a siquiera cerrar el ojo.

La tensión era demasiado, cada uno tenía muy marcado esa herida física provocada por el traidor, dormir en el mismo techo que el enemigo, podía ser escalofriante, ¿en qué momento se habían dejado de conocerse? ¿En qué momento todo se había tornado a desconfianza, peleas, y espionaje? ¿A qué horas? —se preguntaban. Escondiéndose entre sus sabanas para no demostrar miedo.

—Los amo hermanos. Los amo de verdad—susurró Cabo siendo el primero en dormir y en demostrar que pasara lo que pasara, él confiaba en ellos.

 **¡MIL PERDONES!**

 **De verdad me disculpo por estar un mes sin dar señales de vida pero me sucedió un evento muy desafortunado, mi abuelita falleció, y… bueno, todo ha sido demasiado triste. Yo tuve que regresar a casa por mi escuela y bueno, estaré tres semanas solita =(**

 **También me disculpo por la mala ortografía y redacción de este cap, algún día lo corregiré.**

 **Por ultimo acelerare un poquito más la historia, y dar a conocer al traidor para que de paso a lo que se viene. Y ahora a contestar Rewiens ya que se lo merecen.**

 **BelenKatherine19:** Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, trató de pensar como pensarían ellos, con quien tengo un poquito de problemas es con Rico pero espero de antemano que el curso de todo lo pensado también te agrade. ¡Saludos!

 **La Sombra D:** No esperaba tu comentario pero me alegra que llegaras a este fic y seas sincera del como llegaste =P así que ntp suele suceder que se juzga a un libro por su portada pero me alegra mucho que te atrapara el misterio, y lo siento, sé que en la caricatura no hay muertes de verdad =/ pero lo hago para indicar que el traidor puede ser peligroso. Espero que continúes la lectura besos.

 **Pabillidge90:** Si, por alguna razón a Dreamworks le gusta trabajar con mundos alternos, concuerdo contigo, y pz en la última temporada Rico hablaba un poquito más así que, acelere su desarrollo del habla =P

 **Kimpantaleon:** Me alegra tanto que estés de regreso, ese es mi trabajo, trasmitir =) de hecho soy declamadora profesional así que, por alguna razón me gusta hacer llorar a la gente con el drama pero cuando se dice miel sobre hojuela, también puedo dar ese sabor =) Gracias por el apoyo.

 **Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro:** Amigo, ¿Qué te puedo decir? Una vez más eres muy observador =) Creo que sorprenderte será difícil. =) Me pregunto cuales serán tus hipótesis. Sería muy interesante saber=)

 **LagrimasSolitarias:** Chica! Me has hecho muy feliz con tus comentarios, de verdad, me alegra muchísimo que estés ahí, leyéndome, y los comentarios que dejas, oh por Dios! Son geniales porque, aww me haces saber que realmente robo la atención. ¡Gracias! Y espero que te guste este capítulo. Tus comentarios son bienvenidos.

 **Zyar:** Hermosa, ¿Por dónde empezar contigo? =P Bueno sobre la paranoia me pareció que sería prudente que Skipper dudara y también que como buen líder, no puede descartar opciones, trate de pensar como él. Sobre Cabo, pequeña… no es que quiera poner a Cabo como la "Damisela en peligro" creo que el cap pasado se mal interpreto un poquito. Todo lo que dice Cabo a sus hermanos, es con el fin de que estos recapaciten. De demostrar que tiene confianza en ellos y siempre estará eternamente agradecido porque lo han salvado. También lo dije porque recordemos que él siempre ha sido el cebo, "Por que es ingenuo y no indispensable" o al menos eso dijo Skipper, entonces la única razón por la que siempre ha sido el cebo (o al menos asi pienso yo) es por que además de su fidelidad, confía en sus hermanos, y si como carnada algo sale mal, sabe que lo salvaran, como sucedió en la película, "Ves Dave te dije que ellos vendrían" y volvemos a lo mismo, si la película hizo hincapié de eso, pero pz… me estoy valiendo de eso para una sorpresa que tengo para esta historia.

Y por último, te deje al último, porque eres mi lectora favorita, =P me encanta como observas todo y cada uno de los capítulos, de las acciones y movimientos de los personajes, me encanta leer tus comentarios tan largos porque waaa sonara quizás que tengo poca autoestima pero, es tan dulce que alguien se dé el tiempo de ser tan detallista contigo que waaaa simplemente me encanta. Espero, de verdad espero, seguir llenando tus expectativas, o al menos eso intento. ¡TE ADORO! Y muchas MUCHAS Gracias por tu valioso tiempo.

 **Ahora si chicos, me voy porque me emocione contestando Rewiens pero entiéndame que estar solita da tristeza waaaa ¡Llegamos a los 37 comentarios! Rompí mi record de comentarios por capitulo.**

 **Ahora sí. Cambio y fuera y si me tardo un poquito es porque me embarga la tristeza y aunque suene tonto, solo ustedes me dan alegría =) ¡Saludos"!**


	9. DIVIDIR Y DEJAR SOLO

**Capítulo 9: De amigos a enemigos. Dividir y dejar solo.**

Nuevamente estaba teniendo esos sueños intranquilos que no lo dejaban en paz, esos sueños que le ofrecían una visión negativa del futuro, un futuro sin su equipo. Cabo abrió rápidamente los ojos para despertar de su sueño, tomó una bocarada de aire para llenar profundamente sus pulmones y tranquilizarse.

De pronto comenzó a escuchar ruidos provenientes del laboratorio, salió de su cama tranquilamente evitando hacer algún ruido delatador. Luego, vio a Skipper y a Rico dormir profundamente.

La cama de Kowalski era la única que se encontraba vacía, así que el pequeño sospechaba quien era el autor de esos pequeños ruidos.

—Kowalski—susurró tenuemente espantando al científico, justo después de abrir la puerta del laboratorio.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó asustado tirando lo que tenía en mano, un vaso de vidrio, al parecer, luego, el pingüino asustado viro hacia el personaje de la puerta—. Tan solo eres tu— dijo el pingüino a si mismo posando su aleta derecha en su corazón.

—Sí, tan solo soy yo— complemento el pequeño ya cansado de esas oraciones que solo expresaban lo inferior que era—. Kowalski, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No puedo creerlo de ti, Cabo ¿desconfías de mí? —preguntó ofendido.

— No Kowalski, jamás desconfiaría de ti.

El listo arqueó la ceja— ¿Cabo, acaso Skipper te ha mandado a vigilarme? —preguntó rápidamente.

—No, por supuesto que no—mintió—, él tan solo está siendo paranoico, claro que no duda de ti.

—Cabito—suspiro el pingüino mirando fijamente al pequeño—, si tú supieras alguna información relevante, y no se lo dijeras al equipo ¿te convertiría en un traidor?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al joven. Pensó un poco, y trató de decir algo brillante para el genio—. Todo depende de la perspectiva pero, si tú crees que estás haciendo algo mal, si crees que eso te convierte en quien no querías ser, entonces si está mal.

Cabo pudo notar que Kowalski se había trasladado a quien sabe dónde, dejo que pensara mientras miraba todo con detenimiento.

— ¿Confías en mí, Cabo? —Kowalski tenía los ojos vidriosos, una lagrima escurrió por su mejilla mientras se hacia el fuerte.

— ¡Claro que sí, amigo! —contestó muy convencido—. Eso somos, amigos, confió mucho en ti, creo en ti porque eres mi hermano—realizó una pausa esperando algún comentario—, ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

—No— Acotó en respuesta.

—Puedes confiar en mí, yo puedo ayudarte, lo sabes ¿verdad? — había duda y miedo en su voz.

—Digamos que no te caracterizas por ser una tumba de secretos—Cabo entendió. — Lo siento. No tengo nada que decirte, ni tampoco puedes ayudarme.

Con el corazón roto, el adorable pingüino le regalo una enorme sonrisa, yéndose a dormir con más dudas que respuestas.

Al día siguiente, el primero en despertarse gracias a su hambre, fue Rico. Como de costumbre tomó de la cocina una lata de sardina y vio que en el suelo había una pequeña gota de combustible. Ignoró ese acontecimiento, más tarde lo recordaría.

Mientras todos hacían sus labores, decidió ir al exterior para encontrarse a Skipper hablando por un mini celular ¿desde cuándo Skipper tenía uno?, el loco pingüino recordó la misión que Kowalski le había dado, se escondió muy bien para escuchar.

—Más vale que tengas razón o te arrepentirás toda tu vida—amenazaba el líder a quien estaba del otro lado de la línea—, lo hare tal y como me has dicho, pero si no resulta, querrás nunca haber nacido—el comandante terminó con la llamada, giro y notó a su cadete espiándolo.

—Eso es de mala educación, soldado —preguntó firmemente como si el que hubiese estado haciendo algo malo fuera Rico y no el—. ¿Estabas espiándome?

Rico negó con la cabeza, aun en silencio, analizaba todo.

El Capitán no le creyó, sabía que él estaba en la mira como probable traidor. —Sabes Rico, a veces la persona más probable resulta ser el malo del cuento, quizás un traidor—escupió con veneno en contra del híper activo—, no será que tú eres el traidor y por eso te conviene vigilarme, ¿acaso no quieres que yo sepa algo?

El explosivo seguía negando, manteniéndose al margen como el soldado que era

—Te veo en media hora para desayunar, cadete—Skipper se retiró.

Ya en el desayuno, todos se miraban atentos, a la espera de cualquier indicio que los pusiera en peligro. Cabo se estaba cansando de la situación.

— ¿Ustedes confían en mí? —Cabo preguntó de golpe con una voz casi audible. El muchacho miró fijamente a los otros tres pingüinos quienes, al escuchar tal pregunta, se atragantaron con sus alimentos—. ¿Y bien?, espero una respuesta—decía insistente, presionando a sus hermanos.

—Yo shi—Rico fue el primero en contestar a la pregunta.

La sonrisa que se estaba dibujando en el pequeño no tenía precio, sus ojos brillaban de emoción y felicidad—. Gracias, Rico. Yo también confió mucho en ti— se levantó y abrazó al pingüino de la cicatriz. Cuando volvió a tomar asiento, miro a Kowalski y a Skipper, quienes aún no decían nada.

—Ustedes no confían en mí, ¿cierto? —preguntó de la forma más natural. Sin tener voz quebrada, ni tristeza. Los conocía muy bien.

—Las pruebas hablan por sí solo, los acontecimientos están sucediendo, aquí ya no hay confianza en nadie— dijo Kowalski, algo herido.

—Muchacho—Skipper trataba de decir lo que pensaba sin lastimarlo—.Todo es cambiante, nada es igual, el día de ayer no es el mismo que el día de hoy, el amor que le tienes a los seres vivos no puede cegarte de la realidad simplemente porque no lo quieres ver.

Todo estaba claro, por supuesto que esos dos ni siquiera confiaban en él ¿en qué momento los cuatro pingüinos se volvieron intrusos en una misma casa?

—Basta, de verdad basta. No es sano seguir así. Debemos estar más unidos, más unidos que nunca— los tres desviaban la mirada—. Recuerden—prosiguió—, siempre recuerden que mientras estemos unidos, todo podrá solucionarse, y no me importa si el día de mañana alguno me hiere, yo seguiré siempre sirviendo para el bienestar de ustedes.

Un silencio incomodo hizo acto de presencia. Nadie parecía retractarse. Nadie parecía olvidar todos esos pensamientos dudosos.

— ¿Saben qué? —el pequeño fue abrir la escotilla donde estaba pegado como estatua un enorme pescado, luego, por una serie de combinaciones logro abrir una caja fuerte. Saco de allí una paleta de maracuyá.

— ¿Qué harás con esa paleta? — preguntó Skipper algo extrañado.

—Hace años que la estoy guardando para un momento importante. He soñado con su sabor—rompió en cuatro trozos esa paleta—. Este es un momento importante, probare que pueden confiar en mí. Quiero que cada uno coma de esta paleta.

Para los tres seres vivos restantes, esto podía ser una trampa.

— ¡Cielos! —exclamó tenuemente con fastidio—, morderé mi pedazo primero—. Cabo se comió el trozo que le correspondía, mordiendo de a poco.

— ¿No sucederá como en la historia de Blanca Nieves, o si? —el científico preguntó observando con detenimiento.

—Vamos, disfruten un poco de esta vida, mientras comen su pedazo de paleta piensen lo mucho que nos queremos y todo lo que hemos trabajado en equipo, el dulce sabor aplacara la amargura que traen.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa eterna del pequeño. Rico fue el primero en comer el trozó que le correspondía. Nada sucedió.

Sin rechistar los otros dos pingüinos tomaron un trozo, lo mordieron, sintieron su delicioso sabor pero aun así, todo les parecía amargo.

—Una golosina no cambiara los hechos—mencionó Kowalski—. Aquí algo malo se avecina.

—Baia, que revelador—dijo Skipper sarcásticamente mientras se retiraba, el acto provocó que el listo se sintiera como un tonto.

— "Cualquiera pensaría con tristeza si fuese menospreciado" —pensó Cabo armándose de valor para hablar— ¿Te has preguntado por qué Skipper te puso como segundo al mando aun siendo menor que Rico?

El pingüino alto clavó sus ojos en el pequeño, más no contestó

—Skipper cree en ti, Kowalski, cree en tus capacidades, en tus habilidades y en tu lealtad, eres más que su mano derecha Kowalski, si realmente desconfiara de ti ya te habría corrido del cuartel.

El genio no contestó, solo se limitó a levantarse para no seguir escuchando a su hermano.

—Skipper es el traidor— dijo de repente Rico a Cabo.

— ¡Oh, Rico, tu no! Tú no puedes creer en un traidor, por qué no lo hay. No hagas lo mismo—Rico sabía que se refería al hecho de desconfiar—. Sabes que duele tan solo pensar en eso—terminó de decir pero Rico lo había dejado solo.

Más tarde…

Skipper ordenó que se pusieran en fila para hacer las obligaciones programadas para ese día.

—Veamos, ¿qué deberes tenemos para el día de hoy? —leía cuidadosamente el calendario que se encontraba en la pizarra—, ¡Prueba de manejo!, perfecto. Ya era hora.

Los cuatro pingüinos se dirigieron a la cochera que estaba fuera del hábitat, por la zona del almacén de palomitas. Tras los ladrillos que constituían las paredes, había un garaje. Kowalski posó su aleta sobre el ladrillo que estaba en falso para hacer que los demás ladrillos se movieran dando paso al garaje.

—El primero en manejar según la lista que tengo en la mano es…— leyó—, Rico. —Miro a su cadete y movió la cabeza en señal de que se subiera al auto rosa para manejar.

—Él fue el primero en manejar el coche hace una semana. Es turno de Cabo—recordó Kowalski.

— ¡Hurra! Manejare primero—el adorable estaba feliz.

—No cadete. La disciplina es la base de toda organización. Vas tu Rico.

Rico obedeció y subió al auto, se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, prendió el coche y comenzó a manejar. La prueba consistía en llegar al punto de partida en tiempo record, para eso necesitaban recorrer prácticamente todo el zoológico.

Rico manejaba con destreza y rapidez, pasaba a traer todos los conos amarillos que se encontraban como obstáculos más sin embargo, eso hacía que nada afectara a su constante velocidad.

-¡Muy bien, Rico, lo estás haciendo muy bien! ¡Romperás tu propio record! —Exclamaba en admiración el más pequeño mientras que daba saltos de alegría. Los tres pingüinos estaban tras unos metros de la meta. Cuando Rico quiso frenar no pudo hacerlo.

Los tres pingüinos lograron saltar justo a tiempo antes de que el coche los arrollara, inevitablemente el auto fue a dar contra la pared haciéndose añicos y mandando a volar al híper activo.

—Pobre—sacudió Kowalski su cabeza, en señal de lastima. Los tres se deslizaron hacia Rico.

— ¿Estas bien? —ayudaba Cabo a levantar a su hermano.

— ¡Auch! —Comunicó haciendo seña de que le dolía su cuerpo—, se me pasara—respondió para tranquilizar al pequeño, al cual también le sonrió.

— ¿Estas demente? —regañó Skipper—, sabemos que eres un maniático pero ¿acaso querías matarnos? ¿Por qué no frenaste? —preguntó enfadado.

—Por qué no sirvieron los frenos—respondió con su poca habilidad para hablar.

—Claro que servía, yo lo revise ayer por la noche. Estaba en perfecto estado—informó Kowalski.

— ¡Debí imaginármelo! —Skipper giró hacia Kowalski.

— ¿Acaso crees que yo hubiera querido que Rico se lastimara? ¡Se lógico, Skipper!

— ¿Qué te dice la lógica ahora, "genio"? — se burló el líder acomodando sus aletas tras su espalda.

— Bueno, la lógica me dice que… ¡Rico quería matarnos! — señaló al hiperactivo —, ¡Quería atropellarnos con el carro a propósito! — dijo con paranoia

— ¿Que? — se sorprendió Rico por la terrible acusación— . Cabo iba manejar primero.

— Exacto, pudo suceder con cualquiera. Quien saboteó el auto fue el último que lo reviso.

— ¡¿De que estas hablando?! — dijo Kowalski, indignado—. Aquí el que decidió hacer la prueba de manejo, fuiste tú, Skipper.

— ¡Claro!, Ahora échame la culpa de que a Rico se le ocurría arrollarnos. Está claro que uno de ustedes dos miente—la aleta del capitán señalaba a Rico y a Kowalski—, lástima que el auto esta hecho añicos, de no ser así afirmaría que hubo sabotaje y así deducir quien es el traidor.

—Tu nos mandaste a conducir para la estúpida prueba ¿y si tu planeaste todo? —El genio contestó cruzándose de brazos.

—Escucha, si yo quisiera matarlos ya lo habría hecho en un cerrar y abrir de ojos. Mis métodos no son tan poco complejas como otros…— volvió a burlarse.

La ira por parte del explosivo se incrementó, no pensaba con claridad, solo tenía mucha impotencia. En respuesta a su coraje, Rico se abalanzó hacia su hermano mayor iniciando una pelea en el suelo.

Con rapidez Cabo y Kowalski los separaron.

— ¡Suéltame, Cabo! —Rico ordenó, mientras que el pequeño le sujetaba las aletas.

—Kowalski, quita de mis aletas tus sucias aletas de traidor—el genio ofendido, empujó a Skipper hacia adelante.

— ¡Se acabó! —Hablo Kowalski—. Esto está superándonos. Renuncio a este equipo.

El pequeño soltó a su hermano, sorprendido de lo que acaba de escuchar para luego poner sus aletas sobre su rostro. Rico no aprovechó el momento para calmar su furia pegándole a alguien, sino todo lo contrario, espero a que alguien remediara todo.

Kowalski iba a retractarse pero Skipper hablo antes que él—. No renuncias. Yo te destituyo de tu cargo, es más, despido a todos del equipo. No estamos funcionado como tal. No tiene caso que sigamos operando juntos—la voz dura de Skipper resonó en el oído de todos.

— ¡Yo también renuncio! —exclamó Rico con el corazón roto pero con su orgullo en alto.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Skipper?, ¿Kowalski?, ¿Rico? — Llamó a cada uno con reproche—, no —Cabo chilló—, no. No podemos dividirnos. No pueden dejarme solo ¡no saben lo que hacen!

Todos permanecían enojados por la desconfianza, las culpas, los reclamos y los sucesos, tanto así que no pudieron decir algo para retractarse—. Esto no puede estar sucediéndonos ¿tan débiles somos? ¿Tan fácilmente tiran la toalla? ¡Eso no es lo que ustedes me enseñaron! — el más pequeño comenzaba a lagrimear.

—Lo siento soldado, yo dejo de ser líder de esta unidad, ahora iré por mis cosas y me iré lejos de ustedes— avisó.

—Esto es demasiado para mí—Kowalski le siguió—. Yo me retirare primero del cuartel— el orgullo lo mataba.

— ¡Yo ya me fui! —Rico fue el primero en correr e ir al cuartel, los demás trataron de alcanzarlo, excepto Cabo.

El soldado se deslizó por la pared de ladrillo más cercano, hasta llegar al suelo, derrotado y triste. El equipo se había divido realmente y ahora él se quedaba completamente solo.

La idea de perder a sus hermanos lo atemorizaba, siendo consumido por la tristeza. La melancolía y la soledad se apoderaban de él. Le dolía que sus hermanos estuvieran peleados. Debía de hacer algo al respecto, aunque le costara muy caro.

— ¡Skipper! —Stacy, la tejón beige, exclamaba brincando el hábitat de los pingüinos.

— ¡Kowalski! — Becky, la tejón café, seguía a su hermana.

—Ya no estamos en servicio— salió Skipper con sus cosas dispuesto a marcharse.

— ¡Cabo! — Logro articular Stacy.

El científico se asomaba con sus pertenencias—. Si Cabo las ha mandado a convencernos de cambiar nuestra decisión, les advierto que no funcionara.

Las tejones se observaron, no entendían que pasaba sin embargo, desde su ronco pecho exclamaron al unísono—. ¡Cabo está peleando con Julien!

Rico apenas salía del cuartel, escuchó lo que los tejones decían, se puso pálido pensando lo peor. Sin demora llegaron hasta donde Cabo.

No podían creerlo. Cabo sostenía a Julien del cuello, el lémur estaba encorvado hacia el pequeño pingüino tratando de sacar las aletas que lo asfixiaban.

— ¡Soldado, te ordeno que dejes en paz a cola anillada! —ordenó Skipper.

— ¡No! —Cabo no pensaba obedecer, solo debía dar un gran espectáculo para retener a sus amigos. Su plan era retenerlos y que se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo realmente. Retenerlos mientras pensaba como mantenerlos unirlos ¿cómo hacer que los tres supieran que no debían separarse?

—No puedes esconder el sol con un dedo. Nuestra separación grupal es inevitable —trató de razonar el genio—, Julien no tiene la culpa de haber sembrado la semilla dudosa.

— ¿Y que pasara cuando pasen los días y ninguno de los tres pueda cruzar palabras? —Preguntó en exclamación—. Yo te lo diré. No aceptare la existencia de un traidor, y menos porque este lémur— zangoloteó una vez más al lémur—, diga que vio a un pingüino sospechosamente.

De a poco llegaban todos los animales del zoológico para presenciar la escena.

— ¿De modo que esto es por el traidor? —Julien logró quitar las aletas de su cuello para enderezarse—, ¡yo sé quién es el traidor! ¡Yo si lo sé! — Afirmó mientras que el pequeño Cabo lo miraba con odio—. Es más, puedo decir quien fue en este instante—dijo ofendido por la desconfianza.

— ¡Ya oíste, Cabo! ¡Julien va a revelar el nombre del traidor! — la sonrisa victoriosa de Skipper fue visible.

— ¡No! Yo no quiero oír el nombre de nadie, yo quiero que el equipo se mantenga siempre unido ¡eso quiero yo! — decía aún más dolido que al principio.

—Cabito, yo tampoco quiero oír el nombre del traidor pero sé que si existe uno. Se las circunstancias por la que el equipo está pasando, pero debe haber justicia y se le aplicara al traidor un castigo terrible para que cante como un canario— Skipper miraba con determinación a Kowalski como si supiera que Julien diría su nombre.

—Wow, si diciendo el nombre del traidor logro ver a un canario cantar, entonces lo hare— el rey Julien no había entendido.

Realizó una pausa misteriosa como de costumbre, tomo una bocarada de aire y luego dijo—. El nombre del pingüino que vi aquella noche después de la explosión y dejando una nota sospechosa, es… — Pausa innecesariamente dramática.

Tiempo suficiente para que los otros tres pingüinos restantes murieran de nervios, cualquiera iba ser descubierto, tendría que dar una decisión, y quizás tomar otro camino. Al saber el nombre del traidor, tendrían que luchar con él. Aunque fuese su hermano.

—El pingüino traidor es…

— ¡Yo lo soy! —Cabo se había montado sobre la cabeza de Julien para que con su aleta, tapara la boca del lémur. Mort molestó porque alguien más tocaba a su rey, brincó a los ojos de Cabo mientras que con sus patitas y manitas golpeaba al pingüino más joven.

Esto ayudo a que el rey lémur pudiera zafarse—. ¡Oso, oso, mentiroso!, a quien yo vi era un poco más alto que tú, es un pingüino inconfundible y he convivido mucho tiempo con él. Así que no quieras venir a cambiar la información que yo sé. Ese pingüino de la explosión no eras tú. Si no era… ¡Tú!- señaló el lémur a un pingüino— ¡Sí! ¡Tú eres el traidor! ¡No te hagas el menso! ¡Que te señaló a ti!

Todos los animales del zoológico abrieron sus ojos como platos ante tal acusación. No esperando que él fuese el traidor.

 **Encuesta: ¿Quién es el traidor? PD: Solo pueden decir un nombre, un elegido. =). Veremos quién de ustedes tiene la razón. ¡Y oficialmente en el próximo capítulo, revelare el nombre! Aún hay mucho que contar, ¿Qué sucederá después de que sepan quién es el traidor? ¿Se librara del castigo? ¿Seguirá con sus planes? ¡Saludos!**

PD2: Cambie una escena porque no me había gustado. ¡Saludos!


	10. EL VERDERO TRAIDOR

**De la gran lista de cabos sueltos, iré resolviendo algunos de a poco.**

 **Capítulo 10: El verdadero traidor.**

Kowalski podía sentir las miradas de todos los animales del zoológico. Julien lo había señalado como el auténtico traidor. Los gestos sorpresivos no tardaron en sacarlo del trance emocional en el cual ahora se encontraba.

Skipper muy al principio, quedo perplejo ante tal aclaración, más sin embargo una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujó en él demostrando que una vez más, tenía razón.

Sorpresivamente, el más inexpresivo fue Cabo. Como si lo revelado no fuese fácil de digerir. Rico por su parte, fue el primero en actuar yendo contra el genio.

— ¡Eras tú! —exclamaba Rico dando de aletazos a su "amigo", Kowalski solo se cubría el rostro mientras que daba pasos hacia atrás conforme Rico avanzaba con él hacia adelante.

— ¡Basta! — empujó Kowalski al explosivo, en respuesta, Rico vomitó una dinamita pero antes de que sucediera algún evento, Skipper lo detuvo.

—Aguarda soldado— escuchar la voz de Skipper fue gratificante para el listo—, tengo el castigo ejemplar para este vil traidor.

El genio muy ofendido contradijo: — ¡Objeción!, exijo resolver esto como lo solíamos hacer, ¡exijo un juicio! — fue el único plan que su mente pudo idear—. ¿Creerás en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo que Julien diga? ¿De cuándo aquí Skipper hace eso?

— ¿Me estas llamando mentiroso, pingüino latoso? — Julien se acercó al genio para tomarlo de las mejillas y apretarlos con fuerza—. ¡Acepto el juicio para narrar lo que mis ojitos hermosos vieron!

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Skipper sacudió la cabeza— No es necesario un juicio. Todos creemos que tú eres el traidor— acuso el líder directamente.

—Yo no lo creo— abogó el pequeño pingüino—. Pido que el problema se lleve a juicio.

— ¿Y darle oportunidad a este lunático de que monte su propia defensa? — Skipper estaba colérico con tan solo pensarlo—. Es darle oportunidad que engañe nuestras mentes una vez más.

Kowalski se rio de forma burlona—. Claro — siguió dando sus carcajadas—, no quieres que yo diga lo que he visto —ambos pingüinos de clase mayor se fulminaban intensamente con la mirada.

—Calma, calma— Marlene, la nutria, dividió con sus brazos a ambos pingüinos—. Esto puede aclararse de forma muy civilizada— miro a todos—, de hecho creo que los animales del zoológico pueden ser grandes espectadores y decidir de manera imparcial ante los hechos.

—Eso no me basta —Skipper remiro a la nutria—. Yo exijo un castigo ejemplar para quien resulte ser traidor.

—El traidor se ira del zoológico —resolvió Kowalski.

— ¡No! — Rico llamó la atención vomitando dinamitas sin activar y un lazo.

—No Rico, tampoco queremos hacer estallar al traidor. Yo sugiero una descarga eléctrica. Lo suficiente para lastimarse pero poco fuerte para matar.

— ¡Acepto! — dijo Kowalski sin pensarlo—. De hecho pueden usar mi casco neurológico, da descargas eléctricas muy fuertes— sonrió—, yo no soy el traidor por lo que no me preocupan las descargas eléctricas.

—Muy bien —Marlene viro hacia el público—. Que comience el juicio.

Los animales del zoológico se apresuraron a encontrar objetos para ser usado en el juicio, como pequeñas sillas para los pequeños animales, un escritorio y un mazo.

—Muy bien Julien —Marlene había conseguido unas pequeñas gafas negras, el juicio se estaba llevando a cabo en el hábitat de los lémures.

— ¡Rey Julien! — Interrumpió—. Soy el Rey Julien —aclaró.

Marlene rolo los ojos, aun sentada detrás del escritorio. Con su mazo golpeó el escritorio para disminuir el ruido que hacían los espectadores. Maurice, el lémur ayudante del rey Julien, hacia el papel de mecanógrafo, escribiendo todo lo dicho en la corte.

—Bien…— Dijo fastidiada la nutria—, "Rey Julien" Puede pasar al estrado a testificar.

El lémur de cola anillada realizó lo que le pidieron sentándose en un banquito que estaba frente al escritorio. Skipper hacía de fiscal—. Muy bien cola anillada, en la noche de la explosión ¿observaste a algún pingüino merodear fuera del cuartel a altas horas de la noche?

—Así es— acotó en respuesta.

— ¿Qué aspecto tenia? — Interrogó.

—Me encontraba haciendo rituales para los espíritus del cielo, cuando vi como una silueta pinguinezca alta y relativamente regordeta, merodeaba el hábitat.

— ¡Ahí lo tienen señores, es Kowalski! —el líder con su aleta golpeo el escritorio.

— ¡Objeción! — Kowalski se levantaba de su asiento—. Exijo preguntar: ¿Julien, usted vio a esa silueta entrar al hábitat?

—Ah —balbuceó el lémur—. No, ¡Pero se que tu eres el traidor!- Julien emocionado por el juicio se levantó de su silla para apuntar con un dedo hacia el genio—. Era alto y relativamente gordito.

—Señoría— Kowalski se dirigió a Marlene—, la acusación carece de fundamentos, exijo pasar al estrado y testificar.

—Muy bien, pero yo hare las preguntas— solicitó el Capitán mientras el listo tomaba el lugar del lémur—. La noche de la explosión ¿dónde estabas momento antes y después de la explosión?

—Durmiendo.

— ¿Puede comprobarlo? ¿Eh? —en la mirada del líder se podía ver desconfianza.

—No. Todos dormían plácidamente como yo. Más no fui yo.

— ¿Y qué me dices de la información adicional que Parker el ornitorrinco, te dio esa misma mañana en el museo?

—Son coincidencias— contestó lo más calmo posible—. No tengo una forma de refutar ello, más el traidor no soy yo. Te recordare que momentos antes de ir al almacén por pescado, antes de que Archie apareciera, desapareciste por momentos, y "casualmente" no estabas al momento del accidente.

— ¿Compruébalo? — exigió el Capitán.

—Antes de que Archie muriera, él aseguro que trabajaba para quien aún estaba dentro del almacén, y tú no estabas con nosotros en ese momento, Skipper.

—Te recuerdo, que también alguien envió una flecha contra mí, y no divise ni a Rico ni a ti.- acusó Skipper.

—Pero tú fuiste quien nos llevó hasta el almacén, tú tenías el conocimiento de que algo iba pasar allí. Por eso nos entrenaste contra la muerte desde antes, por eso ibas a dejar que Cabo muriera.

— ¡Esa culpa es de Rico! Él provoco el accidente y a él lo vi en la cocina antes de envenenarme con la comida.

Rico los fulminaba con la mirada, ahora Skipper se defendía ensuciando su nombre, lo cual a Rico le pareció muy poco ético.

— ¡Orden! ¡Orden! — Marlene golpeaba el escritorio con su mazo para hacer callar a los pingüinos y a los espectadores—. ¿Desde cuándo comenzó toda la desconfianza? — Preguntó exasperada.

—Desde que no pudimos salvar a un cachorro— Respondió Cabo.

— ¡No! La desconfianza comenzó desde que Parker apareció, en primer lugar, Kowalski y Parker dialogaron antes de que lo adormeciera con su veneno, Kowalski tiene información que todos nosotros no— aseguro el Capitán—. ¿De que hablaron, traidor? ¿De qué? — escupió con veneno, esperando una respuesta.

—Nada relevante Skipper, al menos no tan relevante como esta nota.

El genio sacó de una cajita que llevaba consigo, un pequeño papelito. El papelito decía: "Ya sabes que hacer"

Los gritos ahogados de sorpresa en los demás animales del zoológico, fue notorio.

— ¿Acaso no reconoces esta nota, Skipper? —el pingüino líder remiraba la nota y luego a Kowalski, algo confuso volvió a erguirse para no perder el control.

—Muy bien. Sí, es mío. Y lo encontré en el tren la segunda vez que fui a revisión. Supuse que esa nota se le cayó a quien puso las trampas en aquel tren.

— ¿Y por qué no nos lo mostraste? — ahora Kowalski peguntaba

—No lo hice porque — balbuceó—, porque tampoco es tan relevante— se excusó pobremente.

—Señoría, el testigo miente— viro el genio hacia la nutria—. Incluso Rico lo vio haciendo una llamada por celular, una llamada muy rara.

—El jurado pide la opinión de Rico— todos voltearon a ver al loco pingüino sentado en una silla de madera—. Es cierto. Yo lo vi— acotó a favor de Kowalski.

— ¡Conspiración! — Dramatizó el líder con ganas de ir en contra de sus ex elementos.

—También vi a Kowalski trabajando en un proyecto súper secreto —inesperadamente Rico aclaró.

—Mando a llamar a Rico al estrado— Marlene ordenó. Rico se levantó y fue hacia la silla más cercana del juez—. Ya que vas hablar demás— dijo el genio—, dinos ¿desde cuándo tu muñeca...? —el explosivo frunció la frente—, perdón, tu novia Perky, ¿desde cuándo ella tiene los ojos cafés?

—Desde siempre.

—Claro que no Rico, esa línea de muñeca posee ojos azules.

El explosivo miraba como Kowalski mostraba a su muñeca, y era verdad, la muñeca poseía en este entonces, unos ojos cafés oscuros, nadie se había dado cuenta de esa diferencia, nadie excepto Kowalski al parecer—. ¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo al saber que esta muñeca, no es tu novia Perky?

La pregunta le cayó como baldazo de agua fría. Claro que extrañaba a su novia, la amaba como nunca había amado a una chica. Rico sentía la presión, las preguntas bombardeadas por su hermano y las miradas de desconcierto de los demás.

— ¡No es ella! ¡No lo es!

—Eso lo sabemos Rico, la pregunta es ¿por qué no haces nada al respecto?

— ¡Ya lo hice! — exclamó Rico—. ¡Ya lo hice! Yo sabotee el auto.

— ¡Lo sabía! — Skipper se levantó de golpe— ¡Qué bueno que le hice caso!- Dijo en automático mientras se tapaba la boca.

— ¿A quién y de qué hiciste caso, Skipper? — Marlene fue quien pregunto esta vez.

— ¿Lo ve su señoría? — Kowalski intervino—. Ambos han estado haciendo cosas sospechosas, cada uno por su cuenta, seguramente alguien los ha manipulado tal y como Parker me manipulo diciéndome que Doris estaba en sus manos— soltó en automático, también tapándose la boca.

— ¿Esa era la información que no podías decirnos? — Skipper estaba decepcionado—, ¿es por ello que has estado saboteándonos?

—Yo…

La atmosfera estaba muy tensa, ya no sabían quién era quien, se desconocían por completo mutuamente, era notorio que ya no había confianza, y menos, un equipo sólido.

—Entre Parker y yo hemos saboteado todo— Kowalski anunció—. Lo siento.

Estaba dicho, entre ellos mismos se habían estado ocultado secretos, entre ellos mismos se habían estado atacando, y aunque no les enorgullecía decir la verdad, sabían que eso era lo correcto.

Todo el zoológico quedo en un silencio, envueltos en una tristeza ¿cómo era posible que un equipo tan sólido, un grupo de amigos, unos hermanos, una familia, estuviese traicionando por intereses propios? Eso hasta los animales del zoológico lo podían sentir.

—Honestamente, no lo esperaba de ti Kowalski. Eras mi mano derecha.

—Tu tampoco estas libre de pecado, Skipper— dijo casi audible para Skipper.

Lo demás sucedió rápido, el genio antes de que lo atraparan para ejecutarlo, decidió deslizarse y huir. Tras él lo siguieron los demás pingüinos, Marlene, Julien, Mort y Maurice.

Los demás animales del zoológico como los gorilas, los chimpancés, el canguro, el koala y todos los restantes, se disiparon del hábitat de los lémures para regresar a su hábitat y estar ansiosos de saber el desenlace de la traición.

El listo divisó la alcantarilla, lo abrió y se escapó por allí, los restantes pingüinos al ser más agiles, lograron alcanzarlo a tiempo.

El genio fue interceptado antes de que pudiera escapar por otra alcantarilla.

— ¡Alto ahí! —Skipper logró saltar para caer sobre el genio, ambos en el suelo comenzaron a manotear, enseguida un aplauso burlesco detuvo la pelea. Ambos pingüinos se incorporaron para ver a Parker frente a ellos.

Los cuatro pingüinos se pusieron en posición de pelea.

—Bravo, bravo, bravo— el ornitorrinco sonreía enigmáticamente—. A cualquiera le daría gusto ver como pelean entre ustedes. Me alegra que funcionara.

— ¿Entonces, no hay traidor? — preguntó Rico confundido.

—De hecho, si hay un pingüino traidor, el jefe me ha pedido que venga por él, este juego de indirectas y desconfianzas ya ha pasado de ser divertido a aburrido—explicaba sonriente—. Demuestran lo patético que pueden ser y lo débil que son como equipo. Digamos que la primera parte de la venganza ha sido concluida. Fue grato ver como se lastimaban con diversas trampas, cada uno fue capaz de traicionar a sus hermanos, cada uno realizó actos de cobardía y esto es tan solo el principio del plan. El traidor hará mucho más de lo que se imaginan.

El silencio reinó brevemente acompañado de miradas fulminantes.

—Uno de ustedes será responsable de como mueran los demás, este traidor será el único sobreviviente, nos ayudara a aniquilarlos con tal de salvarse ¿es un plan genial, no? — Parker sonreía.

Los cuatro miraban detenidamente al ornitorrinco—Solo imagínense el sabor de victoria que tendremos cuando sepamos que "La más grande elite de pingüinos" ha sido eliminado gracias a la alianza de un traidor. Ya no habrá estúpidos pingüinos que nos detenga y también habremos contratado un gran elemento, quien nos ayudara a destruir el mundo.

Parker recitaba todo lo que su jefe le había dicho— Así que, despídanse del traidor, que ya es hora de irnos.

Rico y Skipper actuaron rápido tomando a Kowalski de las aletas, sujetándolo con mucha fuerza.

— ¡No te llevaras a Kowalski! — advirtió el Capitán mientras que el pingüino listo intentaba escapar.

— ¡Oh! Ya veo— el ornitorrinco sacudía la cabeza mientas que su expresión de burla no cambiaba—. Están defendiendo al traidor equivocado, sé que hay muchos traidores aquí presente, pero él no es nada a comparación del más traidor.

— ¿Qué? — preguntaron Rico, Kowalski y Skipper al mismo tiempo, incrédulos. "¿Qué quería decir?"

—Quédense con el genio barato, no es él por quien he venido. Traidor sabes que hacer.

Todo parecía ser que el mundo estaba de cabeza, la realidad se había vuelto una locura, todo era tan confuso e irreal que no era verdad. No para ellos. La verdad era tan absurda, incoherente, poco justificable, que, inmovilizó a los pingüinos. Tenía que ser un universo alterno, eso tenía que ser.

Cabo tomó a Rico de los hombros y lo empujo a un lado, a Kowalski lo derribó golpeándolo en el estómago, luego cuando Skipper y Cabo estaban frente a frente, el pequeño le dio una patada entre las patas para desequilibrarlo y tirarlo al suelo.

Era una pesadilla, una pesadilla ver a Cabo acercarse a un lado de Parker.

Petrificados ante la verdad, los tres pingüinos abrieron los ojos como platos y la boca aún más, en señal de completa sorpresa.

No lo creían. No creían que el más pequeño los había derribado importándole muy poco si los golpeaba o no. Tampoco pudieron defenderse o evitarlo porque aún estaban estáticos procesando lo que veían y oían.

Se inmutaron tanto que ni siquiera podían respirar. Esperaban que fuese una trampa por parte del ornitorrinco, esperaban que fuese información falsa para volver loco sus pobres cerebros y confundirlos más que del principio, para estar más lejos de saber quién era el traidor. Más no era así. Esta vez la verdad estaba frente a ellos.

Cabo se había atrevido a revelarse.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin darle oportunidad de evitar que Parker y Cabo escaparan, el ornitorrinco arrojó una bomba de humo opacando la visión de los tres pingüinos. Lo último que pudieron ver, fue a Cabo irse con el enemigo y sentir como el frio suelo los había abrazado cruelmente.

Sin decir palabras, sin exponer por que, sin cuartadas o explicaciones, sin los protocolos de despedida, sin una burla de parte del pequeño soldado, sin una mentira, sin negaciones, sin rechistar, Cabo: Se fue.

Ahora quienes tenían el corazón roto eran otros, ya no había que buscarle más pies al gato, Cabo era el traidor y los había abandonado, para quizás, continuar con la venganza de Parker y su jefe, a costa de salvar su propio pellejo.

Pensaban en lo ilusos que habían sido al creer en cada una de las palabras bondadosas dichas por el adorable, ahora entendían su postura, a él no le convenía que creyeran en un traidor, al él le convenía que todos creyeran que era el más dolido por la situación para no sospechar de él.

¿Familia? ¿Cuál familia? Ya no eran una familia. Ahora estaban incompletos, desboronados, intentando asimilar la huida de… ¿su hermano?

Para ese entonces Julien, Mort, Maurice y Marlene habían logrado alcanzar a los pingüinos encontrándolos en el suelo, cada uno sentado a un extremo del otro.

— ¿Por qué esas caras tristes? ¡Muevan el bote! —trató de animar el rey lémur.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido con Cabo? ¿Por qué no está? — observó la nutria.

— El enemigo vino por él.

— ¡Cielos! Hay que salvarlo— sugirió Maurice, el ayudante de Julien.

—Es inútil — Skipper soltó una lagrima visible, le costaba decir lo que iba a decir, jamás se imaginó que de todas las personas que podían herirlo, tuviese que ser precisamente él.

Más Kowalski no permitió que el Capitán se hiriera más—. El enemigo no vino a captúralo, Cabo se fue por voluntad propia.

Los mamíferos se taparon la boca pensando lo peor—. Cabo es el verdadero traidor— complemento Kowalski haciéndose del fuerte mientras que Rico lloraba.

… **.**

 **¡Estoy llorando! Y les contestare: ¡SI! Cabo es el verdadero traidor, todos habían hecho algo malo una vez, pero era Cabo quien había manipulado todo. ¡Él es el verdadero traidor! Waaaa snif snif Snif**

 **Estoy a la vez muy emocionada. No sé si los sorprendí o si ya lo veían venir, la verdad es que le di muchas vueltas al asunto y daba información falsa para que esto fuese inesperado. ¡Espero que les guste!**

 **Me disculpo por lo corto que es, y la escasa narración pero deseaba llegar al último punto y me emocione. ¡Un gran beso! ¡GRACIAS POR ESTAR AHÍ! =)**


	11. TODOS SOMOS TRAIDORES

**Nota: No se desesperen, al final relevo información crucial.**

 **Capítulo 11: Todos fuimos traidores.**

Desde un laboratorio secreto y en completa oscuridad, se encontraba un villano con sonrisa enigmática. Frente a él se encontraba una inmensa pantalla de plasma, el cual transmitía un video grabado por unas cámaras de video, las imágenes y los audios mostrados eran del tiempo real, y para este ser, era maravilloso ver en vivo y en directo cada uno de los movimientos de la más grande elite de espías, una elite de pingüinos que ahora se quebraba.

Cómodamente, sentando en lo que podría ser una especie de sillón color rojo, el delfín, se sentía satisfecho por qué parte de su plan malévolo, daba frutos.

Años y años de sistematizar paso a paso el proceso de su cruel venganza, para darse cuenta que lo créditos y la gloria no podrían ser solo de él, sus aliados eran sin duda pieza clave para la victoria, y es que todos tenían un objetivo en común: aniquilar de una vez y por todas a ese equipo entrometido, frustrando cada uno de los planes que, con tanto esfuerzo, él y sus aliados habían construido en un pasado.

Solo unidos podrían decirle un adiós definitivo a Skipper, Rico, Kowalski, y ¿por qué no? También a Cabo.

Miraba detenidamente la grabación, guardo silencio para disfrutar de aquellos trozos que se iban fragmentando de aquella familia.

Skipper, Rico y Kowalski habían regresado a su cuartel general muy deprimidos, activaron la alarma de intrusos y el campo de fuerza que cubría todo su hábitat, para que ningún ser viviente entrara a molestarlos. Era hora de hablar seriamente.

Al momento de entrar, notaron que el cuartel general no era reconfortarte, estaba todo en su lugar, las mismas camas, la misma mesa, las mismas paredes. Todo estaba en orden, excepto que ya no veían aquel lugar como un hogar. Esa atmosfera que anteriormente era tensa y fría, ahora era nostálgica, llena de frustraciones.

Ese sabor de traición y engaño no podía dejar de estar presente en cada uno de los personajes. El dolor y la herida emocional era tan grande y tan fuerte, que parecían como si caminaran solo por inercia. Como si por ese instante, la traición de su "amigo" los hubiera desarmado hasta tal grado de ser incapaz de poder levantarse.

Permanecían envueltos de preguntas sin responder, el incierto y la duda carcomía cada parte de su ser.

— ¿Saben que es lo más irónico de la traición? — en la voz de Skipper se podía escuchar ese odio natural, debido al momento que la vida misma les había propiciado—. Que nunca viene de un enemigo— finalizó, mirando fuertemente a cada uno de sus elementos.

Un escalofrió paso por el cuerpo del más listo, quien tragó saliva pesadamente, como si, incluso respirar le fuese imposible—. Aquí ya todos somos enemigos oficiales, Skipper— anunció como si fuese necesario decir aquella verdad.

—Todos somos traidores— secundo Rico, él tenía muchas ganas de hablar, hablar como nunca en su vida había hablado. Decir lo que pensaba, expresarlo, saber si lo que él pensaba era correcto, y que si no lo era, deseaba que alguien, quien fuera, lo contradijera—. Nos hemos hecho daño intencionalmente, él debe tener una justificación.

— ¿Justificación? — Los ojos del líder se abrieron de par en par fulminando con su mirada al loco pingüino—, ¿Te parece que puede haber una justificación para alguien que no ha cumplido con su palabra? ¿Qué explicación puede haber para un ser que no le ha guardado fidelidad a su propio equipo, que se las ha ingeniado exitosamente para traicionarnos? Yo me siento traicionado. Nos vio la cara de tontos, jugo con nuestras mentes, nos tomó la medida, asquerosamente caímos en su trampa. ¿Aun crees que hay una justificación?

—Yo si tengo una explicación lógica para esto— el genio alzó la voz imponiendo un poco—. Soy culpable de todos los cargos que me daban, quizás no fui el autor de todas y cada uno de los atentados, pero si soy el responsable de lo que me acusaban.

— ¿Y por qué lo hiciste, eh? — Skipper se abalanzaba hacia el genio para zangolotearlo, tomándolo de los hombros—. ¿Dime, cómo pudiste, como pudo esto ser posible? — preguntaba herido.

El bombardeo de culpa, de saber que estuvo mal, llego a Kowalski, una lágrima recorría por encima de su rostro al ver como las verdades eran tan crueles.

—Fui manipulado— dijo únicamente en su defensa, para desvanecer en su líder esa gran decepción que llevaba en su pecho, más las expresiones de este no cambiaron y el genio solo gano que su capitán lo soltara rápidamente, empujándolo suavemente hacia atrás.

—Misma manipulación por autoría del traidor, eso está claro —dedujo en respuesta, echándole todas esa culpas a quien no estaba dentro del cuartel.

—No sé si fue Cabo o no.

— ¡No digan su nombre! — Explotó Skipper, golpeando la pared con su aleta—. ¡Exijo que en mi presencia no vuelvan a mencionar el nombre de ese cobarde! — furioso.

—Bueno, no sé quién haya sido. Más sin embargo, todo mis atentados fueron para obtener más información, saber dónde estaba Doris, entender que necesitaban de mí, y como podía hacerle para salvarla —arrebatadamente el pingüino alto fue hacia su cama, ambos pingüinos lo miraban detenidamente, Kowalski movió la almohada que se encontraba en su cama para tomar unas notas.

— Antes de que yo atentara en contra del equipo con el polvo pica pica, recibí notas, cuando hable con Parker por primera vez en el museo, solo me dijo que tenían a Doris, que esperará respuestas y que estuviera atento, que sabría qué hacer cuando me mandaran, luego llegaban estas notas. Y puede que ahora mismo nos estén grabando. Busque Skipper, juro que busque donde y como podían grabarnos, pero nunca lo encontré.

Su voz sonaba desesperada— Y ahí, en ese momento supe que debía tener esa información solo para mí porque nos están vigilando, y un error— alzó su aleta a la altura de su rostro—. Un solo error podía hacer que nunca me dijeran lo que hasta hoy no me han dicho.

—Estaba todo planeado— reflexiono el líder un poco más calmo—. Yo también atente contra el equipo en dos ocasiones, pero porque, recibía llamadas, llamadas y notas de aviso donde me aseguraban que había un traidor en el equipo. Al principio me pareció absurdo, suponía que el verdadero traidor no era tan tonto como para avisarme de su existencia. Que había alguien externo que deseaba que el traidor fuera encontrado. Hasta hoy no se quien estaba al otro lado de la línea, la voz estaba distorsionada, más me aseguraba que había un traidor, y que si ponía aprueba al equipo entonces sabría quién era. Por eso desde el principio sabía que había un traidor. Y no me equivoque.

Una pausa se hiso presente, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, tratando de comprender a donde se dirigía todas estas conclusiones. Conclusiones que ahora eran claras y evidentes.

—Necesito encontrar a mi novia— rompió Rico el silencio— Por ello hice lo que hice.

Skipper recobro la postura, mirando de hito en hito a sus dos elementos, los miraba con desprecio y decepción, decepción que fue claramente percibido por sus amigos.

—Somos un asco. No hay lealtad. Fuimos un equipo unido solo mientras nos convenía. ¿Se dan cuenta? ¡Tenía razón! — gritó dolido— ¡Maldita sea, la tenía!, ¡Un amigo es un enemigo que aún no te atacado! ¡Eso somos! ¡Eso hemos demostrado! No importa si nuestra traición o la de él es justificado o no. ¡Con un demonio con esa excusa! Todos somos unos malditos traidores, incluyéndolo.

—Skipper…— trató Kowalski de interrumpir.

—Nada de Skipper, Kowalski— lo fulminó—, nos hicimos daño, incluso yo como capitán he fallado. Ya no tiene sentido ¡Nada tiene sentido!

La expresión de Rico se hiso más notable, las lágrimas ya corrían en él. Nada podía ser cierto. No podía ser real.

—Dejen de estar tristes cadetes— dijo con autoridad—. No es momento para estarlo. No podemos flaquear, no ahora. Ya escucharon a Parker, van hacernos añicos. Y creo que la forma de vencerlos no es estando juntos.

— ¡Skipper! —Exclamo esta vez el listo—. ¡Estas siendo muy dramático! Más de lo normal — opinó—, puede que nos hayamos traicionado, pero no vamos a matarnos.

— ¡Pues Cabo no se tentará dos veces el corazón para matarnos! ¡Acabaran con nosotros y será por él! — Opinaba con furia—. ¡El muy traidor está salvando su pellejo! ¡Está mordiendo la mano que le dio de comer!

—No es cierto —Rico era el único que caía en negación—. Tiene una explicación. Tiene que haberla.

—Él creía en nosotros Skipper —razonaba el genio—, él creía en nosotros, siempre nos pidió estar unidos, confiar en nuestras habilidades, él esta eternamente agradecido con la vida por tenernos, debemos salvarlo, salvarlo de lo que sea que este metido. Él está en más peligro que cualquiera de nosotros, él esta con el villano ¿Y si le hace algo? Tú escuchaste la forma en que Parker lo trató ¿Y si es a él a quien primero le dan un golpe?

El capitán les dio la espalda para decir: — ¡Bien merecido se lo tiene!

— ¡Es nuestro hermano y no pienso abandonarlo, no así! —Rico en su negación, enfrentó a su líder.

— ¡Bien, entonces largo de mi cuartel! — Corrió el pingüino de cara plana—. ¡Yo no apoyare a ningún maldito traidor, no lo hare! —Negaba con las aletas—. Ni apoyare a quien crea aun en él— advertía con la mirada—, dense cuenta, quien este detrás de todo esto eligió a…— pensó dos veces antes de mencionarlo—. Lo eligió a él— reincorporo su habla—, porque era perfecto. El lindo—imitaba—, el adorable, del que nadie sospecharía, el que tenía armas para pasar desapercibido. Era perfecto para, ¡Para vernos la cara de estúpidos! ¡Eso hiso! ¡Mentirnos!

— ¿Entonces por qué nos defendía? ¿Qué ganaba con hacer que creyéramos aun en el equipo?

— ¡Se supone que tú eres el genio, Kowalski! — Exclamó en forma de insulto— ¡Manipulo nuestras mentes! ¡Es un maestro de la mentira! ¡Quería que no sospecháramos de él!

No tenían como objetar, lo que decía Skipper aunque fuese muy doloroso, era verdad. Las pruebas hablaban por si solas, Cabo no solo había huido con el enemigo, si no que los había derribado y lastimado a propósito cuando él, era incapaz de matar a una mosca.

Skipper estaba dolido, quizás un poco más que los demás—. Siento que si no puedo creer en quien tanto confiaba, entonces, ya no hay más que creer— dijo sinceramente, lo que sorprendió a los demás.

—Aún estamos nosotros, Skipper— quiso reconfortar Rico, aun sabiendo lo había ocurrido.

—No por mucho tiempo. Si a ustedes les conviniera también se irían a la primera oportunidad tal y como él lo hiso. No se engañen, no existen amigos, ni familia, ni cuentos, ni hadas, ni nada por que creer— se dirigió hacia las escaleras para subir y abrir la escotilla, luego bajo y como orden final les dijo—. No tiene caso seguir en una mentira. Todos somos capaces de traicionar, de ahora en más cada uno estará por su cuenta.

Su aleta mostraba que los estaba dirigiendo hacia la salida, Rico y Kowalski clavaron sus ojos en las maletas que horas antes habían hecho. Antes de hacer el juicio todos habían decidido salirse del equipo, abandonar el zoológico, y dejar de ser una familia, dispuestos a abandonar a Cabo.

En ese momento se daban cuenta, que sin saber qué Cabo era el traidor, todos estaban seguros de desunir al equipo. De irse, de huir de sus problemas, de no resolver sus indiferencias, se dieron cuenta que antes de saber quién era el verdadero traidor, ya se habían dado por vencidos.

Eso no absolvía al pequeño soldado de su traición ni de su culpa. Más comprendían el hecho de que este los traicionara. Quizás, tan solo quizás, comprendían el pequeño corazón de su hermano, quizás él también había dejado de creer.

Y después de todo, Skipper tenía razón. Desde un principio ya no había razón para creer.

Todos eran enemigos, traidores, capaces de sacar lo peor de si, de dañar a quien tanto amaban. Todos eran enemigos en potencia.

Espiráculo sonreía, vil mente pero sonreía. Su felicidad era indescriptible, se divertía viendo como Kowalski y Rico abandonaban el cuartel general, ver como cada uno tomaba un camino distinto para marcharse del zoológico. Tristes, cabizbajos, con la mirada perdida y sin rumbo fijo. Lagrimeando, tratando de darle a un sentido a su vida.

Luego, también se veía como Skipper, el gran líder, el más fuerte, duro e inexpresivo resultaba ser el más afectado. Como se quedaba solo en su cuartel general, consumido por la soledad y oscuridad, sin nadie, si nada, sin quien le pudiera regalar una de esas sonrisas que tanto lo tranquilaban.

—Todos menos tú, Cabo. Todos menos tú. — escuchaba Espiráculo que Skipper se decía.

— ¡Excelente! — aplaudía con sus aletas (como podía) —. Me da mucha alegría que tengan cicatrices, cicatrices que jamás se van a borrar y que quedaran para siempre en sus corazones. ¡Disfruto el sufrimiento de cada uno de ustedes! ¡El dolor que sienten! Muajaja Muaja jaja— reía con tanta diversión, disfrutando lo miserable que se veían cada uno de los pingüinos.

—Disfruta tu sonrisa que no te durara mucho tiempo, Espiráculo— una voz forzada interrumpió su felicidad—. El que ríe al último ríe mejor —la voz del pequeño pingüino se escuchaba fría y aguda.

— ¡Traidor! — Se levantó como pudo de su asiento para recibir cálidamente a Cabo—. ¡Hiciste un estupendo trabajo, querido traidor! — Se burló cruelmente.

—Sí, se nota— acotó tajantemente, fulminando fijamente al delfín.

—Vamos— se burló sínicamente —, después de traicionar la primera vez, te acostumbras y te es mucho más fácil traicionar después, ¿verdad chicos? —preguntó a dos seres vivos que entraban en aquel ambiente.

Cabo retrocedió unos pasos frente a su sorpresa, Parker que estaba tras él lo detuvo, eso provoco que el pequeño pingüino supiera que lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, era real.

—Así es, Dr. Espiráculo —habló con respeto el primer ser vivo.

—La vida misma te enseña a traicionar o ser traicionado —complementó la segunda voz.

Cabo aun perplejo, no articulaba palabras.

—Ya que la presentación no hace falta— el delfín de un solo ojo ordenaría su nueva estrategia—, ustedes tres— señaló a los desconocidos y a Cabo—, se encargaran de la siguiente operación —terminó de decir con una sonrisa torcida para marcharse junto a Parker, dejando a esos tres personajes solos.

—Nos da gusto volver a verte joven soldado. De verdad nos da gusto— dijo uno de ellos.

—Será grato trabajar nuevamente contigo, sabía que tenías potencial— dijo el otro.

Tratando de ser inexpresivo, él contestó—: Diría lo mismo si se tratara de otra circunstancia, solo así me daría gusto verlos con vida — miró fijamente a cada uno como si de unos fantasmas se tratara—. ¿De qué se trata el siguiente plan? — Al no haber respuesta volvió a preguntar—. Digan algo Manfredi y Johnson ¿cuál es la orden?

 **¡Manfredi y Johnson están vivos! ¡Si! ¡Lo están! Y al igual que Cabo, están en el bando de los traidores. ¿Qué atentados habrá? ¿Por qué están ellos allí?**

 **Tenía más expectativas sobre sus reacciones con estos giros inesperados pero bueno, el chiste es llegar hacia ustedes emocionalmente =) a mi si me dolió mucho poner a Cabo como el malo de la película, pero esto pondrá a prueba al resto del equipo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, los quiero mucho amigos, mucho. ¡Un fuerte abrazo! Y recuerden un rewien igual a una sonrisa. ¿Dudas? ¿Comentario? ¡Es bienvenido!**


	12. Pruebas y Trampas

**Capítulo 12: Pruebas y Trampas.**

Kowalski no sabía hacia donde se dirigía, el zoológico había quedado a kilómetros tras de él, solo llevaba consigo su ábaco y su libreta de notas, no necesitaba nada más para empezar de nuevo. Eso explicaba por qué había decidido dejar en el cuartel general todos sus inventos, porque deseaba empezar de nuevo y nada más.

— Vaya genio que eres— se recriminaba con sarcasmo, el científico se sentía culpable y estúpido a la vez, pensaba, que de haber confiado en el equipo, de haber actuado de forma distinta, quizás, solo quizás las cosas serían diferente.

Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no entendía como había llegado a estar tan solo—. Deja de pensar Kowalski — suspiró cansadamente recargándose en el árbol más próximo del parque al que había llegado.

— Wow, sí que te ves triste— el genio maldijo mentalmente al reconocer esa voz —, ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó como si le importara.

— Largo de aquí, Parker— respondió descortésmente Kowalski al ornitorrinco.

— No deberías hablarle así al único ser que puede ofrecerte información importante, pingüino. A veces no entiendo por qué te consideran el más listo, si has actuado como un tonto en más de una ocasión.

El pico del científico no pudo articular palabra alguna, por primera vez Parker había dicho algo en el que él estaba de acuerdo.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿O tienes alguna otra cosa ofensiva que decir antes de que rompa en llanto? — preguntó.

—No, así está bien. Ya me divertí lo suficiente, ven sígueme — el ornitorrinco le guiño un ojo para después darse la vuelta y caminar por el parque. Kowalski no sabía qué hacer, más sin embargo, la curiosidad le dio el poder para seguir a su enemigo.

Ambos atravesaron todo el parque hasta llegar a un edificio abandonado, Parker entro por el agujero de una de las paredes seguido de Kowalski.

—Aquí podemos hablar— comunicó el mamífero.

—No sé si deba. La última vez que me hablaste fue solo para decirme diez palabras, y eso basto para que me sintiera como un maldito traidor— se sinceró el ave.

—Hay Kowalski —se dirigió con un tono burlón—. Pobre, pobre, Kowalski—sacudía la cabeza en señal de desaprobación—. Ha de ser terrible ser siempre la segunda opción ¿No lo crees?

— ¿De que estas hablando? — Pregunto sin entender.

—Siempre has sido la segunda opción, Kowalski. Eras el segundo al mando en tu equipo, eras el segundo personaje favorito de Cabo y ahora fuiste la segunda opción como traidor.

El listo maldijo mentalmente por segunda vez ¿a dónde quería llegar Parker? Se preguntaba—. ¿Crees que traicionare a mi equipo? ¡Estás muy equivocado!

—Mira, yo no sé qué vaya a ser de ti y de todo tu equipo y honestamente no me importa, solo quiero acabar con Espiráculo de una vez por todas sin salir afectado, y si revelarte información es la única forma de sabotear el perfecto plan de Francis. Entonces, lo hare.

—Sí que eres traidor por naturaleza

—No importa. Ahora es el momento de hablar contigo, como sabes, todo tu cuartel general se encuentra lleno de cámaras, ha estado siendo monitoreado, es por ello que fue muy conveniente para mí, que el equipo se separara.

— ¿Y qué quieres decirme? — el genio escuchaba atentamente a su adversario, descubrir el plan que tenía, tan solo debía escuchar y mantenerse al margen.

—Es sobre Doris —Parker podía sentir los nervios del pingüino al escuchar ese nombre.

— ¿Era verdad? ¿Dónde está ella?

— Todo lo que está haciendo Cabo, te correspondía hacerlo pero al final decidieron que Cabo era el personaje perfecto para ejecutar todas las traiciones, sin embargo, en un principio, tú ibas a ser el verdadero traidor, por eso secuestraron a Doris, porque ella ganaría su libertad si tú dabas la tuya.

— ¿Cómo sé que estás diciendo la verdad?

Parker de su bolsillo, sacó un mini celular para buscar un audio, segundos después la voz de Doris se escuchaba desde el celular—. Kowalski — pronunciaba Doris un poco desesperada—, mi hermano dice que ya no le sirvo como carnada, quiere deshacerse de mí, rescátame Kowalski por favor, rescátame — el audio finalizó mientras que el genio se quedaba pasmado.

—Doris…— pronuncio preocupado. Sus aletas se fueron hacia el cuello del ornitorrinco—. ¿Dónde la tienen? ¿Qué le piensan hacer?

—Hey, tranquilo— dijo lo más calmo posible—. No puedo creer que tu equipo se ha desboronado y lo que más te preocupa es la vida de Doris.

Cuando el genio proceso dichas palabras, soltó el cuello de Parker—. Si a mí me iban a ofrecer la libertad de Doris ¿qué le ofrecieron a Cabo? — Formuló como pregunta.

—Eso no importa. El hecho es que todos tienen un precio. Necesito que vayas al laboratorio de Nueva York, Cabo tiene la misión de robar algo allí. Si lo detienes, si logras que él no le lleve esa sustancia a Francis, entonces, se pausara su diabólico plan, mientras me dan tiempo de escapar.

— ¿Qué le hará Espiráculo a Cabo si falla con la misión?

—Oh claro que te diré tu recompensa, Kowalski— ignoro la pregunta del genio—, cuando Cabo llegue al laboratorio del Dr. Espiráculo con las manos vacías. Francis estará tan ocupado en darle una lección al pequeño pingüino que no se dará cuenta de nada. Cada vez que Espiráculo castiga, lleva a sus víctimas a una habitación secreta, allí se ocupa de ellos, cuando este entretenido castigando, entonces yo me daré el lujo de robar todo su dinero y huir. Y claro, liberare a Doris. Te esperara en el río de Hudson, cerca de la estatua de la libertad de nueva york.

— Entonces ¿solo debo sabotear la misión de Cabo? ¿Evitar que robe?— Parker asentó—. ¿Y si Espiráculo le hace un daño permanente?

—Tú decides, Kowalski, la libertad de Doris o la salud de tu ex amigo, que por cierto es un verdadero traidor— le recordó con cizaña.

— ¿Alguien más sabe sobre la misión de Cabo?

—No. Ni Rico, ni Skipper.

— ¿Entonces por qué me elegiste a mí para detenerlo?

—Dos sencillas razones— sonrió enigmáticamente mientras le daba la espalda para irse—. En primera, no tenía nada que ofrecerle a Skipper ni a Rico, en cambio a ti sí. Segundo, eres lo suficiente inteligente como para saber que la forma de ganarle al pequeño, no es luchando.

Parker se fue y Kowalski se quedó preguntándose si debía ir al laboratorio solo, o si debía de confiar en lo que quedaba de su equipo.

Por otro lado Cabo, Manfredi y Johnson se preparaban para su primera misión de la noche, debían conseguir una gran lista de materiales y para ello debían ir hasta el laboratorio nacional de los estados unidos.

Los tres pingüinos se mantenían en silencio arreglando sus cosas, Espiráculo les había dado a cada uno una mochila voladora (Jet-Pack), con todos los artefactos necesarios para llevar a cabo su misión, pistolas de rayo láser, chips para desactivar toda clase de alarmas de seguridad, llevaban gases de humos, explosivos, en fin, toda clase de armas.

— ¿Listo muchacho? — pregunto Manfredi, el pingüino gordo que poseía una pata de palo y un parche en el ojo derecho.

— ¿Importa que esté listo? — pregunto con dolor mientras que seguía analizando cada uno de los materiales contenidos en el Jet-Pack.

—No te molestes. Si tú no traicionabas al equipo, de cualquier forma ellos te traicionarían a ti. Si no pregúntale a Skipper. ¿Alguna vez te conto como nos traiciono? ¿Cómo prácticamente nos mató por salvar su vida? — Le informo Johnson el pingüino alto, cuyo personaje poseía una gran cicatriz en el brazo derecho y otro en su costado izquierdo otra.

—No les creo. Skipper nunca dejaría a un soldado solo. Nunca.

— ¿No? — se le enfrento Johnson— . Entonces ¿por qué Rico y Kowalski deben estar caminando por ahí solos y sin un rumbo fijo? ¿Porque estas tu aquí completamente solo?, si tu gran Skipper no fuera capaz de eso, créeme que las cosas no estarían como la están ahora.

—Tranquilos, ahora somos un equipo— Manfredi separó a los dos pingüinos.

— ¡Oh, Manfredi! — Eres un maldito hipócrita. Eres el pingüino más egoísta que he conocido.

—Shh, No me delates con el muchacho.

— ¡Basta! — el pequeño pingüino se tapó los oídos con las aletas—. No necesito escuchar nada más, no me interesa como están las cosas ahora, lo que paso o lo que haya pasado, no me importa que las cosas estén de cabeza, ni tampoco me importa lo que piensen los demás, o lo que sean capaces de hacer. Yo estoy aquí por una razón, y mientras salga victorioso con mi propósito. Lo demás no me importa.

El corazón de Manfredi y Johnson se estrujó al ver al pequeño pingüino así, con una mirada tan fuerte pero un semblante tan triste. Espiráculo debió de ofrecerle algo muy grande como para que el pequeño cadete aceptara hacer algo que lo consumía de a poco. ¿Qué podía ser tan especial y poderoso como para dañarse de esa forma?

—No te lastimes así, pequeño— Manfredi puso su aleta en el hombro del pequeño—. Si traicionar a tus amigos, si hacerles daño es la única forma de salvarte, créeme que es una buena elección. A veces, sacrificar la vida de otros es la única forma de salvarse a sí mismo. Skipper aprendió esa lección hace muchos años— Mencionó esto último con rencor.

—A estas alturas, ya no sé qué es correcto y que no.

—Muy bien muchachos— apareció Espiráculo asustando a los demás, el delfín conducía un pequeño vehículo muy parecido a un segway, para poderse mover en el suelo firme—. Hay un pequeño y ligero cambio de planes.

—Usted diga señor— Johnson fue el primero en obedecer.

—He decidido esta noche, poner a prueba a mi querido cabo— se encamino hacia el susodicho para poder sentir los nervios que este transpiraba—. Parker ha movido las piezas correctas para que uno de los estúpidos pingüinos intente detener el robo de esta noche.

—"Los chicos" — pensó el chiquillo mientras se tapaba el pico para no dar un grito ahogado.

—Así que es el momento de ver hasta dónde puede llegar el joven Cabo, necesito que pelees contra este pingüino, que le demuestres de qué lado estas, un error, un solo error de tu parte, si le confiesas la verdad, sabes que sucederá.

— ¿Y las cosas, señor? — Johnson volvía a quedar bien.

—Lo traerán ustedes dos, Manfredi y Johnson, Cabo y su invitado irán al laboratorio de Nueva York, mientras que ustedes irán al laboratorio nacional de los estados unidos. ¿Listo para demostrarme de qué lado estas? Ah y por cierto no olvides traerme cualquier sustancia que encuentres, el punto es que crean que yo necesito eso.

Cabo suspiro pesadamente, sabía que esa noche tendría que herir a uno de sus amigos para demostrarle a Espiráculo cuanto era capaz de hacer por su objetivo.

Sin más se marcharon.

 **¡Hola! Seré breve, este capítulo sí, es corto, pero necesitaba colocar todas las piezas en su lugar para hacer una primera confrontación entre Cabo y los demás del equipo. En el próximo capítulo se descubrirá que le ofreció Espiráculo al pequeño traidor, y también que fue lo que paso con Manfredi y Johnson. También lo hice así porque el último cap fue muy melancólico, y quería evitar ello. ¡Hasta la próxima! Recuerden que soy feliz de estar en sus pantallitas. ¡Los amo!**

 **PD: Perdón por la falta de ortografía. Pero ya no lo revise.**


	13. UN AMIGO ES UN ENEMIGO QUE NO HA ATACADO

" **El más traidor se lo lleva todo"**

 **Capítulo 13: Un amigo es un enemigo que aún no te ha atacado.**

El clima de esa noche no era nada acogedor, el viento soplaba con fuerza helando cada parte del cuerpo. El laboratorio de Nueva York se encontraba a tan solo unos metros de Cabo, quien mantenía la mochila jet-pack detrás de su espalda divisando con cautela cada una de las calles.

Al llegar tras un auto, decidió detenerse para respirar, su corazón palpitaba con tanta rapidez que sentía colapsarse en cualquier momento. Abrió la mochila y busco los mini auriculares que allí se encontraban para colocárselo en el oído.

— "Muy bien traidor"— Cabo escuchaba la voz de Espiráculo, como si esa voz estuviera dentro de su cerebro sin embargo, él sabía que provenía del auricular—. "Todas las habitaciones del laboratorio tienen cámaras de seguridad, estaré vigilando cada uno de tus movimientos, a través del auricular dirigiré tus acciones, quiero que sigas al pie de la letra lo que yo te diga, si te digo "ataca", atacaras con violencia, una desobediencia, una sola cosa que no me guste, atentare contra ellos— Advirtió muy seguro—, y tú lo sabes, no estoy jugando. Su vida depende de cuánto me complazcas ¿entendido?

—No tengo opción— respondió tristemente.

—Me alegra que lo tengas presente— escuchaba Cabo—. Una cosa más, ni una sola palabra, evita el contacto visual y te ordeno que mantengas ese pico cerrado. Si hablas, si les das señales de alguna bondad, pagaras las consecuencias. Estas muy bien advertido. Ahora entra y espera.

Desde el cuartel de Espiráculo, el delfín y el ornitorrinco observaban todo—. Señor —Parker robo la mirada del acuático—, ¿está usted seguro de que el plan va a funcionar?

—Claro que funcionará. Necesito saber hasta dónde puede llegar, confirmar de qué lado está.

Mismo espacio tiempo, diferente lugar, Kowalski se adentraba al zoológico sin ser visto, con agilidad logro colarse a su propio hábitat para abrir la escotilla y entrar al cuartel. Dentro, sentado en un tabique frente a la mesa se encontraba Skipper.

—Necesito hablar contigo— el líder dio un respingo tras escuchar la voz del pingüino listo, cansado se reincorporo para levantarse y hacerle frente.

— ¡Los corrí hace un par de horas! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —preguntó cortante.

—Parker— murmuró despacio— Parker me ha contactado y me informó que Cabo…— Skipper frunció el ceño al escuchar ese nombre—, va a robar algo muy importante en el laboratorio más importante de Nueva York. Debemos ir por él y detenerlo.

—Lo que ese traidor haga o deje de hacer, ya no es asunto mío — dijo con su típica voz, dándole la espalda a su ex teniente. Segundos después de escuchar un largo silencio volteó para encontrase con nadie. Kowalski se había marchado.

Por otro lado, casi simultáneamente, Manfredi y Johnson entraban al laboratorio nacional de los estados unidos volando en su jet-pack, respectivamente.

El edificio era enorme y las puertas metálicas se encontraban completamente cerradas. Para abrir, necesitaban escribir unos dígitos sobre los teclados que allí se encontraban y así desactivar la alarma de seguridad. Manfredi, quien era especialista en burlar los sistemas de seguridad, colocó sobre el teclado un objeto, el cual momentáneamente descargo una carga eléctrica, desactivando la alarma.

Las compuertas se abrieron con éxito, el interior de la habitación era un poco extraño para los dos pingüinos, las mesas de laboratorio eran enormes y por todos lados localizaban cientos de vasos de precipitados y tubos de ensaye llenas de sustancias de distintos colores.

Antes de entrar por completo, Johnson roció una especie de aerosol por el suelo para hacer visible miles de franjas rojas situadas en cada rincón de la habitación. Para burlar ese sistema de seguridad, las aves no voladoras debían andar por las mesas y escritorios, no caminando por el suelo como lo haría cualquier humano con intensión de robar.

Johnson unió sus aletas para hacer una especie de grada y ayudar a Manfredi a subir al escritorio más próximo. Todo iba conforme al plan, solo faltaba robar todo lo que pedía la lista y marcharse de ahí sin dejar rastro alguno.

En el laboratorio de Nueva York, Cabo con ayuda de ciertos artefactos logro desactivar todos los sistemas de seguridad que allí había, ahora solo tenía que esperar y actuar cuando alguno de sus amigos llegara. Muy al principio, mataba el tiempo leyendo las etiquetas de sustancias que había su alrededor, de los cuatro pingüinos, él había sido el primero en aprender a leer, gracias a su amistad con muchos de los animales del zoológico, en especial de los chimpancés Manson y Phill.

Sin querer comenzó a reflexionar —. "¿Qué haría cuando tuviera a uno de sus amigos frente a él? ¿Podría ser capaz de golpearlo?" — se preguntaba a si mismo con temor.

—Cabito —dijo una voz, sacando al pequeño soldado de sus propios pensamientos—. Cabito sé que estas aquí, vengo a ayudarte— la voz segura de Kowalski flaqueaba al pequeño, quien se escondió tras un enorme microscopio.

El listo salto hacia la mesa donde se encontraba su hermano, lo divisó cerca del microscopio y sigilosamente se acercó a él. Cuando el más pequeño notó cerca su presencia, decidió hacerle frente colocando sus aletas en posición de pelea.

—No vengo a luchar contigo— dijo muy calmo mientras que alzaba sus aletas—. Estoy seguro que no eres un traidor, te están presionando lo sé. Tu no serias capaz de hacernos daño —Cabo miraba cabizbajo, deseaba quebrarse ante la voz dulce de su hermano.

—"Atácalo" — ordenaba Espiráculo. Cabo se acercó violentamente hacia su hermano dándole una patada, Kowalski cayó de la mesa para encontrarse con el suelo.

—"No es suficiente" — escuchó la voz del delfín poco complacido. Cabo brincó hacia el suelo para acercarse a Kowalski, quien aún no se levantaba.

—No importa cuánto me golpees esta noche, no pienso responderte. No voy a faltar a mi promesa, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que prometí protegerte?

 **Flash back**

 _Kowalski y Cabo habían estado perdidos por horas, todo su alrededor solo mostraba hielo, solos en la Antártida, sin señales de sus otros dos hermanos. Cabo tenía tan solo seis meses de nacido, lloraba como el polluelo indefenso que era._

— _Tranquilo, regresaremos a casa con Skipper y Rico, todo estará bien._

— _Es que tengo miedo, Skipper siempre me protege._

— _Pero ahora estás conmigo. Y mientras yo este contigo voy a protegerte de todo, incluso de mí._

 **Fin Flash Back**

—Voy a cumplir con mi palabra, porque te lo prometí y eres mi hermano— sus labios intentaron omitir palabras pero fue interrumpido.

—"Maldición, he dicho que lo ataques" — volvió a ordenar el delfín. Cabo con todo el dolor de su corazón volvió a patear al científico para hacerlo rodar por el suelo. Un quejido alcanzó a escucharse—. "Utiliza el rayo que está en tu mochila, ahora" .

El gordito obedeció, mientras que el genio se incorporaba el pequeño ya lo apuntaba con el arma.

— ¿Será así cabito? ¿El noble, correcto y leal Cabo matara a su propio hermano simplemente porque alguien se lo ordena? ¡Eres mejor que eso y lo sabes! ¡Este no eres tú!

—"Me esta fastidiando con tanta cursilería, atácalo, déjalo inconsciente y lárgate" — Espiráculo perdía la paciencia, temía que el pequeño se quebrara.

Cabo miro fijamente a su hermano, sus ojos suplicantes le pedían que regresará, que no lo hiciera, sin embargo, por otro lado, debía obedecer si quería lograr su objetivo. Con firmeza alzo el arma cerca de la cabeza del más alto, lo fulmino con la mirada para hacer su actuación más creíble, justo cuando dispararía el rayo, alguien lo derribo.

De pronto todo comenzó a ocurrir un poco más rápido, Skipper estaba sobre de él dándole de aletazos, abofeteándolo tantas veces que sintió su sangre correr sobre su rostro, un caliente se apoderaba de su cuerpo, más y más golpes eran recibidos ahora no solo en su pico si no por todo su cuerpo sin poder defenderse, agradecido de no tener que hacer más daño a su hermano mayor.

— ¡Déjalo! — Kowalski tomó a su ex líder de los hombros para quitárselo de encima, Skipper zangoloteó un par de veces mientras que fulminaba con la mirada a su ex teniente.

— ¡Te he salvado y me dices que lo deje! ¿Acaso se te ha secado el cerebro?

— ¡Mi plan no es pelear con él, si no hacerlo entrar en razón!

— ¡La razón es tediosa y aburrida, usaré la fuerza! — Skipper se volvía hacia el pequeño mientras que apretaba su cuello con fuerza. Kowalski sin más remedio, golpeó a Skipper mandándolo lejos de los dos.

—Cabito ¿estás bien? — Le preguntaba a su hermano menor ayudándolo—. Por favor, todo tiene una solución, yo aún creo en ti, ayúdanos a ayudarte, puedes evitar que sigamos peleando entre nosotros, este no eres tú. No hay necesidad, Cabo, entra en razón y demuéstrame que aun estas con nosotros.

— ¡Pierdes tu tiempo, Kowalski! — El listo miraba con furia al líder, no estaba apoyándolo, estaba seguro que la única manera de manipular al más pequeño, era provocándole un remordimiento en su conciencia—. Cabo es un maldito traidor, eso es lo que es— terminó de escupir con rencor.

Mientras que el genio se distraía mirando hacia el pingüino plano, el gordito lo golpeo con una aleta en forma de "puño", para luego pararse rápidamente, y seguir golpeando.

Kowalski recibió una patada en el costado, luego un aletazo en el pico para finalmente recibir una barrida y caer al suelo, la pata del pequeño llego a su cuello, para apretarlo con fuerza. Skipper rodó los ojos y supo que él tendría que acabar con eso.

Se abalanzó contra el traidor para tener una pelea, ambos mirándose frente a frente en posición de batalla, Skipper derribo con una patada a su adversario, una vez en el suelo, Cabo lo tomó de las patas para también tirarlo. Luego se subió en Skipper para devolverle los golpes que este le había propiciado momento antes, con la diferencia de que sus golpes eran más suaves sin el grado de hacerlo sangrar.

Skipper frustrado y lleno de rabia, logró detener las aletas que lo golpeaban para doblarlas hacia adentro, poco a poco lograba levantarse sin soltarlo, luego giró un poco para dale una nueva patada colocándolo frente a la pared.

Sin darle tiempo de moverse, Skipper ágilmente logró tomarle la aleta para colocarlo en su espalada, el rostro de Cabo estaba sobre la pared, mientras Skipper lo empujaba con fuerza doblando aún más la aleta, con la otra mano Skipper tomó la cabeza de Cabo para golpearlo contra la pared varias veces.

Mientras su aleta tomaba vuelo para hacer que la cabeza del pequeño se incrustara contra la pared, decía—: Siempre tuve razón— volvía a golpearlo—. Un amigo, es un enemigo que aún no te ha atacado— volvió a golpear —. Un enemigo.

Cabo ya no sabía que le dolía más, si las crueles palabras de su líder o los golpes que le estaba propiciando. La violencia era brutal, Skipper estaba fuera de sí, como si su única intensión fuera el de matar a golpes a su pequeño ex soldado. A diferencia del gordito, él si estaba dando verdaderos golpes.

Cansado y temiendo por su vida, el pequeño soldado alcanzo a dar una patada hacia atrás obligando a Skipper retroceder unos pasos. Lapso de tiempo suficiente para que el pequeño pudiera llenar de aire sus pulmones, más no fue suficiente para responder a lo que venía.

Cabo recibió un par de bofetadas más antes de agachase y esquivar los movimientos. Después de notar que no podía defenderse, el más grande alzó del cuello al más pequeño, estrujándolo fuertemente.

— ¡El alumno nunca será mejor que el maestro! ¡Nunca serás tan fuerte como yo!

En respuesta, el pequeño solo zangoloteaba sus patitas, tratando de respirar, podía sentir como le faltaba la respiración, podía ver en los ojos de su hermano mayor todo el odio y resentimiento que este tenía, y no podía culparlo. Lo creían un traidor, y ese era el precio que debía pagar por su pecado.

Kowalski noqueó a Skipper para terminar con todo, dejándolo inconsciente. El pequeño miró al listo algo agradecido, tratando de tomar todo el oxígeno que se le permitiera.

—Si de verdad quisieras matarnos, no permitirías que Skipper te diera una paliza de esa magnitud —el listo trataba de acercarse lo suficiente, más un empujón por parte del traidor, lo hizo retroceder.

Para ese entonces el líder se había incorporado, mirando aquella escena. El panorama no era nada alentador, nunca había visto a Cabo con tanta sangré sobre su pico, luego viro su vista hacia sus propias aletas para darse cuenta que estaban bañadas de sangre fresca.

En cuanto el pequeño se dio cuenta que lo estaban mirando con lastima, decidió huir, se deslizó cruzando la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta más próxima, para luego tomar su jet-pack y escapar, mientras se iba unas lágrimas recorrían sobre su rostro.

—"¿A dónde crees que vas? — la exclamación del delfín era tan fuerte que casi explotan los tímpanos del pingüino—. Tienes que volver y dejarlos sangrando también" — escuchaba a Espiráculo desde el auricular.

—No puedo, son más fuerte que yo — respondía mientras corría más lento.

—"¡Ah! ¿Con que no puedes? Veremos si no regresas." — desde su cuartel, Espiráculo aplastó un pequeño botón rojo que tenía en un control que el mismo había fabricado. Dos chillidos se escucharon no muy lejos.

El pequeño detuvo su correr para regresar donde había dejado a sus dos ex amigos, cuando los vio, observó que estaban hincados gritando de dolor, el líder se agarraba de la cabeza mientras que el listo apretaba su estómago con fuerza. Solo Cabo sabía que estaba pasando, mientras ambos gritaban de dolor, Cabo sacó de su mochila otro rayo, los vio fijamente a los dos, y con lágrimas en los ojos decidió lanzar el rayo hacia cada uno de ellos.

Ambos pingüinos pararon de gritar de dolor, Cabo, seguía lanzándoles rayos, Skipper y Kowalski aún estaban en sus cinco sentidos, mirando como los rayos laser provenían del arma que traía el pequeño, sentían que cada rayo atravesaba su piel.

El dolor era igual o más grande que el que estaban sintiendo minutos atrás, por estar concentrados en reincorporarse y tratar de esquivar, ninguno notó que Cabo lagrimeaba mientras que los atacaba.

Una ventana se rompió no muy lejos de ahí, prácticamente Rico volaba hacia el adorable, cuando llego frente a él, luchó para quitarle el rayo, el chico no se lo hiso fácil, pues con patadas, giros, y aletazos, mantenía el arma aun con él.

Con agonía Kowalski y Skipper lograron erguirse y ayudar a Rico para desarmar al oponente, una vez desarmando, Cabo se deslizó hacia pisos más arriba del edificio.

Una vez en la azotea, el chico ya no poseía escapatoria. Luchó una vez más cuerpo a cuerpo con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

—Eres pingüino muerto— afirmaba con victoria el ex líder, mientras brincaba entre los barandales para tomar una altura conveniente y desde el aire, girar sobre si y poder realizar su maniobra llamada " El tirabuzón"

El pequeño sabía de memoria dicha técnica, no se inmutó para esquiar el golpe más logró girar desde donde estaba para propiciarle una fuerte patada mientras le venía encima.

Skipper voló hasta la orilla de la azotea, alcanzado sujetarse en una orilla del techo. Instintivamente, el traidor fue hasta la orilla. Rico regurgitó un cuchillo que alcanzó a sujetar con su aleta para ir en contra de su ex hermano, más Kowalski lo detuvo al ver que Cabo trataba de ayudar a Skipper para subir y estar fuera del peligro.

Poco a poco el líder logró subir con ayuda de su enemigo, justo cuando las calles ya no estaban bajo de él, decidió incorporarse y volver a golpear al soldado quien esta vez no permitió que lo tocara, solo esquivaba y con piruetas lograba alejarse de su agresor.

El genio movió la cabeza en señal de negación, si bien, la pelea era real, sabia también que era innecesaria, más al recordar como Cabo los había lastimado con los rayos laser momentos atrás, se dio cuenta que su hermano jamás entraría en razón por lo que se unió a la pelea.

Rico dejo a un lado el cuchillo para regurgitar dinamita y lanzársela al pequeño, quien con agilidad lograba esquivar cada una de las explosiones, por otro lado, Skipper había tomado el cuchillo que Rico había regurgitado tiempo atrás, frustrado por no ponerle una mano encima a su ex alumno, decidió utilizar ese objeto, haciéndole al pequeño un par de heridas.

El traidor ya no dejaba que lo golpearan, respondía con agilidad y precisión, esquivaba las patadas de Kowalski y a veces le regresaban las explosiones al demente.

La batalla parecía ser eterna.

Llegó un momento en que el pequeño estaba realmente acabado, dolorido y lastimando, Skipper acababa de hacerle una herida profunda en su costado derecho y sangraba con intensidad.

El genio se percató de eso—. ¡Alto, ya no puede más! —Rico y Skipper se dieron cuenta a que se refería Kowalski. Este se le acercó para ver la profundidad de la herida, al verlo, dio un gritito ahogado, Rico salió de su trance de locura para darse cuenta contra quien estaban peleando, mientras Skipper no daba crédito a lo que pasaba.

—Solo debías entrar en razón— dijo con voz quebrada Kowalski—. Somos tus amigos, no enemigos, no deberíamos de hacerte esto.

—Un amigo es un enemigo que no te ha tacado —Citó a su ex líder—. Ahora yo soy enemigo de ustedes. No entienden lo que sucede y jamás lo entenderán —por primera vez en toda la noche, los pingüinos escuchaban la voz de su hermanito, sin embargo, no era esa voz dulce, tierna y reconfortante a la que tanto estaban acostumbrados. Era una voz cansada, apagada, sin vida.

Ninguno de ellos tenía idea de cuan desgastante era todo para él.

—"Te dije que ni una sola palabra de tu parte"— Skipper, Rico y Kowalski pagaron las consecuencias, nuevamente estaban hincados revolcándose de un dolor extrañamente provenientes de su ser.

— ¡No! ¡Hare lo que sea, déjalos ya!

—"Te ordeno" — prosiguió Espiráculo—. "Que regreses por tu mochila Jet Pack, les dejes una herida a cada uno y vueles de regreso a mi laboratorio"

Realizó lo ordenado, a Kowalski le hizo una quemadura en su aleta derecha con el rayo laser, a Rico una cortadura en su pata derecha y a Skipper, a Skipper le rompió el pico de un "puñetazo".

El dolor en ellos cesó, quedando los tres completamente inconscientes con sus respectivas heridas—. Lo siento — susurró el pequeño hacia ellos sin ser escuchado. Sosteniéndose la herida de su costado, colocó el jet pack sobre su espalda para regresar como se lo habían ordenado.

El laboratorio del Dr. Espiráculo era subterráneo, la tierra se abrió para darle paso a Cabo, una vez adentro, se dejó caer en el suelo. Sangraba y sangraba mucho. Como montones de recuerdos, él podía ver la mirada fulminante de Skipper, el dolor de Kowalski y la sed de venganza de Rico. Aquella frase dicha por el pingüino que más quería, taladraba su mente a cada instante—. "Un amigo es un enemigo que aún no te ha atacado" — eso creían ellos, porque ahora él se los había confirmado con la actuación que había dado en el laboratorio.

Ahí tirado en el suelo, maldecía la hora en que Parker lo había elegido para convertirlo en el traidor. Lo recordaba con si fuera ayer, fue el mismo día en que murió Archie, el mapache, aquélla vez, mientas estaban en el almacén de pescados, cuando Archie lo arrojo hacia los montones de pescados, Parker le tapó la boca para llevárselo lejos de ahí.

 **Flash Back**

 _A lo lejos se oía como sus amigos combatían contra Archie, mientras que Parker estaba frente a él, luego se incorporó para darle pelea._

— _Tranquilo. Seré rápido. Solo vengo a darte información. — Anuncio Parker._

— _No quiero escuchar nada de ti— respondió muy decidido, el ornitorrinco movió su cabeza en señal de negación._

— _Cabo, aun no has entendido. No tienes elección. La vida de tus amigos está a merced de Espiráculo, en cualquier momento, con un solo botón, tus amigos pueden morir tal y como le sucedió al canino que no pudieron salvar._

— _No te creo. — acotó el pingüinito en negación._

— _Pobre de ti. Me das lástima porque, de ti depende la vida de tus amigos de ahora en adelante, Espiráculo ha instalado en tus amigos un veneno que los consumirá lentamente, ese día, cuando trataban de detener al canino, tú fuiste a la sala de controles para frenar el tren. El botón colocado allí, el que tu aplastaste era un activador, el vagón donde se encontraban tus amigos se llenó de humo, humo que inhalaron ellos, gases tóxicos que provocaron cambios químicos en sus organismos, el canino, también tenía parte de este veneno, el pelaje del canino poseía microchips que se adhieren al cuerpo de quien lo toque._

— _¿Y qué? Yo también estuve cerca del canino._

— _Pero tú no lo tocaste. En cambio ellos si, por que pelearon contra él, cosa que tú no hiciste. Esos microchips estimulan los gases tóxicos instalados en su interior, gases que dentro del cuerpo se vuelven sustancias liquidas, que invaden cada zona de su ser. Espiráculo tiene el poder de intoxicarlos y asesinarlos a la hora que él quiera, pero si no quieres que él active la muerte de tus amigos. Tienes que seguir al pie de la letra las órdenes que te enviemos._

— _¿Cómo sé que es verdad? — La desesperación en el pequeño se podía escuchar—. ¿Cómo sé que no me están mintiendo? — Exigió una respuesta._

— _¿No te parece misteriosa la muerte del canino? Oh mejor aún. Veras como Archie morirá por dolores repentinos. Lo veras morir y será tu elección ver ese destino para tus amigos o no._

 **Fin flash back**

Se sintió culpable, Archie y el canino eran demostraciones de lo que podía sucederle a sus hermanos.

—No importa cuanto tenga que sufrir. No dejare que mueran— susurraba para darse energía. El suelo estaba repleto de sangre y su mente se eclipsó por una nube negra, quedando inconsciente.

 **Nota de autor: ¡He vuelto queridos amigos! Rebelando el por qué Cabo fue elegido como traidor (si recuerdan era Kowalski el que iba a ir a la sala de controles no Cabo, por eso todo el plan de Espiráculo cambio) El por qué es traidor. Y un poquito del pasado de los chicos.**

 **Si recuerdan el capítulo donde Cabo lloraba en el baño después de ver la muerte de Archie, el pequeño dijo muchísimas cosas, era porque Parker le acaba de revelar esa información. Espero que al fin se den cuenta de cómo se enlazan las cosas (O al menos espero crear ese efecto) =P**

 **¿Qué sucederá con los pingüinos restantes al creer que Cabo es capaz de matarlos? ¿Espiráculo estará contento con el trabajo del traidor? ¿Qué son y para qué son los materiales que Manfredi y Johnson tienen? ¿Parker ayudara a escapar a Doris para reunirse con el genio? ¿Regresaran como equipo?**

 **¡Muchas incógnitas! ¡Y mucho que escribir! Sin embargo, vamos en el clímax de la historia. ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! Y GRACIAS! Por todo el apoyo! ¡LOS AMO! ¡De verdad es hermoso saber que están ahí !**

 **Ya saben, un rewiens =) Ayuda a saber cuánto les ha gustado mi trabajo. ¿Les gusto la pelea? ¿Voy bien? ¿Ya les aburrió? ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Alguna revelación que no haya dado y tengan como duda? Esta historia es para ustedes =) 3**


	14. El INVIERNO DE SKIPPER

**Primero que nada agradeceré individualmente, trataré de ser rápida.**

 **Liz Skipper:** Gracias por leer.

 **KimPantaleon:** Este cap está dedicado para ti, por la petición realizada, no cumplo al 100% pero al menos lo intento.

 **Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro:** Te adoro! Y excelente observación, la idea de la manipulación es casi la misma, pero, el fic es completamente distinto a ese cap, =) habrá sorpresas.

 **:** Cuanto me alegro tu comentario, =)

 **Oristrong:** Morí de risa con tu rewien pero me hiso el día =) llore de tanta felicidad, no lo dije pero el cap 13 estaba dedicado para ti.

 **Lagrimas solitarias:** Espero que todo el fic se vaya hilando, =) y espero algún día justificar a Skipper.

 **IJBN:** Gracias por darle al fic una oportunidad, tus preguntas son muy, muy buenas, espero resolverlas muy pronto. Las tendré muy pendientes. Espero y este cap no te enrede.

 _ **Ahora como bien dije, este cap fue a petición de Kimpantaleon, y decidí matar dos pájaros en un tiro, mantener a Skipper como protagonista y hablar del pasado, cosa que no he hecho desde hace muchos capítulos. Me disculpo por la nota tan larga, tenía que dedicarles un poco de tiempo mis amados lectores, ahora sí, a leer.**_

 **Capítulo 14: El invierno de Skipper.**

A veces no se necesita de un viento helado o una oscura noche para hacer que el corazón piense que se encuentra en invierno, cada quien tiene su propia historia, sus dudas, sus temores, su propio cielo y su propio infierno.

Y es que las noches de frio pueden ser fatales si no se tiene un cálido abrazo, si el único calor recibido es la propia lágrima que surge de tus ojos. Sin nadie que te regale de una bella sonrisa reconfortante, ni esas palabras cursis pero maravillosamente alentadoras.

Skipper aún tenía ese sabor amargo de la traición, quizás y eso era lo que más le dolía, temía por él y por su actitud, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se arrepentía de cada golpe dado, de cada palabra que escupió con veneno. Se sentía miserable por su frenética actuación, recapitulaba la escena una y otra vez, torturándolo lentamente.

No podía sentirse orgulloso, más bien se sentía miserable, reprochándose el hecho de dejarse llevar por sus emociones, ¿cómo había sido tan vil y despiadado contra el ser vivo que más amaba en el planeta?

¿En qué momento se cegó, y peleó como si se tratara de un ser depreciable?

Sacudía la cabeza, y miraba su propio reflejo ante aquel lago, cuando Skipper apenas despertó, notó que Kowalski y Rico seguían inconscientes en el suelo, cada uno con una herida, la aleta derecha del genio permanecía roja, como si la piel quisiera abrirse. Rico, en su pata derecha se mantenía un coagulo de sangre que ayudaba a que la herida no sangrara más.

Instantáneamente el dolor del pico perturbo al líder, lo tocó y sintió lo inflamado que se encontraba ¿se lo habría roto? Se preguntaba, ¿en qué momento? ¿Acaso fue la consecuencia de luchar contra Cabo? Y sin más, salió rápidamente del laboratorio nacional de Nueva York para aislarse a donde fuera.

Y ahí estaba ahora, frente al lago más famoso de Nueva York teniendo en su mente un torrente de pensamientos, sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de pasar, decepcionado y frustrado a la vez.

Como fotografía, aún recordaba esa mirada, los ojos de Cabo, los cuales se encontraban tan inexpresivos en aquel momento ¿de cuándo aquí el pequeño ex soldado era capaz de ello?

Aceptaba que había actuado mal, muy mal, pero ver a Cabo así, tan decidido por llevar a cabo su misión, tan inexpresivo, tan diferente de lo que fue alguna vez, eso, eso puso mal al capitán, sacando lo peor de si, como si de esa manera, como si atacando, como si intentar matar al pequeño pingüino fuese a hacer que las cosas volvieran hacer como antes.

Lo que más lo aturdía era como los ojos del chico se desorbitaban con cada golpe, lo había golpeado como nunca había golpeado en toda su vida, descargó toda su fuerza contra él, a él, su Cabito.

—Estoy cansado— se dijo a sí mismo—. Cansado de ser siempre traicionado, es por ello que mantengo esa frase, "Un amigo es un enemigo que aún no te ha atacado"— una lagrima recorría ya sobre su pico—. Siempre me traicionan, siempre me orillan a sacar lo peor de mí, yo también soy un enemigo en potencia, y lo lamento tanto, lamento siempre herir a quien tanto quiero, sin ser claro, la primera vez— dijo esto último imaginándose a Cabo frente a él.

 **Flash Back**

— _¿Ustedes son mi familia? — Preguntaba con impaciencia el pequeño polluelo recién nacido._

 _Sorprendidos ante tal pregunta volteó a ver a sus dos amigos, Rico y Kowalski, para percatarse que atrás no había nadie esperándolos, y que los cuatro estaban completamente solos. Con una mirada rápida, los tres pingüinos sabían lo que tenían que hacer._

— _No tienes familia y todos vamos a morir— se sinceró el genio._

— _¿Eh? — Respondió asustado el pequeño tratando de no creer._

— _Nadie va a morir Kowalski… ¿Sabes que tienes niño? Nos tienes a nosotros. Nos tenemos el uno al otro. Si eso no es una familia, no sé lo que es — ambos se sonrieron._

 **Fin Flash Back**

—Soy un mal padre— se reprochaba—. ¿Qué hice mal? Creí conocerlo, creí haberlo educado bien, creí que siempre haría lo correcto y ahora me siento como cuando un padre es decepcionado por su hijo, quizás ese fue mi error, amarlo y cuidarlo como a un hijo.

 **Flash Back**

 _Después de que un barco pesquero atrapara a los cuatro pingüinos llevándolos hasta una ciudad desconocida (Nueva York), fueron accidentalmente empaquetados en cajas hasta ser trasladados a otra ciudad a un más desconocida que la primera (Nueva Jersey) . A la primera oportunidad que tuvieron, escaparon de las cajas perdiéndose entre la ciudad._

 _Las calles eran grandes y pobladas de muchas personas, carros por todos lados en todas direcciones, los civiles se encontraban tan concentrados en sus vidas ajetreadas que ninguno se percataba que una fila de cuatro pingüinos "Caminaba" por las calles._

 _Un olor a pescado inundo el sentido del olfato de nuestros pequeños amigos, el cual provenía de un restaurante al otro lado de la calle._

 _Sin saber cruzar la calle, por su inexperta familiaridad con la ciudad, se aventuraron a cruzar hasta el otro lado. Afortunadamente los semáforos se encontraban en rojo, por lo que los carros se mantenían sin moverse. A tan solo unos pasos de llegar, el semáforo cambio a verde, los carros arrancaron con velocidad, provocando que de un salto lograran llegar sanos y salvos hasta la banqueta de la calle._

 _Todos se rasparon un poco al chocar contra el cemento, más sin embargo él bebe Cabo no pudo evitar expresar sus emociones y se echó a llorar._

 _Muchas miradas humanas se percataron de aquel chillido pinguinezco, entonces Skipper, tomó al polluelo y se echó a correr seguido de sus otros dos hermanos para esconderse en el contenedor de basura más próximo._

— _¡Te he dicho millones de veces que manejes tus emociones, soldado!_

— _Lo siento— dijo con la voz quebrada tratando de no llorar._

 _La tapa del contenedor se abrió, era un conserje tirando la basura del restaurant el cual contenía: cáscaras de tomates, cebollas, entre muchas otras frutas y verduras, y como premio u obra divina, dentro de esa basura que recién llegaba sobre ellos, también se encontraba la mitad de un pescado frito._

 _Los ocho ojos se abrieron de felicidad, estaban realmente hambrientos, y con cautela, temiendo que se los quitaran, se acercaron a la exquisita comida._

— _Como soy el genio, necesito que mi esplendido cerebro este en excelente funcionamiento para hacernos salir de cualquier apuro. Yo comeré el pescado— se aventuró a decir el genio._

— _¿Tu, por qué? —Rico articulaba entrecortado como de costumbre—. Yo debo mantenerme en forma para ofrecerles toda la artillería pesada._

— _Yo soy el líder. Y los he traído vivos hasta aquí. Yo debería comerlo._

 _Una discusión sin sentido por el hambre infernal que sentían, se desató. Cabo acostumbrado a esas discusiones de desacuerdo, se sentó entre la basura a esperar el veredicto final._

 _Skipper al darse cuenta que el pequeño no peleaba, dejo de omitir su opinión dejando que Kowalski y Rico siguieran diciendo las razones del porque eran acreedores de suculento pescado._

— _Cabito ¿Acaso tú no quieres comer? — preguntó amablemente hacia su soldado._

— _Si quiero —acotó en respuesta. A Skipper no le gustaba que le contestaran lo que no pedía._

— _Y entonces ¿por qué no discutes con nosotros para ser quien coma? — Preguntó curioso sin entender._

 _El pequeño empezaba abrir el pico para expresar lo que iba decir, más lo pensó dos veces, luego terminó por decir— Yo estoy vivo por que ustedes me salvaron, sin ustedes yo no estaría aquí, ni siquiera podría respirar ni comer, me conformare con lo que obtenga justamente, y si ustedes lo necesitan más que yo, les daré prioridad a ustedes, siempre les daré prioridad a ustedes —pauso su respuesta—. Porque son todo lo que tengo, y los quiero, pasar hambre mientas ustedes estén bien, no será tan malo, podría ser peor, podría no estar aquí —concluyó en respuesta, temeroso a que su líder lo golpeara por decir cosas tan cursis._

— _Soldados— alzó la voz robando la atención de sus tres soldados—. El pescado le pertenece a Cabo por mantenerse al margen y por no ser tan egoísta._

— _¡Skipper! — rechisto Kowalski._

— _Sin peros, el pescado es todo de él. Lo he dicho._

 _Nadie pudo objetar, todos le tenían respeto y obediencia a Skipper por ser el mayor, a pesar de no estar sanguíneamente conectados, el líder ejecutaba una responsabilidad de padre, por ello siempre le obedecían._

 _Cabo se acercó al pescado poco a poco, Rico sacó su lengua como saboreando el alimento, lo deseaba más no era suyo. Entonces lo mágico sucedió, el pequeño partió el pescado con sus aletas dándole en partes iguales a sus tres hermanos._

 _Los cuatro disfrutaron de su trozo de pescado llenándose más que nunca. Como si la poca comida compartida fuera suficiente._

 **Fin Flash Back**

El reflejo le demostraba a Skipper una cara triste, después, su imaginación reflejo a un pingüino recién nacido—. Desearía que nunca hubieras cambiado —le decía al reflejo imaginario. Se estaba volviendo loco, temía que en cualquier momento perdiera la cordura, tal y como lo perdió en la pelea.

Skipper recordaba que después de una semana de sobrevivir en Nueva Jersey, Manfredi y Johnson se toparon con los cuatro pingüinos. En aquel entonces Manfredi y Johnson fueron compañeros del Dr. Espiráculo en el zoológico de Hooboken, cuando el delfín aun daba espectáculos en lo que antes era el gran zoológico de Hooboken.

Por azares del destino, ambos pingüinos vieron crecer la maldad del delfín quien también trabajaba para la agencia de espías, su avanzado cerebro y su avanzaba tecnología aportaba mucho a la central de operaciones, él incorporo a la agencia a Manfredi y a Johnson, tiempo después, Espiráculo quiso utilizar a varios agentes de la elite profesional, los manipulo de tal forma que contribuyeran para vengarse contra los humanos por la enorme humillación de los espectáculos diarios que tenía que ejecutar.

Sin duda, Manfredi y Johnson tras años de batalla, decidieron acceder y traicionar a la agencia de espía animal.

 **Flash Back:**

 _Skipper, Kowalski, Rico y Cabo vagaban entre unas calles sucias y desérticas, como si ningún alma estuviera allí a tan altas horas de la noche. Los pequeños pingüinos buscaban un lugar donde dormir. Su ultima estancia en un barrio de Nueva Jersey no fue nada agrádale, por lo que preferían estar solos, juntos, pero solos._

— _Escuche un ruido —musitó el más pequeño._

— _No empieces Cabo, aquí no hay ni una sola alma —Skipper lo miro fuerte para que no siguiera hablando._

— _Yo también escucho pasos, Skipper —secundo Kowalski._

— _Chi chi — asentó Rico._

— _No sean cobardes— regañaba el pingüino plano mientras se hinchaba el pecho de tanto aire que inhalaba para demostrar su hombría—. Aquí nos quedaremos a dormir, ¡aquí no hay nadie!_

— _Yo no estoy tan seguro— lo contradijo una voz pinguinezca seguido de otra figura pinguinezca tan joven como la primera._

 _Los cuatro pingüinos se pusieron uno detrás del otro para protegerse, no sabían quién eran ellos ni lo que tramaban._

— _No hay por qué pelear— dijo el pingüino que no había hablado— permítannos presentarnos, yo soy Johnson y el Manfredi._

 **Fin Flash Back:**

Esta vez, ante aquel recuerdo, Skipper se enfureció, esos dos, esos dos estúpidos pingüinos habían hecho lo que Cabo hacia ahora, traicionarlo. No se arrepentía de abandonarlos a su suerte, ni de las peleas que hubo momentos antes de que los viera caer sobre todas esas pirañas hambrientas.

Años después comprendió porque ellos dos les habían brindado tanta ayuda y protección, fueron ellos quienes consiguieron que nuestros pingüinos se instalaran en un buen lugar, y de forma extraordinaria lograron persuadir a los periodistas para que encontrarán a los cuatro pingüinos, al ver los adorables que eran, los instalaron en el zoológico de Central Park en Nueva York.

Claro, nada fue gratis, la ayuda para que estuvieran en ese lugar más el entrenamiento militar para peleas, tuvo un precio.

Skipper maldecía el día en que había conocido a esos dos, al principio los extrañó, y siento remordimiento, más todo volvía a su memoria, Manfredi y Johnson lo usaron y nada más, lo usaron para ser el cebo, para que peleara contra la elite de espías animales sin saberlo, y así lo llevaran a la cárcel alejándolo de sus hermanos, mientras ellos ayudaban a Espiráculo con su plan.

Necesitaban a alguien lo suficientemente tonto para que diese la vida por ellos, necesitaban a un estúpido pingüino que cayera a manos de la agencia como aliado de espiráculo, y así estos creyeran que todo estaba bajo control y los juzgaran a él como autor de los crímenes que Manfredi y Johnson habían hecho, después de todo, solo necesitaban que un pingüino se hiciera pasar por ellos.

—Maldigo el día en que acepte ayudarles creyendo que derrotaríamos a Espiráculo, por culpa de ellos, me aleje del equipo.

Los recuerdos de Skipper estaban en él como si todo hubiese sido ayer. Recordaba que se mantuvo un año, un largo año fuera del zoológico de Nueva York, abandonando a sus hermanos, luchando, aprendiendo a defenderse, teniendo experiencias nuevas para que cuando regresara, pudiera enseñarles todo lo aprendido.

 _ **Flash Back**_

— _¿Quieres cuidar de tu familia? —Preguntaba el pingüino Johnson—. Entonces, acepta la oferta. Te entrenaremos aún más de lo que hemos entrenado a ti y a tus hermanos, te diremos todo lo que sabemos sobre espionaje, batallas y defensa. Todo lo que se necesita para sobrevivir a cualquier cosa, piénsalo. Quizás, con el paso del tiempo, tú podrás entrenar a tu familia para que no estén a expensas de ti, pero sacrifica pequeño, sacrifica. Haz que tú y tu familia sean algo más que simples animales que sobreviven por instinto. Ustedes son únicos. Hay potencial en todos ustedes. Pero todo equipo necesita un líder y por ello necesitamos entrenarte primero._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

— ¡Fui un maldito iluso! — Se levantaba Skipper después de haber estado sentado por un buen rato contemplando el lago—. ¡Mi furia descargada sobre Manfredi, Johnson, Hans e incluso Cabo, está muy bien justificado!

La ira lo cegaba como quien se enoja frenéticamente contra alguien que le ha jugado una cruel broma. Se sentía impotente, como cuando uno tiene razón en algo y encima nos restriegan en la cara que nadie nos ha creído.

— ¡Los cuatro tienen algo en común! ¡Los cuatro lograron entrar a mi corazón, adquirir mi confianza para luego traicionarme! ¡Todos son traidores! ¡Unos malditos traidores!— Exclamaba con furia, rencor, frustración, ira, enojo, decepción, un coctel de emociones encontradas, pero más que nada frustrado y traicionado.

El pingüino se hincaba al suelo para golpear con su aleta el duro piso _—. ¡Debo vengarme de los traidores!_ — Se decía ciegamente.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _La culpa embargaba a Skipper, cuando después de un año, regreso al zoológico para ver de nuevo a sus hermanos, en ese entonces Skipper se prometió a si mismo hacer las cosas bien, aún era joven, de corazón puro, aun sentía remordimiento por haber dejado morir a Manfredi y Johnson aun después de que estos lo habían traicionado y utilizado._

 _Skipper regreso sin ser el mismo. No solo regreso sin Manfredi y sin Johnson, sino que también se había dado cuenta que era capaz de hasta matar por salva su vida y la de sus hermanos, con tal de volver con vida y ver a sus hermanos crecer, pues nadie, nadie le iba quitar lo que él se había ganado a pulso. VIVIR._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

 _ **Flash Back**_

— _¡Skipper ha vuelto! — Chilló de alegría Cabo cuando vio a su hermano mayor entrar por la escotilla de su casa, en ese entonces, aun no tenía todo lo que en el futuro tendrían, solo poseían cuatro literas, blogs de cemento para sentarse y una mesa de cemento construido por Rico._

 _Skipper sintió el cálido abrazó que le proporcionaba su hermano pequeño, contenía el aliento para no derrumbarse, no sabía que decirle a sus muchachos, los tres eran tan inocentes, prácticamente eran niños y poco experimentados comparándose con él, ellos habían aprendido a querer mucho a Manfredi y Johnson._

— _Nos da gusto volver a verte— dijo Kowalski mientras que Cabo se despegaba de su hermano para que ambos pingüinos se estrecharan la aleta y se sonrieran como dos caballeros._

 _Rico, no lo pensó y también se abalanzó a abrazar a Skipper._

— _¿Y los chicos? — Ansiosamente preguntaba el pequeño—. ¿Dónde está Manfredi y Johnson? ¿Derrotaron a Espiráculo? ¿Lograste entrar a la academia de espías? ¿Nosotros lo estaremos? — Bombardeaba de preguntas con mucha ilusión._

— _Cabo… muero de hambre. ¿Podrías traerme un guachinango?_

— _¡Claro Skipper! He practicado mucho mi acto especial para que los humanos se mueran de ternura, te conseguiré un pescado fresco ahora mismo— salió disparado para hacer que algún humano le arrojara comida._

— _Sucedieron muchas cosas en tu ausencia, Skipper, hay mucha maldad en esta ciudad, animalitos que necesitan de protección, debemos de informárselo a los chicos para que comencemos nuestra labor._

 _Rico asentaba—. Chi… Nosotros lo hemos intentado, pero casi perdemos la vida —añadió como pudo el hiperactivo._

— _No sé si podamos ser esos pingüinos que anhelábamos, hermanos. La agencia de espías no sabe de nosotros— interrumpió Skipper con una voz fría, casi audible para los tres—. Manfredi y Johnson han muerto, y Espiráculo seguro me buscara para vengarse de los planes que saboteé._

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Desde entonces, Skipper decidió omitir información, jamás les contó sobre la traición de esos dos pingüinos, ni lo que estos planeaban, de hecho los usaba de referencia para hacer que Rico, Kowalski y Cabo supieran que cualquiera podría tener el infortunio de morir en cualquier instante, tal y como había sucedido con ellos.

Tampoco les dijo lo que había pasado en Dinamarca mientras buscaba regresar, con el tiempo les fue contando que se demoró gracias a una traición hecha por Hans y que además era el enemigo público número uno de Dinamarca.

—Nada será diferente— se auto convencía Skipper—. Ningún traidor va a matarme, ningún traidor me quitará lo que a pulso me he ganado, mi vida me pertenece, solo yo decidiré cuando morir o por quien dar la vida. Ningún traidor acabara conmigo, sea quien sea— aseveraba con rencor.

 **Flash Back**

—Skipper…— llamaba tímidamente Cabo días antes de huir con Parker.

— ¿Aun despierto, soldado?

—No podía dormir— acoto en respuesta.

—Bien, ¿que deseas? — Pregunto el líder observándolo.

—Si fuera verdad, si entre nosotros hubiera un traidor ¿serias capaz de matarlo si te enteras que su misión es hacer lo mismo? , claro, hipotéticamente hablando.

—Si. — Respondió con rapidez—. Cualquiera que intente hacer daño al equipo o a mí, no vera piedad de mi parte, estamos hablando de una traición Cabo, no siempre puedes perdonarle la vida a medio mundo. Tienes que velar también por ti, por los nuestros ¿entendido?

—Skipper… eso va en contra de todo lo que hacemos —añadió el pingüino, aturdido.

—No Cabo, una cosa es que decidamos dar nuestra vida por alguien inocente y otra cosa es dejarnos matar por seres despreciables, una cosa es elegir morir por el bien de alguien más y otra es que por un estúpido egoísta pierdas la vida. Si alguien desea matarte entonces no es buena persona, no merece tu ayuda, fin de la discusión.

—Una pregunta más —Skipper frunció el ceño mirándolo algo enojado—. Me estás diciendo que morir siendo el héroe está bien, pero ¿y si debes de ser el héroe de un traidor? ¿De alguien que podrías ayudarlo a salvarse de sí mismo?

—Sigue siendo un traidor, lo digo por experiencia, ahora deja de decir tonterías y vete a dormir, necesitaras estar alerta por si algo malo sucede.

— Como digas Skipper— vaciló un poco antes de irse.

 **Fin Flash Back**

—Me gusta tener la razón y si debo matarte lo hare— afirmó esta vez apagando su voz, su garganta se cerraba, como si de un nudo se tratará. Las lágrimas caían sobre su pico mientras evitaba hacer cualquier ruido que le demostrara estar llorando—. Aunque sea lo último que haga, te acabare como a todos los traidores, así como deje morir a Manfredi, a Johnson, así como casi mato a Hans, así, acabare contigo si nos vuelves a poner una aleta encima. — Se auto convencía una y otra vez.

A veces no se necesita de un viento helado o una oscura noche para hacer que el corazón piense que se encuentra en invierno. Basta con tener una lucha mental para acabar completamente agotado. A veces, auto convencerse de algo es la única forma de decirle a tu corazón que estas actuado y pensando correctamente.

Como cuando decides terminar con tu novio porque no pueden estar más juntos, como cuando decides irte de la casa para hacer tu propia vida, auto convencerse de que tus ideales deben pesar más que cualquier cosa.

Te auto convences como cuando no puedes dimensionar lo que está bien de lo que está mal, de lo correcto y de lo incorrecto, y estas tan dudoso que solo te queda auto convencerte.

Eso le pasaba a Skipper, su amor por Cabo era tan grande que le costaba mucho pensar que seguir sus ideales, era lo correcto, pero como sabemos, Skipper es alguien egocentrista que le gusta tener la razón, y hacer lo que sus entrañas le dicen, pero esta vez sus entrañas también estaban confundidas. Temía por su vida, y por la de sus muchachos, su ahora enemigo sabia como derrotarlos porque sabía todo de ellos (irónicamente)

Dos personas pasaban cerca del lago, era una pareja, Skipper se metió al lago para no ser visto más escucho algo interesante en aquella conversación.

— ¡Puedes creerlo, amor! Las noticias dicen que intentaron robar en laboratorio de Nueva York pero que si robaron en el laboratorio nacional de estados unidos, llevándose sustancias experimentales.

Eso bastó para que Skipper creyera con fervor en sus ideales. Se guiaría por lo que sus ojos y oídos vieran y escucharan, respectivamente. Eso que acababa de oír significaba que Cabo había sido un señuelo y en su mente vio a un traidor y nada más.

Más Skipper no sabía que este dolor lo consumiría y terminaría por destruirlo hasta tal grado de arrepentirse para toda su existencia. A veces estar equivocado sin saberlo puede ser tu perdición y no creer en lo creíble podría ser tu salvación, pero seamos sinceros, ¿quién no se ha precipitado a decidir algo más de una vez por estar tan ciego ante lo que parecía ser lo más real?

Pues amigos, Skipper le ha tocado el infortunio de vivirlo, siendo Cabo no solo despiadadamente afectado por el plan maquiavélico de Espiráculo, al tener la vida de sus amigos en sus aletas, sino que, Skipper también le había tocado una de las peores partes; decidir matar a quien más quisiste si es necesario. Espiráculo sabía a qué jugaba y lo estaba jugando muy bien.

 **Nota de autor:**

 **Espero no haber sido repetitiva, pero Cabo no es el único afectado, ya le daré protagonismo a Kowalski y Rico más después. Quería dejar en claro el odio de Skipper y justificarlo, además decir que Espiráculo planeo todo con mucho detalle para acabar de forma vil y despiadada con cada uno. ¡ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO! ¡LOS AMO!**

 **=) 3 Si desean ser analíticos con sus rewiens no me molestó. Agradeceré sus comentarios.**


	15. CERCA DE LA VERDAD

**Capítulo 15: Cerca de la verdad.**

El sonido de una sirena despertó los sentidos de Kowalski y de Rico. El genio con algo de pesadez logró levantarse sintiendo en su aleta un terrible ardor, provocado por la quemadura de segundo grado hecho por el láser de Cabo.

—Debemos de irnos, Rico. Los policías han llegado, seguramente creen que algún humano está robando.

El aludido intentó hacer caso omiso a lo que su compañero decía, sin embargo el corte en su pierna le dificultaba caminar. Kowalski le ofreció el hombro y juntos salieron de allí. Mientras se escondían en el edificio abandonado más cercano, el genio preguntó:

— ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

—Parker— articuló Rico entre cortado como era de costumbre.

— ¿Te ofreció algo? ¿Ofreció devolverte tu muñeca? — cuestionaba el genio, temiendo saber la respuesta.

—Detener a Cabo, volvería señorita Perky a mí — respondió cabizbajo, algo avergonzado.

—A mí me prometió que rescataría a Doris. Está claro que Espiráculo deseaba enfrentarnos. Todo fue un señuelo, la pregunta es ¿para que deseaba usar a Cabo como señuelo?

—Para que alguien más pudiera robar en el laboratorio nacional de los Estados Unidos — respondió Skipper apareciendo de la nada—. Esta en las noticias. Alguien robo allí y se llevó muchas cosas indispensables. Toda la policía de los Estados Unidos se encuentra custodiando todo el perímetro, incluyendo a los militares.

— ¿Algún plan? — Pregunto Rico con esperanza, deseando que pudieran operar como un equipo otra vez.

—Claro que tengo un plan, más no están incluidos en el — respondió secamente como si no le importara.

— ¿No? ¿Entonces a que has venido? ¿Para qué encontrarnos? Busca tu propio edificio y no escuches conversaciones que no te importan— respondió el ex teniente, agresivo. Harto del comportamiento insensato de Skipper.

— ¿Así le hablas a tu superior, soldado? — reprendió por inercia.

—Te recuerdo, Skipper. Que ya no eres mi capitán.

Justo en ese momento, se dieron cuenta cuanto había cambiado todo desde el incidente con el cachorro, ahora no había quien les dijera que no había razones para pelear, ni una mirada triste que les rompiera el corazón para tragarse su orgullo y pedir disculpas para respirar paz. No había a quien proteger. Ya no.

—Ciertamente ya no somos un equipo, esas respuestas obtengo por meterme en lo que no me importa. He venido a revisar el laboratorio, debe haber cámaras de seguridad por parte de Espiráculo, espero encontrar alguna pista de su ubicación.

—Hay policías— articuló Rico—, rodearon todo el edificio.

Skipper miró al demente y luego al genio, quiso decir algo pero recordó la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo. No permitiría que nadie más lo traicionara, además sentía la obligación de ser la única persona en derrotar a Cabo y a Espiráculo.

Sin más, decidió darle la espalda a Rico y a Kowalski para dejarlos solos.

— Skipper, antes de que huyas como es de costumbre durante los momentos emocionales más difíciles —detuvo el genio con su voz—, te advierto que lamentablemente, necesito mi laboratorio, algo nos pasó durante la pelea. Creo suponer que ese dolor repentino que todos sentimos no fue causado por Cabo si no por Espiráculo.

— ¿Revisión médica? — Preguntó Rico.

— Si, Rico. Una revisión médica quizás nos diga a que se debió ese dolor repentino en nuestro organismo.

Mismo tiempo, espacio distinto.

Poco a poco abría sus pequeños ojos azules, al principio su visión era borrosa, luego, pudo observar que un pingüino delgado estaba a su lado.

— ¿Kowalski? — Preguntó con olvido. Johnson lo miro con desdén para irse sin decir ni una sola palabra, allí fue donde Cabo se percató que estaba en una especie de cama improvisada echa de paja, recordando que esas cuatro paredes le pertenecía al laboratorio secreto de Espiráculo.

—Vaya, hasta que despierta el bello durmiente— soltó una voz chillante con algo de sarcasmo, Espiráculo llegaba hasta la habitación con ayuda de su segway, trasporte que siempre lo llevaba a todos lados a causa de no tener patas—. Levántate, que no estás aquí para dormir.

—Tiene una herida profunda en el costado, señor. Un movimiento brusco y volverá a sangrar— explicaba Manfredi, quien parecía tener un poco más de piedad.

— ¿Crees que eso me importa? — Francis clavó sus ojos en el pingüino regordete, luego miro a Cabo, condujo su segway hasta donde estaba el pequeño para presionarle la herida con su aleta.

— ¡Auch! — Articuló con un grito de dolor el pequeño pingüino.

—Traidor— soltó sin más—. Tu trabajo fue un asco. Gracias a ti, tus pequeños y estúpidos amigos pueden descubrir la verdad ¿sabes que les va a pasar si descubren la razón del por qué tu trabajas para mí? ¿Lo sabes, verdad? — Preguntó retóricamente.

—Me obligaste a volver. Ya los había golpeado, no sé para qué querías más espectáculo— protestó sin una pisca de educación, cuando la educación era una de sus características.

— ¿Y crees que a los humanos les importaba si yo podía seguir con el espectáculo? ¡No! ¡Flippy haz esto! ¡El gran Flippy presentará un acto más! — Decía con voz frustrada mientras recordaba sus días en el zoológico de Hooboken.

— ¡Ah! —Exclamaba Cabo mientras sentía como la aleta del delfín presionaba su herida, sentía como si su piel quisiera volverse abrir.

— Nadie tuvo piedad de mí, los humanos viven de espectáculos, de entretenimiento. Yo aprendí de ellos, y si quiero verte golpear a tus hermanos una y otra vez ¡Lo harás! Si es que no quieres que ellos mueran —la herida del pingüino volvió a sangrar —. No te daremos revisión médica esta vez, visitaras el calabozo mientras decides que tanto vas a complacerme y el cómo vas a lograrlo.

Parker levantó con brusquedad al pingüino y a empujones lo sacó de la habitación hasta llegar a una especie de elevador, entraron y el elevador descendió hasta detenerse un piso más abajo.

Todo estaba completamente oscuro, las paredes parecían ser de piedra y no de metal como la habitación anterior. Los ojos apenas y podían familiarizarse con la tenue luz que había de pasillo a pasillo. Parker abrió una puerta para mostrar un largo pasillo, que daba hasta otra puerta.

Esta última entrada daba paso a una habitación que era iluminada con tan solo una veladora, para ese entonces ambos pares de ojos ya se habían adaptado a la poca luz y por ello se podía observar que la habitación era enorme. Dentro de ella había jaulas y en algunos rincones, había cadenas pegadas al suelo.

— ¡Señorita Perky! — Exclamo Cabo al ver a la muñeca de Rico acostada sobre el frio suelo—. ¿Qué hace ella ahí?

—Eso— respondió Parker, señalando la hermosa muñeca—. Esta como rehén. Solo a un estúpido pingüino le importaría recuperar esa insignificante cosa.

— ¡Señorita Perky es más que una muñeca! — espetó ofendido, sabía lo que esa chica significaba para su amigo.

—Lo que tú digas — dijo con sarcasmo mientras empujaba al pingüino hacia el interior de una jaula. Luego lo cerró con dos candados para finalmente marcharse.

— ¡Como si tuviera a donde escapar! — Parker apenas escuchó la ironía y se esfumó.

El pingüino observaba solo a Perky. La muñeca se veía sucia, despeinada, con manchas en la cara, su ropa rasgada, toda su belleza se había esfumado ante la suciedad que poseía, sin embargo, Cabo miraba los ojos azules de la muñeca, y por primera vez entendió lo que Rico amaba de ella. La tranquilidad de sus ojos. Era tanta su concentración en el objeto inanimado que el pequeño casi se cae de espalda al oír su nombre.

— ¿Cabo? ¿Eres tu Cabo? — la voz le era familiar—. Cabo necesito que me saques de aquí.

— ¿Doris? — preguntó, sorprendido.

El pingüino se encontraba tan concentrado en Perky, que nunca visualizó que a lo lejos se encontraba una enorme pecera. En la parte de arriba de la pecera apenas había un pequeño agujero por donde salía la cabeza y parte del cuerpo de la delfín, de forma que el espiráculo, su orificio respiratorio, pudiera llevar a cabo el intercambio de gases, es decir, pudiera respirar.

En el cuartel general, Kowalski miraba la muestra que estaba bajo el microscopio.

—No hay nada sospechoso en la muestra de sangre. Los leucocitos, las plaquetas, incluso los eritrocitos se encuentran normales, los valores son normales.

— ¿Y esto? — Rico señalaba el casco de metal que estaba en su cabeza, sus aletas y todo su cuerpo poseía cables que provenían de otro aparato extraño.

—El sistema nervioso trabaja en completo orden, los valores de calcio es normal, no existe ninguna alteración para que nuestro cuerpo reaccione de manera involuntaria. Lo que significa que respondimos así por algo.

—Acéptalo, "genio" — Skipper enfatizó la última palabra con sus aletas—. Seguramente Cabo nos lanzó alguna especie de rayo, o quizás, alguna especie de aerosol en el aire para inmovilizarnos, no lo sé— aseguraba molesto.

—Algún gas…— repitió el genio ensimismado—. Necesito hacer un último análisis— prosiguió ignorando toda duda.

En el cuartel de Espiráculo, Parker hablaba con su jefe.

—No creo que sea conveniente que el pequeño descubra que tenemos de rehén a Doris y a la tonta muñeca.

—Es justo lo que necesitamos— sonreía el villano mientras que observaba las cámaras de seguridad. El delfín miraba como el pingüino buscaba una salida que no existía.

La delfín podía ver los movimientos del pingüino, no comprendía como es que su hermano podía ser tan cruel con ese adorable ser, aunque tampoco le sorprendía. Si Francis podía hacerle daño a su propia hermana ¿qué no le haría a ese pequeño?

— ¡Estas sangrando! — Exclamó al ver las gotas de sangre que surgía de las vendas.

—No es nada. Solo quiero— golpeaba la jaula—, salir— otro golpe—, de aquí— termino de decir mientras lanzaba una patada contra la jaula que lo mantenía preso.

— ¿Te lo ha hecho Francis? — Preguntaba la delfín—. La herida ¿lo ha hecho mi hermano?

El soldado guardo silencio para recordar al autor de su herida: Skipper. Esas imágenes volvían a su memoria más no permitió que esto durara mucho tiempo. Tenía que buscar una salida.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? — Preguntó el pequeño para evadir la pregunta— Kowalski, te amó, te ama, y seguramente te amará por siempre. ¿Por qué un día simplemente te fuiste?

La delfín ignoró olímpicamente la mirada del joven, más contestó —; Kowalski, es un héroe. Es brillante, intrépido, a veces algo gracioso, me encanta cuando actúa como un héroe. Más lo que siento por él siempre fue heroísmo y nada más. Al principio… sus besos fueron dulces pero con el tiempo, todo se volvió monótono para mí.

— ¿Y por eso simplemente te esfumaste? ¿Sin decir adiós? sin una explicación, una cuartada o algún indicio de que todo había acabado— presuroso decía—. Él creyó que te habían secuestrado. Que algo te había pasado ¿sabes cuánto tiempo te rastreó?

— ¡Ya lo sé! — Se escuchó a una Doris herida—. ¡Lo sé! Podrá ser un genio empero ¡Suele ser tan cabeza dura! ¿Crees que me hubiera dejado ir?

—Al menos el dolor hubiera sido menos— razonó.

La atmosfera se volvió densa, Cabo seguía tratando de buscar una salida mientras Doris se mantenía en su gran prisión acuática, moviendo su aleta con brusquedad indicando nerviosismo.

—"¿Qué haría Skipper? ¿Qué opción daría Kowalski? ¿Qué regurgitaría Rico?" — Pensaba Cabo para sí mismo, hasta que una idea llego a él.

Rápidamente se quitó toda le venda que rodeaba su cuerpo, para tener entre sus aletas una larga venda, la enrollo meticulosamente haciendo una especie de soga hasta la punta, luego apuntó hacia la muñeca para arrojar la venda manteniendo consigo uno de los extremos.

El ardor en el costado se hacía más fuerte pero lo ignoró. El otro extremo de la larga venda alcanzó a la muñeca, una vez segura (según para el pingüino) la jaló de a poco, atrayéndolo hacia él.

Una vez que pudiera alcanzar a la muñeca con su aleta, la tomó para levantarle el vestido. Cabo sabía que Rico era muy territorial con su muñeca y que por ser una muñeca, evidentemente, está no poseía una ropa interior, más Rico había fabricado uno con un pedazo de tela, la ropa interior inventada se encontraba sujetada a un clip. Por lo que Cabo quitó el clip provocando que la ropa interior del inanimado objeto, cayera.

—Lo siento— se disculpó por inercia al ver la desnudes de la muñeca, luego con rapidez, volvió a ponerle el vestido tratando de cerrar los ojos para no mirar mucho.

—Es una muñeca— Doris se reía ante la educación del pingüino.

—No es una muñeca. Es la novia de mi hermano— decía mientras dejaba a la muñeca aun lado. Con el clip logró abrir los dos candados para salir y dirigirse a la delfín.

Con una de las cadenas que estaba en el piso, Cabo golpeó y golpeó la pecera hasta que esta se rompió en miles de pedazos, dejando a Doris en libertad.

— ¡Al fin! — irradiaba de felicidad al poder moverse libremente.

—Estas liberada — le sonrió.

— ¿Cómo puedo pagarte el favor?

—Normalmente, me gusta hacer el bien sin esperar recompensa alguna pero, necesito que hagas algo por mí. Te ayudaré a salir de aquí para que busques a los chicos y les digas que están enfermos. Necesito que Kowalski encuentre la cura para que puedan ayudarme, de mientras que se mantengan lo más alejado de todos, incluyéndome.

—Pero… ¿Cómo sabes que sé de lo que estás hablando? — dijo en un juego de palabras.

—Porque sabemos que el traidor iba ser Kowalski a cambio de tu vida y por qué sabes que estas igual de infectada que ellos ¿o crees que no lo sabía? Espiráculo también tiene un traidor trabajando con él. En cualquier momento tu hermano caerá.

— ¿Cómo sabes que iré por ellos y no huiré? — quiso saber.

—Por qué no podrás vivir sabiendo que estas enferma. La duda te carcomerá, tendrás siempre la duda de saber si el veneno en tu organismo algún día te matará. Necesitas el antídoto y sabes que el pingüino que te ama es la única persona capaz de crearla. Pero resulta que él, no sabe que está enfermo, por eso te necesito.

—Bien.

—Entrégale a Rico su novia Perky, de mi parte por favor.

— ¿Qué pasara contigo? ¿Y si me descubren que me he escapado?

—No lo sabrá, Espiráculo creerá que estas muerta.

—Pero como va a creer semejante…— Doris no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, Cabo caminó lo más rápido posible abriendo cada una de las puertas mientras que la delfín lo seguía arrastrándose y llevando la muñeca. Detuvieron su andar después de subir por el elevador, Cabo noqueó a la langosta que vigilaba el lugar, luego encontró lo que buscaba, el pingüino recordaba que cuando volvió al cuartel de Espiráculo, llevaba consigo la mochila jet-pack, también recordó que dicho artículo no se encontraba en el hábitat en el que despertó, por lo que supuso que estaba en el mismo lugar donde había quedado inconsciente.

Fue hacia la mochila, tomó la botella de gasolina que había dentro.

— ¿De dónde sacaste combustible?

—Lo robe de un auto, por si lo necesitaba— después alejó a la delfín del lugar para luego prender un fosforo y hacer una explosión.

Poco a poco las langostas se concentraban en apagar el incendio, nadie se dio cuenta que Doris escapaba.

La delfín nunca entendió como el pingüino saldría ileso de todo esto, ni tampoco se imaginó la excusa que le daría a Francis.

Mientras el caos reinaba por unos momentos en el cuartel de Espiráculo, en el cuartel de Kowalski.

— ¡Por todos los cielos! — el pingüino mantenía su mirada fija a la nada, el horror en su rostro podría visualizarse a kilómetros de él.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Skipper conocía muy bien a su ex teniente. Tan bien que sabía que esté, acababa de descubrir algo.

El genio no respondía, se levantaba y miraba bajo el microscopio una y otra vez, también de en vez en cuando y con mucha rapidez, releía y releía sus anotaciones. Luego anotaba los resultados que arrojaban los equipos. Andaba de aquí para allá, presuroso y nervioso, transmitiendo curiosidad y temor a los dos pingüinos restantes.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo, Kowalski? — Preguntó nuevamente.

El genio se rascaba la cabeza, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Es complicado— sacudía la cabeza—, quisiera decirlo con las palabras más sencillas y digerible para ustedes.

—Vaya momento para insultarnos, explícate de una buena vez — ordenó Skipper, como si aún fuera el líder, exigiendo una respuesta.

El pingüino mayor enarco una ceja, cansado, presionando al genio con una mirada. —. Rico, Skipper, fisiológicamente, bioquímicamente, las enzimas que están en nuestros organismos mutan ciertas secuencias que alteran nuestro estado fisiológico, las señales son tan pocas que aún no daña ninguna de nuestra estructura primaria, sin embargo el nivel de hemoglobina en la sangre.

— ¡En castellano, Kowalski! — Lo regañó, zangoloteando sus aletas.

— ¡Nuestra composición genética a atrofiado a las células perdiendo su capacidad de funcionamiento, es como si hubieran perdido la memoria de cuál es su lugar en nosotros…!

— ¡Kowalski! — Rico estaba exasperado también.

— ¡Con un demonio! ¡Trato de decir que en cualquier momento podemos morir!

— ¿Qué? — Fue la sorpresa de Rico tras escuchar todo.

— ¡Por eso trataba de explicárselos científicamente! ¡Para digerirlo! Lo que tenemos, no es el problema, aun no hay ningún problema. Son los cambios que sufrirá nuestro organismo el que puede provocarnos un paro cardiaco repentino. Las muestras sanguíneas reflejan toxinas, la inmunidad de nuestros organismos tratan de combatirlo como si se tratará de una alergia. Nuestras glándulas suprarrenales tratan de fabricar su propio antihistamínico. La toxicidad aun es leve, la toxina está en estado de ventana, sin embargo, ¿no han tenido poco a petito últimamente?

—No entiendo mucho— se sinceró Skipper—. ¿Cómo es posible que haya algo mal dentro de nosotros?

—Todo lo origina una toxina, esa toxina no la pudimos haber consumido, Skipper. De alguna forma se instaló en nosotros. La pregunta es ¿cómo y quién?

— ¿Espiráculo? — Respondió dudosamente el demente.

—Tuvo que haber sido alguien que estuviera cerca de nosotros.

—Cabo. — Finalizó Skipper la conversación. No entendía mucho pero ahora todo tenía más sentido. Skipper recordaba las palabras que Parker pronunció el día en que se llevó a Cabo—. " _El traidor será responsable de su muerte por que ha decidido salvar su vida a cambio de la de ustedes_ " — recitó en voz alta, siendo escuchado por todos. — ¡El maldito traidor sabe de nuestra suerte! ¡Sabe que moriremos y por eso se unió al estúpido delfín!

—Quizás él también tiene la toxina— dedujo Kowalski—. Quizás y tiene algún plan para robar la cura y salvarnos, tiene que haber un antídoto. Debe de haberlo y él lo sabe.

—Es por ello que nos traiciono. Por qué está luchando por su vida—afirmaba Skipper, sumergido solo en su idea—. No lo sabemos ¿y si no es así? ¡Abre los ojos, Kowalski! ¡Cualquiera haría más por su vida! ¡Cualquiera mataría con tal de seguir vivo! ¿Qué tiene que pasar para que tu "inteligente cerebro"… — se burló el capitán haciendo énfasis—, asimile que Cabo es un traidor?

Kowalski cansado, salía del laboratorio mientras que Skipper lo seguía regañando.

—No soy tu soldado. Ya no tienes que aconsejarme— comentó mientras prendía la televisión para no oír lo que Skipper decía.

En ese momento, el genio creyó por primera vez en el destino. Supo que, todo en la vida se intercepta en cualquier momento y eso pasaba, la cajita de televisión mostraba el noticiero, y el noticiero hablaba de una delfín herida, en el rio Este de Nueva York.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 _ **¡Hola!**_ _Y al fin he actualizado, contesté algunas preguntas y al fin Doris ha hecho acto de presencia, todo tiene su razón de ser y lo verán. Agradezco a_ _Luz Buttowski Kowalski, Ringo-Tensai,_ _Paolavigne02pom_ _, LagrimasSolitarias, Jessy Henderson,_ _HappyxCharle, IJBN, Kim Pantaleon, y a mi mejor lector, Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro._

 _A los mencionados. ¡Gracias! Gracias por los momentos de felicidad que me han brindado, mi corazón los ama mucho._

 _También agradezco a todo aquel tiene esta historia en favoritos, y en_ _followers, ¡De verdad, gracias!_

 _Por ahora ya estoy a mitad de mi carrera y el 8 de febrero es mi cumpleaños =) Dios los bendiga a todos, y veré si puedo actualizar antes del 14 o del 8 de febrero. ¡Los quiero!_


	16. ELEMENTO SORPRESA

**Capítulo 16: Elemento sorpresa.**

— ¡Kowalski! — Skipper y Rico corrían apresurados tras un Kowalski preocupado y apresurado. Desde que el científico vio en la televisión a Doris herida en el mar, su corazón latió con fuerza, con el deseo de salvarla, de protegerla.

El pingüino corría y corría, conocía muy bien aquel muelle—. ¡Kowalski, espera! ¿Y si es una trampa? — Ignoraba a su ex líder—. ¡Kowalski!

El genio se paró en seco, giró y lo enfrentó—. No voy a obedecer ni una más de tus ordenes, Skipper, a ti no te importa nadie. Déjame en paz.

Antes de que el genio pudiera seguir su andar, Skipper lo detuvo de la aleta con mucha fuerza—. Los tres estamos enfermos, quiera o no, estamos juntos en esto. Así que no permitiré que la única persona capaz de crear un antídoto, actué como un zopenco.

Kowalski miro hacia la nada, tratando de no correr en respuesta a su impulso. Deseaba ver a Doris pero también sabía que debía de pensar fríamente ¿acaso Parker había cumplido con su trato y por ello ahora ella se encontraba hasta cierto punto "libre"?

En el laboratorio de Espiráculo, Cabo se encontraba sujetado de ambos brazos. Parker lo sostenía de la aleta izquierda y Johnson de la aleta derecha.

— ¿¡Que creíste?! ¡Pensaste que ibas a engañarme! — Los ojos del delfín lo fulminaban con la mirada—. ¿Crees poder burlarte de mí? — Preguntaba con furia.

—Actué de forma estúpida, señor — Cabo quería calmarlo.

— ¡Claro que fuiste un idiota! — Abofeteó el rostro del pequeño —. Sin embargo, llegaste más lejos de lo que imaginaba — comentó un poco más calmado—. Tu acto, tendrá una consecuencia ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—No acabes con ellos, por favor — suplicó el pequeño—. Haré lo que sea, pero no los mates.

—Necesito que vayas y mates a Doris, demuéstrales que de verdad estas de mi lado. Si no lo haces, yo me encargaré de que veas a tus hermanos morir frente a tus ojos — Espiráculo movió la cabeza hacia un lado, ordenándole a Parker implícitamente, que llevara al pequeño. Parker a empujones sacó al muchacho de la habitación.

— Este juego me está cansando. Manfredi, Johnson, no permitan que Kowalski encuentre la cura.

— ¿Y cómo haremos eso, señor? — Manfredi preguntaba intrigado.

—Mátenlos— ordenó decididamente.

Los humanos rodeaban a la delfín herida, poco a poco llegó protección animal, veterinarios e incluso la prensa. Posteriormente sacaron a la delfín del muelle para que un camión de carga por parte del zoológico llevara a Doris. Los tres pingüinos miraban la escena muy lejos de allí, escondidos.

— ¿Ya ves, Kowalski?, la llevaran a nuestro zoológico, allí estará a salvo. Ya lo veras.

—Doris está en peligro — respondió el genio fijando su mirada en una conocida silueta.

— ¡Cabo! — Exclamó rico, afirmando lo que sus ojos veían.

El pequeño pingüino se escabullía entre la multitud para subirse a la cabina del conductor. Los otros tres pingüinos hicieron lo mismo subiéndose a la parte trasera del camión.

Al entrar vieron a una Doris herida de su aleta izquierda, su respiración entre cortada indicaba su estado de salud. Podían sentir como el camión comenzaba a andar y pensaban que tan solo tenían que asegurarse de que Cabo no llegara hasta ella.

— ¿Kowalski? — Llamaba la delfín mientras abría sus ojos—. ¡Oh, Kowalski! — Chilló con una mezcla se alegría y tristeza.

—Tranquila, Doris. Estarás bien— contestó Skipper al ver que su ex teniente no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decir.

—Tienen que escucharme— suplicó ella—. Mí hermano, Francis. Quiere matarlos y no descansara hasta lograrlo. Tenemos que huir, escapar. Tenemos que desaparecer del mapa si no queremos que algo malo suceda.

—Tranquila. — Por fin hablo el genio— nada va a pasarnos. Te lo prometo.

— ¿Acaso ya tienes la cura para salvarme y salvar a tus hermanos? — Esperanzada pregunto.

—No, pero lo haré — dijo como si se tratara de una promesa—. Por eso debemos luchar contra Espiráculo.

—Tenemos que huir, pingüinos por favor escúchenme. Cabo tiene indicaciones estrictas de matarnos, mira lo que le hiso a tu muñeca, Rico.

Doris tenía su aleta derecha muy pegada al cuerpo, como si sostuviera algo.

— ¡Señorita Perky! — Rico tomó a su amada novia, la contempló mientras lloraba como un niño.

—Cabo va a matarme, por favor. Debemos desaparecer del mapa. — insistía.

—Y así será. Empezare por ti, Doris.

Cabo salió de una caja que se encontraba en una esquina del camión. Miraba a cada uno de los presentes, como inmortalizando esa imagen en su memoria. Doris dio un grito ahogado, los pingüinos restantes se pusieron en posición de pelea.

—Estábamos esperándote, maldito traidor —exclamó Skipper, hiriendo al chico.

— ¿De verdad creen que yo soy el único traidor aquí presente? Kowalski… ¿acaso no querías entregarnos a Espiráculo, para salvar a Doris? Rico, ¿acaso tú no querías sabotear nuestras misiones para salvar a Perky? Y Skipper ¿acaso no dijiste que Manfredi y Johnson habían muerto en aquella fallida misión?

—Solo un traidor como tú, sería capaz de mencionar sus nombres a estas alturas. Ellos murieron ante mis ojos, yo traté y traté de salvarlos, no como tú, que dé en vez de ayudarnos quieres matarnos.

— ¿Estás seguro, Skipper? — preguntó Cabo con seguridad. Retando a su ex capitán—. Porque yo sé de buena fuente, que tú los mataste, los dejaste morir para salvar tu pellejo. Entonces ¿por qué dar mi vida a un capitán deshonesto como tú?

— ¡Retráctate! ¡Yo los vi morir! — gritó Skipper ya furioso, tratando de contener sus enormes ganas de asesinar al traidor.

— ¿Seguro? — Cabo pausó su voz—, entonces, "Amigos" — dijo con un tono burlesco—. Les presento nada más y nada menos que a: los fantasmas de Manfredi y Johnson.

De otra caja que se encontraba a otro extremo del interior del camión, salieron dos pingüinos. La oscuridad no ayudaba a visualizarlos con detenimiento, cuando los cuatro pares de ojos pudieron adaptarse a las siluetas vistas, notaron que lo que Cabo decía era verdad. Manfredi y Johnson estaban ahí.

Skipper dio unos pasos hacia atrás, tenía previsto que para salvar a Doris significaba volver a ver a su ex amado hermano, sabía que quizás no saldría ileso, sabía que quizás tendría que enfrentarse a Parker. Más no esperaba este elemento sorpresa. No esperaba ver con sus propios ojos a los pingüinos que se suponía había visto morir. No esperaba que estos le contaran a Cabo lo que en realidad sucedió en aquella misión, no esperaba que Cabo le llamara traidor, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Y no esperaba que el elemento sorpresa lo petrificara tanto, lo inmovilizara de aquella manera, podía sentir el sube y baja de la sangre, ni siquiera podía respirar, había olvidado incluso como hacerlo.

Se froto los ojos para asegurarse de que su imaginación no le estaba gastando una broma. Más no era asi. Eran ellos.

—Hola Skipper— saludó Manfredi con voz ronca—. ¿No vas a saludarnos?

—Imposible— apenas articuló el ex capitán, reponiéndose de aquella sorpresa que el destino le presentaba—. Deben ser robots o algo por estilo. No pueden ser ustedes— seguía sin creerlo.

—Estamos vivos, Skipper ¿por qué no le dices a tu equipo que fue lo que en verdad sucedió en aquella misión? — preguntó Johnson.

El silencio se mantuvo por un par de minutos, todos se miraban entre todos. Skipper observaba a Johnson y luego a Manfredi, luego a Cabo y por ultimo a sus ex compañeros de equipo. Tenía muchas preguntas y quería las respuestas.

Kowalski y Rico estaban igual de impactados. Analizaban a Manfredi y a Johnson con mucho cuidado, notaron que el pingüino gordo poseía un parche en el ojo y una pata de palo y que el pingüino alto tenía muchas cicatrices por doquier.

El genio no recordaba a sus ex líderes así, los recordaba de una forma distinta, recordaba a Manfredi un poco más delgado y a Johnson con una mirada más brillante. No entendía por qué Cabo les traía esta sorpresa. ¿Desde cuándo él sabía que ellos estaban vivos? ¿Acaso por eso accedió ayudar a Espiráculo?, ¿Podría Cabo saber algo más que ellos ignoraran?

Rico fue el primero en salir de aquel efecto que el elemento sorpresa causo en ellos. Regurgitó una bomba de humo el cual se esparció por todo el lugar. Esto le dio oportunidad a Rico para dar el primer golpe contra Cabo.

— ¡Esto es por mi muñeca! — exclamó con voz clara mientras lanzada a Cabo a una de las paredes del camión.

Skipper sacudió su cabeza para alejar de su mente todas aquellas dudas y siguió el ejemplo del pingüino demente, fue contra Johnson y le otorgó un golpe provocando que este diera un paso hacia atrás.

No hubo más tiempo para quedar perplejos ante la situación. Ya no se podía esperar a que más elementos sorpresas llegasen. Era tiempo de atacar.

Manfredi atacó a Rico con una pequeña arma que tenía en su poder. Kowalski no dejaba de mirar a Doris para asegurarse de que nadie le hiciera daño.

De pronto el camión se estrelló frente a un edificio, provocando que todos se movieran a distintas direcciones golpeándose con la pared y el suelo metálico dentro del camión.

— ¡Parker, te dije que nos dieras mínimo diez minutos, para después noquear al conductor y estrellar el maldito camión! — Exclamó Johnson golpeando la ventanilla que se encontraba cerrada pero que servía de comunicación para hablar con el conductor. La ventanilla se abrió.

—No hay tiempo— esta vez Manfredi habló.

Rico, Kowalski y Skipper se reponían del accidente. Un grito llamó la atención de todos. Cabo con una pistola lanzó un dardo, inyectándole a Doris una poderosa sustancia.

—¡Ella no! — Exclamo Kowalski casi llorando.

—Bien hecho, joven Cabo— felicitaba Manfredi, lo que trajo recuerdos a la memoria de Skipper—. Ahora inyecta a distancia ese veneno letal en los demás.

Sin esperar a que le dijeran más, Cabo apunto hacia Rico y disparó. El loco pingüino no pudo siquiera moverse de la impresión. Cuando el dardo se incorporó a su aleta izquierda un fuerte hormigueo apareció. Sintió como en sus venas fluía un ardor. Sus piernas le temblaban, no pudo seguir sosteniéndose por más tiempo, cayó al suelo y de pronto su visión se volvió borrosa.

Apenas pudo divisar como Kowalski se acercaba a Doris para checar sus signos vitales, apenas y pudo escuchar un grito. Su cuerpo estaba en una gran batalla, podía sentir como su respiración se entre cortaba, como su cuerpo temblaba de frio, como si fuese la reacción correcta para sobrevivir en aquel momento.

Miro a su muñeca, e inmortalizó aquellos ojos en su memoria. Sonrió y quedo inconsciente.

Kowalski pudo percibir que Doris estaba fría. La furia lo cegó y diviso al autor del dolor que Doris sentía. Caminó hacia él, lo miro a los ojos. Lo vio con una crueldad jamás antes vista.

Cabo levantó la pistola para inyectar a Kowalski, pero el joven pingüino localizó unas cuantas lágrimas en su hermano. Levantaba la pistola y la volvía a bajar, y Kowalski reconoció en aquel entonces que algo estaba sucediendo.

—Sabes cuánto la amo y lo que puedo llegar a hacer con tal de salvarla — seguía mirando al pequeño con severidad. Matándolo de a poco con el rencor que sentía.

Aquello desarmó al pequeño pingüino, nunca antes había visto a Kowalski tan enojado y decido. La ira seguía orientando al genio y con un movimiento trató de arrebatarle el arma. Cabo logró esquivarlo. Miró a su hermano y trató de hablar. Más sabía que estaba ahí porque tenía algo que hacer. Y lo haría.

Skipper quiso ir ayudar a Kowalski pero tropezó con la pata de palo de Manfredi. Luego Johnson con rapidez levanto del suelo a Skipper tomándolo de las aletas. El pingüino gordo aprovechó para darle un golpe en el estómago, golpe tras golpe Manfredi descargaba toda la ira que tenía. Aquella pata de palo y aquel parche en el ojo se lo debía a Skipper, y él lo sabía.

Kowalski y Cabo siguieron peleando por la pistola de dardos. Hasta que el más joven no logró calcular bien el momento en que debía esquivar el golpe de su hermano y cayó hacia atrás. De un solo movimiento Kowalski le arrebató el arma y lo apuntó directo en la frente.

— ¿Qué contienen los dardos? — preguntó el genio.

—Un veneno letal. Doris y Rico ya están muertos —contestó Cabo secamente. Kowalski cerró los ojos para atrapar las lágrimas que querían escapar. Luego con ira pateó a Cabo en las piernas como si fuese de mucha ayuda.

—Yo pude ayudarte. Si me hubieras dicho de la enfermedad que Espiráculo nos impuso, yo hubiese hecho un antídoto. No voy a matarte…

—Yo sí— dijo Skipper mientras le quitaba el arma a Kowalski empujándolo al suelo.

Cabo y Kowalski viraron sus miradas hacia donde estaban Manfredi y Johnson, ambos adoloridos en el suelo y sin poder levantarse ¿cómo Skipper había logrado….? Se preguntaban.

—Terminaré contigo, aquí y ahora —decididamente Skipper levantó el arma con dirección a Cabo.

—Espera…— dijo Cabo con voz apenas audible—. Por favor espera.

Escuchar hablar al muchacho con aquella voz suplicante, con aquella voz sensible, dulce y adorable, desarmó por completo a los dos pingüinos.

—No —replicó Skipper, no deteniéndose a aquella sorpresa. Levantó el arma, apretó el gatillo y….

Kowalski recibió el dardo al interponerse entre Cabo y Skipper quienes abrieron los ojos ante tal acto.

El genio cayó desplomado al suelo. Cabo se acercó a él para tomarle el rostro y pedir perdón.

—Lo siento tanto Kowalski. ¡Oh, Kowalski!

—Veo la luz…— dramatizó el genio—. Pronto estaré junto a Doris… y Rico. — La sustancia hiso su efecto, dejando a Kowalski inconsciente y frio.

El elemento sorpresa es algo que estoy remarcando en este capítulo, porque lo que sigue, los dejara tan perplejos que el efecto sorpresa permanecerá en ustedes mucho tiempo. Para Skipper fue una sorpresa el que Kowalski recibiera el dardo y salvara al traidor a pesar de la ira que este sentía.

También fue sorpresa para Skipper recibir un golpe en cuello por parte de Parker y caer al suelo. Y fue sorpresa para Skipper ver como Johnson abrazaba fuertemente a Cabo mientras que Manfredi se apresuraba a tomar el arma y hacer un último disparo.

Skipper vio toda su vida correr frente a sus ojos, recordó aquel momento en que conoció a Kowalski, Rico y Cabo. Sus primeros triunfos, sus misiones exitosas, aquellos días en los que eran felices. Cuando Cabo era tierno y adorable, Rico un loco pingüino hiperactivo y Kowalski un apasionado científico.

De pronto cerro sus ojos, y su cerebro se apagó por completo.

Más aquí no acaba la sorpresa. Si quieren dejar de leer el capítulo y echarse a llorar mientras se imaginan como Rico, Kowalski, Skipper y Doris mueren, está bien. Es permitido. Sin embargo la sorpresa aquí no termina. Aún nos queda alguien: Cabo.

Cabo por primera vez pudo ver a sus hermanos siendo el mismo, sin máscaras, sin miradas secas y cortantes que reflejaban solo odio. Los vio con ternura, con dolor. Sin embargo, Parker no permitió que este triste momento durará mucho tiempo.

Rápidamente Parker saco de una mochila unas cuantas bombas de humo y algunos explosivos. Y después de un rato el camión estaba envuelto en llamas.

Espiráculo miraba todo desde una pantalla, que reflejaba lo que las cámaras de videos grababan. Reproducía una y otra vez lo acontecido. Excitado de ver como los tres pingüinos al fin había muertos. Tras el incendio del camión, Espiráculo dejo de ver que hacían sus trabajadores. Sin embargo, eso al delfín no le preocupaba. Estaba seguro que los tres pingüinos habían muerto.

 **Cinco días después…**

Skipper poco a poco abría los ojos, los cuales no podían adaptarse al fuerte brillo del sol, cuando logró ver el cielo, respiró el agradable aroma a tierra mojada, notó como las aves volaban por los cielos muy arriba de su cabeza y escuchó como el mar formaba olas cada veinte segundos.

Se levantó con agilidad, observó que a su lado dormían plácidamente Kowalski y Rico. Luego cerca de él se encontraba una grabadora.

En ese preciso momento, el elemento sorpresa volvió a petrificarlo al reproducir la grabadora y escuchar la voz de Cabo.

 **Continuara….**

 _Después de nueve meses, he vuelto. Si, sé que he dejado más preguntas que respuestas, pero vamos muchachos, estén contentos por que la recta final se acerca. Me falta muy poco para acabar el semestre y les aseguro que me dedicare de contestar todos los enigmas del fic. Me dedicare a releer mi historia para no dejar ni un cabo suelto._ _Por ello necesito tiempo, calculo que al fic le quedan como cinco capítulos más para finalizar. Agradezco a todas aquellas personas que han leído esta aventura. No os decepcionare._

 _Por otro lado, quisiera saber que esperan del fic, ¿tienen alguna duda en específico que quieran que resolviera pronto? ¿Alguna petición? Bueno ya saben…. Dudas, comentarios, son bienvenidos. Hasta la próxima, un saludo a mi familia pinguinezca. Los amo =)_


	17. FASE TRES DE LA VENGANZA

**Capítulo 17: Fase tres de la venganza.**

El delfín miraba las escenas una y otra vez, se jactaba de felicidad. Casi podía saborear su victoria, con los pingüinos muertos ya nada se interpondría en su camino. Estaba listo para continuar su plan y destruir al mundo.

— ¿Qué haré con el pingüino menor? ¿Debería matarlo ahora que ya no requiero de sus servicios? — lo pensó un poco—. Quizás aún pueda divertirme con él, tortúralo.

Las horas transcurrieron lentamente en el cuartel del delfín, al principio perdió la noción del tiempo al celebrar internamente su cuasi victoria, pero después se preocupó por sus trabajadores ¿por qué no regresaban?

—Perdón por la demora — se disculpó Parker—. El pequeño traidor quiso escapar tras la muerte de sus hermanos, fue difícil encontrarlo pero pudimos traerlo de vuelta.

Manfredi y Johnson sujetaban al pingüino más joven, se acercaron al delfín para arrodillar a Cabo frente al jefe.

—Vamos amigos — Espiráculo se divertía—, no traten mal a nuestro pequeño asesino serial, apuesto que le fue muy difícil matar a sus hermanos. Fue lo correcto joven Cabo. Les otorgaste una muerte menos dolorosa, evitaste que sufrieran con las toxinas que tenían en el cuerpo.

—No tuve opción— respondió el pequeño— mi nombre ya no será Cabo. Ese estúpido pingüino murió junto a sus hermanos, ahora llámame señor Smoking.

—Aclaremos una cosa pequeño traidor, yo mando aquí, y te llamaré como quiera. Sin embargo… respetare tu decisión, y tu nombre de ahora en adelante será Sr. Traidor ¿acaso no es un nombre interesante?

—Tu inteligencia me asombra— respondió con sarcasmo. El delfín lo fulminó con la mirada y lo abofeteó en respuesta —. ¿Crees que podrás intimidarme? Ya no tengo nada que perder Francis.

El delfín odiaba que lo llamaran por ese nombre, entendía el dolor por la que el joven pasaba mas no toleraría tanta rebeldía.

—Tienes razón, ya no vales nada. Ya no te necesito, podría matarte cuando yo quisiera pero no seré tan piadoso. Veras lo que tus hermanos ya no pudieron ver, y cuando te des cuenta del caos que he causado, cuando veas mi triunfo y mi reinado, hasta entonces, me desharé de ti.

El delfín llamó a sus langostas y dio un par de indicaciones. Las langostas que poseían lentes se fueron hasta las computadoras para ingresar algunos códigos. Una enorme pantalla bajaba del techo, mostrando el parque urbano más famoso de toda Manhattan, Nueva York.

— ¿Qué ves Sr. Traidor? — Espiráculo preguntó.

Parker, Manfredi y Johnson tragaban saliva con pesadez. Sabían que su jefe iniciaría con la tercera fase de su plan.

— El parque de Central Park, los humanos realizan sus actividades diarias, los padres van con sus hijos a disfrutar de un día soleado, otros a visitar el zoológico. Se puede observar la calle llena de tráfico, los humanos caminando, las tiendas llenas de compradores. Eso es lo que veo.

— ¿Te gusta el estilo de vida que tienen los humanos?

—Son una especie muy compleja — el chico no entendía a donde se dirigía todo esto.

Espiráculo volvió hacer señales que solo las langostas entendieron, en la pantalla se observaba que en el cielo, había unos pequeños satélites artificiales que navegaban por encima de la ciudad. Por alguna razón el cielo oscureció con nubes cubriendo todo el parque. Los humanos sorprendidos, miraban hacia el cielo.

— ¿Para qué son esos pequeños satélites artificiales? ¿De dónde han salido?

—Mis trabajadores lo construyeron hace tiempo, esos pequeños satélites pueden modificar el comportamiento humano.

Cabo miraba atentamente la pantalla, seguía sin entender. Poco después lo comprendió todo. Los satélites lanzaban pequeñas descargas eléctricas hacia los habitantes de la ciudad.

— ¿Vas a matarlos con descargas eléctricas?

—No, Cabo. Voy a modificar su corteza cerebral con esas pequeñas descargas eléctricas. Olvidaran por completo su evolución. Ya lo entenderás.

Todos en el cuartel general podían ver como los humanos corrían de un lado a otro evitando ser alcanzados por esas pequeñas maquinas voladoras. Los pequeños satélites lanzaban pequeños rayitos en forma de descargas eléctricas, los humanos que eran alcanzados por aquellos rayos, quedaban paralizados por un par de minutos.

Cabo observaba con horror, después de cinco minutos, medio parque se encontraba quieto. Los humanos no se movían, quedaban parados como si su cerebro se hubiese apagado tan solo por unos segundos.

Un señor comenzó a moverse extrañamente, se sentó al suelo para empezar a lamberse el brazo izquierdo. Otra señora brincaba como si fuese un conejo, un pequeño niño se ponía en cuatro patas mientras corría apoyado de sus brazos y piernas, persiguiendo a un pequeño gatito que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Minutos después, los humanos que estaban en ese perímetro se comportaban de forma extraña. Todos tenían algún comportamiento animal. Niños que actuaban como perros, niñas que caminaban como patos, hombres que actuaban como simios, ardillas, adultos que aullaban como lobos. Mujeres que brincaban como conejos, aleteaban como gallinas. Bebes que dormían como koalas.

Poco a poco el desastre fue mayor, los automóviles quedaban inmóviles en plena calle, los conductores bajaban de su automóvil saltando como simios para treparse en los árboles.

La pantalla seguía el movimiento de los satélites, que se expandía por toda la ciudad de Manhattan.

— ¿Qué les has hecho?

—Un zoológico de humanos— respondió Francis—. Con los humanos sin control, los animales más inteligentes podremos gobernar el planeta, conmigo al mando, por supuesto. Solo imagínalo, Sr. Traidor — El delfín sonreía con malicia—. Un mundo donde los animales podrán ver espectáculos de humanos. Humanos saltando aros de fuego, revolcándose en la tierra, sin dignidad, sin orgullo. Un zoológico donde los humanos estén cautivos, donde no puedan ser libres de comer lo que se les plazca. Todas las frutas del planeta serán solo nuestras, todos los pescados será para los animales.

Francis muy animado, observó la pantalla—. Un mundo donde el hombre sea el último en evolucionar, donde todo sea mío. — finalizó.

—Sin evolución pronto lo humanos estarán extintos… No podrán sobrevivir mucho tiempo.

Espiráculo volvió a sonreír—. Esa es la cuarta parte del plan, ver a la raza humana, extinguirse.

Cabo sabía que la destrucción del mundo sería total si Espiráculo se mantenía al mando. Se preguntaba si todos los animales del planeta estarían de acuerdo con el plan. Sacudió su cabeza, no podía imaginárselo.

Allí arrodillado, supo que lo que Francis planteaba no era vida. Se levantó y golpeó al delfín desequilibrándolo. El delfín se encontró con el suelo pero rápidamente Parker fue a levantarlo.

—No voy a matarte porque quiero que me ayudes a crear mi zoológico. Me ayudaras a convencer a todo el reino animal para que se unan a mí. Serás mi mascota personal, querido Cabo. La muerte no será tu premio. Tu castigo será ver destruido todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino. Comenzando con tus amigos del zoológico.

Cabo sintió miedo, no podía seguir solo pero lo estaba. Se sintió feliz al saber que Kowalski, Rico y Skipper se encontraban fuera de peligro, muy lejos de Nueva York.

El definín volvió a incorporarse a su segway —Langostas — el delfín se acercaba a las computadoras con ayuda de su transporte —, quiero que en una semana esos satélites hayan modificado la conducta de todo ser humano que habité en estados unidos. En tres semanas por toda américa. En un mes y medio por todo el mundo.

— ¿Qué haremos con el muchacho? — Preguntó Johnson estático, solo esperado órdenes.

— Llévenlo a la cámara de castigo. Prívenlo de luz, de agua, de comida. Golpéenlo hasta sangrar, para que su sangre sea su único alimento y su única bebida, al menos por un par de días. Si sigue vivo, lo llevare a dar un paseo por el zoológico de central Park.

Manfredi y Johnson se miraron por milésimas de segundos, luego jalaron al muchacho para llevarlo a una habitación. Espiráculo los siguió, observaba como los pingüinos más viejos golpeaban al joven hasta que su pico sangraba con intensidad.

Manfredi y Johnson se retiraron después, el delfín quedo allí frente al pingüino, quien jadeaba al respirar con dificultad.

— Desearas morir Cabo. Como tú me los has dicho, ya no tienes nada que perder, y es por eso que no voy a matarte. Tú lo harás.

El delfín dejo en la puerta una pequeña daga. Sonrió con malicia y dijo —; si ya no quieres vivir solo hazlo. Vete, yo no voy atarte a la vida. Pero si vuelvo y aún estas vivo. Prepárate para ver el mundo más caótico que puedas imaginar.

El mamífero cerró la puerta. Cabo no podía ver debido a la inmensa oscuridad, se arrastró como pudo hacia la puerta, se dio cuenta que había llegado a ella cuando sintió la daga en su mano. Lloró, lloró como nunca lo había hecho.

Espiráculo tenía razón, él ya no valía nada, sus hermanos estaban a salvo, Parker, Manfredi y Johnson logarían escapar antes de que el delfín les hiciera algo. Ya nadie dependía de él. Ya nadie lo necesitaba. Había cumplido con su propósito, salvó a sus hermanos y con eso se daba por bien servido.

Todos podrían seguir adelante, el ya no. Y con ello, tomó la daga, jurándose que con esa misma arma mataría a Espiráculo en la primera oportunidad que tuviera, aunque eso significara morir después.

 **Continuara….**

Sé que el capítulo es breve, pero al menos Espiráculo ya avanzó con su plan, en el próximo capítulo sabrán que dijo Cabo en la grabadora, y los animales del zoológico tendrán un poco de protagonismo. Se avecina una gran batalla. Muy pronto, Cabo ya no tendrá que cargar con todo el peso.

Agradezco a : **Nella311** **,** **Paolacipheruniverse456pom** **,** **acosta Pérez José ramiro** **,** **Lessa Fightless Dragon** **y Olusum Annavi.** Muchas gracias por ser tan pacientes y seguir la historia. Cada vez que leo sus comentarios mi cuerpo se llena de dopamina y me emocionó. Los adoro.

A todos los demás, muchas gracias por mantener el fic en favoritos… Un fuerte abrazo. Hasta la próxima.


	18. DE LUNES A SABADO

Capitulo especialmente dirigido a: **Acosta Pérez José Ramiro, LagrimasSolitarias, Lessa Fightless Dragon,** porque sin ustedes no tendría el ánimo suficiente para continuar, muchísimas gracias por seguir al pendiente, los quiero mucho.

En el capítulo 16 revelé que Skipper, Kowalski y Rico no estaban muertos y que se habían encontrado con una grabadora tras despertar 5 días después del suceso. En el 17 revelé el plan de Espiráculo. Este capítulo se encuentra desde el día 0 de la supuesta muerte… Hasta el día 5… Mismo en el que despiertan y escuchan el audio. Espero no haberlos enredado.

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: De lunes a sábado.**

 _ **Día 0 de la supuesta muerte, lunes.**_

 _ **Cuartel de Espiráculo.**_

Espiráculo celebraba victorioso, con los pingüinos ahora muertos, con los satélites cambiando la civilización humana a un comportamiento salvaje, con Cabo en aquella habitación muriéndose lentamente, ¿podía estar a un más feliz?

Si, si podía. Debía ganarle tiempo al tiempo, reclutar animales y tener un ejército, no bastaba con aniquilar a la elite pingüinesca, sabía que muchos animales defenderían a los humanos y él mataría a todo aquel que no participara en su circo, en sus planes. Tendría que hacer grupos de animales que convencieran a otros grupos de animales para hacer un nuevo mundo, un nuevo dominio.

 **Central Park**

Los satélites ya provocaban caos en el zoológico de central Park, niños, madres y padres de familia, incluso los mismos trabajadores se comportaban de forma extraña. Algunos peleaban con los propios animales para ganarse los alimentos, otros animales se escondían en sus hábitats temerosos de lo que estaba pasando.

Marlene, la nutria, quiso pedir ayuda en el hábitat de los pingüinos pero recordó que sus amigos ya no estaban allí, hacia días que estos habían dejado el zoológico.

Julien y los demás lémures se acercaron a su hábitat con una mirada desesperada.

— ¡Protégenos Marlene! —chillaba Julien.

— ¿Y yo por qué?

—Por qué usted ha estado más cerca con los pingüinos, algo debió aprender de ellos —Maurice respondía.

Mas animales se acercaban a ella pidiendo auxilio, era un desastre ver como los propios seres humanos destruían todo lo que a su paso se encontraban. Los puestos de refrescos, palomitas, rompían ventanas, pelaban como perros, se lamian como gatos, en fin. Una escena demasiado caótica. Marlene no sabía qué hacer, solo podía aconsejarles que se escondieran.

 **Cabo en la habitación oscura.**

El pequeño pingüino disfrutaba de su pequeña soledad, en aquella enorme oscuridad no se podía distinguir que sonreía.

 **Flash Back**

 _Kowalski, Skipper, Rico y Doris se encontraban inertes dentro de aquel camión. Parker, Manfredi, Johnson y Cabo sabían que Espiráculo estaba viendo todo desde las cámaras que ellos mismos habían instalado._

 _Parker lanzó bombas de humo para opacar la grabación, en seguida sacaron a los animales inconscientes y cuando se aseguraron de que nadie peligraba, Cabo arrojó dinamita para hacer una enorme explosión, destruyendo al camión y las cámaras de video. El humano que estaba dentro del camión ya estaba siendo auxiliado lejos de la explosión. Ninguna persona salió herida._

 _Otro camión de carga dirigido por un animal, los esperaba muy cerca de allí. Como pudieron arrastraron a Skipper y a los demás animales inconscientes para subirlos por la parte trasera del transporte._

— _Armadillo Kid, me alegra que vinieras a ayudarnos —saluda Cabo al armadillo de color amarillo, quien estaba frente al volante, el armadillo solo sonrió nasalmente como de costumbre, algo intrigado por el aspecto del joven pingüino quien se veía sin aquella alegría que tanto lo caracterizaba._

— _Gracias por ayudar amigos ratones —Cabo se dirigió a los pequeños roedores que estaban en el freno, en el_ embrague _y acelerador del camión. Los pequeños roedores solo asintieron con la cabeza en señal de saludo._

— _Un barco los espera cerca del malecón de la ciudad, unos amigos llevaran a estos pingüinos y a la delfín a un lugar seguro, vayan ustedes con ellos. Allí estarán protegidos._

— _¿Seguros de que? —preguntaba la rata líder. La misma rata mutante que tantos problemas habían causado a la elite de pingüinos en el pasado._

— _De lo que se avecina —dijo Johnson._

— _Dense prisa —secundo Manfredi entregándole una pequeña caja al armadillo amarillo._

— _El trato es simple, nos ayudan a salvar a mis hermanos y a cambio les damos protección contra lo que sucederá. Y esa protección está en la isla. Ahora, márchense —Cabo terminó de hablar con una lágrima._

 _Sin más el camión se alejó, Manfredi se acercó al muchacho para colocar su aleta en el pequeño hombro del joven pingüino._

— _Debemos regresar al cuartel de Espiráculo para que no sospeche._

 **Fin Flash Back**

— "Espero que el antídoto que les inyecté durante la pelea haya funcionado. Espero que despierten muy pronto sanos y salvos" _—pensó._

 **Día 1 de la supuesta muerte, martes.**

 **Seis de la mañana en el cuartel de Espiráculo.**

Parker caminaba sigilosamente, seguro de que nadie veía. El ornitorrinco sabía cómo manejar la computadora principal de su jefe, prendió el monitor e introdujo unos datos, con la esperanza de sabotear el plan que acabaría con el mundo.

— Haré una copia de datos, de algo me servirá —respaldó todos y cada uno de los archivos que poseía la computadora a una memoria de respaldo—. Me alegra saber de computadoras, si no fuese así jamás hubiese conseguido la fórmula del antídoto —dijo ensimismado.

Finalmente, el ornitorrinco terminó de colocar unos últimos logaritmos en el programa principal que controlaba a los satélites y después se marchó sin dejar rastro alguno.

 **Cuartel de espiráculo, siete de la mañana.**

Johnson se acercaba a la habitación donde estaba Cabo, llevando consigo una lata de atún y otra de sardina. Sin ser visto entró al cuarto encontrándose con un pingüino cansado pero despierto.

—Buenos días muchacho —lo saludó como si todo estuviera bien—, tus hermanos ya han llegado a la isla.

—Gracias por el alimento, Johnson.

—No agradezcas, recuerda que no te mantenemos vivo de a gratis.

—El trato… —murmuró Cabo cansado—. Aun asi, te lo agradezco.

Johnson sin mirar al joven pingüino, se marchó. No podía exponer su vida y lo sabía.

 **Cuartel de Espiráculo, medio día.**

Espiráculo se pavoneaba frente a sus esbirros con ayuda de su segway mientras que les daba indicaciones.

—Creí que los satélites harían su trabajo más rápido pero no es así, hasta ahora solo se ha cambiado el comportamiento humano de los ciudadanos que se encontraban cerca del parque de Central Park y algunas calles adyacentes.

Parker, Manfredi, Johnson y las demás langostas oían atentamente las palabras que el delfín decía.

—Sin embargo, la lentitud de los satélites no arruinará mi plan, incluso me ayudará. Necesito que ustedes tres —señaló al ornitorrinco y a los pingüinos—, busquen, encuentren, convenzan, obliguen a todo animal que haya alguna vez confrontado a Kowalski, Rico, Skipper o Cabo, para que se unan a mí, necesitaré toda la ayuda posible para controlar a los humanos, necesitare a esos animales para que peleen contra todo animal que se oponga a mi idea, y los habrá.

— ¿Usted cree que la agencia de espía animal, investigué el porqué del nuevo comportamiento humano? — Preguntó Manfredi.

—Claro que lo harán, trataran de detenerme pero para entonces seré invencible, tendré bajo mi dominio a todos los villanos del reino animal, peleando por mi causa. Así que vayan —los aludidos salieron rápidamente del cuartel.

—Langosta sargento —llamó a una langosta, el cual tenían un aspecto diferente a las demás, era mucho más grande, tenía toda su piel brillando y se le veía con fuerza—, necesito que salgan a la ciudad con dirección al parque, y con ayuda de los robots recién creados, enjaulen a cada humano con comportamiento animal. Jaula por humano, no queremos que se terminen matándose, aun no.

 **Día 2 de la supuesta muerte, miércoles.**

El centro comercial más famoso de Manhattan se encontraba en ruinas, los humanos brincaban por todos lados rompiendo todo lo que había a su paso, desde cristales, lámparas, habían rasgado los vestuarios que se encontraban en las tiendas de ropa, en fin, incontables actos salvajes.

Fuera del centro comercial se encontraba una camioneta con logotipo del noticiero más famoso de Nueva York, del automóvil bajo Chuck Charles, el reportero, junto a un camarógrafo.

— ¿Tienes la toma? —preguntaba el reportero con cara de preocupación. El camarógrafo se encontraba enfocando su cámara de video con dirección al centro comercial. Un grupo de personas se encontraban aullando, mientras que otro grupo se mantenía en una pelea como si de perros callejeros se tratara.

El reportero respiró hondo antes de que su camarógrafo hiciera la cuenta regresiva—. Soy Chuck Charles, en el centro comercial más grande de Manhattan, las calles, las tiendas de ropa y todos los departamentos del mismo centro comercial son literalmente destruidos por los ciudadanos de la ciudad, el caos es total amigos, podemos observar los vidrios rotos, algunos locales envueltos en llamas, personas actuando de forma salvaje, un panorama devastador.

El camarógrafo enfocaba lo que el reportero decía, se notaba que el reportero estaba asustado, mirando de arriba hacia abajo, con gestos repulsivos, como si tuviese miedo de estar en el lugar de las personas transformadas.

—Los científicos informan que desconocen el porqué del comportamiento de los ciudadanos, sin embargo, por seguridad, el gobierno de los estados unidos ha decidido mantener en cuarentena a toda Manhattan, ya que el trastorno del comportamiento se encuentra solo aquí, también cabe destacar que los policías, médicos y paramédicos han hecho lo posible por ir hacia la zonas donde se encuentra el problema, creemos que el comportamiento se debe alguna infección, ya que quien se acerca a central park o hacia los lugares adyacentes, tienden a tener un cambio de conducta radical.

La cámara grababa como dos policías se lamían como gatos—. Y para terminar con mi reporte diré que estas personas no pueden articular palabra alguna, solo ciertos sonidos como ladridos, maullidos entre otros sonidos de animal.

De pronto la cámara se cayó al suelo grabando el pavimento, un grito se escuchó y después se vio como Chuck Charles tomaba la cámara de video y lamía la pantalla, luego se notó que el reportero arrojó el objeto lo más lejos posible provocando que la señal se interrumpiera.

Los ciudadanos de otros lugares de Nueva York apagaban sus televisores pensando lo peor.

 **Día 3 de la supuesta muerte por la mañana, jueves.**

La mayoría de calles que hay en Manhattan se encontraban llenas de personas comportándose como animales, los policías de Nueva York bloqueaban las carreteras para que las personas no salieran de la ciudad, la gente que aún era normal entraba en pánico y se encerraban en sus casas junto a sus familias para ponerse a salvo.

El gobierno había ordenado mantener en cuarentena a la ciudad, automóviles bloqueaban el camino mientras que los policías de otras ciudades adyacentes estaban listos para no permitir que la gente entrará en su territorio.

 **Cabo en la habitación oscura.**

Ya era de noche, todos en el cuartel dormían, todos menos Parker, Manfredi y Johnson, quienes entraban sigilosamente al cuarto donde se encontraba el joven pingüino.

Cabo se encontraba durmiendo, se podía notar que tenía una pesadilla pues realizaba pequeños quejidos y chillidos. Manfredi se acercó al pequeño para moverlo lentamente de la aleta. Cabo abrió los ojos con lentitud, respiró cansado y miro que sus "aliados" se encontraban allí, se incorporó lentamente y les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Buenas noches —saludó tratando de no olvidar sus modales.

—Armadillo Kid nos ha informado que tus hermanos singuen inconscientes pero que su temperatura corporal volvió a ser el mismo desde hace días, quizás y el combinar el antídoto con el sedante tuvo demasiados efectos adversos, pero al menos estamos seguros de que se encuentran curados —informó Johnson.

—Esa es una buena noticia —dijo Cabo sonriendo nuevamente, agradeció mentalmente a la vida y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se le vio con una presencia más liviana.

—Es hora de que cumplas el trato—Parker sentenció.

—Eso haré —respondió el más joven de los pingüinos, con la mirada decidida—. Hagan conmigo lo que deban hacer.

—Lo siento —Manfredi lo contemplaba con tristeza.

Cabo le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, sabía que estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte pero eso ya no le importaba, al fin que él era " _Ingenuo y no indispensable_ ", siendo el sujeto perfecto para ser el cebo.

 **Día 4 de la supuesta muerte en el zoológico, viernes.**

Muy al principio del desastre, los animales del zoológico se escondían en sus respectivos hábitats para salvarse de la actitud salvaje que los humanos presentaban.

La nutria cansada del desorden y de que todos le pidieran ayuda, decidió tomar el liderazgo para traer paz, al menos en el zoológico.

Marlene dividió a sus amigos en grupos, consideró que sería muy buena idea que cada animal tratará de controlar a las personas que se comportaban como ellos, por ejemplo, Bada y Bing, los dos enormes gorilas, le daban bananas y caramelos a las personas que se comportaban como gorilas, luego colocaban en el suelo un camino de bananas para conducir a estos seres hasta su hábitat y encerrarlos en jaulas.

Sin embargo no todos los animales eran tan condescendientes con las personas, Joey, el canguro café, hostil y territorial, lanzaba patadas a los demás seres que se creían canguros, noqueándolos.

Barry, la rana venenosa que causaba parálisis total instantánea tampoco perdió el tiempo ni su talento. Hacia contacto con mujeres, hombres y niños para dejarlos paralizados en el suelo, por ello, los animales más indefensos como los patos y Leonard el koala, se mantenían cerca de él para protegerse.

—Solo no vayas a paralizar a nuestros amigos, Barry —pedía Marlene muy preocupada—. Becky y Stacy, separen a esas dos personas que se pelean como tejones— les decía a las tejones quienes rápidamente se lanzaron hacia las personas que peleaban cerca de la tienda de recuerdos.

— ¡Necesito ayuda, por aquí! — exclamó Julien, quien estaba acorralado por una manada de niños que actuaban como leones, Mort y Maurice estaban con Julien observando como los cuatro niños estaban gateando hacia ellos, rugiendo con fuerza.

Barry que no dejaba de usar su veneno, fue a ayudar paralizando a los niños.

—Gracias —Maurice miraba a la rana con agradecimiento.

—Vamos, metamos a estos niños a la tienda de recuerdos, nuestro objetivo es evitar que se lastimen y aquí cualquier humano puede pasarles encima.

—Ustedes lo harán, yo no porque soy el Rey —la nutria rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio.

El koala que seguía haciendo lo posible para mantenerse despierto preguntó— ¿Recuérdanos porque debemos evitar hacerles daño?

—Porque aunque seamos animales no podemos comportarnos como tales, alguien tiene que tener conciencia y cuidar de los demás, si los humanos no pueden hacerlo entonces nosotros seremos los seres civilizados. Además no somos salvajes.

— ¿Por qué los pingüinos no nos ayudan? — la voz aguda y chillona de Mort preguntaba.

—Hace días que desaparecieron, no sabemos nada de ellos —informaba la nutria con tristeza.

Mort hacia pucheros, sus ojos tenían un semblante de decepción y tristeza, como si quisiera echarse a llorar. Los demás guardaban silencio, preguntándose donde estarían los pingüinos.

—Admito que extraño al más joven de los pingüinos, hace mucho que ya no juego con él —Barry añoraba.

—Yo aún no termino de creer que él fuese el traidor —Maurice se rascaba la cabeza.

—Al parecer los cuatro se traicionaron —anexó Marlene.

—Los pingüinos no están pero nosotros sí —argumentó Burt, el elefante. Quien llevaba consigo a un hombre que acaba de noquear con su trompa.

Todos asintieron con la mirada, tratando de poner orden en aquel lugar.

 **Día 5 de la supuesta muerte en la isla, sábado.**

Skipper pausó la grabadora en cuanto escucho la voz de Cabo, no entendía dónde estaba ni el como él y sus ex soldados llegaron hasta ahí, en lo que parecía ser una isla. Tampoco tenía ganas de escuchar la voz del sujeto que le rompió no solo la costilla, sino también el corazón, metafóricamente hablando.

El aire y las olas del mar seguían su curso, y el pingüino plano seguía mirando fijamente la grabadora ¿debía acaso escuchar lo que el aparato guardaba? ¿Formaba esto parte de alguna trampa o de alguna broma?

No lo sabía, solo recordaba su última pelea y su encuentro con Manfredi y Johnson, toda la vida pensó que esos dos pingüinos estaban muertos, no entendía ¿Qué hacían ellos con Cabo? ¿Eran aleados de Espiráculo? ¿En qué momento se contactaron? Y la pregunta más importante de todas ¿Cómo fue que Manfredi y Johnson se salvaron del ataque de aquellas pirañas y donde estuvieron desde aquel momento hasta ahora?

Las ideas no llegaban a él, por una parte su alma se sentía tranquila al saber que estaban vivos, pues ya no cargaba con esa culpa por que nunca murieron. Eso significaba que sus aletas estaban limpias, pero por otro lado, su cabeza deseaba que las pirañas hubiesen comido a esos pingüinos traicioneros.

Como Skipper estaba sumido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que el sol estaba por meterse, ni se fijó en que momento Kowalski recobró la memoria.

—Sera una hermosa apuesta de sol —murmuraba el genio mientras que se sentaba a un lado del pingüino plano—, ¿en qué momento conseguiste tu grabadora, Skipper? — preguntó al fijarse del pequeño artefacto que se encontraba a un costado del pingüino mayor.

—No es mío —se limitó a decir—, ya estaba cuando desperté, creí que podría ser un mensaje pero al escuchar su voz…— no pudo continuar hablando.

— ¿La voz de quién? — curioso preguntó.

—Dedúcelo "genio" —se burló del científico con un tono de fastidio.

—Oh, ya entiendo —respondió ignorando la burla—. Entonces escuchemos lo que dice.

—No…— balbuceó—. No quiero.

—Skipper, puede que esta grabadora nos diga porque estamos varados aquí, en esta isla. Quizás nos explique el por qué no estamos muertos, hasta donde tengo entendido, Cabo nos inyectó un veneno letal. Yo mismo sentí el cuerpo frio de Doris y de Rico, los creí muertos —dijo Kowalski en un hilo de voz al recordar lo acontecido.

— ¿Es el chielo? —articulaba Rico como podía, acaba de despertar y se sentó a lado izquierdo de Skipper, Kowalski se encontraba a la derecha del líder.

—No Rico, estamos vivos varados en una isla, no en el cielo —dijo en respuesta.

— ¿Cabo? ¿Manfredi? Johnson? —peguntaba el hiperactivo un poco desorientado, como si su mente le diera recuerdos inexistentes.

—Cierto, Skipper ¿no se suponía que ellos estaban muertos? —interrogaba—. ¿Nos mentiste de nuevo?

— ¡No! — Exclamó el líder mientras se levantaba de la fina arena — ¡No fue así! Yo, yo recuerdo perfectamente que cayeron al agua donde yacían un montón de pirañas, Manfredi y Johnson trataron de regresar a la lancha pero…

Los pingüinos restantes esperaron a que Skipper se decidiera hablar de nuevo—. La lancha arrancó y los deje allí luchando contra las pirañas —tragó saliva—, al principio estaba muy molesto, ellos iban a entregarme con la organización de espía animal, pensaban inculparme de todos sus delitos, para que yo pagara por ellos. Por una conversación que tuvieron esos dos traidores, me enteré que siempre fueron aliados de Espiráculo.

— ¿Entonces no nos estaban entrenando para pelear contra Espiráculo? —preguntó el genio.

—No, nos entrenaron para hacernos pelear contra la agencia de espía animal, quienes creían que también éramos parte del equipo de Espiráculo. Por eso tuve que escapar a Dinamarca, porque el expediente me describía como el autor de todos los delitos que ellos habían hecho. Delitos que indicaban ser hechos por aletas de un pingüino. Yo era la carnada perfecta.

—No entiendo, si descubriste cual era el plan de Manfredi y Johnson ¿por qué cayeron al agua? ¿Y por qué los "dejaste morir" si sabias que la agencia de espía animal quería arrestar a los aliados de Espiráculo?

—Es difícil de explicar, cuando escuché sus planes yo actuaba como que estaba dormido, cuando supe la verdad me puse en posición de combate, peleamos un poco, cayeron al agua, yo no sabía nada del expediente en aquel entonces, solo sabía que me llevaban para que me arrestaran. Entonces los abandoné porque estaba muy molesto. Poco tiempo después supe que no podía regresar con ustedes hasta que todo se arreglará, entonces fui a Dinamarca.

—Donde resolviste un problema para hacer otro —concluyó el genio.

—Exacto. Resolví mis problemas con la agencia de espía animal pero también fui un tonto al creer que Hans, el frailecillo, me ayudaría a volver a casa. Él también me traicionó, me inculpó por sus delitos y así fue como me convertí en el enemigo número 1 de Dinamarca.

Rico y Kowalski escuchaban atentos la historia que su ex líder les contaba. Era demasiada información para sus cerebros. Sentían que no conocían a Skipper, se daban cuenta de todo lo que les había ocultado. Su líder siempre ocultaba muchas cosas, sabían que la historia de Dinamarca jamás se les iba a ser revelada, pero ahora que sabían todo, una sensación de desconfianza se apoderaba de ellos.

Guardar la verdadera historia de Manfredi y Johnson fue la gota que derramó el vaso, nunca existió confianza ni sinceridad por parte del ex líder, lo cual, decepcionaba.

—No me decepciona saber que Manfredi y Johnson, aquellos seres a quienes tanto admirábamos, resultaran ser los malos de la película —Kowalski se levantaba de la arena para ponerse a la altura del pingüino plano—. Me decepciona saber que nunca fuiste sincero con nosotros. Todos estos años creímos saber quién eras, hoy te desconozco.

La voz de Kowalski se escuchaba cansada y con un tono de molestia. Giró para darle la espalda a Skipper mientras que Rico, quien permanecía aún sentado en la arena, estiraba su aleta para tomar la aleta del genio en señal de apoyo.

—Lo sé. No quería que supieran que yo había dejado morir a los pingüinos que nos ayudaron a encontrar un hogar, ustedes admiraban a esos dos, ya que gracias a ellos logramos quedarnos en el zoológico —Skipper también giraba para ver el mar, deseaba que apareciera una lluvia para que sus lágrimas se camuflaran con las gotas, pero no llovió—. Nunca quise que tuvieran una mala imagen de mí, no quería que se convirtieran en seres desconfiados y paranoicos como yo.

—Y yo siento que pasaras por todo eso —Kowalski posaba su aleta sobre la de Skipper, quien volteó a verlo para demostrar lo arrepentido que se encontraba. Rico al fin se levantó para darle a Skipper un abrazó, quien correspondió el afecto que sus soldados le regalaban.

—Estoy emocionalmente derrotado, no creo soportar una decepción más —Skipper comentó sinceramente—. No estoy listo para escuchar la voz de Cabo en esa grabadora, tengo miedo de descubrir lo que está pasando.

—Quizás ya no seamos un equipo, pero aun somos hermanos, Skipper —afirmó el genio mientras que el hiperactivo asentaba con la cabeza—. Si Cabo fuera malo, estaríamos muertos mas no lo estamos. Él nos envió a esta isla para estar sanos y salvos, y aunque desconozco la ubicación de Doris, yo sé que ella también está bien.

Skipper negaba con la cabeza, no podía ser cierto lo que le decían, aquellos recuerdos estaban latentes en su memoria. No olvidaría la forma en que pelearon, aquellos golpes, aquella mirada de odio, cada una de sus acciones. Cabo le demostró que era un ser malvado y que trabaja para Espiráculo por su propia voluntad, si eso no era ser un traidor entonces Skipper ya no sabía que lo era.

—Yo vi cómo nos miraba, el odio que nos tiene. Manfredi y Johnson lo trasformaron, quien sabe con qué cuento, ahora los apoya, es amigo de esos dos. Cabo cambio, no es el mismo ser gentil e inocente que conocimos. Él cambió.

—Oportunidad —aconsejó Rico.

—Descubramos juntos que nos tiene que decir la grabadora, para entonces saber que sucedió exactamente.

Rico tomó la grabadora y volvió a sentarse en la arena, seguido por sus hermanos. Rico miró hacia el horizonte, la vista era maravillosa, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer conforme el sol se metía al agua, la apuesta de sol los abrazaba. Guardaron silencio, absortos en la escena. Mentalmente contaron los diez segundos.

El hiperactivo aun sostenía la grabadora, lo apretaba con fuerza rogando que la grabadora revelara algo bueno. A cinco segundos de que el sol se escondiera completamente, Rico accidentalmente, prendió la grabadora

—" _Es momento de utilizar la grabadora que me regaló Kowalski como bitácora_ —decía la voz de Cabo, la cual salía desde la grabadora. Justo en ese momento el sol se escondió por completo.

—" _El día de hoy sucedió algo devastador y no sé bien a quien acudir_ —escucharon los pingüinos que la voz del joven seguía allí, fijaron su mirada en la grabadora y por primera vez sintieron como la voz que tanto les alegraba, la voz que les brindaba calor ahora les calaba el alma.

Claro que la grabadora les diría lo que paso con exactitud, mas también explicaría lo que Cabo tuvo que ofrecerle a Parker y a los demás a cambio del antídoto, la respuesta hará llorar a todos.

* * *

 **Muy bien, sé que este capítulo no tuvo el tacto que normalmente le doy a mis capítulos, necesitaba acelerar un poco esta parte para que en el próximo capítulo pueda describir como los muchachos se enteraron de toda la verdad. ¿Qué necesitan Manfredi, Parker y Johnson de Cabo? ¿Podrá Skipper digerir la verdad? ¿A quiénes contactará Espiráculo para tenerlos como aliados ante el ejército que está por hacer? ¿Dónde están Armadillo Kid, las ratas y Doris?**

 **En el próximo capítulo responderé estas preguntas y algunas cosillas más, espero no decepcionarlos, el capítulo que sigue está listo, solo faltan unos detalles. Gracias por su paciencia y por su espera, me hacen muy feliz.**


	19. LAS RAZONES DE CABO

**Sé que he repetido algunas cosas, pero necesito hacerlo para que la grabación revelé algo al final de todo.**

 **Capítulo 19: Las razones de Cabo.**

Sus corazones estaban acelerados, habían olvidado la ternura de aquella melodiosa voz. La grabadora seguía reproduciendo el audio, ellos atentos escuchaban.

—" _Nunca había visto morir a alguien, solo esta semana han muerto dos animales en mi presencia. Un cachorro y Archie, el mapache. El baño ha sido mi refugió, aquí lloré cuando lo del cachorro y aquí me lamenté lo de Archie. Mis hermanos no lo saben pero en el almacén de pescado había alguien más, observándonos; era Parker. Cuando las cajas me cayeron encima, el ornitorrinco fue hacia mí para robar mi atención, me reveló algo que…"_

La voz de cabo comenzaba a sonar chillona, la pausa tardo mucho.

—" _Me dijo que la vida de mis hermanos dependía de mí. Que lo del cachorro y lo del tren había sido una trampa, que el humo esparcido en el vagón donde ellos se encontraban era una potente toxina. Yo no lo creí, me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho, si yo hubiese sido más inteligente, si fuera más fuerte o más habilidoso quizás, Archie estaría vivo. Parker mencionó que la toxina que entró al cuerpo de mis hermanos está inactiva, y que solo Espiráculo puede activarlo, cuando eso suceda les hará mucho daño, el daño será progresivo hasta colapsar sus corazones. Ahora entiendo por qué el cachorro murió de esa manera. Ahora entiendo por qué Archie sentía dolor antes de que lo atropellaran. Parker me lo advirtió. Por mi culpa activaron la toxina en el cuerpo del mapache, para que terminará de creer lo que me decían, y lo siento tanto"._

La voz del chico realizó otra pausa, se escuchaba que trataba de contener su llanto.

—" _Y eso no es lo peor de todo" —_ dijo en un hilo de voz—, " _Parker quiere que trabaje para ellos, me irán diciendo que debo hacer, no sé qué pretenden con exactitud pero me amenazó diciendo que si no cumplía con cada una de sus órdenes…_ —se escuchó un respiro profundo—… _Mis hermanos tendrían el mismo final que Archie y que el cachorro. ¡Oh, no quiero! Es... tanta responsabilidad sobre mí_ " —balbuceaba—. " _Hace días que sueño con Archie y con el cachorro reclamándome, diciéndome que por nosotros ellos han sido señuelos, les han puesto la toxina, y han muerto. Ambos cadáveres no se van de mi mente. Sueño con mis hermanos ya muertos y es la peor escena que alguien se pueda imaginar. Parker quiere sembrar desconfianza entre mis hermanos y ya lo ha hecho. Yo debo terminar con su trabajo. Me siento solo, tengo miedo, con temor a perderlos. Nos están grabando por todos lados, sé que ahora mismo en el baño hay una cámara de video granándome. Espiráculo si me estas grabando quiero decirte que solo necesito desahogarme, porque esto es demasiado para mí. Parker me ha advertido que si hablo con mis hermanos sobre lo que sucede, o si algo no sale conforme al plan entonces, pagare muy caro las consecuencias"._

De la grabadora se escuchaba que tocaban una puerta— " _Cabo ¿estás bien?_ — Se escuchaba que Kowalski hablaba. El genio muy sorprendido, miro la grabadora que reproducía su propia voz.

—" _Si, un momento, ya voy_ " " _Espero encontrar la forma de salir de esta_ " — Susurró para la grabadora— " _Debo actuar con cuidado, porque hay cámaras en todo el cuartel"_

La grabadora realizó una pausa, era claro que la primera grabación ya había terminado. Skipper pausó la grabadora, querría romperse y llorar. No podía creer lo que sus odios habían escuchado. Mas no lloró, no lo haría. Ya no.

—No, me niego. Cabo ya sabía de nuestra enfermedad desde un principio.

—Te lo dije, Skipper —Kowalski a diferencia de Skipper se mantenía feliz—. Cabo tenía una razón, él nos ama tal y como nosotros lo amamos.

—Tú y Rico sigan creyendo lo que la estúpida grabación reproduce. Las pruebas hablan solas, Cabo intentó matarnos.

—Pero no lo hizo —argumentó Rico, quien tomó la grabadora para seguir reproduciendo su contenido.

—" _Me siento solo, mis hermanos creen que hay un traidor y están cada día más separados. Supongo que ese es el plan de Espiráculo, separarnos, dañarnos emocionalmente para quitarnos del camino. Aunque mis acciones siembren pistas de que hay un traidor, por órdenes de Parker, seguiré hablando con los muchachos ya que deben amarse pase lo que pase. No todos los ataques han sido míos. Descubrí que Parker también contactó a mis hermanos, algo les ha ofrecido a cada uno. Skipper ha hecho atentados para descubrir al traidor, Kowalski ha puesto el pica pica para que le digan el paradero de Doris y Rico envenenó el atún para que le devuelvan su muñeca. No sé a qué juega Espiráculo, ¿Para qué quiere que nos ataquemos los unos a los otros si estamos a su merced? ¿Acaso quiere demostrarme algo? ¿Demostrarnos que todos podemos traicionar por conveniencia? ¡Me niego! ¡No… yo no los traiciono por conveniencia! Yo… no sé qué hacer. Solo quiero evitar verlos muertos, quiero evitar ver sus cadáveres, quiero evitar que Espiráculo paralice esos pequeños corazones. Evitarlo_."

El joven pingüino calló para echarse a llorar. Dando final a la segunda grabación.

—" _Ha llegado el momento, Parker me ha dicho que vendrá por mí para llevarme con Espiráculo, no sé qué pretenden pero accederé. Quizás estando en su cuartel general pueda averiguar el antídoto, o quizás pueda quitarle a Espiráculo el control que tiene y que mantiene inactiva la toxina. Sin embargo, antes de irme, deseo que mis hermanos entiendan que deben estar juntos, ahora se odian, tienen desconfianza y no puedo irme permitiendo que el equipo se desintegre. Dejaré está grabadora fuera del zoológico, así cuando Parker venga por mí y escapemos, me desviaré para recogerlo y llevarlo conmigo. Esta grabadora es como mi diario y quiero que sea mi paño de lágrimas mientras este sin mis hermanos."_

La voz del pingüino se escuchaba cansada pero firme. Esta vez no hubo señal de llanto, pero si un dolor emocional. Los pingüinos mayores intercambiaron miradas, recordaban el suceso a la perfección. Cabo por primera vez los derribaba y los lastimaba, y revivieron el dolor que todos sintieron al saber que el mayor traidor era su pequeño hermano. Recordaban las discusiones tratando de plantear excusas para lo que el joven pingüino había hecho. La grabación siguió su curso.

—" _El cuartel es muy sombrío, Espiráculo me ha dicho que Parker nos escaneó aquella vez en el museo para saber quiénes estaban enfermos y quienes estaban ilesos. A mí no me tocaba cargar con esto, hubiese preferido que Kowalski, Skipper, o Rico tomaran mi lugar, ellos sabrían que hacer, o al menos eso creo. Aun no lo sé. Si no supiera que están enfermos jamás los hubiera traicionado. No lo haría por una muñeca, no lo haría por una delfín, no lo haría por demostrar que tengo razón. Ni por que supiera que debo traicionar para salvarme, no lo haría, me dejaría morir. Estoy aquí por ellos, porque voy a curarlos, voy a salvarlos. Y veré como hacerlo_ ". —Kowalski, Skipper y Rico miraron el mar, avergonzados. Habían hecho cosas por razones egoístas dejando solo al pequeño. No debieron dejar que las indicaciones que Parker les daba, eclipsara lo verdaderamente importante; su Familia.

—No quería que ustedes descubrieran que yo ayudaba a Parker por saber dónde estaba Doris —Dijo Kowalski—. No quería que me odiaran, no soportaba saber que ustedes pensarían pestes de mí. Debí de decir la verdad desde un principio, eso hubiera evitado que Cabo tuviera que trabajar solo.

—Yo también lo lamento —se disculpaba Rico.

Skipper abrió la boca tratando de hablar pero su ego no se lo permitió. Era un líder, los líderes no cometen errores. Optó por solo guardar silencio y dejar que la grabadora siguiera reproduciéndose.

—" _Aunque la verdad ya no sé qué pensar de mis hermanos, al parecer no soy el único que guarda secretos, resulta ser que Manfredi y Johnson están vivos, no sé qué decir, o pensar, todo es tan confuso y traicionero. Manfredi y Johnson aseguran que Skipper los dejo morir ¿será cierto? No lo sé… quiero creer que no es asi. Pensar fervormente que me están mintiendo, me alegra saber que están vivos pero es una pena que trabajen para Espiráculo. Ahora entiendo todo, fue la silueta de Manfredi o de Johnson lo que Julien vio la otra vez la noche de la explosión. Fue así como Espiráculo comenzó a sembrar dudas, admito, fue muy brillante de_ su parte. _Pero sé que mis hermanos son más inteligentes que él, y que se unirán para vencerlos. Hoy me enfrentaré a ellos, a mis hermanos. No creo tener la energía suficiente o el valor requerido para combatir con ellos_ ".

El audio se detuvo. Skipper pensaba en que quizás los pingüinos más experimentados habían engañado al menor.

—" _No puedo creer lo que ha paso_ " —se podía escuchar que Cabo lloraba— " _Yo…_ _yo..._ —balbuceaba— _he peleado contra mis propios hermanos, tuve que, Espiráculo al ver que no les hacía daño de verdad activó las toxinas. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Cuánta crueldad? No quiero volver a ver como mis hermanos se retuercen de dolor, hoy lo he visto. Pueden morir en cualquier momento si no hago lo que Espiráculo dice. Tuve que hacerles unas cuantas heridas para que el delfín desactivara la toxina, vi como Kowalski gritaba, el cómo Rico se retorcía mientras presionaba su pecho. El cómo Skipper gruñía de dolor, y todo por esa estúpida toxin_ a" —el pingüino lloraba con más fuerza, en su voz se escuchaba dolor emocional—. " _Mis hermanos"_ —lloraba— " _pude perderlos, pudieron morir y yo sin tener la oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto. Espiráculo me ha dicho que mi desobediencia provocará que mis hermanos se enteren que están enfermos, creo que quiere eliminarlos, me ha engañado. Me prometió que si hacia lo que quería los dejaría libres, me temo que tengo que hacer algo, antes de que yo no le sirva, antes de que los mate"_ —su voz sonaba acabada, apenas se escuchaba lo que decía, la grabación no se detuvo. Se escuchaba como gemía de dolor, quizás por las heridas que el mismo Skipper había hecho.

—" _Sorprendente ¿posees tu propia grabadora?"_ —los pingüinos identificaron la voz de Manfredi.

—" _No es de su incumbencia, largo de aquí"_ —contestó Cabo, con una voz diferente a la que tenía segundos antes.

—" _Tranquilo"_ —ahora se escuchaba la voz de Johnson—. " _Estamos de tu lado"_.

— " _¡Auch!"_ — se quejaba el pingüino menor probablemente por sus heridas.

—" _Ven aquí, te revisaré_ " —pedía Manfredi.

—" _No necesito su ayuda ¡Auch!"_ —se volvía a quejar.

— " _Deja que yo trate de procesar lo que sucede; arriesgas tu vida para salvar a ciertos pingüinos los cuales te han dado la paliza de tu vida, dejándote una costilla rota, múltiples heridas, cortaduras en el costado izquierdo y un pico sangrando ¿es correcto?_ " —Parker preguntaba, los pingüinos que oían la grabación se imaginaban al ornitorrinco apareciendo de la nada.

—" _No olvides que casi muere por hemorragia y que quedó inconsciente casi doce horas_ " —informaba Manfredi.

—" _Harían lo mismo por mí. Están confundidos y engañados, todo volverá a ser normal"_

—" _Que patético, de verdad que eres ingenuo"_ —escupía Parker fastidiado.

—" _Dieron su vida por mí cuando yo era un huevo, mínimo debería hacer lo mismo ahora que puedo y debo"_ —dijo Cabo muy convencido.

De la grabadora se oía que los tres villanos reían—. " _Eso queríamos escuchar"_ —decía Johnson.

—" _No entiendo_ ".

—" _Espiráculo te está utilizando para que tú mismo mates a tus hermanos. Ya los enfrentó una vez y de seguro lo hará dos veces_ " —explicaba Johnson

—" _No mataré a mis hermanos. Soy incapaz"_ —se negaba el más pequeño de los animales.

—" _Lo sabemos, es por ello que Espiráculo va enviarnos contigo, para terminar el trabajo por ti. Te dirá que de todos modos morirán, y te hará creer que si tú los matas tendrán una muerte menos dolorosa"_ —informaba Manfredi.

—" _He logrado entrar a la base de datos de la computadora principal, conseguí la fórmula del antídoto, mañana estará lista, así podrás administrarlo en uno de tus hermanos, dinos pequeño ¿a quién eliges curar y salvar?"_ —Parker planteaba y preguntaba.

—" _Quiero que los tres se salven, no me harán elegir a uno de ellos"_ — decía Cabo con firmeza.

—" _Esta bien, salvaremos a los tres_ " —Manfredi aceptaba, mientras que Parker y Johnson lanzaron un gruñido.

—" _Supongamos que me dicen la verdad ¿cómo les daré el antídoto si ellos me odian y si Espiráculo nos vigila veinticuatro por veinticuatro?_

—" _Podemos engañar a Espiráculo, cuando nos envié a que acabemos con tus hermanos, llevaremos el antídoto combinado con una potente anestesia. Vamos hacerle creer que tú les estas inyectando un veneno letal, creerá que morirán al instante. Sin embargo solo será un efecto secundario del antídoto. Quedaran inconscientes por días, mientras que su cuerpo desecha lo que quede de gases y toxinas"._ —Planteaba Parker.

—" _Espiráculo creerá que están muertos"_ —Johnson dijo en un tono triunfal.

— " _¿Y no creen que nos grabara durante la pelea? ¡Querrá los cadáveres de mis hermanos!_ " —Cabo no pudo evitar chillar.

—" _Es ahí donde nosotros te ayudaremos"_ —Manfredi hablaba—. _"Llevaremos bombas de humo y explosivos, incendiaremos el lugar para que así las cámaras de video también exploten, pensará que Kowalski, Rico y Skipper se han reducido a cenizas"._

— " _¿Por qué traicionar a Espiráculo? ¿Ustedes que ganan con ayudarme? No lo entiendo"_

— " _¿Lo ves? Ya no eres tan ingenuo"_ — se burlaba Johnson de Cabo.

Skipper, asustado por la conversación, detuvo la reproducción de la grabadora, no deseaba seguir escuchando lo que aparentemente se grabó sin querer. Sentía que era la persona más estúpida del mundo, podía imaginar el corazón herido del pequeño, todo lo que tuvo que pasar, lo que sintió, lo que seguramente vio. El dolor de su cuerpo a raíz de los golpes que el mismo le había propiciado. Imaginaba lo mucho que el joven pingüino había sufrido.

No hay dolor más grande que la angustia de saber que tus seres queridos pueden morir, no hay experiencia más terrible que el saber que te odian los sujetos más importantes de tu vida. Es imposible no sentirse miserable al tener que atacar ferozmente a quienes amas más que a nada en el mundo.

Skipper sentía un enorme vacío, una culpabilidad gigantesca. Se odiaba, se aborrecía, y se lamentaba por actuar de la forma más egoísta.

—Cielos ¿Qué he hecho? — murmuró Skipper, pensando en la desdicha del joven Cabo.

—Lo hemos juzgado injustamente —Kowalski respondía—. Terminemos de escuchar lo que hay en la grabadora. Es probable que Cabo este en peligro, necesitamos saberlo.

Rico presionó el botón para que el audio siguiera.

—" _¿Qué desean a cambio?"_ — Cabo preguntó.

—" _Trabajamos con Espiráculo porque nosotros también tenemos las mismas toxinas, los mismos gases"_ —confesaba Manfredi.

—" _Cuando Espiráculo lo desee va a eliminarnos también, tendrá muchos esbirros de sobra que harán lo que a él le complazca cuando llegue a la tercera fase de su plan"_ —concordaba Johnson.

—" _Es por ello que nos uniremos a ti para acabar con Francis, ese estúpido delfín pretende crear un mundo que solo él pueda dominar"_ — dijo Parker.

—" _Sigo sin comprender" —_ Kowalski, Rico y Skipper tampoco entendían que querían de Cabo.

—" _Ayudaremos a tus hermanos porque solo así accederás a lo que queremos pedirte_ "— Explicaba Johnson.

— " _¿Y qué es?"_ —preguntó con temor.

—" _El control que regula la actividad de la toxina en los cuerpos que la tengan, solo sabe si está en un organismo o no, no sabe ni en cuantos ni en cuales_ " —exponía Parker.

—" _Cada vez que activa la toxina, afecta a todos los que estén infectados, hay cuerpos más fuertes que otros, hay organismos que resisten más que otros, los sujetos débiles son los primeros en presentar una vasoconstricción y un paro cardiaco_ —secundo Manfredi—, t _odos los cuerpos experimentan el mismo dolor, solo que algunos tardan más en morir que otros, todo depende de cuánto tiempo dure el control activado_ ".

—" _Entonces cuando Espiráculo activó la toxina, cuando peleaba con mis hermanos, ¿ustedes también sentían dolor? "_ — trató Cabo de comprender.

—" _Así es, y no podemos arriesgarnos a que la suerte siempre nos proteja, es probable que muramos antes que tus hermanos cuando Francis activé la toxina._

— " _¿Y por qué no solo toman el antídoto ustedes y ya? ¿Para qué me necesitan? ¿Por qué salvan a mis hermanos?"_ — Cabo tenía razón en preguntar.

—" _No es tan sencillo. El antídoto tiene muchos efectos adversos es por eso que necesitamos a tus hermanos como conejillos de indias. Si ellos salen ilesos del antídoto, entonces los administraremos en nosotros. "_

—" _Entonces mis hermanos recibirán el antídoto porque ustedes quieren verificar si funciona, para que luego lo prueben y se curen_ " —razonaba el pequeño— "un segundo…"— algo no encajaba para el muchacho—. _Si todos reciben el antídoto, el control que regula la toxina ¿no detectará que ya no hay toxicidad en ningún organismo?_

—" _Es por ello que tú vas a enfermarte_ " — Finalmente Parker confesó.

Un silencio incomodo se presentó en la grabación—. _"Te expondremos a los gases y a las toxinas. Como ya te informamos, el control solo sabe si está en un organismo o no, no sabe ni en cuantos ni en cuales. Si todos nos curamos, Francis sospechara que lo hemos traicionado, nos buscará y nos matará con sus propias aletas. Es por eso que necesitamos que algún buen samaritano se sacrifique, para que el control siga mostrado que las toxinas aún están en un organismo, en este caso, serás tú"_ — finalizó Parker.

—" _No queremos arriesgarnos a que Espiráculo nos asesine por medio de las toxinas cuando tus hermanos "mueran" o cuando ya no nos necesite_ — resumió Johnson.

—" _Y si algún día Espiráculo activa la toxina, no matará a mis hermanos, ni a ustedes, si no a mí"_ —concluyó Cabo.

—" _Asi es. Por eso venimos a pedirte que nos ayudes, tu vida por las de tus hermanos ¿Qué dices?"_ — complementaba Manfredi.

Un silencio largo se presentó en la grabadora y en la isla también. Kowalski, Rico y Skipper estaban horrorizados por lo que aquellos villanos planteaban. Prácticamente estaban obligando a que Cabo muriera.

Las lágrimas ya brotaban en los pingüinos resignándose a escuchar la respuesta.

— " _Tendré que conformarme con la esperanza de que el antídoto funcione_ —dijo Cabo en un hilo de voz —, _acepto. Salven a mis hermanos y hagan conmigo lo que quieran. No me importa lo que me pase"._

—" _Excelente. En unos minutos vendremos por ti para intoxicarte. Luego a esperar la orden de Espiráculo_ — dijo la voz del ornitorrinco.

En la grabadora se escuchó los pasos de los villanos, seguramente dejaban al pingüino solo hasta que…

—" _Siento mucho que las cosas tengan que ser así, Cabo_ —era la voz de Manfredi — tu corazón es grande, muchacho".

Otro silencio se presentó en la grabadora. Cabo tosió un poco y gimió de dolor, seguramente era por los golpes que había recibido. Se escuchaba que respiraba hondo.

—" _Oh, la grabadora estuvo encendida, que bien. Al menos algo es testigo de lo que voy hacer_ " —su voz sonaba más tranquila. Cabo apagó la grabadora.

Skipper, Kowalski y Rico intercambiaron miradas, la grabadora volvió a emitir la voz de su hermano, no tuvieron tiempo de hablar.

—" _Está todo hecho_ — La voz de Cabo se escuchaba mortecina—. _Los muchachos me han intoxicado, al parecer estoy igual de enfermo que todos, me siento igual de miserable que hace unos días, así que me importa poco si estoy enfermo o no. Espiráculo ya nos ha dado indicaciones, hoy le haremos creer a Francis que mis hermanos van a morir_ — Cabo hablaba sin vigor—, _esta misión es para mí la más difícil, Parker me ha dicho que veré a mis hermanos inconscientes, fríos, pálidos, ¿Qué haría yo si ellos realmente murieran? No… no podría_ —lloró—. Vamos Cabo —se convencía—, _va a funcionar, al fin vas a cumplir con tu cometido, vas a salvarlos._

El llanto de Cabo era notorio —" _Puede que yo no sobreviva esta noche. Johnson me advirtió que van a escapar, a desaparecer en cuanto puedan y cuando eso suceda. Cuando Parker, Manfredi y Johnson se hayan ido; Espiráculo me matará sin pensarlo dos veces. Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que seis vidas estarán a salvo"._

— _Grabadora, no tengo idea de cómo se sienta morir ¿acaso ya no se siente nada? ¿Acaso se extinguirá el dolor y la angustia? ¿Será un sueño eterno?... no lo sé. Me da un poco de miedo, sí. Más sé que mis hermanos podrán acabar con esta locura, yo no. Quiero darte las gracias grabadora, por acompañarme en esta misión, no sé si vuelva a grabar mi voz algún día, probablemente cuando regresé de esta misión Espiráculo me encierre por completo y me deje en la soledad. Lo conozco, acabara conmigo emocionalmente dejándome en algún cuarto oscuro, y allí me abrazará la calidez de la nostalgia, sintiéndome feliz por salvar a quienes yo más amo. Mis hermanos vendrán por Francis, yo lo sé. Vendrán a frustrar su plan y cuando eso pasé, revisaran todo el cuartel, y hallaran esta grabadora. Cuando eso suceda, oirán mi voz y mi historia; así que…"_ —Cabo respiró profundo y habló con un poco más de intensidad.

—" _Skipper, Kowalski y Rico, seguramente ya han acabado con Espiráculo, probablemente yo esté muerto. Han escuchado mi historia, mis razones y mis porqués. No son excusas, sé que tampoco tengo perdón. Los herí, lastimé sus corazones, les hice creer lo peor de mí, pero quiero que sepan que los amo más que a nada en el mundo. Rogaré para que el antídoto funcioné, y cuando esta pesadilla terminé comprenderán todo"._

Un último silencio se escuchó.

—" _Quiero que mi última grabación sea dedicada a ustedes, no sé si algún día van a descubrir la grabadora, pero de ser así quiero decirles: Perdónenme"._

Kowalski y Rico lloraban ante la esperanza de Cabo, Skipper estaba por decir algo cuando de pronto, la grabadora mostró una voz conocida.

—" _Lamentó que la última grabación no sea de Cabo, si no mía. Encontré esta grabadora y no pude evitar escuchar todo. No voy a esperar a que el muchacho este muerto para que ustedes escuchen esto, ahora que saben todo, sálvenlo como él los ha salvado_ " —Manfredi pedía—. _"Espiráculo planea ir al zoológico de Central Park para doblegar a los animales que viven allí. Tienen una oportunidad de vencerlo antes de que su plan se expanda, en cuanto vengan a la ciudad sabrán de lo que hablo"_

Una pausa final se presentó en la grabadora, indicando que ya se había reproducido todo lo que el aparato tenía.

Se sentían confundidos por que no sabían si creer en lo que Manfredi les decía, concluían que él había enviado la grabadora pero no entendían el porqué de ese gesto.

Se sentían aliviados, porque sabían que ya no estaban enfermos pero a su vez, un sentimiento de culpabilidad se instalaba en su pecho, se sentían miserables al saber que Cabo la estaba pasando muy mal. Con temor de que algo malo le sucediera al pequeño pingüino.

Los papeles estaban invertidos. Ahora ellos tenían miedo de perder a su hermano, con temor de encontrarlo muerto, con tristeza por no poderlo abrazar, con ganas de pedirle perdón, con el deseo de enmendar el corazón herido y de sanar las cicatrices que ellos mismos habían provocado. Por empatía podían imaginar la frustración de Cabo al cargar en sus hombros tal responsabilidad.

—Nada está perdido. Tenemos que arriesgarnos como Cabo lo ha hecho. Destruiremos a Espiráculo y salvaremos a Cabito— dijo Skipper con firmeza para animar a los muchachos.

—Solo lo lograremos como equipo, Skipper —mencionaba Kowalski.

— ¡Equipo! — exclamó Rico.

—Así es muchacho. Fue un error desconfiar de todos. Somos amigos, hermanos. Les pido una oportunidad para borrar las cicatrices. Todavía podemos rescatar al equipo, iremos a central Park y salvaremos a Cabo.

Skipper miró el mar y las olas, cerró los ojos y pidió un deseo: Pidió con tas sus fuerzas llegar a tiempo para enmendar su error.

— ¡Y el equipo esta de vuelta! — Exclamó Kowalski victorioso mientras que Rico regurgitaba fuegos artificiales para demostrar su alegría.

Esperanza. Oportunidad. Justicia. Una luz en el camino. Optimismo. Un huracán de buenos deseos volvía a ellos ahora que volvían a ser un equipo.

 **Continuara…**

Es uno de los capítulos más tristes, lo sé. En el próximo capítulo habrá un reencuentro, y el inicio de la batalla final, misma que sucederá en el zoológico. Estamos a tres capítulos de terminar, aproximadamente. Sé que solo dos personas leyeron el cap anterior, **Acosta Pérez José Ramiro y Lessa Fightless Dragon,** les agradezco eternamente, gracias por acompañarme en esta travesía.

En este capítulo confluye todo, aquí cierro ciclos y los cabos sueltos. De ahora en más solo se hablará sobre el inevitable final. También trataré de ya no ser tan expresiva e irme más con la narración de los sucesos y no tanto de los sentimientos, a menos que ustedes me lo pidan.

 **¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Ideas? ¿Peticiones? Solo háganmelo saber. Los quiero mucho. Gracias por existir.**


	20. EL FUNERAL DE CABO

**Capítulo 20: El funeral de Cabo.**

Los fuegos artificiales que Rico había regurgitado llamó la atención de ciertos animales que se encontraban en la isla.

Skipper miraba la sonrisa de sus soldados, extrañaba la locura de Rico y el baile raro que Kowalski realizaba cada vez que estaba feliz.

—Aun no podemos cantar victoria, soldados. Aun debemos planear como salir de esta isla y a donde dirigirnos al llegar a nueva york.

—Puedo construir un pequeño bote, necesitaré utilizar todo lo que la isla me ofrezca y las herramientas que Rico pueda regurgitar —Rico asentó con la cabeza, dispuesto a ayudar—. Ya en nueva York, no podemos presentarnos frente a Espiráculo, él piensa que estamos muertos y Cabo esta enfermo. Si se da cuenta que vivimos aplastará el control que activa la toxina creyendo que va a matarnos, pero en realidad le hará daño a Cabo.

— ¿Qué sugieres?

—Necesito ir a nuestro cuartel general, aún tenemos en circulación restos del antídoto, a partir de ello crearé más para llevárselo a Cabo. Cuando él este curado, sabotearemos los planes de Espiráculo yendo a su cuartel.

—Tienes razón, actuando por separado somos débiles pero juntos somos invencibles. Los demás deben pensar que estamos muertos hasta que Cabito se encuentre sano y salvo, con prisa señores, hay que irnos —ordenó Skipper.

—Nadie se ira de aquí —dijo un armadillo amarillo con su problema nasal. El armadillo cargaba en sus manos unos palos de golf, lo acompañaban las ratas y una perrita blanca—. Cabo me pidió que los protegiera y eso haré por mi viejo rival.

—Tu viejo rival está en problemas, puede perecer si no hacemos algo al respecto —informaba el pingüino plano al armadillo—. Está enfermo y en poder de Espiráculo.

—Ese tonto delfín se siente con el derecho de intoxicar y matar a quien quiera, tal y como lo hizo con mi esposo —dijo la canina de pelaje blanco.

Los pingüinos abrieron la boca en señal de sorpresa, no podían creer que la perrita fuera esposa del cachorro que murió en el tren.

—Disculpe señora ¿Cómo llego usted aquí? —Skipper quiso saber.

—Manfredi y Johnson se apiadaron de mí y me enviaron a esta isla para protegerme. Espiráculo cree que estoy muerta. No pudieron salvar a mi esposo por que el si estaba enfermo, yo no.

—Puede que la isla sea segura —dijo Skipper—, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada, ese loco quiere destruir el mundo, nuestro mundo. Unamos fuerza y terminemos con todo esto.

—El pingüino que tenía un parche en el ojo nos ofreció protección si los traíamos— La rata que media casi un metro mencionó—. Ustedes y esa delfín llegaron a su destino, nosotras las ratas, cumplimos con el trato. Nos quedaremos aquí.

— ¿Doris está aquí?… — preguntó Kowalski colocando su aleta en el corazón.

—No —respondió el armadillo haciendo un ruido con su nariz—, ella despertó ayer por la tarde. Se marchó.

Rico y Skipper clavaron sus ojos en el genio, Kowalski solo les devolvió la mirada en señal de agradecimiento.

— ¿Y cómo nos transportaron?

—En un pequeño y modesto barco, el cual fue conducido por Violet.

— ¿Violet? — preguntó Rico sorprendido.

—Yo soy Violet— se presentó la perrita—. Lo hice por Manfredi y Johnson, a ellos les debo mi vida.

A Skipper le costaba dar crédito a lo que oía y veía _— "¿Desde cuándo Manfredi y Johnson se volvieron buenos? ¿Armadillo Kid y las ratas trabajando juntos?, esto es de locos, definitivamente. De seguro, alguna retorcida mente está jugando con nuestros destinos" —_ pensó Skipper.

—No perdamos tiempo, con ese barco podremos marcharnos ahora mismo — razonó el científico.

El armadillo los dirigió hacia donde estaba anclado el barco, el cual no era muy grande. El sencillo barco medía unos diez metros de largo, estaba hecho de madera y metal. El científico no se detuvo a observar la hélice ni el motor, solo subió al medio de transporte acuático y se dirigió hacia la cubierta.

—Según mis coordenadas, no estamos muy lejos de Manhattan. Será un viaje corto —informó el genio. Solo Rico y Skipper subieron al barco.

— ¿No vendrán? —preguntó el líder. La perrita y las ratas miraron el suelo ignorando la pregunta del pingüino, Armadillo Kid solo miraba el mar pensando en que debía hacer—. Una vez alguien me dijo, que pedir ayuda no es de débiles, y para rescatar a ese alguien necesitaré toda la ayuda posible antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Los animales que se encontraban en tierra firme se miraron entre sí, compartían el mismo temor y el mismo deseo de estar vivos. Las ratas fueron las primeras en dar la vuelta y marcharse, la perrita solo murmuro un "lo siento" y se quedó allí, parada, esperando a que el barco se fuera. Armadillo Kid dio un paso hacia atrás y se detuvo, recordó a Cabo y todos los momentos que pasaron juntos jugando golf. El armadillo caminó con firmeza hasta subir al medio de transporte.

Sin perder más tiempo, el barco se marchó.

—Gracias por venir Armadillo Kid —decía Skipper—, necesitaremos que nos cubras, tenemos que llegar a nuestro cuartel general sin ser vistos.

—Doris…— susurró Kowalski interrumpiendo a su líder.

—No, soldado. Uniremos fuerza con Armadillo Kid, no con Doris. Ella no está aquí.

—Doris…— volvió a susurrar el científico.

El líder observó hacia donde miraba su hermano. La delfín nadaba entre las olas, Kowalski detuvo el andar del barco y se fue hacia la cubierta del mismo, de lejos contempló a Doris.

— ¡Me alegra que estés bien! ¡Supongo que ya sabes que…!— exclamaba el pingüino alto para que la delfín lo escuchara.

— ¡Sí, Cabo me dejó una nota la cual dice "Eres libre"… quiero pensar que me dio el antídoto!

— ¡Asi fue, oh Dorios! creí que iba a perderte —sin pensarlo, Kowalski saltó hacia el mar para encontrarse con su amada.

—Estoy bien, Kowalski. He vuelto solo para devolverles algo.

La delfín llevaba consigo a Perky, la muñeca de Rico, se la entregó al científico y ambos intercambiaron miradas.

—Vamos con dirección a Nueva York, tenemos que detener a tu hermano y salvar a Cabo antes de que…

—Kowalski no vayas, quédate conmigo. La ciudad es un caos, nada es como antes, los humanos actúan como animales y ver el descontrol de la ciudad da mucho miedo. Francis ha ganado, por favor, no vayan, solo limitémonos a vivir.

—Te quiero, — susurró el genio para ella— pero no puedo quedarme contigo.

—Por favor Kowalski, solo contigo estoy segura, si te vas estaré desprotegida, aunque mi hermano piense que estoy muerta, con su reinado tarde o temprano me encontrará.

—Entonces ven y lucha con nosotros— el científico agarró la aleta de la delfín y la miró a los ojos para ver cómo le brotaban las lágrimas.

—No puedo. Tengo miedo. Quédate.

—Te amo Doris, te amo mucho pero no puedo quedarme. No puedo forzarte a que un día me quieras como yo a ti porque sería injusto. Hay prioridades Doris, tengo un hermano a quien salvar como me salvó, él me quiere de verdad, estará para mí siempre y tú… un día encontraras el delfín perfecto para ti y harás tu vida. Necesitas encontrar el verdadero amor con alguien que te entienda y se entregue a ti, alguien con quien reproducirte y que sea de tu misma especie. Yo no soy ese alguien, no puedo salvarte y ser tu amado solo por protección. Seamos honestos, lo nuestro no puede ser.

La delfín comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras oía al único pingüino que la había amado, tenía razón, podía existir una atracción pero no una vida juntos. Le gustaba Kowalski pero solo cuando la rescataba.

—No puedo ayudarlos, no voy a matar a mi propio hermano, porque al fin de cuentas Francis es mi hermano. Adiós Kowalski, algún día volveremos a vernos.

La delfín le obsequió un pequeño beso en la frente en señal de despedida, se sentía cobarde pero su instinto de sobrevivencia le decía que se fuera y huyera lo más lejos posible. Se dio la media vuelta y se perdió en el mar, el genio comprendió que era el adiós.

Rico lanzó un salvavidas que estaba amarrado al barco, el científico tomó el objeto mientras que Rico jalaba la cuerda, segundos después, Kowalski se encontraba en el barco devolviéndole a Rico su linda muñeca, el loco pingüino beso a su novia hasta el cansancio.

—Ella no era para ti, compadre. Ya encontraras a la pingüina perfecta— dijo Skipper para consolarlo mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

—Estaré bien, no es la primera vez que se va.

El barco siguió su curso y mientras tanto, en el cuartel de Espiráculo…

El delfín monitoreaba el trascurso de sus pequeños satélites, en unos días la ciudad seria perfecta para comenzar la siguiente fase del plan: Doblegar a los humanos con comportamiento animal y utilizarlos para hacer un gran zoológico.

Cada satélite llevaba consigo una cámara para grabar el viaje y su camino, el delfín miraba en varias computadoras cientos de cámaras.

Johnson, Manfredi y Parker entraban en el laboratorio principal del cuartel, mismo lugar donde se encontraba Francis.

—Señor —decía Manfredi con una reverencia—. Hemos traído a los animales que usted nos pidió.

—Ellos mencionan —habló Parker—, que no están de acuerdo en trabajar para usted, si no con usted, que desean tener el mismo poder y liderazgo, todo en partes iguales.

—Hemos hecho que algunos vengan en contra de su propia voluntad —Johnson señaló a los animales que se encontraban en el suelo amarrados e inmóviles—, otros han accedido trabajar para usted.

Espiráculo giró con ayuda de su segway hacia sus invitados, notó la presencia de una gallina de color azul con ojos saltones y ligeramente distraídos, una ardilla de pelaje café, dientes grandes, uñas largas en sus patas y un parche en el ojo izquierdo, también notó que se encontraba entre los presentes su vieja espía "Agente M", la morsa fastidiosa aun mostraba que la higiene no era precisamente su fuerte.

El delfín miraba con repulsión a sus "invitados" pero le parecía buena idea incluir en su ejército a animales de diferente especie. Enseguida su mirada se posó en alguien que también conocía, un frailecillo engañoso y traidor, enemigo de Skipper. Por último, se sorprendió al ver una boa constrictora de color amarilla, se notaba que era muy astuta y su mirada sádica le provocaba al delfín un poco de placer.

—Yo no pienso ayudarte, con mi inteligencia yo puedo dominar al mundo cuando quiera —la gallina azul se encontraba amarrada de sus patas, eso no la ayudaba a escapar de allí.

—Cambiaras de parecer en unos minutos… —aseguraba el delfín—, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Rose, y no. No cambiaré de parecer.

—Explícanos más sobre el caos que provoca estragos a la raza humana— preguntaba la boa.

—A ti en definitiva no te conozco —Francis observaba a la boa con mucha inquietud.

—Soy Savio, vivo en el zoológico de Hooboken ¿te recuerda algo? —se burló la boa mientras se deslizaba hacia el delfín. La gran boa lo retaba con la mirada, sonreía como si pensara comérselo.

—Savio, tienes ganas de comer ¿verdad? Si me ayudas, dejare que te comas a todos los animales que no quieran trabajar conmigo. Ayúdame y tendrás alimento para muchos años, te lo aseguro —la boa retrocedió, satisfecho.

—Es irónico que nos pidas ayuda, Espiráculo —Rhonda, la morsa, se decidió a hablar—. Te recuerdo que me abandonaste en Hooboken, esperé mucho tiempo creyendo que me sacarías de allí.

—Rhonda, me siento feliz de verte. Nunca me olvide de ti, sabía que este día llegaría y yo necesito que me informes todo lo que ha sucedido en ese estúpido zoológico, por que como ya te imaginas, habrán unos cambios.

Rhonda dibujo una sonrisa seductora la cual se borró tras ver como la ardilla que se encontraba en el suelo amarrado de pies y manos, escupía.

—Tú debes ser la famosa "Ardilla roja"… el enemigo número uno de los pingüinos ¿acaso es verdad? —preguntó el delfín.

—No trabajaré para ti ni contigo. Yo quiero secuaces, no ser un subordinado —la ardilla amarrada en el suelo, volvió a escupir en señal de rebeldía.

—Tu irreverencia me incita a querer hacerte daño —el delfín sonreía sínicamente—, cambiaras de opinión.

— ¿Es cierto lo que tus esbirros dicen? —Preguntó Hans, el frailecillo—. ¿Skipper está muerto?

Francis miró de hito en hito al frailecillo quien se mantenía incrédulo. —Sí, Skipper, Kowalski y Rico están en la otra vida. Cabo está por hacerlo.

Los invitados se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que Francis decía. No sabían si festejar o sentirse decepcionados de saber que jamás podrían matar a los pingüinos con sus propias manos.

De la nada, un ruido extraño interrumpió los pensamientos de todos, después una de las cámaras se apagó de repente, y luego otra, y otra y otra. La gran pantalla que estaba en el centro del cuartel ya no transmitía imagen alguna, como si todas las cámaras que estaban en los satélites se hubieran apagado.

Francis enojado entendió lo que sucedía, sus satélites estaban autodestruyéndose de una a una. Fue rápido hacia la computadora principal y se dio cuenta que la maquina se estaba reiniciando, cuando terminó el proceso, todos los programas y archivos que tenían que ver con el manejo de los satélites estaban eliminados.

El delfín gruñó y observó detenidamente todo el cuartel. Nadie se movía. A lo lejos, identificó una silueta pinguinezca escondida tras una fila de computadoras.

— ¡Detengan a Cabo! — Exclamó Francis mientras que Parker y los otros dos pingüinos iban hacia la dirección que el delfín señalaba.

Parker fue el más rápido, Cabo intentó golpearlo pero el ornitorrinco fue mucho más rápido y lo derribo con una patada, luego lo tomó de ambas aletas y lo arrastró por el suelo hasta llevarlo frente a su jefe.

Cabo respiraba agitadamente, no esperaba a que estuvieran tantos villanos en una misma habitación justo en ese momento. Observó a Savio y su eterna sonrisa, a Hans y su triste mirada, a la ardilla y el reflejo de su locura, identificó a la gallina y a la morsa.

—Señor —un cangrejo con gafas se acercaba al delfín—, algo extraño ha sucedido, los satélites perdieron el control, dejaron de funcionar y se destruyeron. Alguien entró a la base de datos y reprogramó el sistema y a los satélites.

— ¿Hay solución? —Espiráculo fulminó con la mirada al pobre cangrejo.

— Nos llevó meses para crear y programar a la perfección esos satélites, podemos crearlos de nuevo pero eso nos llevaría tiempo, los satélites que están en la ciudad ya no tienen arreglo. Lo siento señor.

— ¡Rayos! — exclamó el delfín, eufórico. Miró al pingüino en el suelo mientras que Parker le amarraba las aletas y las patas—. ¿Acaso quieres morir pequeño traidor? ¡Cuánta casualidad! —Decía con ironía—. Sabotean mi sistema y tú apareces en escena.

Cabo sostenía la mirada fulmínate del delfín, sintió todo su odio, todo su enojo—. ¿Crees que con mis satélites destruidos salvaras al mundo? ¡Estás muy equivocado! — Francis se dirigió con su segway hacia el pingüino para abofetearlo, el pequeño solo se limitó a aguantar el ardor, estaba amarrado y no podía hacer nada—. Más del cincuenta por ciento de los habitantes de la ciudad se comportan como animales, puedo iniciar mi zoológico con ellos.

Los invitados no comprendían que sucedía.

—Pensé que tenías todo bajo control, cielo —se burló Rhonda.

— ¡No estoy para juegos! Basta de ser bueno y cortés con ustedes, no tienen otra alternativa trabajan para mí y hacen exactamente lo que les digo o los asesino ahora mismo.

—No desperdiciare mí tiempo con alguien que no puede proteger su sistema, si fueras inteligente nadie te hubiera saboteado. Si fueras inteligente asesinarías al estúpido pingüino.

La deducción de la gallina azul fue brillante mas no era el momento de decirlo. Espiráculo aplastó un botón de su segway, una pequeña mano metálica surgió del aparato, uno de los dedos de esa mano lanzó un rayo de color azul con dirección a la gallina.

Rose cayó de espalda con los ojos abiertos, los presentes guardaron silencio esperando a que la gallina cacaraqueara o emitiera algún sonido. No sucedió. Francis la había matado.

—No voy a tolerar una irreverencia más, puedo matarlos cuando yo quiera.

Los invitados tragaron saliva pesadamente, sabían que hablaba enserio. Miraron a la gallina y sintieron miedo. Sus pensamientos eran inestables y el mundo afuera era un caos.

Cabo mantenía los ojos cerrados, estaba allí solo porque Parker se lo había pedido. Esa mañana el ornitorrinco le había dado indicaciones, le dijo que dejaría la puerta abierta para que escapará y se escondiera entre las computadoras. Espiráculo debía pensar que Cabo burlaba el sistema y no Parker.

— ¡Abre los ojos, traidor! — Ordenó Francis—, ¿No te cansas de traicionar? ¡Mataste a Skipper, al ser que más admirabas, le hiciste mucho daño a Kowalski al ser que más entendías, terminaste con la vida de Rico, el hermano con quien jugabas! ¿Y ahora te burlas de mí? ¿Crees que soy estúpido? —preguntaba colérico.

Manfredi y Johnson pudieron notar el triste semblante de Cabo, su corazón se estrujaba al escuchar esos nombres.

—No soy tonto, pequeño traidor. Voy a castigarte, haré que tu infierno sea más grande y tú conciencia más pesada. Como ya que no te importa perecer, mataré a quien reprogramó mi sistema.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, Cabo solo vio una luz brillante.

 **Regresando al barco…**

Los pingüinos y el armadillo bajaban del barco para nadar sobre el malecón de Manhattan. Rico ayudaba al armadillo.

Cuando llegaron a tierra firme observaron que todo estaba desordenado, los carros bloqueaban las calles, algunos humanos actuaban como monos destruyendo ventanas y puertas de los locales más cercanos. También notaron que un pequeño satélite estaba en el suelo haciendo cortos circuitos.

—Skipper, mira. Este pequeño objeto es tecnología muy avanzada —Kowalski tomó el satélite para observarlo detalladamente—. Tiene un dispositivo de grabación que para nuestra suerte, ya no sirve. Si, sirviera Espiráculo ya nos hubiera visto. También tiene un dispositivo de rayos… tengo que llevar este artefacto al laboratorio y estudiarlo después de conseguir el antídoto. Quizás esto nos sirva de algo para sabotear el plan de Espiráculo.

—Haz lo que debas cadete, ahora vamos al zoológico. Me preguntó ¿Qué está pasándole a los humanos? ¿Y por qué hay montones de satélites descompuestos? — Skipper quería saber.

 **Regresando al cuartel general de Espiráculo, mismo tiempo diferente espacio…**

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, Cabo solo vio una luz brillante.

La luz salió de la mano robótica instalada en el segway del delfín, era un rayo de luz de color azul brillante. El rayo tenía tanta potencia que llegó a su objetivo con mucha rapidez, cegando por milésima de segundos a todos los presentes. Poco después lograron visualizar que Parker se encontraba tirado en el suelo a un lado de Cabo.

El pequeño pingüino creía que el rayo iría hacia él pero se equivocó, el cuerpo inerte de Parker estaba a su lado, los ojos abiertos del ornitorrinco reflejaban un vacío, pero su cara quedó con un semblante de sorpresa.

No era necesario tocar el cuerpo de mamífero para darse cuenta que yacía muerto.

— ¿Creíste que al fin perecerías, Cabo? ¡Pues no! ¡No te escaparas de este infierno fácilmente! —El humor de Francis volvía a ser irónica—. Es evidente que tú no jaqueaste mi sistema, Parker era el único que tenía el código para manipular mis satélites. No sé qué le dijiste o como lo convenciste de realizar un acto bueno, pobre de él, le costó la vida.

El delfín se acercó con su segway hacia el ornitorrinco para escupir sobre el cuerpo del difunto animal —Estúpido Parker ¿Qué obtuviste con frustrar mis planes y salvar a los humanos de comportarse como animales? ¡Solo la muerte, maldito traidor, la muerte! —Volvió a escupir sobre el cadáver.

— ¡Un poco más de respeto para su cuerpo! — Cabo explotó.

— ¡Cállate! —Abofeteó al pequeño—, ¡No se van a burlar de mí!... —miró a todos sus invitados y a los otros pingüinos restantes. —Son míos, me pertenecen. Se hará lo que yo diga o si no terminaran como ellos —señaló a los dos cadáveres, a la gallina y al ornitorrinco—, intenten escapar y acabaran como ellos, traten de traicionarme y perecerán. Lo he dicho— finalizó su discurso y escupió por tercera y última vez, esta vez la saliva cayó sobre Cabo.

—Señor… estoy a sus órdenes —la morsa realizó una reverencia.

— ¿Puedo comerme esos suculentos cuerpos? — preguntó la boa.

— Yo puedo ayudarte a programar los satélites nuevos que tus trabajadores construirán —ofreció la ardilla.

—Yo solo quiero vivir, señor. — pidió Hans.

—Vayan a la ciudad, noqueen a cada ser humano que se comporte como un animal, recoléctenlos y transpórtenlos al zoológico de Central Park, allí, colóquenlos en los hábitats que pertenezcan. Allí doblegaran a todos los animales, ellos tienen que entender que también me pertenecen. Savio, puedes comerte a los animales que quieran proteger a los humanos. No te puedo dar estos cuerpos por que como dice Cabo, se merecen respeto. Y por respeto quiero que entierren estos tres cadáveres en una misma fosa. Les daremos el funeral que se merecen.

—Señor, solo hay dos cadáveres — dijo Manfredi tragando saliva pesadamente, tenía miedo de que el fuese el tercer cadáver.

—Son tres, el pequeño traidor está muerto ¿acaso no se dan cuenta que ya no me sirve? Cabito está más muerto que vivo, tan solo miren su rostro.

Los presentes observaban que el delfín tenía razón, el pequeño pingüino estaba pálido, deshidratado y delgado, su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas recientes, algunas incluso sangraban. Su pico estaba rota y con sangre seca, su mirada inexpresiva contemplaba los cadáveres.

—Caven una sola fosa, cuando esté lista me llaman para enterrar a Parker, la gallina y a Cabo en el mismo agujero.

El delfín se marchó con ayuda de su segway. Los invitados se miraron entre sí aceptando lo que les habían ordenado. Observaron al pequeño quien solo se limitaba a ver el frio cuerpo del ornitorrinco. No lloraba, no gritaba, no pedía que lo dejaran en paz, solo se mantenía inexpresivo.

Manfredi y Johnson desataron a los nuevos aliados. Hans y la ardilla cargaron a Parker, la morsa llevó a la gallina. Manfredi desató a Cabo de las patas para que pudiera caminar con las aletas atadas a la espalda.

Todos salieron del cuartel general para llegar al patio trasero. No había flores ni árboles, solo tierra. Esa noche lloviznaba, los esbirros del delfín comenzaron a cavar la fosa.

Cuando terminaron, todos fueron por su jefe excepto Manfredi y Johnson quienes se quedaron con Cabo y con los cadáveres.

—No podemos dejar al estúpido pingüino mucho tiempo enterrado— decía Johnson malhumorado—, si él muere Espiráculo descubrirá que no estamos enfermos y nos matará como a Parker.

Manfredi le lanzó una mirada fulminante al pingüino con el parche en el ojo, como recriminándolo por ser tan poco sensible.

—Cabo, escúchame —pedía el pingüino de las cicatrices, el pequeño no respondía. —Te prometo que no te dejare solo, te sacare de allí. Esta pesadilla terminará pronto, tan solo centra tu energía en estar vivo.

—Comete un error, Espiráculo me está dejando en libertad sin saberlo. Enterrarme vivo frente a sus ojos en la mejor oportunidad que nos está otorgando, el piensa que voy a perecer, mas solo esta asesinando al Cabo débil, porque el Cabo fuerte saldrá ileso y terminará con ese Delfín. Solo necesitó que me saquen de ahí, seré el peor fantasma para Francis, ya lo verán.

Manfredi lo observó con ternura pero asentó con la cabeza sin decir palabra, de pronto escucharon pasos cercanos.

Espiráculo estaba complacido al ver la fosa. Llevaba consigo una pequeña cámara.

—Cuando sea el rey del mundo, querré volver a ver en videos cada una de mis hazañas. Me hubiera gustado grabar el funeral de Skipper, Kowalski y Rico pero me conformó con saber que se redujeron a cenizas. Cabo, lo siento ya no me eres de utilidad, perdona que no pueda darte una muerte rápida y dolorosa, pero es que así me divierto más. Pocas personas logran presenciar su propio funeral, tú eres afortunado.

El delfín comenzó a grabar y asentó la cabeza para indicar que podían iniciar con el entierro. La morsa tomó a la gallina y la colocó en el agujero, Hans y la ardilla tomaron a Parker y lo pusieron sobre la gallina, finalmente, Manfredi agarró a Cabo de las aletas y Johnson de las patas para dejar al pequeño pingüino dentro de la fosa.

El joven pingüino se mantenía inmóvil, dejándose llevar por el momento como si de verdad fuera un cadáver.

—Alto —dijo Espiráculo.

Por un segundo, Manfredi tuvo la esperanza de que el delfín cambiara de decisión, mas no fue así.

Francis se acercó con su segway para grabar a Cabo, el muchacho mantenía los ojos cerrados y por su color de piel podría confundirse con un cadáver.

Manfredi y Johnson dejaron caer a Cabo sobre el frio cuerpo de Parker, luego, los vasallos del delfín comenzaron a echar tierra sobre el agujero.

Poco a poco, el pequeño pingüino era absorbido por la oscuridad y el frio, se cubrió la cara con las aletas para que no le entrara tierra en los ojos ni en el pico. Y se mantuvo así, hasta que ya no hubo luz ni aire.

Ya no había más espacio para la melancolía, el tiempo de lamentarse y sufrir ya había expirado. Cerró los ojos con intensidad y susurro un adiós definitivo al miedo, al temor.

El funeral del Cabo débil, del ingenuo, pacífico, frágil e inocente pingüino, se estaba celebrando en ese preciso momento. Adiós a la cobardía y a la vulnerabilidad. No gastaría sus fuerzas en pensamientos negativos—. "No soporté todo para terminar así, seré inmune a todo lo que quiera acabar conmigo, puedo soportar, reuniré fuerza para mantenerme ileso de esta desdichada situación, y cuando salga de aquí, Espiráculo deseara nunca haberse metido conmigo" —pensó.

 **Una hora…**

—"¿Cuánto tiempo podría mantenerse vivo en aquel agujero?" — se preguntaba.

 **Dos horas…**

¿De verdad Manfredi lo sacaría de allí antes de que se le agotara el oxígeno? No lo sabía.

 **Cuatro horas…**

Vivir para morir, respirar fuerte sin poder huir, sentir el cuerpo frio de Parker junto al suyo y envidiar la tranquilidad que el ornitorrinco poseía, cerró las aletas formando una especie de puño. En nombre de Parker, de la gallina, en honor al mapache y por el perrito, Cabo se juró resistir el hambre, la falta de oxígeno y todo lo que tuviera que soportar estando allí para limpiar el nombre de los seres que perecieron a causa de la malicia del delfín.

 **Ocho horas…**

Permaneció inmóvil, guardando fuerzas, creyendo que Manfredi y Johnson irían por él, pero ellos se encontraban muy lejos de allí.

 **Doce horas…**

— "¿Para qué tratar de sobrevivir si estaba viviendo la propia muerte"? —Se preguntaba con melancolía mientras que su corazón palpitaba lentamente. Sus pensamientos divagaban un poco, temblaba de frio y perdía la voluntad de querer permanecer despierto.

Nunca quiso que las cosas fueran así, nunca quiso que el cachorro, el mapache, la gallina y el ornitorrinco perecieran. Se culpaba, quizás debido a la depresión que sentía al estar tan encerrado y solo.

 **Catorce horas…**

Se sintió mareado y con nauseas, pudo percibir la resequedad en su cara y en sus manos, le faltaba la respiración y sentía que su pecho se comprimía. Moría de sueño, deseaba cerrar los ojos para no tener frio, para evitar pensar.

 **Muchas horas después.**

Cabo perdió la noción del tiempo, el pánico se apoderó de él, mordió el silencio, dejo que la oscuridad le diera calor, cargó con su dolor y liberó sus pensamientos con el llanto. Tocó el fondo del abismo y dejó que su corazón latiera lentamente. Dejaría que el demonio de la soledad lo ayudará a llenar el vacío.

Sus esperanzas de seguir murieron minuto a minuto, intentó mantenerse despierto pero era inútil, se despidió mentalmente de todo lo que conocía.

Mantuvo en sus recuerdos a sus hermanos, soñó que Skipper lo felicitaba, que Kowalski lo abrazaba y que Rico le sonreía.

Cerró los ojos y susurro un adiós definitivo, para hacerle un buen remiendo al corazón, para tener un nuevo comienzo después de la muerte.

Era hora de dejarse vencer… su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que apagara sus funciones vitales para ya no sufrir…

 **En un segundo…**

Respiró con dificultad, la fatiga no le permitió llenar sus pulmones de aire correctamente.

 **Dos segundos…**

Su corazón latía con velocidad para tratar de llevar sangre a todo su organismo.

 **Tres segundos…**

Su cuerpo estaba entumido, le era imposible mover sus extremidades.

 **Cuatro segundos…**

Su pico necesitaba agua para calmar su sed.

 **Cinco segundos…**

—"Hasta aquí llegué, no… no puedo más…" — susurró Cabo con voz mortecina y justo cuando estaba por perder la conciencia, algo lo iluminó.

—Aun no puedes rendirte, Cabo. No es tu momento —dijo Parker vestido de blanco, mientras que se mantenía recargado sobre una blanca pared.

Cabo se dio cuenta que no estaba en el agujero oscuro si no en una habitación iluminada con paredes blancas. No había dolor ni angustia, sentía su cuerpo liviano y sus pensamientos estaban en paz.

—Sé que suena como de película, pero no vayas hacia la luz —pedía un mapache mientras que intentaba obstaculizar el camino del pequeño pingüino.

— ¿Y que se supone que haga? — Preguntó el pingüino con lágrimas en los ojos pero no hubo respuesta, el mapache y Parker habían desaparecido.

El pingüino quedó sin palabras, no entendía por qué de pronto sintió que su cuerpo estaba libre de todo peso, la imagen se volvió borrosa, trató de mirar pero la luz que estaba hace unos segundos se volvió en oscuridad.

Se dio cuenta que solo había delirado y que aún se mantenía enterrado en aquella fosa, lo cual verificó al sentir el cuerpo frio de Parker. Casi al instante se percató que alguien le quitaba la tierra de encima, sus ojos trataban de adaptarse a la poca luz que venia del exterior, identificó unas siluetas pingüinezcas pero no pudo emitir sonido alguno.

— ¡Skipper, rápido! ¡Esta convulsionado! —Kowalski decía la verdad, Cabo temblaba descontroladamente mientras que algunos quejidos salían de su pico, sus ojos desorbitaban un poco pero aun no perdía la conciencia.

— ¡Caven más rápido, podría darle un infarto!

Skipper y Rico sacaron al pequeño pingüino de la fosa, notaron que Parker yacía muerto en el mismo agujero junto a una gallina pero no perdieron tiempo.

— ¿Cómo lo detenemos? ¡Kowalski, el chico está sacando saliva por el pico!

El científico no respondió, actuó rápido y se acercó al cuerpo del pequeño, tomó la aleta izquierda de su hermanito y le inyectó el antídoto con ayuda de una pequeña ajuga que el mismo había fabricado.

La convulsión del pequeño se detuvo, dejo de contraer el cuerpo para entrar en un estado de relajación, Kowalski acarició su cabeza percibiendo el frio que emitía su hermano, le tomó la otra aleta para verificar el pulso.

— ¡Su corazón está latiendo muy lento! — chilló el científico con temor.

— ¡Soldado! — Skipper le hablaba a Cabo mientras se acurrucaba sobre el pecho de su hermano. —Resiste un poco más… vuelve… respira… Inténtalo una vez más por nosotros — pidió.

—No vamos a esperar a que nuestro hermano caiga en un paro cardiorrespiratorio, aun respira, aún está vivo, necesitamos ayudarlo a respirar y lo haremos a la antigua —Kowalski sentenció—. Skipper, aléjate.

Rico al ver que su líder no se movía, lo agarró de los hombros para levantarlo lentamente.

El científico se arrodilló a un costado de su hermano, colocó sus aletas en el pecho del pequeño y comenzó a hacer comprensiones rápidas y continúas.

—Uno, dos, tres…— contó hasta diez mientras seguía presionado el pecho de su hermano con mucha rapidez.

El pequeño pingüino se mantenía inmóvil en el suelo, Rico en un acto desesperado se volvió hacia Cabo y colocó su pico sobre el muchacho, comenzó a darle aire mientras que Kowalski dejaba de comprimirle el pecho. Cuando Rico terminó con el procedimiento, Kowalski volvió a comprimir el pecho del joven pingüino contando nuevamente hasta diez.

— ¡No aumenta su ritmo respiratorio, lo estamos perdiendo Skipper!

— ¡Cabo… Cabito… escúchame! — Exclamaba Skipper mientras que los otros dos pingüinos repetían el procedimiento de reanimación—-. Estamos aquí, contigo. Te necesitamos, por favor… tan solo vuelve.

Lo intentaba, el pequeño pingüino luchaba mentalmente, le ordenaba a su cerebro que respondiera, escuchaba la voz de Skipper muy lejana. Sentía las aletas de Kowalski y el pico de Rico pero su cuerpo no le respondía como deseaba.

—Uno… dos… tres… cuatro— contaba el científico.

—Por favor Cabito… por favor— Cabo escuchó el chillido de Skipper—. No nos dejes… te lo ruego— imploró.

De pronto, Cabo logró abrir los ojos y respiró profundamente hinchando su pecho, luego exhalo el aire con tranquilidad mientras que volvía a cerrar los ojos.

Los tres pudieron observar como el pecho de su hermano se inflaba y desinflaba con rapidez. Solo quedaba esperar a que recuperará su ritmo cardiaco y su temperatura corporal.

Kowalski se sentó en el suelo aliviado, Rico se limpió las lágrimas mientras que Skipper abrazaba el cuerpo de Cabo.

—Estoy…—murmuró el pequeño, moribundo— ¿cielo? — preguntó pensando que todo era producto de su imaginación.

—No gastes tu fuerza, estas a salvo con nosotros— le respondía Skipper abrazándolo con vigor.

Cabo intentó abrir los ojos para mirar a sus hermanos pero su sistema nervioso no le respondió adecuadamente. Se permitió descansar en compañía de sus seres queridos.

Las gotas de lluvia cubrieron a los cuatro pingüinos, lavando las heridas que tenían, llevando consigo el pasado.

No dejarían que el cuerpo durmiente de su hermano siguiera con frio, le darían calor y eso fue lo que hicieron. Entre los tres lo cubrieron de la lluvia abrazándolo como si la vida dependiera de ello.

Necesitaban remendar sus corazones, tener un nuevo comienzo, demostrarle al mundo que nada iba a vencerlos, que jamás volverían a desconfiar uno del otro.

Nunca volverían a nadar solos, ya nada podría separarlos. Los pingüinos de Madagascar, la elite más increíble de todos los tiempos terminaría con esta pesadilla de una vez por todas, unidos como siempre.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

¿Qué quieren arrojarme, tomates o flores? Yo también lloré, me costó mucho escribir este capítulo, borraba y escribía y volvía a borrar, me sentí frustrada y con estrés, pero al final consideré que ya era hora que los cuatro hermanos estuvieran juntos.

Espiráculo va armando su ejército, así que la batalla será en el capítulo 21, también hablare de como los pingüinos llegaron hasta donde Cabo para desenterrarlo. Estamos por darle fin a esta historia, todos están dispuestos a terminar con esta pesadilla, de hecho yo también quiero saber cómo terminará.

Gracias a: **Jessyhenderson, Acosta Pérez José Ramiro, HappyForevah, Penguinsofmadagascarsex, LagrimasSolitarias y a Luz, por no dejarme y hacerme saber que están allí. Gracias por todo.**

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Ideas? ¿Peticiones? Solo háganmelo saber. Los quiero mucho. Gracias por existir.


End file.
